Youkai no Chikara
by Esya.27.BC
Summary: Ini keputusanku telah nemilih kehidupan seperti ini, dengan meninggalkan kehidupan normalku dulu. Kini tidak akan ada jalan kembali, aku harus menghadapi segala resikonya. Tujuanku masihkah tidak berubah, aku akan bertahan hidup, untuk diriku sendiri dan juga menpertahankan seluruh keluarga baru yang kumiliki.
1. ARCI: Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER** **  
** ***- Masashi Kishimoto -*  
*- Ichiel Ishibumi -***

 **Genre: Adventure, Supranatural, Fantasy, Friendship, dan Romance** **  
** **Rating: M** **  
** **Pairing: Naruto x ?** **  
** **Warning: Gaje, abal, typo, OC atau OOC, Smart! Naru, Strong! Naru, Etc.**

 **Kurama Youkai no Chikara-***

 **Summary:** Pihak ketiga dari pemanas ketegangan saat Great War, seekor Youkai terkuat dan Youkai satu-satunya yang mengikuti ketegangan saat Great War. Sosok yang berani menantang dua Kaisar Naga langit, dan sosok yang memicu hari kiamat dunia terjadi lebih cepat. Dia kembali dengan sang tuan yang di berikan sang pencipta, dengan dalih mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya terdahulu. **  
**

 **.**

"Normal"  
'Thinking'  
 **"God/Monster"**  
 **'God/Monster'  
[Sacred Gear]  
*Jutsu**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1  
**

 **.  
**

Great War adalah perang yang melibatkan ketiga Fraksi, Malaikat, Malaikat jatuh, serta yang terakhir Iblis. Di tengah peperangan tersebut, turunlah dua naga langit yang menamakan keduanya Kaisar Naga Merah dan Kaisar Naga putih D-draig/Albion. Kedua Naga tersebut mampu memanaskan situasi perang yang tengah terjadi, begitu pula berhasil memanaskan hasrat bertarung dari sosok Youkai Kyuubi no Kitsune yang menamakan dirinya Kurama. Youkai tersebut terpancing dengan kehadiran kedua Naga langit tersebut, yang berakhir dengan Youkai tersebut mengikuti pertarungan diantara keduanya.

Kekuatan Youkai tersebut memanglah bukan isapan jempol belaka, kedua Naga langit nampak kesal karena pertarungan diantara keduanya terganggu akibat kedatangan Youkai tersebut. Mereka bergabung demi mengalahkan terlebih dahulu Youkai tersebut, dengan catatan mereka akan menuntaskan pertarungan mereka setelah mengalahkan Youkai tersebut.

Akibat sengitnya pertarungan diantara ketiganya, membuat ketiga Fraksi tak sedikit meregang nyawa dan lenyap begitu saja. Hujan dari energy yang di lepaskan ketiganya mampu membantai pasukan ketiga Fraksi yang tengah bersitegang tersebut, sedangkan dengan Tuhan yang melihat situasi tersebut akhirnya turun tangan untuk menengahi pertarungan ketiga makhluk ciptaannya.

Setelah membunuh Satan Lucifer dan Gubernur pertama Malaikat Jatuh, Tuhan itu sendiri langsung bergerak tak ambil diam melihat pertarungan ketiganya. Dengan sebuah beban yang ia tanggung di pundaknya, Tuhan bertekad menghentikan pertarungan ketiganya sebelum mereka melenyapkan seluruh eksistensi Supranatural dan menghancurkan dunia. Tuhan berhasil mengalahkan kedua Naga langit dan menyegel mereka berdua kedalam sebuah Artefak tuhan, sedangkan dengan Youkai itu sendiri ia segel dalam sebuah kotak yang di milikinya. Ia memiliki maksud tersendiri menyegelnya terpisah dengan kedua Naga tersebut, ia akan memilih sendiri siapa yang berhak dan pantas menjadi tuan dari Youkai tersebut.

Setelah berhasil menyegel ketiganya Tuhan itu sendiri tiba-tiba memecah eksistensinya untuk memperbaiki dunia dan menghidupkan semua Manusia yang meninggal akibat ketegangan itu, hal itu membuat berbagai macam desas-desus yang menyebutkan bahwa Tuhan itu sendiri telah gugur setelah berhasil mengalahkan ketiga makhluk tersebut.

Setelah mengalami dampak akibat dari Great War yang mereka lakukan, ketiga Fraksi Supranatural sepakat untuk menghentikan ketegangan diantara ketiganya. Mereka menyepakati hal tersebut bukan karena alasan yang tidak jelas, masing-masing pihak memanglah menerima dampak negatif akibat Great War tersebut. Dimana pihak iblis kehilangan banyak anggota dari 72 pilar Iblis dan hanya menyisakan 34 pilar saja, sedangkan dengan Malaikat Jatuh juga kehilangan 3/4 dari Ras mereka, dan yang tidak terlalu parah hanyalah pihak Malaikat yang kehilangan kurang dari 1/2 dari jumlah Ras mereka.

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **Kurama  
*-Youkai no Chikara-***

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akademi Kuoh**

Seorang remaja bersurai durian panjang sebahu, dengan pakaian seragam identitas Kuoh akademi melangkahkan kedua kakinya menyusuri koridor sekolah tempatnya menuntut ilmu. Menghela nafas panjang setelah ia sampai di depan suatu pintu yang bertuliskan 'Ruang OSIS', segera ia menyentuhkan tangan ke kenop pintu dan menarik kebawah sehingga terdengarlah derit suara pintu terbuka. Segera ia melangkah memasuki ruangan, mengulum senyumnya ketika ia melihat beberapa rekannya telah berkumpul di ruangan tersebut.

"Ohayou, Naruto-kun?!" Sapa seluruh gadis remaja yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut, senyumannya semakin mengembang dan kemudian segera ia membalas sapaan tersebut.

"Ohayou mo, Minna-san!?" Si remaja pirang membalas sapaan seluruh gadis tersebut, segera saja ia kembali melangkah semakin masuk dan kemudian menduduki salah-satu kursi yang selalu ia duduki.

Melihat rekan satu-satunya lelaki yang nampak tertunduk dan tak bersemangat, segera saja ia menepuk bahunya dan segera bertanya apa yang tengah rekannya itu rasakan.

"Kau kenapa eh, Saji?" Saji menatap kedua mata Naruto, terlihat pula pancaran kedua mata Saji yang nampak berkaca-kaca.

"Kau terlalu populer, bagaimana aku mewujudkan impianku itu?" Ungkapnya, Naruto hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya dan seketika ia terkekeh kecil menanggapi pernyataan tersebut.

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya!" Saji meremas kepala pirangnya, kemudian ia menjitak kepala pirang Naruto menggunakan kepalan tangan kanannya.

"Aku tak memujimu, Brengsek!" Naruto hanya tertawa lepas seraya mengusap kepala bekas tempat jitakan dari Saji.

"Tenang saja, pasti semua gadis akan tertarik padamu..." Ungkap Naruto, seketika Saji pun menjadi cerah kembali mendengar pernyataan tersebut dan segera saja ia memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sungguh?" Tanyanya, Naruto hanya mengangguk pasti dengan pertanyaan tersebut.

"...Itu sudah pasti, Namun mungkin seratus tahun lagi! ~hahaha." Naruto tertawa kembali telah berhasil menggoda rekan laki-lakinya, kembali Saji langsung menundukan kepalanya seraya tangis sesenggukan terdengar memenuhi seluruh ruangan.

Sona mengulum senyum bahagianya melihat interaksi dari kedua remaja lelaki tersebut, tingkah dari keduanyalah yang membuat suasana diantara mereka jajaran Pearege miliknya menjadi menghangat tanpa ketegangan. Namun seketika Sona berdehem pelan untuk menarik perhatian dari seluruh anggota kebangsawanannya, ia mengingat sesuatu tentang perbincangannya bersama sang kakak.

"Naruto-kun?!" Seketika Naruto menatap kearah Sona, ia menunggu apa yang akan di katakan oleh Sona. "Serafall-Neesama, kau disuruh menghadapnya nanti sore!" Naruto mengangguk patuh dengan apa yang di katakan oleh Sona.

"Apa ada sesuatu, Kaichou?" Tanyanya, seketika Sona yang mendengar pertanyaan tersebut langsung membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan segera ia menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Serafall-Neesama sudah mengetahui kemungkinan dari jenis Sacred Gear yang kau miliki, kau juga harus mengetahuinya dan mungkin kau bisa langsung berlatih mengaktifkannya bersama Nee-sama!" Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti, sampai saat ini memang dia di beritahukan memiliki energy Sacred Gear dalam tubuhnya. Namun nampaknya 'dia' belum bangkit, sehingga membuatnya tak mampu mengaktifkan Sacred Gear tersebut.

Uzumaki Naruto, seorang Iblis Renkarnasi dari Clan Sitri. Dia adalah satu-satunya Iblis Renkarnasi yang memiliki King/majikan yang berjumlah dua, dan bukan tanpa alasan ia bisa memiliki King berjumlah dua tersebut. Merenkarnasikan Naruto membutuhkan empat pion mutation, di renkarnasikan dengan jumlah dua pion mutation dari masing-masing King. (Patungan, Sona 2 dan Serafall 2)

 **Flashback**

Cafe Leviathan, Cafe ini cukup terkenal di kalangan remaja laki-laki. Cafe yang didirikan oleh Serafall Leviathan yang notabennya seorang Cosplayer terkenal yang memerankan seorang Mahou Shoujo, seorang peran utama dari Anime bergenre Eroge. Kenapa hanya terkenal dikalangan remaja laki-laki? Jawabannya karena memanglah bukan karena Cafe ini yang terkenal, namun karena Icon yang dimiliki Cafe ini yang mampu menarik para pelanggan remaja laki-laki.

Sona Sitri baru saja keluar dari ruangan sang kakak, ia yang sedari tadi memperbincangkan sesuatu di ruangan tersebut. Terlalu lama meladeni setiap tingkah yang kakaknya buat, hal tersebut membuatnya merasakan penat dan pusing mendera kepalanya.

Setelah dirasa urusannya sudah selesai, ia tak mau berlama-lama lagi tinggal di tempat ini dan lebih lama lagi menyaksikan tingkah Childish yang kakaknya buat. Selangkah keluar dari bagian Cafe, Sona mendongkakan kepalanya melihat langit hitam kelam menandakan memanglah terlalu lama ia berada di tempat sang kakak. Menghela nafas panjang, seketika ia langkahkan kembali kedua kakinya tak berniat menggunakan sihir teleport untuk sampai di akademi Kuoh tempatnya tinggal.

Melewati pertigaan gang sempit, ia di hadang sekelompok manusia berbadan kekar yang pastinya memiliki niat tak baik dengannya. Tak ingin terjadi hal-hal yang tak di inginkan, segera saja Sona menyiapkan sihirnya untuk menantisipasi jika sesuatu benar terjadi.

Namun seketika ia ingin menghantamkan energy sihirnya pada sekelompok manusia tersebut, seketika juga ia urungkan apa yang akan ia lakukan. Sona melihat di ujung gang seorang remaja lelaki kira-kira seumurannya, dengan surai pirang panjang sepunggung dan juga terlihat dari pakaiannya yang menandakan ia juga seorang Yanke. Melangkahkan kedua kakinya remaja tersebut semakin dekat dengan tempat Sona berdiri dengan di kelilingi kelompok manusia, menghentikan langkah kakinya seakan melindungi seseorang di belakangnya serta pandangan kedua matanya menyiratkan kebengisan kepada seluruh kelompok manusia di hadapannya.

"Apa kalian terlalu pengecut?" Remaja tersebut mengungkapkan suatu pernyataan kepada kumpulan manusia di hadapannya.

"Dia bukannya si Uzumaki?"

"Kau benar, ini kesempatan kita bisa membunuhnya."

"Dia telah menggagalkan seluruh rencana kita, di tambah sekarang ia berlaga seperti pahlawan!"

Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar diantara kumpulan manusia tersebut, dengan jumlah 14 orang mereka bermaksud akan melawan sosok satu orang di hadapan mereka. Mengeluarkan alat mereka masing-masing, seketika mereka berlari untuk menyerang sosok remaja yang mereka kenali sebagai nama Uzumaki.

Tentu saja remaja yang melihat mereka tengah berlari akan menyerangnya, ia pun juga tak berpikir panjang untuk melesat kedepan menyerang kumpulan manusia tersebut. Tak mungkin juga jika ia harus lari meninggalkan seorang gadis di belakang punngungnya, ia juga sudah percaya dengan kemampuannya dalam hal bertarung. Selama ini tak ada yang mampu mengalahkannya dalam pertarungan seperti ini, ia bahkan di kenal sebagai Rajanya jalanan.

Sedangkan dengan Sona yang melihat pertarungan yang tak berimbang, di tambah dengan sosok remaja yang berusaha melindunginya hanya mampu menggertakan giginya serta dengan kepalan tangan yang terlihat mengerat. Bisa saja ia membantu dan langsung melenyapkan kumpulan manusia tersebut, namun ia juga berarti harus melenyapkan sosok remaja yang berusaha melindunginya. karena ia juga tak ingin, ia tak mau seorang manusia mengetahui identitasnya sebagai salah-satu makhluk Supranatural.

Mampu mengimbangi kumpulan manusia tersebut, Uzumaki melayangkan beberapa pukulannya tepat mengenai wajah lawan di hadapannya. Namun tak berselang lama ia akhirnya tumbang juga, tak melihat seseorang di belakangnya berhasil memukulkan pemukul Basbol tepat mengenai tengkuknya. Dua orang melangkah ke tempat pembaringan, seketika mereka berdua memegangi kedua tangan Naruto. Satu orang maju menghampiri tempat tersebut, terlihat pula sebuah pedang di genggaman tangannya.

"Mati kau, Uzumaki!" Orang tersebut menusukan pedang tersebut menembus bagian perut si Uzumaki, orang tersebut menikam beberapa kali perutnya, mengoyak kulit serta memberikan tontonan paling sadis bagi siapa pun yang melihatnya.

Begitu pula dengan Sona yang melihat kejadian tersebut, ia hanya mampu menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangannya. Aliran air merembes keluar dari kelopak matanya, ia merasa bersalah membuat remaja yang tadi berniat menolongnya berakhir seperti ini. Di tambah ia bisa saja membantunya, namun Sona tak memilih pilihan tersebut.

"SUDAH CUKUP! LEPASKAN DIA!" Sona seketika berteriak sehingga menghentikan kegiatan tersebut, semua orang melihat kearah direksi Sona. Mereka semua menyeringai menatap Sona, kemudian kedua orang yang memegangi kedua tangan si Uzumaki melemparkan begitu saja remaja tersebut karena mereka juga merasa sudah yakin si Uzumaki telah meregang nyawa.

Melihat kumpulan manusia tersebut melangkah menghampirinya, Sona tak ingin berpikir panjang lagi. Ia akan melenyapkan semua manusia tersebut, ia akan membalas perbuatan mereka karena memperlakukan sosok remaja tersebut seperti tadi ia melihatnya.

Lingkaran sihir sudah muncul menyelimuti tangan kanannya, namun Sona mengurungkan niatannya ketika ia merasakan suatu energy asing

 **"Hey... itu sangat sakit!"** Sebuah suara mengalihkan semua perhatian melihat ke sumber suara.

Disana, sosok si Uzumaki sudah berdiri tegak menantang. Bukan hal itu yang aneh, luka-luka yang tadi ia terima kini sudah menghilang tak berbekas, di tambah dengan kedua mata yang bersinar kemerahan dalam kegelapan, dengan pupil vertikal seakan menantang semua yang berada di hadapannya.

Terkejut, hanya itu yang terlihat dalam ekspresi semuanya termasuk Sona. Bagaimana si Uzumaki masih terlihat baik-baik saja, di tambah dengan mata merah serta seringaian menyeramkan.

Sona melihat energy berwarna kehijauan seakan terserap masuk kedalam tubuh sosok remaja tersebut, sedetik kemudian sosok yang sudah terlihat seram semakin terlihat lebih menyeramkan. Dua gigi taring keluar menengok keluar dari sela mulutnya, kuku pada tangannya seakan memanjang dan siap untuk mengoyak apa saja, di tambah kini di kedua pipinya terlihat tiga goresan yang mirip seperti kucing.

' **Seeeeeet...** ' Tiba-tiba si Uzumaki menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri, sedetik kemudian alunan merdu kesakitan berdengung memenuhi area sekitar. Kumpulan manusia satu persatu jatuh tumbang dengan luka koyakan melintang di perutnya, di tambah dengan dalaman perut meluber keluar dari Usus, Lambung, Ginjal dan sebagainya.

Melihat kejadian yang di alami teman-temannya, jelas semuanya nampak menjerit panik seraya mencoba untuk berlari melarikan diri dari area tersebut. Namun tak semudah itu mereka mampu meloloskan diri, si Uzumaki dengan sekejap mata mampu membunuh siapa saja yang berniat melarikan diri.

Sona melihat kejadian tersebut hanya mampu bergetar ketakutan, melihat dengan kedua mata kepalanya sendiri pembantaian sadis yang di lakukan sosok yang di ketahui bernama Uzumaki. Ia terduduk menyandarkan punggungnya di sebuah tembok belakang, serta kedua tangan memeluk kedua lutut menenangkan getaran tubuhnya.

Membantai semuanya tanpa belas kasihan, sehingga kini tinggal tersisa satu orang. Dialah yang tadi telah membuat uzumaki menerima berbagai luka, dan dia juga yang membuat si Uzumaki menjadi seperti ini.

"A-ampuni aku, a-aku mohon pa-padamu!" Si Uzumaki hanya tambah melebarkan seringaiannya, ia menghilang dan sektika ia telah mencekik leher orang tersebut.

"Gaaaaah... Arrrrrrgh" Teriakan kesakitan keluar dari orang tersebut, si uzumaki yang telah menggoreskan berbagai sayatan pada leher orang tersebut.

 **"Mati!..."** Seketika ia robek bagian perut orang itu, **"Mati!..."** Ia menyayat-nyayat beberapa Usus yang keluar dari perutnya, **"Mati!..."** Merobek bagian dada bagian kiri, seketika ia juga menyelinapkan tangan kanannya masuk ke dalam bagian dada kiri orang tersebut. **"Mati!..."** Menarik jantungnya sehingga kini berada di genggaman si Uzumaki, **"Kau Mati, Sialan!"** Terakhir ia meremukan jantung tersebut dengan kepalan tangannya.

Menengokan kepalanya ke sebelah kiri, seringaiannnya semakin melebar melihat Sona yang meringkuk di sana. Seketika ia berlari dengan gaya merangkak seperti hewan, air ludahnya meluber keluar seakan bernafsu kepada sosok gadis di ujung sana.

Sedangkan dengan Sona? Kedua matanya melebar terkejut melihat sosok itu tengah berlari melesat ke arahnya, ia ingin melakukan sesuatu namun tetap tubuhnya tak bisa di gerakan selain bergetar hebat. Ia hanya bisa pasrah dan menutup kedua matanya, ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk mempertahankan dirinya.

' **Bummmmmm...** ' Tiba-tiba suara ledakan terdengar di pendengaran Sona, ia memberanikan diri membuka kedua matanya.

"So-Tan, kau tidak apa-apa?" Ternyata sang kakak datang tepat waktu dan menyelamatkannya, Sona tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dan masih saja bergetar ketakutan.

"Beraninya kau melakukan hal seperti ini pada So-Tan, kau harus mati!" Ucapnya kepada sosok Uzumaki yang telah berdiri dengan seringaian lebar masih terpampang di raut wajahnya.

"Se-Serafall-Neesama, ja-jangan lenyapkan dia!" Sona yang mendengar pernyataan kakaknya dengan susah payah mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu?... Dia telah membuatmu seperti ini, dan tidak ada alasan untukku tidak melenyapkannya!" Tegas Serafall, Sona menggeleng kuat dan segera saja ia bangkit berdiri menghampiri letak kakaknya berada.

"A-apa Nee-sama tak merasakannya?" Tanyanya kembali. "Di-dia hanya manusia biasa, dia hanya kehilangan kendali dirinya Nee-sama!" Serafall hanya mengangguk membenarkan pernyataan tersebut, Sona tersenyum kecil dan seketika membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Aku ingin menjadikannya keluargaku." Pernyataan tersebut membuat Serafall mendelik tak suka dengan apa yang ia dengar dari Sona.

"Apa kau gila?... Dia sangat liar, dan tak mungkin juga aku membiarkannya dekat denganmu!" Serafall menolak rencana yang adiknya ajukan.

"Aku yakin, Nee-sama!" Sona memelas kepada sang kakak, hal tersebut membuat Serafall mendesah pasrah tak mampu melawan keinginan dari adiknya.

"Terserah kau saja So-Tan, karena aku tak dapat menolak apa yang kau inginkan!" Sona tersenyum mendengar apa yang kakaknya katakan. "Kita harus menjinakannya terlebih dahulu, kau juga harus membantu karena jika aku sendiri aku takut kelepasan dan melenyapkannya."

Si Uzumaki bosan menunggu dengan apa yang tengah di perbincangkan oleh dua sosok di hadapannya, segera saja ia melesat maju dengan niat menyerang kedua sosok tersebut.

' **Sraaaaaaat...** ' Sabetan kuku berhasil di tahan oleh sebuah balok Es yang tercipta di depan keduanya, si Uzumaki terus saja menggunakan kedua tangannya mencoba mengikis dan menghancurkan balok Es tersebut.

Serafall terbang dengan sayap Iblisnya, dan segera ia menembakan Demonic Power ke arah sosok Uzumaki.

' **Blaaaaaaaaaaaaar...** ' Ledakan besar terjadi karena Demonic Power berhasil mengenai telak tubuh si Uzumaki.

Sebuah energy berwarna hijau seakan terserap menuju balik kepulan asap akibat efek ledakan Demonic Power, dari balik kepulan asap terlihat si Uzumaki yang telah kembali berdiri tegak. Namun itu bukan yang membuat Serafall dan Sona terkejut, luka menganga yang di akibatkan serangan Serafall terlihat kembali beregenerasi, energy hijau yang di serap si Uzumaki seakan membantu proses Regenerasi, keduanya meneguk ludah melihat kejadian tersebut.

"A-apa?" Sona sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat, jadi inilah jawabannya ketika pertama melihat si Uzumaki baik-baik saja setelah menerima berbagai luka yang di sebabkan kumpulan manusia tadi.

"Sial, serasa melawan Clan Phoenix nih!" Gumam Serafall, menurutnya ini sangat menyusahkan melawan sosok yang mampu beregenerasi seperti Clan Phoenix. "Jadi dia bisa menyerap energi alam, yah?" Sona mendengar apa yang di gumamkan oleh kakaknya.

"Senjutsu?" Tanyanya, Serafall mengangguk membenarkan apa yang jadi pertanyaan Sona.

"Kau beruntung jika bisa mendapatkannya, So-Tan!" Kedua mata Sona berbinar mendengar apa yang kakaknya katakan, ia tak bisa membiarkan aset berharga lolos begitu saja dan pokoknya ia harus mendapatkan si Uzumaki ini.

 **.**

 **.**

Hampir membutuhkan waktu dua jam untuk menjinakan si uzumaki, di tambah dengan Sona yang terlihat sangat teramat kelelahan. Sona sendiri tak merasa yakin bisa mengalahkan si Uzumaki jika tanpa sosok sang kakak, dan akhir dari semuanya ia hanya mampu tersenyum sumringah berhasil mengalahkan si Uzumaki.

"Kau yakin ingin merenkarnasikannya, So-Tan?" Serafall menanyakan kembali rencana si adik untuk merenkarnasikan sosok Manusia yang terbaring di hadapan mereka berdua.

"Aku yakin Nee-sama, bukankah kita juga tahu bahwa Sacred Gear miliknya yang membuatnya hilang kendali?" Serafall mengangguk membenarkan apa yang di katakan Sona. "Kita hanya harus membantu melatih Sacred Gearnya, bukan?" Tanyanya kembali, segera saja Sona melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju letak si uzumaki terbaring.

"Sacred Gear seperti apa yang mampu memproduksi Senjutsu?" Serafall bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, ia juga tak mengetahui jenis dari Sacreed Gear yang dimiliki sosok di hadapannya. Baru pertama kali ini ia mengetahui Sacreed Gear yang bisa memproduksi Senjutsu, ia akan secepatnya mencari tahu.

"Nee-sama, kenapa semua bidakku tak mampu bereaksi? Sedangkan dengan 2 Pawn Mutation yang ku miliki berhasil bereaksi, namun kenapa Ritual belum juga bisa di lakukan?" Serafall secepatnya menghampiri sang adik, ia memperhatikan si Uzumaki yang di atasnya terdapat 2 Pawn milik Souna. Memang kedua bidak tersebut menunjukan rekasi, namun tak berlebih sama sekali.

Memiliki Inisiatif sendiri, Serafall memasukan tangan kanannya pada dimensi penyimpanan yang musncul di sebelah kirinya. Seketika ia tarik keluar kembali dan kini ia tengah menggenggam 2 bidak Pawn Mutation miliknya, Sona menaikan sebelah alisnya tak tahu apa yang akan kakaknya lakukan.

"Ini dua bidak terakhirku, aku tak tahu apakah ini akan berpengaruh atau tidak." Ungkapnya, seraya ia lemparkan satu bidak bergabung dengan kedua bidak Souna. Seketika sinar berwarna biru semakin memancar, namun sedetik kemudian kembali redup.

Serafall tersenyum melihat kejadian tadi, seketika ia lemparkan lagi bidak terakhir bergabung dengan ketiga bidak lainnya. Seketika sinar biru kembali memancar sangat terang, akhirnya Ritual bisa segera di laksanakan. Sona melebarkan kedua matanya melihat kejadian tersebut, baru pertama kali ini ia menyaksikan kejadian seperti ini.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanyanya, Serafall juga nampak masih terbengong dengan situasi yang telah terjadi. Jujur saja, ia juga tak menyangka hal seperti ini juga bisa terjadi.

"Aku tak tahu, yang jelas mungkin dia di takdirkan menjadi milik kita berdua! ~Yeay..." Serafall melompat kegirangan mengungkapkan hal tersebut, sedangkan Sona hanya meneteskan keringat jatuh melihat Mood kakaknya berubah seperti ini. "Aku senang sekali kalau kita menjadi besan, So-Tan!" Serafall memeluk Sona, dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di lipatan kedua Oppai besarnya.

"Se-sesak, Nee-sama!... Kita juga harus cepat memulai Ritualnya, Lepaskan!" Serafall seketika melepaskan pelukannya dengan tawa canggung kepada Sona, Sona mendengus kesal akibat tingkah sang kakak dan segera ia memulai untuk merenkarnasikan si Uzumaki.

 **Flashback OF**

Dimulai dari sini kehidupan Naruto berubah, yang dahulu ia hanyalah bagian dari sampah masyarakat yang hobi setiap hari berkelahi dan berkelahi. Bukan inginnya ia berlaku seperti itu, ia hanya tak memiliki tujuan hidup setelah kematian kedua orangtuanya. Kedua orangtuanya meninggal akibat dari kecelakaan yang keduanya alami, ia tak memiliki apapun dan siapapun untuk menjadi sandarannya disaat kesedihan melandanya.

Di mulai dari sini ia memiliki tujuan hidup yang di miliki, menjaga dan melindungi kedua majikannya akan jadi tujuan hidupnya sekarang.

Serafall dan Sona nampak terkejut dengan kenyataan pertama yang di alami, ketika mereka pertama kali menjelaskan tentang keberadaan makhluk Supranatural.

'Apa kau percaya dengan keberadaan Iblis, Uzumaki-kun?'

'Tentu saja aku percaya.'

'Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau tahu kami inilah Iblis itu?'

'Oh hanya itu?...'

Itulah reaksi yang di berikan olehnya sehingga membuat keduanya terkejut, kenapa dengan Mantan Manusia di hadapan mereka?

Dengan kesepakatan yang keduanya jalani Naruto akan berada di tangan pihak Pearege Sona, dan tanpa melupakan majikan lainnya yaitu Serafall. Walaupun Naruto berada di jajaran Pearege Sona, akan tetapi ia juga adalah bagian dari jajaran Pearege Serafall.

Sona membawa Naruto ke akademi Kuoh, keesokan harinya ia memasukan Naruto kedalam akademi Kuoh untuk dapat mempermudah Sona mengawasinya. Mendapatkan beberapa teman dan khususnya jajaran Pearege Sona, dan tepat pada hari ini ia menginjak sebulan telah berlalu ia bersekolah disini.

Canda dan tawa selalu menghiasi suasana ruangan tempat berkumpulnya anggota OSIS, padahal dahulu tidaklah seperti ini. Berterimakasihlah kepada Saji dan Naruto! Berkat mereka dengan kekonyolan yang Saji miliki, dan di tambah godaan yang di lancarkan Naruto terhadapnya mampu membuat suasana ruang OSIS kian menghangat.

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **Kurama  
*-Youkai no Chikara-***

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ruang Penelitian Ilmu Gaib**

Terlihat dua orang gadis remaja tengah terduduk santai di suatu Sofa yang terdapat di ruangan Klub milik mereka. Terlihat pula seorang gadis bersurai merah crymson tengah berpangku tangan, sedangkan gadis bersurai darkblue sebagai lawan bicaranya.

"Akeno, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Pearege baru milik Sona?" Tanyanya, Akeno langsung memperhatikan direksi gadis yang menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Maksudmu Saji atau Naruto, Rias-Bucho?" Akeno balik bertanya terhadap Rias, karena yang ia ketahui Sona memiliki 2 keluarga baru.

"Keduanya, Akeno!" Rias menekankan kata keduanya, hal itu membuat Akeno menjadi tersenyum melihat respon Rias seperti itu.

"Keduanya memiliki potensi yang bagus, tapi kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti ini? Serasa tak biasa bagi seorang Rias Gremory! ~fufufufu." Akeno mengungkapkan pendapatnya, seraya ia menyelipkan ungkapan candaannya terhadap Rias.

"Aku juga tak tahu, aku merasa kedua makhluk kuning itu akan menjadi sesuatu yang merepotkan nanti di Rating Game jika kita berhadapan dengan Sitri." Ungkapnya, Akeno tersenyum mendengar penuturan tersebut. Ia merasakan bahwa Rias sedikit demi sedikit mulai berubah, ia tak terlalu membanggakan apa yang kini ia punya.

"Bukankah kita juga memiliki Sekiryuutei, Hyoudou Issei?" Rias hanya mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan tersebut, namun seketika Rias menenggelamkan kepalanya di balik tekukan dua tangannya.

"Itu takkan menjamin kita bisa menang melawan mereka, Akeno!" Gumam Rias, sayang masih mampu di dengar oleh Akeno yang membuatnya mengulum senyum senang dengan sikap Rias yang seperti ini.

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **Kurama  
*-Youkai no Chikara-***

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cafe Leviathan**

Sore hari menjelang, setelah kegiatan pembelajaran di akademi Naruto segera saja memenuhi panggilan dari Kingnya. Ia telah di beritahu oleh Sona untuk segera mendatangi Serafall, hal ini bertujuan untuk membicarakan masalah Sacred Gear yang dimilikinya.

Kini ia telah berada tepat di depan sebuah Cafe milik Kingnya tersebut, Serafall Leviathan. Tujuan Kingnya mendirikan Cafe ini hanyalah sebagai suatu keinginannya, dan sebagai tempat perantara dirinya dengan dunia Manusia.

Jika Serafall bertujuan ingin memanggil adiknya karena suatu misi yang akan ia berikan, pasti ia akan menyuruh sang adik untuk mendatangi Cafe ini. Begitu pula dengan Naruto, Serafall memiliki suatu urusan dengannya maka ia sekarang mendatangi Cafe ini.

Melangkahkan kedua kakinya memasuki Cafe tersebut, seketika ia dapat melihat punggung seorang gadis bersurai hitam diikat twintaill, dengan bentuk tubuh yang bisa di katakan err... kecil. Gadis tersebut membalik tubuhnya, dan seketika ia berlari melesat ke arah tempat berdirinya Naruto.

' **Greb...** ' Gadis tersebut memeluk dan menenggelamkan wajah Naruto di belahan kedua dadanya, kedua tangan Naruto berusaha mati-matian meraih sebuah udara untuknya bernafas. **#Apa benar bernafas menggunakan tangan, yah?**

"Naru-Tan, Sera kangen sama Naru-Tan!" Semakin mengerat pelukannya terhadap leher Naruto, selang beberapa menit Serafall melepaskan pelukannya dan segera meraih tubuh Naruto yang sedikit lagi tumbang menghantam lantai Cafe.

"Ayo kita keruangan Sera, Naru-Tan!" Serafal menyered kaki sebelah kiri Naruto, mereka menuju letak sebuah ruangan yang berada di paling ujung Cafe tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1 ~PROLOG...**

 **Storie FF 'Nero Gami' Saya delete, Esya merasa bahwa Storie tersebut terlalu rumit untuk dapat di pahami oleh Esya sendiri dan apalagi untuk kalian semua. hehe :v**

 **Sebagai gantinya, Esya siapin Storie ini yang lebih dapat di pahami oleh semuanya, Yah... ini buat ganti rugi Storie 'Nero Gami'.**

 **A/N:** Masalah Great War itu murni hanyalah karangan dari si Author, alasannya untuk menyelaraskan dengan alur Storie ini. Dan juga mengenai masalah Sacred Gear Naruto? Jawabannya nanti di Chapter 2, hanya sedikit bocoran: Bahwa Sacred Gear ini jenis yang tidak di ketahui asal-usulnya oleh semua pihak Fraksi, dan juga bukan berbentuk suatu artefak yang selama ini di ketahui sebagai bentuk dari Sacred Gear. Esya akan mengambil energy Senjutsu sebagai inti dari kemampuan Naruto, karena energy sihir sudah dirasa banyak yang telah menggunakannya.

Sona hanya memiliki dua Pawn yang bertype Mutation, Sona mendapatkan dua bidak Mutation dari hadiahnya misi yang di berikan kakaknya dahulu, dan selebihnya hanyalah Evil Piece biasa.

 **.**

 **Bagaimana tanggapan kalian?  
Silahkan untuk berbagi Review!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Esya27BC LOg... Out!**


	2. ARCI: Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER** **  
** ***- Masashi Kishimoto -*** **  
** ***- Ichiel Ishibumi -***

 **Genre: Adventure, Supranatural, Fantasy, Friendship, dan Romance** **  
** **Rating: M** **  
** **Pairing: Naruto x ?** **  
** **Warning: Gaje, abal, typo, OC atau OOC, Smart! Naru, Strong! Naru, Etc.**

 **Youkai no Chikara-***

 **Summary:** Pihak ketiga dari pemanas ketegangan saat Great War, seekor Youkai terkuat dan Youkai satu-satunya yang mengikuti ketegangan saat Great War. Sosok yang berani menantang dua Kaisar Naga langit, dan sosok yang memicu hari kiamat dunia terjadi lebih cepat. Dia kembali dengan sang tuan yang di berikan sang pencipta, dengan dalih mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya terdahulu.

 **.**

"Normal"  
'Thinking'  
 **"God/Monster"**  
 **'God/Monster'** **  
** **[SACRED GEAR]** **  
** ***Jutsu**

* * *

 **Sebelumnya :  
**

Melangkahkan kedua kakinya memasuki Cafe tersebut, seketika ia dapat melihat punggung seorang gadis bersurai hitam diikat twintaill, dengan bentuk tubuh yang bisa di katakan err... kecil. Gadis tersebut membalik tubuhnya, dan seketika ia berlari melesat ke arah tempat berdirinya Naruto.

' **Greb...** ' Gadis tersebut memeluk dan menenggelamkan wajah Naruto di belahan kedua dadanya, kedua tangan Naruto berusaha mati-matian meraih sebuah udara untuknya bernafas. **#Apa benar bernafas menggunakan tangan, yah?**

"Naru-Tan, Sera kangen sama Naru-Tan!" Semakin mengerat pelukannya terhadap leher Naruto, selang beberapa menit Serafall melepaskan pelukannya dan segera meraih tubuh Naruto yang sedikit lagi tumbang menghantam lantai Cafe.

"Ayo kita keruangan Sera, Naru-Tan!" Serafal menyered kaki sebelah kiri Naruto, mereka menuju letak sebuah ruangan yang berada di paling ujung Cafe tersebut.

 **:**

 **:**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **.**

"Kaichou bilang Sera-sama sudah mengetahui jenis Sacred Gear yang ku miliki, apa mungkin sebenarnya aku tak memiliki Sacred Gear? Atau bagaimana?" Naruto menggerutu tak jelas setelah mendengarkan apa yang tadi ia dengar sendiri dari pernyataan yang di berikan oleh Serafall, sedangkan dengan yang bersangkutan hanya mengerucutkan kedua bibirnya tak jelas karena adiknya berkata yang belum pasti tentangnya.

"Mou... Sera kan bilang ke So-Tan kemungkinan tahu, kenapa di bilang tahu segalanya?" Ungkapnya setengah merajuk terhadap Naruto.

"Terus bagaimana aku bisa mengetahui apa yang ku miliki? Dan bagaimana aku bisa berguna bagi kalian jika aku sendiri pun tak bisa membangkitkannya?" Naruto berkata lirih dengan apa yang ia alami saat ini, Serafall terasa tercekat dengan apa yang ia dengar mengenai pernyataan tersebut. Pandangannya semakin menajam menatap direksi Naruto, ia nampak tidak setuju dengan apa yang Naruto katakan.

"Jangan pernah sekali pun kau berkata seperti itu Naruto!... Kami tak pernah menganggapmu sebagai iblis yang gagal, apalagi yang kau katakan sebagai tak berguna itu." Ujarnya dengan nada datar seakan menekanakan apa yang dia katakan terhadap Naruto, terbukti dengan nada Childishnya yang menghilang ketika mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Ma'af!" Naruto berujar lirih mengatakan permintaan ma'afnya telah berkata seperti tadi.

Serafall tersenyum mendengar permintaan ma'af dari Naruto, dengan tingkah riangnya ia mengangguk antusias menerima permintaan ma'af tersebut. "Tidak apa-apa Naru-Tan, namun kau jangan pernah mengatakan hal seperti tadi lagi yah!" Ungkapnya memperingati Naruto, mengangguk mengerti yang bisa Naruto lakukan. Ia takkan pernah lagi mengatakan hal tersebut, melihat dua majikannya yang tak pernah mempermasalahkan apa yang ia miliki dan tak ia miliki sekarang ini.

"Kembali ke pokok permasalahan!..." Raut wajah Serafall kembali ke pose seuriusnya, tak terselip sedikit pun wajah Childish yang selalu ia gunakan setiap waktu jika ia telah masuk ke permasalahan seurius seperti ini. "...Aku memang tak tahu atau lebih tepatnya tak ada jenis Sacred Gear yang dapat memproduksi Senjutsu seperti yang kau miliki, Naruto. Namun aku sedikit sangsi dengan apa yang aku ketahui mengenai kemampuan seperti ini, dan faktanya kau dulu adalah seorang Manusia sebelum kami Renkarnasikan menjadi bangsa Iblis." Ungkapnya, Naruto terus memperhatikan dan menyerap apa yang di sampaikan oleh Serafall.

"Memang apa yang mengganjal untukmu, Sera-sama?" Tanya Naruto merasa penasaran.

"Kami pernah beranggapan bahwa kau ini seorang Youkai, karena kemampuanmu memproduksi Senjutsu. Kami mengetahui beberapa jenis Ras Youkai yang mempunyai kemampuan seperti ini, sebagai contoh adalah Kuroka dan Koneko yang berasal dari Ras Youkai Nekomata. Mereka mampu memproduksi Senjutsu, dan menggunakannya untuk meningkatkan kekuatan tempurnya. Akan tetapi beda denganmu, kami merasakan sepenuhnya hawa Manusia dan Sacred Gear dalam dirimu, sehingga kami menepis kemungkinan bahwa dirimu bagian dari Ras Youkai." Jelasnya memberitahukan suatu informasi yang sangat penting bagi Naruto.

"Terus jika memang benar di dalam tubuhku terdapat energy yang di sebut Sacred Gear, kenapa aku tak bisa membangkitkannya? padahal Saji dengan metode yang di berikan Kaichou bisa langsung membangkitkannya, beda denganku yang tak bisa membangkitkannya." Jelas Naruto mempertanyakan apa yang ingin ia ketahui, Serafall hanya mengangguk setuju karena ia juga pernah mencoba metode biasanya untuk membangkitkan Sacred Gear akan tetapi gagal untuk bisa membangkitkan Sacred Gear yang di miliki oleh Naruto.

"Untuk itulah aku memanggilmu kemari, Naruto!..." Ujar Serafall, meghela nafas sejenak kemudian menumpukan dagunya diatas kedua tangan yang berada di atas meja. "...Aku akan mencoba membantumu membangkitkannya, aku sudah memiliki cara efektif untuk membangkitkan Sacred Gearmu itu." Tambahnya, Naruto sontak melebarkan kedua matanya terkejut dengan apa yang ia dengar sekarang.

"Ba-bagaimana caranya?" Naruto bertanya antusias, wajahnya menyiratkan suatu kebahagiaan karena ada kesempatan untuk membangkitkan Sacred Gearnya tersebut.

"Genjutsu." Ujar Serafall singkat, mendengar kalimat tersebut membuat alis Naruto berkerut.

"Genjutsu?" Serafall hanya tersenyum melihat respon yang di terima oleh Naruto.

"Ya, Genjutsu atau bisa di sebut dengan Ilusi yang dapat mengirimmu ke dalam pikiranmu yang tersembunyi. Ada beberapa jenis Sacred Gear yang memiliki suatu jiwa di dalamnya, dan mungkin Sacred Gearmu itulah salah-satunya. Kau harus membangunkan jiwa Sacred Gearmu itu sendiri secara manual, karena kita sudah melakukan beberapa metode biasa dan semuanya gagal." Jelas Serafall, Naruto hanya terdiam berkerut alis dengan apa yang ia dengar sendiri dari Serafall.

"Apa Sera-sama telah memastikannya? Maksudku bahwa Sacred Gear ku ini memiliki jiwa yang bersemayam di dalamnya?" Serafall menggelengkan kepalanya, hal itu membuat Naruto nambah bingung dan seketika menundukan kepalanya pertanda pasrah. "Sudah kuduga, ini hanyalah suatu persepsi yang ia miliki!" Gumaman tersebut masih mampu didengar oleh Serafall, Serafall tersenyum polos dengan apa yang tadi ia persepsikan terhadap Naruto.

"Mou... kita kan hanya bisa mencobanya dahulu, Naru-Tan. Dan kemungkinan persepsiku itu nyata kok, tak mungkin juga aku mengungkapkan sesuatu yang tak berdasar sama sekali!" Ujar Serafall merajuk, moodnya seperti mampu berubah-rubah.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti dan menyerahkan semuanya padamu Sera-sama." Ujar naruto, Serafall terlonjak senang seketika berlari dan memeluk Naruto.

"Terimakasih karna sudah percaya padaku, Naru-Tan!" Naruto tak menjawab seraya kedua tangannya berusaha mendorong dada Serafall untuk bisa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hah.. Hah.. Kapan Hah.. kita memulainya, Sera-sama?" Tanyanya dengan terus berusaha menormalkan nafas yang terengah-engah akibat pelukan maut yang di berikan oleh Serafall.

"Tentu saja sekarang, Naru-Tan." Ujarnya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"A-apa?..." Tanyanya, Serafall langsung menyiapkan dirinya di hadapan Naruto. "Apa tidak apa-apa secep-"

"Rileks kan tubuhmu, dan pandangi lingkaran sihir yang aku ciptakan Naru-Tan!" Perkataan naruto terpotong oleh perintah Serafall, Naruto langsung menyiapkan diri dan segera mengikuti intruksi yang di berikan oleh Serafall.

 **PLUK**

Kepala Naruto tertunduk sepenuhnya di sisi bagian sofa, tak melupakan kedua bola matanya yang telah terpejam sempurna.

"Yeay... Sudah berhasil, tinggal menunggu hasil akhirnya." Ujar Serafall riang, segera ia mengambil tempat duduk tepat di sebelah Naruto. Meraih dan menumpukan kepala Naruto di bahunya, terkikik geli seraya mengelus dan memperhatikan wajah tampan Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **MINDSCAPE**

 **CLAK.. CLAK.. CLAK..  
**

Suara rintik air yang berjatuhan membuat Naruto membuka kedua bola matanya, berkerut melihat lokasi tempat ia berdiri yang nampak begitu asing baginya. Sebuah lorong gelap yang di terangi beberapa obor yang bertengger di sisi lorong panjang, menengokan kepala kekanan-kiri hanya situasi sama yang ia temui.

"Dimana ini?" Tanyanya nampak bingung dengan lokasi yang sekarang ia lihat.

Tak ingin berspekulasi sendiri, akhirnya Naruto melangkahkan kedua kakinya menyusuri tempat tersebut. Setelah ia merasa jauh melangkah, ia melihat sebuah sinar cahaya yang lebih terang terdapat di ujung lorong yang ia telusuri. Memacu kedua kakinya semakin cepat, berharap ia dapat menjangkau cahaya tersebut.

 **TAP**

Seketika ia berhenti, setelah ia tiba di suatu ruangan yang nampak begitu luas dan nampak menyilaukan dengan cahaya yang terang benderang. Memejamkan kedua bola matanya karena terlalu silau, sedetik kemudian ia merasakan cahaya tersebut semakin memudar dan memudar sehingga ia rasakan kedua matanya terasa kembali seperti biasanya.

Mengerjapkan beberapa kali akibat efek dari cahaya tadi, kemudian ia mencoba menajamkan penglihatannya lurus ke depan. Tersentak kaget dengan apa yang ia lihat di hadapannya, hampir saja ia terjungkal ke belakang akibat di hadapannya ia melihat seekor Rubah berwarna oranye, tengah tertidur memejamkan mata dengan ekor berjumlah 9 yang melilit seluruh tubuh Rubah tersebut.

Meneguk ludahnya yang terasa tercekat, ia ragu untuk melangkahkan kedua kakinya kembali.

"Mungkinkah?" Tanyanya bergumam sendiri, ia mengingat perbincangannya dengan Serafall yang menyebutkan jiwa yang bersemayam di dalam Sacred Gear. Dengan kecerdasan otak yang ia miliki ia bisa menganalisis dimana sekarang ia berada, di tambah seekor Rubah yang ia lihat di depan.

"Aku berada di alam bawah sadar, dan dialah tujuanku datang kemari." Tersenyum dengan apa yang ia katakan pada dirinya sendiri, pikirannya terus menerka-nerka dengan apa yang ia alami saat ini.

"Hyoudou Issei, Pion milik Rias Gremory yang katanya memiliki Sacred Gear **[BOOSTED GEAR]**. Dan di dalamnya bersemayam seekor naga Syurgawi, dan termasuk ke dalam 13 Longinus Sacred Gear." Ungkapnya mengingat tentang salah-satu Pion dari Rival sang majikannya, Sona Sitri. "Mungkinkah... Di hadapanku ini adalah jiwa yang bersemayam di Sacred Gear yang ku miliki? Bolehkah aku berharap?" Tambahnya, ia terkekeh kecil jika membayangkan kemungkinan itu benar adanya.

 _'Kau harus membangunkan jiwa Sacred Gearmu itu sendiri secara manual, karena kita sudah melakukan beberapa metode biasa dan semuanya gagal.'_

Naruto melangkahkan kedua kakinya mendekati letak Rubah yang tertidur itu, ia mengingat perkataan yang di sampaikan oleh Serafall bahwa ia harus membangunkan jiwa Sacred Gear secara Manual. Ia ingin mencobanya, ia sudah yakin dengan dirinya sendiri bahwa di depannya ini kemungkinan apa yang ia pikirkan sedari tadi.

Mengelus moncong hidung Rubah tersebut, terkikik geli ketika ia melihat Rubah tersebut seakan tak nyaman dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

Tiba-tiba sebuah sinar berwarna oranye keluar dari dalam tubuhnya, mengalir kepada sang Rubah melalui telapak tangannya yang ia gunakan mengelus moncong rubah tersebut.

Sedetik kemudian Naruto tersentak mengakhiri elusannya terhadap moncong Rubah tersebut, ia melihat dua mata ruby vertikal tengah menatap tajam dirinya. Dengan tak sadar Naruto melangkah mundur melihat Rubah tersebut mulai bangkit berdiri tegak, ia juga dapat melihat kesembilan ekornya melambai-lambai kesana kemari.

 **"Groarrrrgh... Akhirnya kau membangunkanku juga, Master!"** Sang Rubah itu meraung keras, akhirnya ia bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

"A-a..a Apa kau memanggilku Master?" Tanya Naruto seakan terkejut dengan apa yang ia dengar dari sosok Rubah di depannya.

 **"Tentu saja kau adalah Masterku, wadah tempatku tinggal sekarang."** Jawab si Rubah yang membuat Naruto berkerut bingung dengan pernyataan tersebut.

"Wadah? Tempatku tinggal? Apa maksudmu, Kyuubi?" Tanya Naruto mengharapkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya tersebut, memanggil Rubah di depannya dengan sebutan Kyuubi karena ia melihat ekornya yang berjumlah 9.

 **"Kyuubi, eh?... Nama panggilan yang bagus..."** Ujar Rubah tersebut. **"...Wadah? Karena aku di segel dalam dirimu, tempat tinggal? Karena aku tinggal di dalam tubuhmu."** Jelas Rubah tersebut.

"Tunggu dulu!... Kau bilang di segel dalam diriku? Bukankah kau sosok dalam artefak Sacred Gearku?" Tanya Naruto, Rubah tersebut tergelak tawa mendengar pertanyaan tersebut.

 **"Artefak Sacred Gear? Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu, Master?"** Tanyanya dengan tawa masih terdengar di seluruh ruangan tersebut.

"Hey berhenti tertawa! Dan beritahukan saja apa yang salah dari ucapanku!" Ungkap Naruto geram melihat rubah tersebut terus tertawa.

 **"Aku bukanlah sesuatu yang kau pertanyakan itu, aku adalah sosok yang ada dalam dirimu. Aku tak mengerti dengan ungkapanmu yang menyebutkan tentang artefak Sacred Gear? Yang perlu kau ingat adalah aku adalah jiwamu dan kau adalah Jinchurikiku! Itu saja, artefak Sacred Gear? Sungguh aku ingin tertawa."** Ujar Rubah tersebut mencoba menjelaskan apa yang ingin ia katakan, bahwa ia tidak ada hubungannya dengan apa yang disebut artefak Sacred Gear.

"Jadi kesimpulan yang aku dapatkan, aku memanglah tak memiliki Sacred Gear. Terus kenapa mereka menyebutkan bahwa mereka merasakan energy Sacred Gear dalam tubuhku?" Tanyanya mulai mempertanyakan alasan dua majikannya berkata seperti itu.

 **"Jelas saja mereka merasakannya, kau adalah Sacred Gear itu sendiri. Kau dan aku adalah satu, kau di lahirkan dengan jiwa diriku ini."** Jelas sang Rubah, hal tersebut membuat naruto sama sekali tak menemukan suatu kejelasan tentang dirinya. **"kau masih tak mengerti?"** Tanyanya yang melihat Naruto masih terdiam, dengan tampang kusut tanda frustasi dengan apa yang ia dengar dari sang Rubah.

"Meskipun aku cerdas, penjelasanmu membuatku bingung!..." Ujar Naruto frustasi, ia mengurut pelipisnya yang terasa cenut akibat memikirkan penjelasan dari sang Rubah. "...Bisa kau jelaskan lebih simple lagi?"

 **"Kau adalah artefak Sacred Gear yang kau bilang tadi, sedangkan aku adalah jiwa yang bersemayam di dalam artefak Sacred Gear tersebut."** Ujar sang Rubah yang ikut merasa frustasi menjelaskan hal tersebut terhadap sosok di hadapannya.

"Kalau begitu aku mengerti." Ungkap Naruto santai, hal tersebut membuat sang Rubah merasa sweatdrop dengan penjelasan singkat yang dapat di pahami dengan begitu cepat oleh Naruto. Kenapa ia tak menjelaskannya seperti ini? Pikirnya. "Aku telah berhasil membangunkanmu, apa kau sekarang bisa membantuku?"

Sang Rubah hanya tersenyum menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, sudah lama ia menunggu saat-saat seperti ini. **"Apa tujuanmu jika aku membantumu?"** Tanyanya kepada Naruto, ia ingi8n tahu terlebih dahulu tujuan yang di miliki oleh Naruto.

"Dahulu aku hidup tanpa memiliki tujuan hidup yang berarti, untuk sekarang aku memiliki tujuan hidup yaitu melindungi seseorang yang telah menyelamatkanku." Ujarnya mantap dengan pandangan mata menatap tajam direksi sang Rubah, sang Rubah hanya tersenyum sedikit menyeringai mendengar apa yang Naruto ungkapkan.

 **"Aku adalah salah-satu Makhluk ciptaannya yang memiliki kekuatan tak terbatas, kekuatanku takkan berkurang kecuali dunia ini hancur. Dan aku juga tak ingin memiliki Master yang lemah, karena aku tak ingin membagikan kekuatanku secara cuma-cuma karena aku sendiri pun harus berabad-abad melatih diriku untuk mencapai kekuatan seperti ini."** Ungkap sang Rubah dengan seringaian yang masih bertengger di wajahnya, ia tengah berusaha memberikan suatu petunjuk untuk type seorang Master yang ia kehendaki.

"Aku takkan tertinggal jauh darimu, aku akan melatih diriku juga untuk bisa mencapai apa yang kau miliki sekarang, dan jika diharuskan menghancurkan tubuhku akan tetap aku lakukan." Sang Rubah tertawa gelak mendengar repon yang ia dengar dari Masternya tersebut.

 **"Aku menghargai tekad yang kau miliki, Master! Jika aku boleh mengharapkan timbal balik, apakah aku boleh mengambil 30% dari tujuan hidupmu, Master?"** Sang Rubah menyeringai ketika ia melihat Masternya tersebut tengah berkecampung dengan pikirannya. **"Aku akan membantumu, dan kau juga akan memenuhi hasratku."** Tambahnya semakin menyeringai.

"Terserah kau saja, Kyuubi!" Sang Rubah kembali tertawa mendengar jawaban dari Masternya, ia merasa puas berarti Naruto secara tidak langsung telah menyetujuinya.

 **"Aku ingin bertarung dan bertarung, khususnya dengan musuh yang kuat!"** Naruto mengangguk menyetujui apa yang di ungkapkan oleh sang Rubah, ia tak dapat membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa ia juga memiliki jiwa petarung yang ia dapatkan dari kehidupan jalanan sedari dahulu.

"Aku setuju sekali." Ungkap Naruto seraya tersenyum menyeringai, sang Rubah juga merasa puas dengan perbincangannya tadi.

 **"Kalau begitu..."** Sang Rubah mengulurkan kepalan tangannya kearah Naruto, Naruto tersenyum seketika menempelkan kepalan tangannya menerima terhadap sang Rubah. **"...Kita adalah satu, Kau adalah aku dan aku adalah kau. Aku menerimamu menjadi Masterku!"** Ungkap sang Rubah. **"Boleh kutahu namamu, Master?"** Tanyanya, karena memang ia belum tahu akibat ia sedari dulu masih tertidur.

"Uzumaki Naruto, bagaimana denganmu?" Tanyanya, sang Rubah hanya terkekeh kecil mendengar pertanyaan balik tersebut.

 **"Panggil saja seperti tadi kau memanggilku, Kyuubi itu nama panggilanku."** Ungkapnya yang belum berniat memberitahukan nama aslinya terhadap Naruto, ia ingin melihat dulu bagaimana sosok Masternya ini.

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang kita adalah Partner." Ungkap Naruto tersenyum.

 **"Partner?... Terserah kau saja, Master! ~Hahahaha"** Sang Rubah hanya tertawa kembali mendengar apa yang Naruto ungkapkan. **"Sekarang kau boleh kembali, Master!"**

"Bagaimana caranya aku kembali?" Naruto menanyakan caranya kembali ke dunia nyata.

 **"Kau hanya tinggal konsentrasikan dirimu kembali kedunia nyata!"** Naruto langsung memejamkan kedua matanya, seketika sinar berwarna oranye menguar dan sedikit demi sedikit memakan tubuh Naruto sampai lenyap dari hapan Kyuubi. **"Aku menunggu pertarungan pertama kita, Master."** Ujar Kyuubi menyeringai setelah Naruto meninggalkannya seorang diri.

 **MINDSCAPE end**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto mengerjapkan kedua matanya, seketika terjeblaklah dua permata ruby vertikal dari balik kelopak mata Naruto.

Serafall yang merasakan bahwa Naruto telah sadar segera beranjak dan memperhatikan Naruto, sedetik kemudian kedua matanya melebar melihat kedua mata Naruto yang berubah di tambah dengan tiga goresan halus di kedua pipinya.

"Naru-Tan kenapa kedua matamu berubah warna?... Dan, kenapa kau terlihat lebih imut dan manis dengan enam goresan itu? ~Kyaaaaa.." Ungkap Serafall, dengan mencubit kedua pipi Naruto ketika mengungkapkan pernyataan keduanya.

"Sewra-sawma, lewpaskwan!" Ujar Naruto berharap Serafall melepaskan cubitannya tersebut, Serafall memanyunkan kedua bibirnya seraya secepatnya ia melepaskan cubitannya terhadap Naruto.

"Mou... Naru-Tan kejam, tak bisa melihat Sera senang sedikit!" Rajuknya membuat Naruto kepayahan menghadapi perubahan Mood dari majikannya ini.

"Bu-bukan masksudku begitu Sera-sama, aku terlalu terkejut karena Sera-sama tiba-tiba menyerangku. Itu saja kok!" Naruto menyanggah panik melihat majikannya yang merajuk seperti itu.

"Kalau begitu..." Serafall kembali ke raut wajah cerahnya mendengar penuturan Naruto, ia kembali melompat ke pelukan Naruto kemudian mencubit kedua pipi yang terdapay enam goresan tersebut. "...Sera boleh mencubitnya begini, kan? ~Kyaaaa manisnya" Naruto hanya terdiam menerima nasibnya yang di perlakukan seperti itu oleh Serafall, ia juga tak mengerti dengan Mood Serafall yang sering berubah-rubah.

Sedangkan Kyuubi yang berada di dalam tubuh Naruto? Dia nampak tergelak tawa seraya berguling kesana-kemari, melihat kenistaan yang di alami oleh Masternya tersebut membuatnya terhibur dan secara tidak langsung menurunkan derajatnya sebagai Youkai terkuat yang memiliki seorang master senista Naruto.

"Eh ngomong-ngomong, kenapa wajah Naru-Tan jadi seperti ini?" Tanya Serafall setelah sadar mengenai perubahan fisik yang di miliki oleh Naruto, Naruto berkerut bingung dengan pertanyaan tersebut.

"Maksudnya?" Tanyanya, Serafall langsung mengaktifkan sihirnya dan menciptakan sebuah papan yang terbuat dari Es yang berfungsi sebagai sebuah cermin dan di hadapkan kearah wajah Naruto. "Hwaaaa... Kenapa warna mataku berubah seperti Kyuubi, dan kedua pipiku terdapat kumis seperti Kyuubi pula?" Ungkapnya hysteris setelah melihat perubahan pada wajahnya.

"Kyuubi?.. Siapa itu, Naru-Tan?" Tanya Serafall yang mendengar kalimat Kyuubi terselip di sana. "Apa kau pernah bertemu dengan Yasaka-Hime?" Tanyanya kembali, karena yang Serafall tahu sosok Kyuubi yaitu Yasaka pemimpin dari golongan Youkai Kyoto.

"Yasaka-Hime? Siapa itu Sera-sama?... Kyuubi yang ku maksud adalah Rubah ekor sembilan yang bersemayam di tubuhku, dan aku telah membangunkannya." Ungkap Naruto, sukses membuat Serafall melebarkan kedua bola matanya mendengar hal tersebut.

"A-apa itu benar, Naru-Tan?" Tanya Serafall mengharap jawaban dari Naruto.

"Tentu saja, dia yang bersemayam di tubuhku adalah seekor Rubah berekor sembilan. Untuk itulah aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan Kyuubi, karena jumlah ekornya itu." Jelas Naruto, hal ini semakin jelas apa yang membuat Naruto bisa memproduksi energy senjutsu.

Serafall hanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri, tak menyangka seorang Manusia yang ia dan adiknya renkarnasikan memiliki kejutan seperti ini. 'Aku harus memastikannya setelah sampai dirumah, apa memang sosok Youkai itu?' Batin Serafall, sepertinya ia mengetahui sosok yang bersemayam di tubuh Naruto.

"Terus apakah kau sudah bisa mengaktifkan Sacred Gearmu itu, Naru-Tan?" Tanya Serafall berharap-harap cemas bahwa Naruto sudah bisa mengaktifkan Sacred Gearnya tersebut.

"Aku tak memiliki Sacred Gear, Sera-sama. Karena Sacred Gear yang anda maksudkan adalah diriku sendiri, dan jiwa yang bersemayam dalam diriku adalah Kyuubi. Dia bilang bahwa aku Jinchurikinya, yang aku tahu bahwa aku dan Kyuubi adalah satu." Ungkap Naruto menjelaskan apa yang ia ketahui kepada Serafall.

'Sugoi... Aku tak menyangka Pionku tersayang memiliki kekuatan semenakjubkan seperti ini, pantas saja merenkarnasikannya membutuhkan harga yang sangat mahal.' Batin serafall merasa takjub dengan kenyataan yang ia dengar sendiri dari Naruto, tersenyum dan seketika ia kembali memeluk tubuh Naruto untuk menyalurkan rasa bahagianya.

"Sera senang Naru-Tan sudah membangunkannya, kini tinggal berusaha melatihnya. Apa Naru-Tan membutuhkan bantuan? Sera siap kok membantu Naru-Tan!" Ungkap Serafall dengan nada Childishnya, Naruto yang di perlakukan seperti itu juga merasa senang bahwa ia kini bisa lebih berharap untuk melindungi dua majikannya.

"Tidak perlu Sera-sama, aku akan melatihnya sendiri. Aku hanya perlu meminta bantuannya untuk mengabari Sona-Kaichou, karena mulai besok aku akan memulai latihanku maka aku takkan bisa masuk sekolah selama dua bulan." Ungkapnya, penolakan tersebut membuat Serafall kecewa karena tidak bisa membantu dalam pelatihan yang akan Naruto jalani.

"Apa harus selama itu? Bagaimana kalau Sera kangen dengan Naru-Tan?" Ungkap Serafall dengan nada dibuat sedih akan kepada Naruto.

"E-eh?... Kangen denganku?" Serafall mengangguk cepat dan kembali menundukan kepalanya tak mau menatap Naruto, hal itu membuat Naruto merasa bersalah telah membuat Kingnya tersebut bersedih. "Ka-kan Sera-sama bisa kok mengunjungiku, kapan saja boleh jika aku tengah beristirahat."

Seketika Serafall mendongkak menatap dengan binaran antusias terhadap Naruto. "Benarkah itu, Naru-Tan?" Naruto mengangguk pasti dengan apa yang ia katakan. "Yeay... Sera akan berkunjung setiap hari, Naru-Tan!" Sorak Serafall merasa senang, pernyataan tersebut membuat Naruto _Jawdrop_ dengan keringat dingin keluar dari sela pori-pori kulitnya.

"Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku pulang ke apartement sekarang? karena urusan sudah beres, Sera-sama." Tanya Naruto karena ia juga melihat langit telah berganti hitam kelam, menandakan bahwa matahari telah meninggalkan kejayaannya.

"Silahkan, tapi jangan lupa memberitahu Sera letak lokasi yang akan di jadikan tempat berlatih Naru-Tan yah!" Pinta Serafall, Naruto mengangguk kemudian ia mulai beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **Kurama  
*-Youkai no Chikara-***

 **.**

 **.**

Sampai di apartement Naruto langsung pergi ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat, mengingat hari ini ia nampak lelah dengan kegiatan sekolah dan di tambah dengan tadi mengunjungi Cafe Leviathan.

Berhenti sejenak di hadapan cermin, Naruto masih dapat melihat kedua mata dan kedua pipinya masih nampak sama dengan yang di miliki oleh Kyuubi.

'Apa ini efeknya?' Batin Naruto, seraya mengelus sebelah pipinya yang terhias oleh tiga goresan kumis seperti Rubah Kyuubi.

 **'Itulah efek penggunaan dari energyku yang merasuki tubuhmu, karena aku juga telah menerimamu sebagai Masterku.'** Sebuah suara berat yang Naruto asumsikan suara dari Kyuubi berdengung di pendengarannya.

'Eh?... Apakah itu kau, Kyuu?' Tanya Naruto.

 **'Tentu saja, Master! Kita dapat berkomunikasi, karena Link kita telah terhubung.'** Jelasnya membuat Naruto hanya mengangguk mengerti dengan pernyataan tersebut.

'Apa aku bisa mengembalikan fisik wajahku seperti yang sebelumnya?' Tanyanya, karena Naruto merasa amat belum terbiasa dengan perubahan yang ia alami terhadap kedua mata dan enam goresan tersebut. Terlebih lagi ia melihat kedua matanya yang ruby vertikal, ia sendiri pun merasa takut menatapnya apalagi orang lain?

 **'Itu tergantung dari kehendakmu Master, kau bisa mengaktifkan atau pun menonaktifkannya.'** Ungkap Kyuubi memberitahukan hal tersebut.

'Berarti jika aku menonaktifkannya kedua mataku, dan kedua pipiku akan kembali seperti semula?' Tanyanya kembali, Kyuubi hanya mendengus sedari tadi pertanyaan yang Naruto lontarkan tak berujung.

 **'Ya, penampilanmu seperti ini adalah Mode ketika kau menggunakan energyku.'** Naruto mengangguk mengerti dengan informasi yang di berikan oleh Kyuubi terhadapnya.

'Baiklah kalau begitu!' Naruto langsung memejamkan kedua matanya, ia berkonsentrasi untuk menonaktifkan energy Kyuubi yang merasuki tubuhnya.

Membuka kedua matanya, seketika ia tersenyum bahwa kedua matanya telah kembali menjadi biru Shafire dan tiga goresan di kedua pipinya telah menghilang.

Menguap karena merasakan kantuk yang menyerangnya, segera Naruto beranjak menghampiri ranjang tempat tidurnya dan seketika memejamkan kedua matanya untuk beristirahat.

'Selamat tidur, Kyuubi!' Kyuubi hanya terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah dari Masternya tersebut, bergelung dengan sembilan ekornya kemudian dengan seketika ia juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Naruto.

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **Kurama  
*-Youkai no Chikara-***

 **.**

 **.**

 **Skip time**

Seperti yang telah di rencanakan oleh Naruto, hari ini ia pergi meninggalkan apartementnya untuk mendatangi lokasi tempatnya berlatih dahulu sewaktu masih menjadi raja jalanan, berada di tengah hutan pinggiran kota Kuoh. Disinilah ia bermaksud akan mengasah keterampilannya dalam bertarung, atau mengontrol kekuatan baru yang telah ia ketahui kemarin sore.

Tentu saja tak ada yang tahu mengenai pelatihan seperti apa yang akan Naruto lakukan kecuali dirinya dan sosok Rubah berekor sembilan yang ada di dalam tubuhnya, masalah sekolah ia telah menyerahkan urusan tersebut kepada Serafall yang akan memberitahu pihak Sona jika memang ia mencari letak keberadaan Naruto.

Memandang sekeliling ia merasakan Nostalgia kembali ketika di kehidupannya dahulu, melihat ke sebelah kanan tepat di bawah dua pohon yang menjulang besar dengan beberapa besi yang terpahat di dahan pohon, ia masih mengingat tentang beberapa peralatan sederhana yang memang ia pergunakan sewaktu dahulu untuk melatih kekuatan fisiknya.

Tersenyum seraya menggelengkan kepalanya mengingat kejadian dan tingkahnya dahulu yang ia alami, ia berlatih sekeras itu hanya demi mencapai sebuah pengakuan dan title _The King Of Street_. Berbagai pertarungan telah ia krasakan sedemikian rupa di kehidupan jalanannya, bahkan ia mendokrin dirinya sendiri dengan _'Yang kuat adalah penguasa, dan yang lemah akan tertindas'_. Tiga tahun ia habiskan hanya untuk bertarung dan bertarung, mencari sosok kuat dan akan melawannya.

Mulai hari itu, hari dimana ia menjadi bagian dari golongan Iblis. Memang pertama kalinya ia memang tak terkejut sama sekali jika ia di katakan sebagai sosok Iblis, karena memang dalam dirinya ia mengakui hal tersebut. Namun setelah mendengarkan beberapa penjelasan lainnya, ia harus akui bahwa memang ia di haruskan terkejut mengetahui itu semua.

Bagaimana bisa kau menganggapnya biasa saja? Di zaman yang modern ini, ia di haruskan mempercayai dua sosok yang benar-benar Iblis dalam arti sebenarnya. Mereka mengklaim dirimu sebagai salah-satu bagian pelayannya, dan berbicara menjelaskan bahwa merekalah yang menyelamatkanmu dari kematian dengan cara merenkarnasikanmu menjadi sosok Iblis seperti mereka berdua.

Pertama ia tak mau meyakini itu semua, ia hidup karena dirinya sendiri dan tinggi ego yang dia miliki bahwa _'Seorang Raja tak seharusnya menjadi seorang Pelayan'_. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu ia dapat mengerti, dengan merasakan kehangatan yang di berikan mereka berdua, serta beberapa rekan yang selama ini menemaninya, ia di haruskan mengakuinya bahwa memang disinilah ia merasa kenyamanan yang luar biasa. Ia bahkan tak tahu mulai dari kapan dengan munculnya tujuan hidup baru yang ia miliki, yaitu melindungi mereka berdua yang telah memberikan kehidupan yang lebih berarti jika di bandingkan dengan kehidupannya dahulu yang berkecimpung di dunia jalanan.

'Kyuubi, apa kau memiliki saran untuk memulai dasar pelatihanku?' Bertelepati meminta saran dari Partner yang mendiami di dalam tubuhnya.

 **'Gaaaah... Masalah seperti ini kau meminta saran padaku?... Kau bisa memulainya dengan melatih kekuatan fisikmu, dan menghancurkan tubuhmu jika itu perlu!...'** Jawab Rubah Kyuubi memberikan suatu saran untuk memulai pelatihan tersebut, ia menyeringai sedangkan Naruto _sweatdrop_ mendengar jawaban tersebut. **'...Bukankah kau sudah bertekad untuk menjadi kuat?... Aku meminta bukti dari perkataanmu itu, jika dengan menghancurkan tubuhmu bisa membuktikannya maka lakukanlah!'**

'Baik aku mengerti, asal kau tahu saja! Aku telah akrab dengan apa yang di sebut dengan kesakitan, dan sebagainya. Maka, aku tak akan ragu dan mundur lagi.' Ujar Naruto mantap, Kyuubi hanya tersenyum mendengar ungkapan yang di tuturkan oleh sang Master.

 **'Aku akan membantumu dalam pelatihan ini, Master!'**

'Memang itu yang aku harapkan!'

 **'Cih... kau seolah-olah telah merencanakannya.'**

'Aku ingin mengetahui apa yang bisa di lakukan olehku, dan jelaskan seluruh kemampuan yang bisa ku capai!'

 **'Baiklah.. Baiklah, kau tak usah khawatir!'**

'Aku ingin kau melatihku menjadi kuat!'

 **'Memang itu yang harus aku dan kau lakukan!'**

'Aku ingin menjadi yang terkuat diantara yang terkuat.'

 **'Itu tergantung dari usahamu, Master!'**

'Baiklah, aku jug-'

 **'Kau cerewet sekali, Master?... Kapan kau akan memulai latihanmu, eh?'**

'Aku akan memulainya, dasar tak sabaran!'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2 Complete**

 **Masalah Sacred Gear telah terungkap di Chapter ini, ya walau pun tidak keseluruhannya. muehehehehe**

 **Apa kalian bertanya-tanya tentang hubungan Youkai Kyuubi no Kurama dengan Kyuubi no Yasaka dan golongan Youkai lainnya di Kyoto? Jawabannya masih Ra-Ha-Si-A, tunggu saja penjelasannya karena akan terungkap di Chapter err... masih jauh untuk membahas hal tersebut.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** _Naruto tidak memiliki Sacred Gear, akan tetapi Narutolah yang di sebut dengan Sacred gear tersebut. Naruto dan Kyuubi/Kurama adalah SATU, Naruto berarti Kurama dan Kurama berarti Naruto. Kepribadian Kurama juga adalah Kepribadian Naruto. Kurama langsung di segel oleh 'Kami' tepat sebelum Naruto terlahir, atau bisa di simpulkan ketika Janin 'Naruto' akan di beri Ruh, 'Kami' langsung menyegelnya bersamaan dengan masuknya Ruh tersebut.(Namun saya juga membuat beberapa sifat Naruto yang tidak di miliki oleh Kyuubi, yaitu sifat mudah bergaul, rasa persahabatan dan kekeluargaan, Humoris, dsb)  
_

 _Mode Aktif Sacred Gear: Kedua mata berubah menjadi hitam-merah dengan pupil hitam vertikal, nampak 3 goresan halus di kedua pipinya seperti Naruto biasanya di Canon._

 _Esya tak pernah menyebutkan 'Kami' telah mati LOH! Kenyataannya 'Kami' menyegel Kurama pada tubuh Naruto setelah kejadian Great War terdahulu, hal ini menyatakan satu Fakta bahwa 'Kami' tidaklah gugur atau mati seperti beredarnya Rumor di golongan tiga Fraksi. **#Sedikit Bocoran**  
_

 _ **.**_

 **Terimakasih atas semua yang telah mendukung kelanjutan FF Storie ini, Esya tak menyangka di Chapter 1 akan mendapatkan banyak apresiasi dari para Reader semuanya! :v**

 **80 Reviews, 86 Favoriters, dan 68 Followers.**

 **Bukankah itu suatu pencapaian yang cukup membanggakan seorang Author? Khususnya Esya sendiri yang merasa bangga bahwa Karya Esya ini mampu menarik minat pembaca.**

 **.**

 ** **Terimakasih yang telah memberikan Review, Fav, atau Follnya! ...** Dan terakhir dari Esya ... Setidaknya untuk Reader-san, luangkanlah waktu untuk 'KLIK' Review pada Chapter ini. Berikan tanggapan, dan mungkin kalian bisa selipin juga jika kalian memiliki sebuah sarannya! ... Dan, sampai jumpa di Chapter '** ** **Kurama Youkai no Chikara** ' selanjutnya!**

 **Jaa' ... Minna-san!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Esya 27 BC ... LogOut.**


	3. ARCI: Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER** **  
** ***- Masashi Kishimoto -*** **  
** ***- Ichiel Ishibumi -***

 **Genre: Adventure, Supranatural, Fantasy, Friendship, dan Romance** **  
** **Rating: M** **  
** **Pairing: Naruto x Harem** **  
** **Warning: Gaje, abal, typo, OC atau OOC, Smart! Naru, Strong! Naru, Etc.**

 **Youkai no Chikara-***

 **Summary:** Pihak ketiga dari pemanas ketegangan saat Great War, seekor Youkai terkuat dan Youkai satu-satunya yang mengikuti ketegangan saat Great War. Sosok yang berani menantang dua Kaisar Naga langit, dan sosok yang memicu hari kiamat dunia terjadi lebih cepat. Dia kembali dengan sang tuan yang di berikan sang pencipta, dengan dalih mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya terdahulu.

 **.**

"Normal"  
'Thinking'  
 **"God/Monster"**  
 **'God/Monster'** **  
** **[SACRED GEAR]** **  
** ***Jutsu**

* * *

 **Sebelumnya :**

'Kyuubi, apa kau memiliki saran untuk memulai dasar pelatihanku?' Bertelepati meminta saran dari Partner yang mendiami di dalam tubuhnya.

 **'Gaaaah... Masalah seperti ini kau meminta saran padaku?... Kau bisa memulainya dengan melatih kekuatan fisikmu, dan menghancurkan tubuhmu jika itu perlu!...'** Jawab Rubah Kyuubi memberikan suatu saran untuk memulai pelatihan tersebut, ia menyeringai sedangkan Naruto _sweatdrop_ mendengar jawaban tersebut. **'...Bukankah kau sudah bertekad untuk menjadi kuat?... Aku meminta bukti dari perkataanmu itu, jika dengan menghancurkan tubuhmu bisa membuktikannya maka lakukanlah!'**

'Baik aku mengerti, asal kau tahu saja! Aku telah akrab dengan apa yang di sebut dengan kesakitan, dan sebagainya. Maka, aku tak akan ragu dan mundur lagi.' Ujar Naruto mantap, Kyuubi hanya tersenyum mendengar ungkapan yang di tuturkan oleh sang Master.

 **'Aku akan membantumu dalam pelatihan ini, Master!'**

'Memang itu yang aku harapkan!'

 **'Cih... kau seolah-olah telah merencanakannya.'**

'Aku ingin mengetahui apa yang bisa di lakukan olehku, dan jelaskan seluruh kemampuan yang bisa ku capai!'

 **'Baiklah.. Baiklah, kau tak usah khawatir!'**

'Aku ingin kau melatihku menjadi kuat!'

 **'Memang itu yang harus aku dan kau lakukan!'**

'Aku ingin menjadi yang terkuat diantara yang terkuat.'

 **'Itu tergantung dari usahamu, Master!'**

'Baiklah, aku jug-'

 **'Kau cerewet sekali, Master?... Kapan kau akan memulai latihanmu, eh?'**

'Aku akan memulainya, dasar tak sabaran!'

 **:**

 **:**

 **CHAPTER 3  
**

 **.**

 **Hutan Kuoh**

Duduk bersandar di sebuah batang pohon, seorang remaja lelaki beranjak dewasa bersurai pirang mengatur keluar masuknya nafas yang tampak terengah, seraya sesekali melemaskan otot-otot yang di rasa kaku dan tegang setelah melakukan aktifitas pelatihannya seperti biasa selama sebulan ini.

Kadang juga ia mengokan kepalanya kesana-kemari karena ia juga merasakan hal yang sama terhadap otot-otot lehernya, setelah itu ia menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit biru yang menaungi dunia yang nampak membagikan keindahannya. Menghirup udara segar yang di rasakan semakin nyaman, terlihat dengan naik turunnya dada yang nampak kian normal, terlihat pula keringat yang sedari mengucur dari lubang pori-pori semakin mengering.

 **Naruto POV**

Jujur saja jika saja ini tidak untuk membuatku menjadi semakin kuat, aku takkan mau melakukan hal bodoh yang selama sebulan ini aku lakukan. Bisa kalian bayangkan sendiri! Setiap hari aku melatih fisikku, memaksa kelemahan yang masih ku alami agar dapat tertutupi bahkan mencoba untuk lebih sempurna.

Memang ini merupakan sebuah penyiksaan terhadap diri sendiri, namun jika bayaran yang harus ku terima bisa menjadi kuat itu tak akan jadi masalah sama sekali. Aku ingin kuat, kuat dan menjadi yang terkuat. Boleh saja jika kalian mengatakan bahwa aku adalah orang yang sangat ambisius, aku mengerti karena memang aku mengakuinya.

Dari dahulu memang inilah sifatku, ingin berdiri diantara semuanya. Menjadi yang terkuat diantara yang terkuat, jika aku merasa kurang kuat, maka aku akan memaksa tubuhku untuk menjadi kuat seperti yang aku harapkan. Jika yang harus kulakukan melewati batasanku, maka aku akan melakukannya dengan senang hati.

Untuk sekarang aku berlatih dan menjadi kuat bukan untuk diriku sendiri, aku ingin menjadi lebih kuat agar aku merasa yakin dan percaya diri dengan kekuatan yang aku miliki aku dapat melindungi Kaicho dan Sera-sama. Mereka adalah tujuan hidupku saat ini, aku akan melindungi keduanya jika itu memang harus memerlukan nyawaku sebagai ganti dari melindungi mereka.

 **'Apa sudah selesai dengan waktu istirahatmu? Apakah aku harus mengantarkanmu ke tempat peristirahatan terakhir, agar kau lebih puas menikmati waktu istirahatmu itu Naruto?'**

'Apa-apaan perkataanmu itu, kau ingin mengantarkanku kesana? Jangan bercanda, Kyuu! Bukankah jika aku mati, kau juga akan mati ne? ~Muahahaha.'

 **'Tch... Jika kau mati, aku tinggal mencari Host baru!'**

'Kau pikir aku bodoh?... Dengan penjelasanmu kemarin, yang menyebutkan kita adalah satu kesatuan. Nyawamu adalah nyawaku, begitu pula sebaliknya jadi kau tak usah mencari alasan yang tak jelas seperti itu Kyuu!'

 **'Kau cerdas juga, Naruto!.. Alasan itulah aku akan memaksamu menjadi kuat Naruto, jika itu dengan cara menghancurkan tubuhmu kau harus menerimanya!'**

'Silahkan saja, kau juga masih memilki satu ambisi yang harus kau selesaikan bukan? Membalas dendam _'dengannya'_ , aku akan menjadi perantaramu Kyuu.'

 **'Ya kita harus melakukannya, aku masih memiliki hutang _'dengannya'_. Dan aku harus cepat melunasinya, _'dia'_ telah melukai harga diriku dengan kekalahan memalukan yang aku alami.'**

'Kau tahu sebulan ini aku telah membuktikan perkataanku, ya meskipun ini baru awal yang mesti aku lakukan. Jadi, bisa kau mulai untuk menjelaskan apa itu yang di sebut **KITSUNE no ME [2]**.'

 **'KITSUNE no ME adalah suatu gerbang tingkatan kekuatan yang akan kau miliki, KITSUNE no ME memiliki level di setiap peningkatannya. Level yang bisa kau capai adalah 1 dari 9 level kekuatan KITSUNE no ME, kekuatanmu akan terus bertambah dimulai dari level terbawah 1 sampai level tertinggi 9. Inti dari kemampuan yang aku miliki adalah energy Senjutsu, aku tidak akan mati selama dunia ini tak mengalami kehancuran karena dunia ini di penuhi oleh energy Senjutsu yang bisa aku manfa'atkan untuk memulihkan energy dalam tubuhku. Itu dahulu ketika aku masih berwujud seperti yang kau tahu, dan belum juga berada di dalam tubuhmu. Untuk saat ini seperti yang tahu, jika kau mati aku juga akan mati.'**

'Tunggu dulu, bagaimana aku bisa menguasai **KITSUNE no ME** seperti yang katakan itu?'

 **'Aku akan membuka gerbang pertama untuk menguasai KITSUNE no ME, kurasa kau telah melakukan pekerjaanmu dengan baik karena fisik tubuhmu sudah bisa di katakan mampu untuk membuka gerbang pertama.'**

'Kalau begitu cepat lakukan, Kyuui!'

 **'Tch.. Kau tak sabaran, itulah yang aku suka darimu! Ternyata ke pribadian yang ku miliki merasuk kedalam tubuhmu, Naruto. ~Khukhukhu.'**

'Heh... kenapa bisa begitu, Kyuu?'

 **'Aku adalah jiwamu, kau tahu? Ke pribadian yang dahulu aku miliki akan bergabung dengan ke pribadian yang kau milikki, apa kau tak pernah berpikir kenapa kau menjadi seseorang yang memliki ambisius dan obsesi tinggi?'**

'Berarti sifat buruk itulah yang kau turunkan padaku, Kyuu? Heh.. apa kau tak memiliki sifat baik seperti seorang Malaikat misalnya, ya karena aku tak ingin memiliki semua sifat keburukanmu.'

 **'Sialan, kau berkata seolah-olah kau memiliki kebaikan yang kau sebutkan tadi!'**

'Jelas saja aku tak tahu, aku merasa dalam sifat keburukanku selama ini berasal darimu Kyuu.'

 **'Terserah kau saja, Naruto!... Lebih baik aku memulainya untuk membuka gerbang pertama KITSUNE no ME, pejamkan kedua matamu dan tahanlah rasa sakit yang tiada tara karena aku akan mencoba menstranfer pecahan kekuatanku kedalam tubuhmu!'**

'Ya aku siap, Kyuu!'

Aku memejamkan kedua mataku, menghela nafasku mencari ketenangan karena aku tak tahu seperti apa kesakitan yang di katakan oleh Kyuubi. Perlahan aku merasakan aura panas mengalir dalam tubuhku, awal mula terasa hangat namun sekejap mata seakan aku merasakan seluruh tubuhku terbakar.

"Arrrrrrgggghhhh..." Aku berteriak merasa kesakitan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, Kurasakan tubuhku seperti terbakar dalam tungku api Neraka. Ya meski pun aku tak pernah tahu seperti apa rasanya dibakar oleh api Neraka, kurasa memang seperti ini m ungkin.

 **Buk...**

Aku meringkuk, terlentang dengan tangan kanan menengadah keatas seakan meminta pertolongan, meski aku tahu bahwa tak akan ada seorang pun yang pasti akan menolongku karena disini aku memang sendirian.

"Kyuu, apa yang arrrrrghh.. kau lakukan terhadap tu.. buhku?" Aku bertanya dengan nada seakan berteriak menuntut suatu jawaban darinya, namun tak sedikit pun jawaban atas pertanyaanku di jawab olehnya.

Kedua mataku terasa ingin meninggalkan posisinya, membelakak semakin lebar tak lupa pula air liur yang tersembunyi dalam katupan dua bibirku mengalir keluar. Nampaknya penderitaanku tiada batasnya, ingin rasanya aku menggerakan tubuhku namun tak bisa kecuali bergetar menahan rintih kesakitan.

 **'Sudah selesai, seperti yang aku harapkan kau mampu bertahan!'**

Hah.. hah.. Aku tak tahu harus berkomentar seperti apa, sedikit demi sedikit aku berusaha menggerakan jemari tanganku. Namun tetap aku masih merasa kaku akibat rasa sakit tadi yang aku alami, aku hanya mampu terbaring terlentang dengan nafas memburu mencoba melegakan tekanan yang tengah ku alami saat ini.

 **'Inilah rasa sakit pertama ketika membuka gerbang KITSUNE no ME, selanjutnya kau tak akan pernah lagi merasakan kesakitan seperti ini ketika kau harus menaikan level KITSUNE no ME.'**

'Terimakasih atas kesakitan yang kau berikan, aku sungguh tak menikmatinya Kyuu!'

Beberapa menit tak bisa menggerakan anggota tubuhku, akhirnya aku mampu untuk mencoba bergerak dan perlahan beangkit berdiri di tambah aku juga telah mengaktifkan kembali mode **Sutsunoyoro [1]**. Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku, aku merasakan sebuah kekuatan besar dalam genggaman keduanya.

'Aku merasakannya Kyuu, aku merasakan kekuatan yang mengalir dalam seluruh tubuhku.'

 **'Kau bisa memanipulasi energy dan element yang aku milikki, karena aku telah menstranferkan apa yang ku miliki!'**

'Heh.. Element? Kau memilikinya, Kyuu?'

 **'Tentu saja aku memiliki kekuatan element, element yang aku miliki adalah api.'**

'Mari kita coba, Kyuu!'

Aku mencoba mengeluarkan element yang di katakan oleh Kyuubi, jika memang benar maka itu jelas akan bisa menguntungkanku ~Khukhu.

 **Peusssh...**

Hah?.. Aku hanya mampu terdiam tak mengerti, kenapa cepat sekali menghilangnya? Di tambah ini bukanlah api yang aku harapkan, cuma berupa percikan seperi api yang di hasilkan oleh sebuah pemantik.

 **'Muahahahahaha... Sungguh aku ingin tertawa, jika kau ingin melawak jangan di hadapanku Naruto!'**

'Diamlah Kyuu, kurasa kau harus membantu menguasainya.'

 **'Baiklah, baiklah aku akan membantumu. Untuk sekarang, kau coba mengalirkan saja energy Senjutsu ke kepalan tanganmu dan cobalah hancurkan sebuah batu yang berada di samping kananmu itu!'**

Aku menengokan kepalaku ke sebelah kiri, aku menenguk ludahku tercekat ketika melihat sebuah batu yang di maksud oleh Kyuubi. Hey bagaimana aku tidak terkejut dan merasa ngeri? Coba lihatlah batu itu, bahkan kamar apartementku saja lebih kecil jika harus di bandingkan.

'Kau seurius, Kyuu?'

 **'Kau pikir kita sedang berada di INI TALK SHOW? Tentu saja aku seurius, cepatlah aku tak suka jika harus menunggumu berpikir!'**

Aku melangkahkan kedua kakiku menuju batu tersebut, ketika sampai di depan batu itu aku kembali meneguk ludah dan menengadahkan kepalaku menatap direksi batu yang begitu tinggi menjulang di hadapanku.

Aku Tak membuang waktu lama untuk segera menyiapkan kepalan tanganku walaupun aku masih merasa ragu, namun tetap aku lakukan karena juga ingin tahu apa yang bisa aku lakukan saat ini.

 **Bugh..**

1 Detik

2 Detik

3 Detik

4 Det-

"Arrrrrrrrrrgggghhhh... Batu sialan, Kyuubi sialan kau menyuruhku berbuat seperti ini!" Aku merasakan kepalan tanganku terasa mati rasa, bukan batu itu yang hancur namun lengan kananku yang di buatnya serasa hancur.

 **'Muahahaha... Bodoh! Bodoh! kau sangat bodoh, Naruto!.. Aku sudah mengingatkanmu untuk mengalirkan energyku terlebih dahulu, konsentrasikan pikiranmu kemudian kau kumpulkan di setiap kepalan tanganmu itu!'**

'Bagaimana caraku mengalirkan Senjutsu?'

 **'Kau saudah memilikinya dalam tubuhmu, bukankah aku sudah bilang bahwa kekuatanku sudah aku salurkan ketika aku membuka gerbang KITSUNE no ME. Kau hanya tinggal mengatur pengeluarannya, begitu pula dengan element yang saat ini telah kau miliki.'**

'Ok.. Ok, aku mengerti!'

Aku kembali menyiapkan kepalan tangan kananku, aku sedikit berkerut bingung ketika aku tak lagi merasakan sakita di sekitaran pergelangan tanganku. Itu tak harus ku pikirkan lebih jauh, lebih baik aku segera berkonsentrasi mengalirkan Senjutsuku seperti yang di peringatkan Kyuubi.

 **Braaaak... Blaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrr**

Aku tak menyadari senyuman menyeringai tercetak di wajah tampanku, namun harus kuakui bahwa aku merasa puas melihat batu sialan yang tadi mengakibatkan kepalan tanganku mati rasa kini telah hancur berkeping-keping akibat pukulan kedua yang aku berikan.

"Muahahahahaha... Hebat sekali, batu besar sialan di hadapanku hancur berkeping-keping, aku tak mampu membayangkan jika kepalan tanganku mengenai tubuh seseorang." Aku tertawa terpingkal puas mengetahui apa yang mampu aku lakukan, aku pun tak bisa membayangkan jika musuhku terkena pukulanku yang seperti ini.

 **'Mereka akan hancur jika terkena pukulan yang kita hasilkan, Naruto. Aku senang memiliki seorang Master sepertimu, kau cepat tanggap dan mengerti atas apa yang aku arahkan. Sekarang kau cobalah mengaktifkan mode KITSUNE no ME, Naruto!'**

'Bagaimana caranya, Kyuu?'

 **'Konsentrasikan seluruh energy berpusat di bagian perutmu, itu cara pengaktifannya.'**

'Kenapa harus di perut, kedengarannya err.. bagaimana yah menjelaskannya?'

 **'Memang itu ketentuannya, Naruto!'**

'Ok.. Ok, akan aku coba!'

Aku kembali memejamkan kedua mataku mencoba mengkonsentrasikan energy yang aku milikki dan memusatkannya ke bagian perutku, perlahan-lahan aku merasakan suatu energy menguar keluar dan menghangatkan seluruh tubuhku.

Aku seketika membuka kedua mataku, aku merasa penglihatanku lebih menajam jika melihat suatu objek yang aku pandangi dan terasa lebih jelas dari sebelumnya. Aku menengadahkan kedua tanganku dan aku dapat melihat sebuah energy oranye transparan yang menyelimuti kedua tanganku, oh bukan hanya kedua tanganku dan ternyata seluruh tubuhku pun di selimuti oleh energy oranye transparan tersebut.

 **'Inilah tahap awal dari KITSUNE no ME! Kekuatan, kecepatan, ketangkasan, dan penglihatan akan bertambah kuat jika di bandingkan dengan kau menggunakan mode Sutsunoyoro. Begitu pula jika kau meningkatkan level KITSUNE no ME, kemampuanmu semakin bertambah dengan tahap level yang kau gunakan.'**

'Hebat sekali, Kyuu! Dengan kekuatan seperti ini, aku yakin kita akan berdiri di posisi teratas Kyuu.'

 **'Kita berdua akan melawan musuh yang kuat dan menaklukannya, kita di lahirkan untuk bertarung dan bertarung Naruto!'**

'Ya kau benar, namun tujuanku yang paling utama adalah melindungi Kaichou dan Sera-sama.'

 **'Ya itu tujuan hidupmu, namun kau jangan melupakan tujuan kita yang lainnya!'**

'Aku mengingatnya Kyuu, bukankah kita berdua akan mengalahkan _'dia'_? Kita akan mengembalikan apa yang dia lakukan terhadapmu dahulu, kita harus membuat _'dia'_ bertekuk lutut di hadapan kita!'

 **'Aku setuju dengan pemikiranmu, kita akan membalas perlakuan _'dia'_ terhadapku di masa lalu.'**

"Naru-tan?!..." Eh?.. Suara itu seperti tak asing di pendengaranku, segera saja aku berbalik dan melihat dua iblis bergender perempuan.

pertama seoran perempuan bersurai hitam twintaill dengan tubuh yang bisa di kategorikan Loli, pakaiannya seperti pakaian seorang penyihir yang pernah aku tonton di TV, dan jelas saja pakaian tersebut membuatnya terlihat sangat masnis dan sexy menurutku. Lalu perempuan kedua juga sama memiliki warna surai hitam sebahu, memakai seragam sekolah khas Kuoh dan juga sebuah kacamata membingkai wajah manis yang terkesan terlihat selalu datar.

 **'Cih.. Kedua kekasihmu ternyata datang mengunjungimu eh, Naruto?'**

'Mereka berdua majikanku, dan bukanlah kekasihku. Namun jika mereka memang menjadi kekasihku aku tak akan bisa menolak mereka karena kita juga tahu keduanya sama-sama cantik ~Ehehehehe.'

"Kaichou, Sera-sama?..." Aku berlari menghampiri tempat keduanya berada, ketika aku telah sampai di hadapan keduanya aku berkerut bingung. "...Ke-kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Aku putuskan untuk bertanya, karena aku melihat kedua mata mereka seakan menelanjangiku.

"A-apa Naru-tan... Naru-tan seorang Youkai?" Sera-sama bertanya hal tersebut padaku, sontak saja aku berjengit terkejut dengan pertanyaannya itu.

"E-eh, Youkai?.." Kenapa mereka beranggapan aku ini bagian dari Ras Youkai? bukankah dia bilang sendiri bahwa aku hanyalah manusia biasa yang memiliki energy Sacred Gear, itu sebelum aku di renkarnasikan menjadi sosok Iblis oleh keduanya.

Kulihat keduanya mengangguk serentak, kulihat juga kedua mata mereka nampak masih menyiratkan keterkejutan. Aku tak tahu apa yang membuat keduanya beranggapan seperti ini, namun aku segera langsung bertanya apa maksud dari pertanyaan pertama tadi.

"Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu, Sera-sama?" Sera-sama dan Sona-Kaichou hanya menunjuk kearah seluruh tubuhku, dan terakhir mereka menunjuk sesuatu yang berada letaknya di belakangku.

"E-ekor?..." Aku terkejut melihat sesuatu yang melambai-lambai di belakang tubuhku, semakin aku pandangi lebih cermat dan sedetik kemudian setelah memang aku sudah menyadarinya. "...Kenapa aku memiliki ekor?"

"Kami yang harusnya bertanya seperti itu, Naruto-kun!" Kaichou berkata seraya membenarkan letak kacamata yang bertengger diatas hidung mungilnya.

"Aura yang kurasakan darimu juga menyebutkan kau adalah seorang Youkai, Naru-tan!" Apa-apaan ini? Apa memang aku seperti yang di beritahukan Sera-sama, bahwa aku memang seorang Youkai?

 **'Kau memang seorang Youkai, lebih tepatnya jika kau mengaktifkan mode KITSUNE no ME.'**

'Eh?.. Berarti ini hanyalah efek dari **KITSUNE no ME** , begitu maksudmu Kyuu?'

 **'Kau adalah seorang Iblis semi-Youkai, jika kau mengaktifkan KITSUNE no ME maka seluruhnya kau menjadi seorang Youkai. Namun jika kau menonaktifkannya, maka kau akan kembali ke wujudmu sebelumnya.'**

'Oh begitu, aku mengerti atas penjelasanmu.'

Aku segera menonaktifkan **KITSUNE no ME** , seketika kulihat Sera-sama kedua matanya kembali membulat mungkin ia merasakan auraku yang telah kembali ke wujud sebelumnya.

"Auramu kembali seperti sebelumnya aku kenali, sebenarnya makhluk apa kau sebenarnya Naru-tan?" Aku hanya menyunggingkan senyumanku mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Lebih baik kita bicara di dalam saja, Sera-sama!" Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju sebuah rumah yang bisa di ibaratkan sederhana yang sebesar ruangan apartementku, aku mengingat ketika sera-sama mengunjungi. Sera-sama membuatkan rumah ini dengan sihirnya, menurutnya aku juga harus memiliki tempat nyaman untuk beristirahat.

 **. . .**

Aku telah terduduk di sebuah sofa di ruang tengah, begitu pula kedua majikanku yang duduk tepat di sofa yang berada di depanku.

"Naru-tan, kami menunggu penjelasanmu!" Sera-sama seakan menuntutku untuk segera memberikan penjelasan, bagaimana aku memulai menjelaskannya yah?

"Begini..." Aku memulai menjelaskqan dari pertama seperti yang telah aku ketahui dari Kyuubi, ku lihat keduanya mendengarkan dengan seurius segala apa yang coba aku jelaskan. "...Jadi kesimpulannya, aku adalah seorang semi-Youkai itu juga yang di jelaskan Kyuubi padaku!" Aku menyelesaikan apa yang harus aku jelaskan, kulihat keduanya mengangguk mengerti seraya tersenyum kearahku.

"Kyaaaaaa... Naru-tan is the best, Sera yakin Naru-tan mampu menjaga dan melindungi sera dan So-tan!" Sera-sama berujar riang setelah ia melompat dari letak sofanya kearahku, dan kini Sera-sama tengah bergelayut manja di sebelah tangan kiriku.

"Nee-sama, a-apa yang kau lakukan?" Sona-Kaichou nampak terlihat kesal dengan apa yang dilakukan Sera-sama, mungkin aku berada di posisi sona, aku juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama karena memang sifat dari Sera-sama yang selalu kekanakan. Itu juga yang selalu menjadi puzle pertanyaan untukku, kadang aku tak mengerti seorang Maou memiliki sifat kekanakan seperti ini.

"Mou... So-tan hanya cemburu, kan?..." Sera-sama semakin merekatkan tubuhnya terhadapku, harus aku akui walaupun tubuhnya Loli namun dua asetnya itu yang terbilang cukup terasa menekan lengan kiriku.

Sona-Kaichou terlihat melempar pandangannya kearah sekeliling rumah, aku tak tahu kenapa ia melakukan hal tersebut ketika Sera-sama mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Ehem.." Sona-Kaichou berdehem mencoba meminta perhatian kita berdua. "...Naruto-kun, apa pelatihanmu belum selesai?" Aku hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar pertanyaannya, bukankah masih ada waktu satu bulan lagi? Aku melatih mengontrol pengeluaran energy dan khususnya melatih element yang aku miliki sekarang.

"Umm... Bukankah masih tersisa waktu satu bulan lagi dari waktu sebelumnya? Aku masih akan menjalani pelatihan disini Kaichou, ma'af apabila permintaan egoismeku terlalu merepotkan!" Aku menunduk merasa tak enak dengan keberadaan kaichou, dengan berkurangnya diriku pasti anggota OSIS lainnya akan bekerja lebih keras mengisi kekosonganku.

"Aku mengerti, Naruto-kun. Aku juga telah memberitahukan alasan kau tidak masuk sekolah selama dua bulan, kami sudah mengatur semuanya untukmu." Aku berkerut bingung dengan pernyataan tersebut, apa maksudnya sudah mengatur semuanya?

"Apa maksudnya, Kaichou?" Sona-Kaichou hanya mengulum senyumnya dan segera menjelaskannya terhadapku.

"Aku beralasan bahwa kau mengikuti pertukaran pelajar akademi Kuoh, sebulan terakhir ini banyak yang sudah terjadi. Diantaranya Rias yang sudah mendapatkan Pearege Bishop barunya, dan aku meminta Rias untuk menjadikan Bishop barunya sebagai alasan tentang pertukaran pelajar tersebut." Aku mengerti dengan maksud yang di jelaskan oleh Sona-Kaichou.

"Aku mengerti, namun bagaimana jika aku telah kembali? Bukankah dia harus juga kembali, itu kan yang menjadi sistem pertukaran pelajar?" Tanyaku yang munkin jika memang aku kembali bersekolah.

"Kita akan mengurusnya kembali, mungkin kita akan melakukan sistem perpindahan untuknya. Apa kau melupakan sesuatu? Kami berdua merupakan sosok penting di akademi Kuoh, kita juga seorang Iblis yang bisa memanipulasi apapun." Kaichou tersenyum seraya membenarkan letak kacamatanya, aku hanya terbengong mengerjapkan kedua mata berkali-kali mendengar pernyataan yang dia mudahkan begitu saja.

"He?... Dasar licik!" Aku mendengus menyatakan hal tersebut, Sera-sama hanya terkekeh sedangkan Sona-Kaichou terlihat merenggut sebal dengan pernyataan yang aku berikan.

"Iblis pada dasarnya memiliki sifat seperti itu, itu hanyalah suatu kewajaran!" Ungkap Kaichou, aku hanya menganggukan kepala seraya terkekeh kecil melihat tingkahnya yang kini tengah merenggut kesal itu.

Setelah perbincangan alot yang terjadi di ruang tengah, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk kembali ke kediaman mereka masing-masing. Akhirnya di sinilah aku sendiri masih terduduk di sofa yang sedari tadi aku duduki, aku merasakan rasa keheningan kembali tak ada yang mengajakku mengobrol kecuali sosok Rubah di dalam tubuhku.

Mengalihkan pandanganku menatap keluar jendela, melihat langit yang sepertinya mulai meninggalkan perduan. Ku putuskan untuk meneruskan pelatihanku esok hari. dan sekarang waktunya aku melangkah ke kamarku untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhku, karena esok hari aku harus kembali menyiksa tubuhku untuk mendapatkan yang aku inginkan yaitu kekuatan.

 **Naruto POV end**

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **Kurama  
*-Youkai no Chikara-***

 **.**

 **.**

 **Skip time**

Waktu sebulan telah berlalu, juga masa pelatihan Naruto selama dua bulan lamanya telah berakhir. Naruto kini sudah dapat mengontrol pengeluaran energy Senjutsu, bahkan ia telah memasteri **KITSUNE no ME** sampai tahap tingkatan ke tiga yang di tandai dengan munculnya tambahan ekor di setiap tingkatannya.

Jangan lupakan mengenai masalah element yang dia miliki, ia sudah bisa mengkreasikan beberapa kemampuan dengan memanfa'atkan element apinya tersebut. Memiliki jangkauan serangan menengah dan jarak jauh, dan dua kemampuan andalan yang ia aplikasikan dengan serangan jarak dekat.

Memanglah bukan tanpa alasan Naruto membuat element apinya memiliki jangkauan serangan menengah-jauh, ia lebih leluasa bertarung dengan jarak dekat dan menggunakan kepalan tinjunya. Element api yang ia coba aplikasikan, hanyalah sebagai serangan alternatif jika memang ia tak bisa menyentuh lawan bertarungnya.

Naruto berdiri di depan gerbang akademi Kuoh, memang hari ini ia harus kembali melakukan aktifitasnya di sekolah karena waktu yang di berikan untuk masa pelatihan telah habis. Tak sedikit siswa maupun siswi yang kini tengah memperhatikannya, bukan karena mereka tak mengenali siapa yang tengah berdiri di depan gerbang akademi. Namun karena perubahan fisik dari seorang Naruto yang dirasa signifikan.

Lihatlah tinggi tubuhnya yang seakan bertambah menjulang, serta tubuhnya yang terlihat besar dan kekar terbukti dengan seragam dan blazer Kuoh yang dia kenakan seakan sesak. Hal ini menambahkan kesan macho dan keren yang memang sebelumnya telah di sandang Naruto, bahkan tak sedikit pula beberapa siswi Kuoh yang melihatnya menjadi merona karena menatap tubuh kekarnya.

"Bukankah dia itu Naruto-kun?"

"Rambut spikey pirang, mata sebiru lautan, wajah sangat tampan. ~Kyaaaaa Itu memang Naruto-kun!"

"Dia terlihat lebih tampan, dan lihatlah tubuhnya!"

"Dia keren, aku ingin menyentuh dadanya."

"Naruto-kun?!..."

"Matilah kau Uzumaki!"

"Kepulanganmu akan menjadi nasib tragis untuk kita!"

"Asia-chan, jangan melihanya nanti kau terpesona!"

Beberapa teriakan hysteris seorang Fansgirl menghiasi suasan ketika Naruto memulai langkah kakinya memasuki halaman Kuoh, dari adik kelas, siswi seangkatan, bahkan siswi senior Kuoh nampak begitu mengagumi sosok Naruto yang kini telah semakin dekat dengan bangunan akademi Kuoh. Sedangkan untuk para siswa Kuoh mereka beramai-ramai mencela Naruto, bahkan sampai memanjatkan sumpah serapah mereka terhadapnya.

Di sudut lain halaman Kuoh, terlihat tiga Iblis berbeda warna rambut tengah berjalan untuk memasuki gedung akademi, namun langkah mereka terhenti akibat mendengar pekikan-pekikan hysteri dari banyaknya para siswi akademi Kuoh. Penasaran dengan itu semua, ketiganya langsung meyelidiki apa yang membuat susana pagi yang begitu cerah ini menjadi berisik karena pekikan tersebut.

Ketiganya berhenti di depan Naruto, dua gadis Iblis menatapnya intens _(Rias+Akeno)_ sedangkan satu gadis berkacamata menatapnya tersenyum simpul _(Sona)_.

"Selamat datang kembali, Naruto-kun!" Sambut gadis berkacamata tersebut seraya tersenyum menatap direksi Naruto.

Rias beserta Akeno membelakakan kedua matanya mendengar nama tersebut, mereka mengenal siapa yang memiliki nama tersebut. Dia adalah salah-satu Pearege milik Sona, mereka juga telah di beritahu oleh Sona mengenai Naruto yang katanya tengah berlatih untuk meningkatkan kemampuannya ketika Sona datang sendiri untuk memohon bantuannya membuat alasan pertukaran pelajar.

"Dia Naruto, Sona?" Tanya Rias mengaharapkan kejelasan kepada Sona.

"Tentu saja Rias, ini Naruto yang dua bulan lalu terakhir kau melihatnya." Ungkap Sona seraya membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"E-eh?.." Rias kembali menatap Naruto meneliti, ia meneguk ludahnya melihat postur tubuh kekar Naruto. "..Ma-mana mungkin hanya dua bulan bisa merubah fisiknya seperti ini?" Gumamnya tak percaya.

"Naruto-kun nampak semakin terlihat HOT, aku ingin merasakan tidur dengannya. ~Fufufufu" Akeno menyeringai seraya menatap Naruto seakan tatapan tersebut mampu menelanjanginya.

'Dia mirip dengan Sairaogh, latihan seperti apa yang dia jalani selama dua bulan?' Batin Rias tak mengerti dengan apa yang kini tampak di depan matanya, melihat Naruto yang dua bulan lalu tak seperti ini.

"Ohayou?!..." Sebuah suara mengintrufsi kegiatan keempatnya, mengalihkan pandangan melihat kumpulan Pearege milik Rias tengah berjalan menghampiri tempat keempatnya berada.

Tubuh Naruto seketika menegang, darahnya seakan mendidih tak dapat di mengerti oleh dirinya sendiri. Melihat seorang remaja laki-laki bersurai coklat yang menggandeng seorang gadis bersurai pirang panjang, ia merasakan sesuatu dorongan dalam tubuhnya untuk segera melangkahkan kedua kakinya menghampiri remaja lelaki tersebut.

"Ohayou Hyoudou-san?!..." Naruto mengulurkan tangan kanannya kearah issei, senyuman keramahan ia berikan terhadapnya.

"E-eh?..." Terlihat Isei yang hanya berkerut bingung, memandangi uluran tangan yang mengaharapkannya segera menjabat tangan itu. "...Siapa?"

"Kau melupakanku? Ini aku Uzumaki Naruto, dua bulan tak berjumpa kau jadi melupakanku." Ujar Naruto dengan nada sedikit kesal dengan respon yang di berikan Issei.

"Eeeeeeeh?... KAU UZUMAKI NARUTO?" Issei berteriak lantang dengan telunjuknya mengarah ke wajah Naruto, ia nampaknya terlalu terkejut dengan kenyataan tersebut.

"Tentu saja, bukankah kita sekelas? Kenapa kau terlihat terkejut seperti itu?" Seketika Issei langsung berlalu, dan segera pasrah seraya tangan kanan ia gunakan menggambar sesuatu di atas permukaan tanah.

"Ke-kenapa?... Hiks.. Kenapa kau Hiks.. semakin terlihat keren?" Ujarnya dengan menangis ala anime di sana, semua nampak terlihat sweatdrop melihat Issei seperti itu.

"Aku terharu kau begitu mengkhawatirkanku, Hyoudou-san!" Ungkap Naruto dengan nada ia buat sedih dan terharu.

"Harusnya disini aku yang akan terlihat mengkahawtirkan, bagaimana aku menjadi Raja Harem? TERKUTUKLAH KAU UZUMAKI!" Issei berteriak frustasi menghadapi kenyataan seperti ini, Naruto mengerjapka kedua matanya beberapa kali mendengar pernyataan sekaligus

 **"Muahahahaha... Kadal merah mendapatkan seorang Master seperti dia? Sungguh menggelikan!"**

Tiba-tiba punggung tangan kiri Issei mengeluarkan sinar bulat berwarna hijau, dan seketika sarung tangan berwarna merah melingkupi lengan kiri Issei.

 **[BOOST]**

"E-eh?.." Issei nampak terkejut dan separuh kebingungan melihat Sacred Gearnya mengaktifkan dirinya sendiri, di tambah dengan suara Naruto yang terdengar berat dari sebelumnya. Ia segera bangkit berdiri dan seketika mengalihkan pandangan menatap Naruto, Naruto yang sudah memasuki mode Sutsunoyoro hanya tersenyum menyeringai kearah Issei.

Rias, Akeno dan Sona yang melihat hal tersebut menjadi panik, karena beberapa siswi maupun siswa Kuoh nampak memperhatikan ke arah tempat semua Iblis di sana berkumpul.

 **"Bola bulu?.. Lama kita tidak bertemu!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3 Complete**

 **Muahahahaha... dua diantara tiga Rivalitas telah bertemu, bagaimana selanjutnya? Tunggu saja di Chapter 4 yah!**

 **.**

 **A/N: _(1) Sutsunoyoro:_** _Bisa di sebut dengan_ mengaktifkan Sacred Gear, namun Naruto memasuki mode ini untuk bisa menggunakan energy dari Kurama. _**Fisiknya:** Kedua mata berubah menjadi mata Kurama, terus di kedua pipinya terdapat enam buah Whisker seperti di Naruto Canon._

 ** _(2) KITSUNE no ME:_ **_Tahapan dalam memasuki mode Balance Breaker jika dalam istilah Sacred Gear, Balance Breaker yang sesungguhnya ketika Naruto sudah mencapai tahapan tingkat ke sembilan dari_ _ _ **KITSUNE no ME**_. **Fisiknya:** Seperti selubung Chakra Kyuubi di Canon, aura energy berwarna oranye transparan.  
_

 _Masih ada Kok tingkatan setelah **KITSUNE no ME** , namun itu masih saya RAHASIAKAN terlebih dahulu. Karena KITSUNE no ME saja belum menguasai, mana bisa Naruto langsung mengaktifkannya? :v  
_

 _ **Fisik tubuh Naruto:** Bayangkan saja Fisik seorang Sairaogh Bael, namun wajahnya tetap Naruto tanpa tanda Whisker._

 **.**

 **Balasan Review Non-Login!**

 **21:** Es _ya cowo vak! Pair memang saya sudah memilihnya seperti itu, duo Sitri sudah pasti masuk Pair Chara untuk Naruto._

 **mr x, Nameasd & MR ARIES:** Es _ya sudah melanjutkannya, anda juga sudah membacanya kan?_

 **Yang punya Akun langsung tengok saja di PM, Karena Esya sudah membalasnya!**

 **.**

 ** **Terimakasih yang telah memberikan Review, Fav, atau Follnya! ...** Dan terakhir dari Esya ... Setidaknya untuk Reader-san, luangkanlah waktu untuk 'KLIK' Review pada Chapter ini. Berikan tanggapan, dan mungkin kalian bisa selipin juga jika kalian memiliki sebuah sarannya! ... Dan, sampai jumpa di Chapter '** ** **Kurama Youkai no Chikara** ' selanjutnya!**

 **Jaa' ... Minna-san!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Esya 27 BC ... LogOut.**


	4. ARCI: Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER** **  
** ***- Masashi Kishimoto -*** **  
** ***- Ichiel Ishibumi -***

 **Genre: Adventure, Supranatural, Fantasy, Friendship, dan Romance** **  
** **Rating: M** **  
** **Pairing: Naruto x Harem** **  
** **Warning: Gaje, abal, typo, OC atau OOC, Smart! Naru, Strong! Naru, Etc.**

 **Youkai no Chikara-***

 **Summary:** Pihak ketiga dari pemanas ketegangan saat Great War, seekor Youkai terkuat dan Youkai satu-satunya yang mengikuti ketegangan saat Great War. Sosok yang berani menantang dua Kaisar Naga langit, dan sosok yang memicu hari kiamat dunia terjadi lebih cepat. Dia kembali dengan sang tuan yang di berikan sang pencipta, dengan dalih mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya terdahulu.

 **.**

"Normal"  
'Thinking'  
 **"God/Monster"**  
 **'God/Monster'** **  
** **[SACRED GEAR]** **  
** ***Jutsu**

* * *

 **Sebelumnya:**

 **"Muahahahaha... Kadal merah mendapatkan seorang Master seperti dia? Sungguh menggelikan!"**

Tiba-tiba punggung tangan kiri Issei mengeluarkan sinar bulat berwarna hijau, dan seketika sarung tangan berwarna merah melingkupi lengan kiri Issei.

 **[BOOST]**

"E-eh?.." Issei nampak terkejut dan separuh kebingungan melihat Sacred Gearnya mengaktifkan dirinya sendiri, di tambah dengan suara Naruto yang terdengar berat dari sebelumnya. Ia segera bangkit berdiri dan seketika mengalihkan pandangan menatap Naruto, Naruto yang sudah memasuki mode Sutsunoyoro hanya tersenyum menyeringai kearah Issei.

Rias, Akeno dan Sona yang melihat hal tersebut menjadi panik, karena beberapa siswi maupun siswa Kuoh nampak memperhatikan ke arah tempat semua Iblis di sana berkumpul.

 **"Bola bulu?.. Lama kita tidak bertemu!"**

 **:**

 **:**

 **CHAPTER 4  
**

 **.**

Ketegangan masih terasa di area tersebut, terkhusus ketegangan diantara kedua Iblis yang masih tetap saling berhadapan. Naruto yang kini telah memasuki mode Sutsunoyoronya menyeringai, sedangkan dengan Issei yang nampak masih cengo dengan keadaan situasi yang tengah terjadi.

Berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang kini tengah di landa oleh kumpulan Iblis yang berkumpul melihat kedua Iblis itu, mereka nampak panik terkhusus tiga gadis Iblis yang di ketahui memiliki reputasi tinggi akademi Kuoh.

Dengan segera Sona yang nampak melihat situasi yang sudah tidak dapat memungkinkan, ia segera menciptakan lingkaran sihir kecil berwarna biru di sebelah kirinya.

"Tsubaki, datanglah ke halaman Kuoh. Kau akan tahu situasi yang tengah terjadi, dan lakukan apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan!" Nampaknya Sona dengan segera menghubungi wakilnya yang kini ternyata terlebih dahulu telah berada di ruangan OSIS.

Selanjutnya Sona melirik kesamping kanannya melihat direksi gadis bersurai merah crymson, Rias Gremory nampak mengangguk mengerti dengan isyarat yang di berikan oleh Sona dan segera mengambil tindakan.

"Akeno, pindahkan mereka berdua!" Akeno mengangguk seakan mengerti dengan yang di inginkan oleh Rias Gremory.

 **Bruk.. Bruk..**

Tiba-tiba seluruh pasang mata, seluruh murid akademi Kuoh yang nampak tengah memperhatikan kejadian tersebut tumbang tak sadarkan diri. Terlihat pula Tsubaki Sinra wakil dari Sona Sitri berada di tangga yang menghubungkan halaman dengan koridor Kuoh, nampaknya ia segera mengambil tindakan setelah mengerti dengan situasi yang tertampak di depannya.

Memanipulasi, itulah yang telah ia lakukan. Tsubaki dengan sihirnya membuat semua pasang mata tak sadarkan diri, kemudian ia tinggal menghapus sebagian ingatan yang mereka terima dari situasi yang tengah terjadi saat ini.

Melihat hal itu, Akeno segera mengaktifkan sihir perpindahan darurat mencoba memindahkan kedua Iblis yang nampak tengah bersiteru tegang di hadapannya. Setelah selesai memindahkan keduanya, Akeno mengangguk dan segera menciptakan kembali lingkaran sihir teleport untuk memindahkan seluruh Pearege kebangsawanan Gremory beserta pemimpinnya.

Begitu pula dengan Sona, ia mengikuti apa yang di lakukan oleh Akeno. Ia menghilang di balik lingkaran sihir Sitri, namun sebelumnya ia memberikan isyarat pada Tsubaki agar emngurus seluruh murid yang tengah tak sadarkan diri itu.

 **.  
**

 **.**

 ***-Youkai no Chikara-***

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mansion Sitri**

Nampak seorang gadis Iblis bersurai hitam twintaill bertubuh Loli, duduk di sofa yang terdapat di ruangan yang penuh dengan buku yang tersimpan rapi di beberapa Rak. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menggenggam sebuah buku, serta kedua bola matanya nampak terpokus memperhatikan barisan kata yang terdapat di dalamnya.

Meneguk ludahnya serasa tercekat, nampaknya dia telah mendapatkan apa yang sedari tadi tengah ia cari dari barisan kata tersebut. Namun dengan seketika senyum simpul nampak di wajah manisnya, ia nampak senang dengan informasi yang ia dapatkan dari barisan kata tersebut. Menutup buku di genggamannya, kemudian ia bangkit beranjak dari sofa yang di dudukinya.

"Naru-Tan sudah kuduga, aku senang mengetahui hal ini. Mungkin inilah apa yang di sebut dengan potensi yang tak dapat terbantahkan, memiliki seseorang yang seperti ini sangat menguntungkan Sitri. Dan semoga kau dapat melindungi So-Tan, khususnya dapat melindungiku! ~Kyaaaa..." Serafall Sitri _(Leviathan)_ , salah-empat dari Yondai Maou Underworld terlonjak senang dengan apa yang tadi ia katakan pada dirinya sendiri. Tak lupa kedua matanya nampak berbinar-binar membayangkan apa yang tengah terlintas di pikirannya, tersenyum sumringah kemudian ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya mulai meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Aku harus memberitahukan hal ini pada Sirz-Tan, Aju-Tan, Fallbi-Tan. Khususnya pada So-Tan, apa mereka akan terkejut yah?" Ia bergumam sendiri mengungkapkan hal tersebut, nampaknya ia ingin segera memberitahukan temuannya itu.

 **.  
**

 **.**

 ***-Youkai no Chikara-***

 **.**

 **.**

 **Halaman belakang Kuoh**

Nampaknya Akeno memindahkan mereka semua ke halaman belakang Kuoh, tempat ini adalah tempat yang sering di jadikan tempat untuk mengasah kemampuan dua bansawan Gremory dan Sitri. Lebih tepatnya di sinilah mereka semua sering melatih kemampuan mereka, terlihat karena tempat inilah yang jauh dari kemungkinan pasang mata Manusia yang memperhatikan kegiatan mereka.

Naruto dan Issei tentu masih dalam posisi yang saling berhadapan, dua Iblis yang terlibat dengan ketegangan yang tadi terjadi bahkan ketegangannya masih terasa sampai sekerang.

 **"Mastermu terlihat sangat lemah, Kadal! Berbeda dengan Master yang aku miliki, dia akan menjadi yang terkuat diantara yang terkuat ~Muahahahaha."**

Naruto nampak menyeringai mendengar ungkapan yang di berikan oleh Kyuubi terhadap sosok yang berada di hadapannya, bukannya bermaksud menyombongkan dirinya, namun nampaknya Kyuubi ingin menegaskan sesuatu mengenai Mater yang kini di milikinya.

 **"Kheh.. kau bermulut besar seperti biasanya, kau jangan lupakan satu fakta bahwa kau adalah makhluk pengganggu diantara kami berdua!"**

Sarung tangan Issei nampak berkelip-kelip ketika mengatakan hal tersebut, berbanding terbalik dengan Masternya yang nampak masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini. Namun satu hal yang ia dapatkan dari situasi ini, aura permusuhan yang menguar dari pernyataan tersebut.

 **"Oh ya?.. Kau jangan melupakan satu fakta, kau dan kadal satunya tentu masih jauh denganku. Ibarat bumi dengan langit, walaupun kalian berdua bergabung masih belum tentu akan mampu mengalahkanku!"**

Seketika kedua korne bola mata Issei berubah warna, yang tadinya berwarna putih seketika menjadi berwarna hijau menyeluruh.

 **Tap.. Braaaaaaaak...**

Issei tiba-tiba melesat maju menyerang naruto dengan kepalan tangannya, namun Naruto lebih tanggap menahan kepalan tangan tersebut dan kemudian ia menendang bagian perut Issei sehingga membuatnya terlempar jauh ke belakang.

"Issei?!.." Teriakan penuh kekhawatiran Rias kumandangkan ketika melihat hal tersebut, segera ia mendelik tajam melihat kearah Naruto yang nampak masih tampak menyeringai.

"Naruto-kun, HENTIKAN!" Sona segera mencoba mengintrupsi apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, ia berpikir kemungkinan pertarungan akan terjadi setelah ini.

 **"Ma'af Ojou-sama, aku hanya ingin menyapa kadal itu!"** Naruto berucap hormat dengan nada berat terhadap majikannya, sedangkan Sona nampak terpaku mendengar nada suara yang baru kali ini ia dengar dari mulut Naruto. **"Ma'af, aku mengambil alih tubuhnya untuk sementara."**

 **"Kau bilang ingin menyapaku?.. Kalau begitu aku akan menerima sapaanmu itu, Bola bulu!"**

Issei terlihat telah berdiri tegak, kedua tangannya mengepal erat serta pancaran kedua mata yang menyiratkan kebengisannya terhadap sosok yang berada di hadapannya.

"Oh tidak, mereka berdua ingin melakukan pertarungan. Namun yang belum aku mengerti, kenapa keduanya nampak begitu akrab?" Gumam Rias yang melihat hal itu, ia juga tak mengerti dengan respon yang di berikan oleh jiwa Boosted gear milik Issei yang seakan telah mengenal baik sosok jiwa yang mungkin mendiami tubuh Naruto.

"Bucho salah, jika mereka akrab mungkin tidak akan terjadi pertarungan seperti ini. ~Fufufu" Akeno menimpali apa yang di ungkapkan oleh Rias, ia tersenyum menyeringai melihat apa yang tersaji di hadapannya. Nampaknya ia terlalu menikmati situasi yang tengah terjadi, di tambah senyuman ala Psyco yang ia lihat dari raut wajah Naruto.

"Sona, bisa kau jelaskan makhluk apa yang mendiami pearegemu itu?" Rias bertanya menyelidik terhadap Sona, menggelengkan kepalanya merespon pertanyaan tersebut.

"Tidak untuk saat ini, kita bisa membicarakannya lain waktu. Untuk sekarang kita harus terlebih dahulu menghentikan mereka berdua, jika tidak mungkin mereka akan saling membunuh!" Sona menyatakan hal tersebut, ia meneguk ludahnya tercekat serta mengatasi kegugupannya dengan membenarkan letak kacamata yang bertengger diatas hidung mancungnya.

"Kau benar, kita tak bisa berdiam diri." Rias nampak setuju dengan apa yang di katakan oleh Sona, segera ia menengok kearah beberapa Pearege memberikan isyarat agar mereka bersiap untuk mengambil tindakan jika situasi benar-benar semakin memanas.

Kembali ketengah lapang, terlihat Issei dan Naruto yang kini tengah saling menyerang dengan kepalan tinju mereka. Menyerang dan bertahan, mereka berdua nampak tak ada satu pun yang berniat untuk saling mengalah.

Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada siap menahan tendangan tumit kaki yang Issei lancarkan, melihat serangannya gagal Issei berputar 45 derajat kemudian kembali melayangkan kepalan tangan kiri terhadap pipi kanan Naruto.

 **Bugh..**

Naruto terlihat oleng sedikit akibat pukulan tersebut, namun dengan seketika ia mampu menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dan segera menendang pinggung kanan Issei yang membuatnya terseret ke sebelah kiri.

 **[BOOST]**

Sarung tangan Issei bersinar hijau setelah suara mekanik tersebut, dengan segera ia kembali melesat maju menyerang Naruto yang terlihat pula tengah melesat kearahnya.

 **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]**

Issei menarik tangan kirinya ke belakang, terlihat sarung tangannya bersinar hijau tengah mengumpulkan kumpulan energy berwarna hijau.

 ***Dragon Explotion**

Tembakan energy berwarna hijau keluar dari sarung tangan tersebut, melesat cepat mengincar direksi Naruto. Sedangkan dengan Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut tentu tak tinggal diam, ia menghirup oxygen sekuat tenaga kemudian ia seketika melepaskannya.

 ***Gokakyuu**

Naruto mengeluarkan nafas yang membentuk sebuah bola api, kemudian bola api tersebut juga melesat maju mengincar Issei.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaar...**

Dua serangan saling berbenturan membuat area tengah lapang tertutupi debu yang berterbangan, keduanya nampak masih melesat maju dan ketika mereka saling berhadapan dengan segera mereka berdua kembali saling memberikan kepalan tangan mereka.

 **Bugh.. Bugh.. Bugh..**

Naruto berhasil memukul wajah, perut, dan bagian tubuh Issei lainnya. Terakhir ia berikan tendangan yang telah ia aliri energy Senjutsu, Issei terlempar terbanting kesana-kemari akibat kuatnya tendangan tersebut. Naruto yang melihat momentum untuk segera melesatkan serangan kedua kembali melesat maju, setelah di rasa sudah dekat dengan sang target...

 ***Rasengan**

Menengadahkan tangan kanannya kedepan, seketika api muncul dan memadat membentuk sebuah bola energy yang sebesar bola takraw.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaar...**

Nampak kedua bola matanya nampak melebar, ia melihat sebuah dinding yang terbuat dari es melindungi Issei dari serangannya. Mendelik tajam kearah Sona, ia nampak tak suka jika pertarungannya di ganggu oleh gadis Iblis tersebut.

 **Braaak.. Buuuuuum...**

Naruto seketika langsung melompat ke belakang ketika alarm bahaya berdengung di telinganya, terlihat seorang gadi Loli bersurai putih bermata emas berhasil meluluh lantahkan tempat dimana Naruto berdiri, yang untung saja Naruto secepat kilat berhasil menghindarinya.

"Cukup, Kyuubi!.. Hentikan!" Ujar Sona memperingati, namun Naruto nampak masih terdiam tak ingin menanggapi peringatan tersebut.

 **"Cih, aku tak suka di ganggu!"** Naruto berucap arogant, tak lupa kedua tangannya menyilang di depan dadanya seakan menegaskan di sinilah Bos yang sesungguhnya dan tak patut untuk di tentang oleh gadis tersebut.

Naruto menundukan kepalanya merasa kedua kakinya merasakan aura dingin yang merasuk di sana, tersenyum menyeringai ketika ia mengetahui kedua kakinya telah di selimuti oleh balok es yang seakan tengah membekukannya.

 **Bwooooooosssssh...**

Api berintensitas besar berkobar di sekitaran kedua kaki yang tengah membeku, perlahan namun pasti balok es yang tadi hampir menyelimuti kedua kakinya kini telah mencair sempurna.

Sona nampak geram dengan hal itu, seenaknya saja makhluk ini mengambil tubuh Pearegenya dan seenak jidatnya pula dia mengacau dengan menantang Issei yang notaben seorang pemegang Boosted gear bertarung.

 **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]**

 **Bugh... Wusssssh.. Blaaaaaaaar...**

Naruto terpelanting ke belakang akibat pukulan yang di terimanya dari Issei, serangan yang tiba-tiba tak dapat ia hindari. Issei nampak menyeringai nampak puas, ketika melihat Naruto terlempar akibat pukulan yang ia tingkatkan dua kali lipat mengunakan Boosted Gearnya.

 **"Kadal tak tahu sopan santun, menyerang ketika lawan tengah lengah! ~Grrrrrrr"** Naruto dengan segera kembali berdiri tegak, terlihat pula aura berwarna oranye menguar dari dalam tubuhnya.

 **"Persetan denganmu, jika kau ingin bertarung secara all-out kita bisa menundanya nanti, aku hanya akan menyapamu sebentar saja."**

 **"Welsh Dragon..."** Issei merentangkan tangan kanannya ke depan, ia tengah tersenyum menyeringai menatap direksi Naruto. **"...Over Booster Balance Breaker Scale Maill!?"**

 **"Hohoho apa kau akan menyiksa tubuh Mastermu itu? Dia nampaknya belum siap memasuki mode Balance Breaker, kau bisa saja membunuhnya ~Muahahaha."** Naruto tersenyum menyeringai melihat kini tubuh Issei menguar energy berwarna merah, selang beberapa detik kini tampaklah Issei yang telah di lingkupi armor merah Balance Breaker.

 **"Aku akan membuatmu babak belur dalam kurun waktu 5 menit, Bola bulu!"** Issei dalam mode Balance Breakernya menunjuk direksi Naruto, Naruto hanya memiringkan kepalanya menanggapi pernyataan tersebut.

 **"Ho kau hanya mampu mengaktifkannya selama 5 menit, namun asal kau tahu saja! Jangan terlalu percaya diri kadal, akulah yang akan membuatmu babak belur ~Khukhukhu."**

Di lain pihak, semua Iblis yang kini melihat pertarungan yang menurut mereka tensinya semakin panas hanya mampu menggigit jari penuh kecemasan terkhusus Sona Sitri yang melihat salah-satu Pearegenya disana. Berbeda dengan Rias yang nampak menyiratkan keantusiasan, nampaknya ia sangat penasaran dengan pertarungan tersebut ingin mengetahui lebih lanjut potensi Pearege yang di miliki oleh sahabatnya Sona.

"SUDAH CUKUP! JANGAN DI TERUSKAN!" Sona berteriak lantang kembali mencoba menghentikan pertarungan tersebut, namun nihil karena tak satupun dari keduanya menanggapi teriakan lantang tersebut.

Malah Naruto yang meningkatkan intensitas aura oranye yang menguar semakin besar sehingga menutupi seluruh tubuhhya, tanda Whisker di kedua pipinya semakin menebal dan juga terlihat dua gigi taring yang menonjol menengok keluar di sela kedua bibirnya.

 **Wussssssh...**

Hembusan angin besar terjadi di area tempat Naruto berdiri, asap debu mengepul menutupi jarak pandang semua yang ada disana. Mereka nampak tak tahu apa yang kini tengah tersembunyi di balik kepulan debu tersebut, namun mereka hanya dapat merasakan energy yang berkekuatan sangat besar berasal dari balik kepulan debu tersebut.

Sedikit demi sedikit kepulan debu menghilang meninggalkan area, kini terpampanglah seorang Naruto yang di selimuti aura berwarna oranye, dengan bentuk menyerupai seekor rubah serta ekor yang berjumlah satu meliuk-liuk di belakang punggungnya.

Rias bahkan seluruh Pearegenya nampak terkejut dengan pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya, berbanding terbalik dengan yang di rasakan oleh Koneko. Gadis Loli tersebut nampak bergetar karena ia merasakan energy Senjutsu yang sangat besar menguar dari tubuh sosok di hadapannya, yang ia ingat adalah ia memiliki Trauma berat dengan energy yang dinamakan Senjutsu tersebut.

"Se-semuanya... SEMUANYA LARI! MENJAUH DARINYA JIKA KALIAN TAK INGIN MATI!" Koneko berteriak lantang mencoba memperingati semuanya, Rias melihat kearah koneko yang tengah bergetar hebat dan berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"Tenanglah Koneko, tak akan terjadi apa-apa!" Rias mengusap punggung Koneko menenangkan, ia tahu hal apa yang menyebabkan seorang koneko seperti sekarang ini yang bergetar ketakutan. Masa lalu seorang Koneko, ia mengetahuinya jelas karena ia sangat mengetahuinya.

"A-aku.. A-aku ta-takut, ta-takut sekali." Ujar Koneko terbata-bata seraya masih bergetar hebat.

 **Buuuuum.. Blaaaaaaaaaaarrrr...**

Ledakan besar mengalihkan perhatian semua Iblis di sana, bergidik ngeri melihat hasil pertarungan diantara kedua Iblis tersebut. Ada rasa kekaguman terselip melihat pertarungan tersebut, namun yang pastinya rasa cemas serta khawatir masih kentara diantara semua rasa.

Terlihat dua sosok yang saling memukul dan bertahan tampak di area tersebut, Naruto melayangkan beberapa pukulan terhadap Issei. Sedangkan Issei mencoba menahan hujan kepalan itu, namun nampak beberapa kepalan hinggap di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

 **[BOOST] [BOOST]**

 ***D' Upper Stiede**

Issei berhasil menemukan ruang ksosong, kemudian ia memukul tepat di rahang Naruto sehingga membuat jelmaan sang Rubah terlempar ke atas. Tak sampai di situ, Issei kembali mengumpulkan energy hijau di telapak tangan kanan-kirinya.

 **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]  
** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]**

 ***Dragon Explotion PASST  
**

Laser hijau melesat kearah Naruto yang masih melayang di udara, jelas saja hal tersebut membuat Naruto terdorong oleh kuatnya laser tersebut dan berakhir menabrak sebuah pohon dan meluluh lantahkan area tersebut akibat ledakan laser hijau yang di lesatkan oleh Issei.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrr...**

 **"Hahaha... Mati kau Bola bulu, kau tak akan bi-"** Perkataannya terpotong karena merasakan ledakan aura energy yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya, kedua mata di balik Helmet armor Issei membulat sempurna.

Di hadapannya terlihat Naruto yang kini tubuhnya telah hilang 1/4, namun bukan itu yang membuatnya terkejut, akan tetapi luka di tubuh Naruto yang beregenerasi memulihkan yang membuatnya amat terkejut.

Begitu pula dengan Rias beserta Pearegenya, mereka nampak terkejut dengan hal itu. Melihat lagi satu makhluk yang mampu meregenerasikan dirinya, masih segar di ingatan semuanya mengenai kemampuan seperti ini. Seminggu yang lalu mereka menyaksikan sendiri kemampuan beregenerasi, dan sekarang mereka di berikan lagi satu tontonan berkemampuan sama.

Ekor Naruto bertambah menjadi tiga, ketiganya melambai-lambai kesana kemari seakan menyapa angin pagi yang berhembus di area tersebut. Menggertakan giginya serta menampakan gigi taring yang kian bertambah panjang, kemudian Naruto mengambil posisi seperti merangkak seperti hewan berkaki empat serta geraman penuh nafsu ia layangkan kearah sosok di hadapannya.

 **"Kau.. Kau akan merasakan tingkat ketiga dari kemampuan Master, kau tak akan bisa menghindar lagi Kadal!"** Ujar Naruto dengan nada semakin berat menyiratkan sebuah ancaman terhadap Issei.

 ***Shikyaku**

Sedetik Naruto telah menghilang meninggalkan debu di tempatnya tadi berada, Issei nampak menengokan kepalanya kesana-kemari demi mencari keberadaan Naruto. Di lain sisi Naruto terlihat berlari melesat kesana-kemari tanpa mampu di ikuti oleh pasang mata, melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi mengincar sang mangsa.

 **Sraaaaaaaat..**

Issei menengokan kepalanya ke belakang, merasakan sesuatu yang menyayat armor bagian belakangnya. Issei nampaknya harus bersyukur atas ketebalan armornya tersebut, membuatnya tak merasakan sesuatu atau pun rasa sakit akibat sayatan tersebut.

 **Sraaat..** **Sraaat.. Sraaaaaaaat..**

Namun sedetik ia menengok ke belakang, kembali ia merasakan satu sayatan seakan mencoba membelah bagian dadanya. Kembali berulang, ia tak mampu melihat pergerakan dari Naruto. Hal itu membuatnya sama sekali tak berkutik, di sana sini menerima beberapa sayatan yang meninggalkan bekas berupa goresan melintang di setiap bagian armornya.

Lima detik issei tak lagi merasakan sayatan di seluruh tubuhnya, kemudian ia menengok ke arah kanan merasakan kehadiran seseorang disana.

Diatas pohon Naruto tengah bertengger dengan tangan kanan menampah di samping pinggangnya, namun bukan itu pokus dari Issei. Akan tetapi sebuah bola berwarna oranye terang yang seakan menebar suatu ancaman, serta tak melupakan senyum menyeringai Naruto yang diberikan terhadapnya.

 **'Tubuh sialan, tubuh Masterku nampaknya sudah tak mampu bertahan lebih lama lagi!'** Batin Ddraig, merasakan seluruh tubuhnya seakan menolak untuk bergerak mengantisipasi serangan tersebut.

 **Suuuuuiiittt...**

Naruto kembali menghilang dari atas pohon, sedetik kemudian muncul di hadapan Issei dengan tangan yang siap ia hantamkan terhadapnya.

 ***Rasengan**

 **Prak.. Prak.. Praaaaaaaaaaang...**

Armor Issei telah meninggalkan dan menghilang tak lagi melindungi tubuh sang pengguna, hal itu membuat kedua mata Issei yang berkorne hijau membelakak semakin melebar seakan sudah tahu nasib apa yang akan ia terima setelah ini.

 **Kematian** ,

Nampaknya Ddraig harus segera menemukan partner baru.

"KYUUBI JANGAN!" Sona berteriak lantang, ia segera melesat berlari maju untuk menghentikan serangan yang akan Naruto hantamkan terhadap Issei. Begitu pula dengan Rias, nampaknya ia kalang kabut dan segera menyiapkan power of destructionnya untuk menyerang Naruto sebelum terlambat.

 **Buuuuuggghh...**

Issei terpelanting ke sebelah kanan akibat pukulan yang di terimanya dari Naruto, sedangkan dengan Naruto hanya tersenyum menyeringai melihat hal itu. Naruto memutuskan untuk menghantamkan tinju kirinya pada pipi kanan Issei, dari pada menghantamkan Rasengan yang berada di tangan kanannya terhadap dada Issei.

 **"Akui kekalahanmu kadal merah, inginnya aku membunuhmu sekarang namun ini belum waktunya. Kita akan bertarung dengan kekuatan penuh kita, aku tunggu kalian berdua pasangan kadal merah dan putih!"**

 **Bruk..**

Setelah menyatakan hal tersebut, tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto limbung jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Sona dan Rias dengan segera menghampiri masing-masing Pearege mereka, mencoba untuk memeriksa keadaan dari keduanya.

"Syukurlah, hanya pingsan." Sona bernafas lega setelah mengetahui kondisi dari pada Naruto, begitu pula dengan Rias yang nampak juga bernafas lega. Namun sedetik kemudian ia menatap tajam kearah Sona, Sona yang seakan mengerti arti tatapan tersebut berusaha menyangkalnya.

"Tubuh mereka sama-sama diambil alih, Naruto-kun jelas tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan ini Rias!" Sona berujar datar, serta kedua mata balik menatap tajam direksi Rias.

"Aku masih menunggu penjelasanmu, Sona!" Sona hanya menghela nafas lelah, sama sekali ia tak akan bisa meredam keingin tahuan dari sahabatnya ini.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita memeriksa akibat apa yang mereka berdua timbulkan, pertama masalah para murid yang pastinya telah Tsubaki urus, selanjutnya tempat ini harus segera di perbaiki!" Sona berkata seperti itu setelah ia melihat hasil dari akibat pertarungan tersebut yang menghancurkan tempat sekitar.

"Akeno, aku serahkan padamu!" Rias memerintahkan sang Queen untuk memperbaiki kerusakan yang mereka berdua timbulkan akibat pertarungan tadi.

"Ara.. ara.. Baiklah Bucho, namun kuharap bisa melihat pertarungan seperti ini lagi ~Fufufu." Akeno berujar seraya ia menjilat bibir bawahnya sensual, sesekali ia juga melirik kearah Naruto yang kini tengah berpangku kepala di kedua paha Sona Sitri.

"Sebaiknya kita segera masuk, sebentar lagi bel sekolah akan berbunyi!" Setelah berkata seperti itu, seketika Sona meninggalkan tempat tersebut menggunakan sihir teleport. Serta tak lupa pula ia membawa tubuh Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri, ia harus segera mengobati luka yang di derita oleh sang Pawn.

 **.  
**

 **.**

 ***-Youkai no Chikara-***

 **.**

 **.**

 **Skip time**

 **Naruto POV**

Bel pertanda kegiatan belajar telah berbunyi, kini aku, Kaichou, serta Tsubaki-senpai berniat akan mengunjungi Ruang penelitian Ilmu Gaib. Lebih tepatnya aku secara pribadi ingin mengungkapkan permintaan ma'afku atas kejadian pagi tadi, yah meskipun aku juga menikmatinya namun aku merasa tak enak hati terhadap Issei yang memang tak tahu apa-apa.

"Emm.. Kaichou, kenapa aku merasakan aura yang sangat tak mengenakan yah?" Sona-Kaichou nampak melirik sekilas kearahku, kuyakin ia juga pasti merasakan apa yang kini aku rasakan.

Kami bertiga telah sampai di depan sebuah pintu masuk Ruangan Club, aura tak enak semakin kentara ku rasakan. Aku melihat sekilas kearah Tsubaki-senpai, nampaknya tubuhnya sedikit bergetar merasakan aura tersebut.

 **Cklek**

Pintu terbuka, dengan segera kami bertiga memasuki gedung tua tempat dimana Ruang Club dari Rias Gremory beroperasi. Aku membelakak terkejut, ternyata Rias Gremory nampaknya tengah menerima tamu di ruangannya. Namun satu hal yang mengganjal dalam penglihatanku, ku lihat sekali semua Iblis di ruangan tersebut menebar aura permusuhan terhadap dua gadis yang di ketahui tamu itu.

Sona Kaichou nampak membenarkan letak kacamatanya kemudian ia melangkah semakin masuk kedalam ruangan, kami berdua pun segera mengikuti langkah dari Sona-Kaichou.

 **Naruto POV end**

"Sona kebetulan kau kemari, kau bisa mengikuti perbincangan kami." Rias berbicara terlebih dahulu ia menghela nafas seakan kelegaan menghinggapi dirinya, Sona pun segera langsung duduk di sebelah kanan dari Rias terduduk.

"Ada apa ini Rias?.. Perwakilan Tenshi mengunjungi tempat kita, apa sesuatu telah terjadi?" Rias memijit pelipisnya kemudian ia mengangguk sekilas menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Emmm.. Ternyata satu lagi bangsawan Iblis muncul, memang kota ini cocok di jadikan markas kumpulan Iblis." Seorang gadis bersurai biru dengan sebagian rambut depan hijau berucap sarkas, Sona nampak mendelikan mata kanannya mendengar pernyataan tersebut.

"Jadi?.." Sona meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut mengenai situasi yang kini tengah terjadi.

"Pedang Suci Excalibur yang disimpan di markas pusat Gereja Katolik Vatikan, Gereja Protestan, dan Gereja Orthodoks Timur dicuri." Sona nampak cengo mendengar Rias yang mulai memberitahukan hal tersebut, ia mengerutkan keningnya tanda bingung kenapa bisa mereka berdua mencarinya di sini.

'Jadi ini alasannya? Alasannya aku merasa tak enak dengan aura seperti ini, Ras Iblis lemah terhadap Cahaya hal Suci lainnya. Mereka utusan Tenshi?' Batin Naruto yang sejak tadi mengobservasi kedua gadis tamu tersebut.

"Kenapa mereka malah mendatangi kita?.. Apa mereka berdua berpikir Ras kita yang telah mencurinya, Rias?" Rias hanya mengangkat bahu tak mau menanggapi pertanyaan tersebut.

"Gereja Katolik memiliki dua Excalibur termasuk milikku, Gereja Protestan juga punya dua ,juga di Orthodoks timur ada dua. Satu yang terakhir hilang dalam peperangan sebelumnya diantara Tuhan, Iblis, dan Da-Tenshi. Satu Excalibur dicuri dari tiap Gereja dan si pencuri kabur ke Jepang membawanya ke kota ini." Gadis bersurai biru nampak menjelaskan apa yang telah terjadi sebelumnya.

"Lantas, kenapa kalian berdua menemui kami disini?" Tanya Sona memicingkan kedua matanya mengintimidasi kedua gadis tersebut.

"Si pencuri Excalibur adalah golongan Da-Tenshi, tentu saja kami datang kesini untuk meminta Ras kalian tak usah ikut campur dengan masalah ini!" Ujar tegas gadis biru tersebut, Sona hanya tersenyum sekilas mendengar pernyataan tersebut.

"Apakah mereka ingin membangkitkan kembali Great War? Para Da-Tenshi itu!" Rias nampak menggeram dengan kenyataan bahwa Da-Tenshi lah akar maslah ini.

"Kami mendapatkan informasi bahwa salah-satu petinggi Da-Tenshi yang melakukan hal ini, Kokabiel." Sontak empat pasang mata terbelakak mendengar informasi terbaru itu, Kokabiel adalah pelaku dari pencurian Excalibur ini.

"Kokabiel.. salah satu pemimpin Da-Tenshi yang bertahan di perang lampau sejak zaman dahulu... tak pernah kusangka akan mendengar nama orang yang muncul dalam Injil itu." Sona membenarkan letak kacamatanya, sedangkan Rias terlihat memegangi pelipis kirinya.

"Permintaan kami... ahh bukan, Lebih tepatnya sebuah Perintah. Kalian Ras Iblis jangan ada yang mengusik pertarungan diantara kami dan Da-Tenshi, ini misi kami bukan kalian! Dengan kata lain, kami datang kesini untuk memerintah kalian agar tak ikut campur dengan situasi ini." Sona dan Rias serempak mendelik tajam menatap gadis yang berucap seperti itu.

"Maksudmu ini perintah?.. Tenang saja, tanpa di perintah oleh kalian pun kami tak akan mencampuri urusan kalian jika itu memang keinginan kalian." Ujar Rias datar dan teramat dingin, nampaknya Moodnya tengah memburuk.

"Namun kalian harus ingat! Kesombongan kalian ini akan berdampak buruk, mungkin juga kalian akan meregang nyawa di tangan mereka. Apa kalian yakin tak menginginkan sedikit bantuan dari kami?" Ujar Sona santai, berusaha menyindir apa yang pertama mereka nyatakan.

"Kami tidak membutuhkan bantuan kalian, sebaiknya kalian camkan baik-baik apa yang tadi aku perintahkan. Kami tak menerima penolakan dalam bentuk apapun!" Seteah berkata seperti itu, gadis biru itu mulai beranjak dari sofa. "Ayo Irina, kita tak di perbolehkan terlalu lama bergaul dengan kumpulan Iblis!" Gadis coklat twintaill yang di panggil Irina segera bangkit berdiri dan beranjak menyusul gadis biru tersebut.

"Issei-kun, sampai jumpa lagi!" Sebelum melangkah keluar melewati pintu, terlebih dahulu gadis tersebut berbalik dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada sosok yang di panggil Issei.

"Nampaknya wilayah kita penuh dengan situasi yang mengejutkan, sebaiknya apa yang akan kita lakukan Sona?"

"Kita tunggu, sampai dimana kesombongan kedua gadis itu!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4 Complete...**

 **Yeay... Setelah kembali dari PULKAM Esya langsung mengaktifkan kembali dunia FFN, Emmm... Esya merasa lagi Good Mood mengerjakan FF Storie ini, jadi Esya memutuskan terlebih dahulu Update yang ini dan yang lainnya... menyusul saja! Tenang saja KOK! Gak akan lama lagi, Esya hanya perlu beberapa... (?) lagi menyelesaikan FF Storie yang lainnya.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** _Oh iya... Esya ambil awal konflik dari Arc Kokabiel, soalnya Arc Riser udah bosen kayaknya. ~muehehehe  
Esya juga merasa sangat bingung dengan beberapa Justu yang di kuasai oleh Naruto, jadi Esya memutuskan untuk mengaplikasikan Jutsu Katon dari Anime Naruto sebagai Jutsunya Naruto disini._ **#Alasan sederhana, mungkin nih Author sudah tak ingin berpikir lebih jauh mengenai masalah Jutsu**.  
 _Dan juga tentang Rasengan yah... dia atas ada tuh Jutsunya, si khususkan untuk pertarungan jarak dekat. Bisa di bayangkan oleh kalian Rasengan Naruto? Rasengan dengan Versi element api, jika masih belum jelas lihat deh Rasengan apinya versi Jiraiya no Gama-Ero._

 **.**

 **Balasan Review Non-Login**

 **Ryoko:** Ini Chapter bentrokan pertama Ddraig Vs Kurama, bagaimana tanggapannya? ~Ehehehe

 **Rindo:** Update 2 Chap sekaligus? -_-* Gimana yah?... Satu Chap saja cukup ahhh!

 **Killa kill:** Terimakasih banyak! Pertanyaannya sudah terjawab di Chapter empat ini, jawaban untuk sang penyelamat Rias adalah Issei Hyoudou.

 **Guest:** Terimakasih banyak, pertarungannya ini udah add di Chapter empat nih!

 **.**

 **Catatan Penting Buat Kalian!**

Yo' Esya punya satu Mistery, mengenai **'Dia'** yang di sebut oleh Kurama. Ada yang tahu?

Silahkan menebak deh! Kali aja ada satu diantara kalian yang berhasil menebaknya, ~Ehehehe (Yang pasti bukan **'Kami'** ataupun **'Dua kadal Merah-Putih'** )

.

 ** **Terimakasih yang telah memberikan Review, Fav, atau Follnya! ...** Dan terakhir dari Esya ... Setidaknya untuk Reader-san, luangkanlah waktu untuk 'KLIK' Review pada Chapter ini. Berikan tanggapan, dan mungkin kalian bisa selipin juga jika kalian memiliki sebuah sarannya! ... Dan, sampai jumpa di Chapter '** ** **Kurama Youkai no Chikara** ' selanjutnya!**

 **Jaa' ... Minna-san!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Esya 27 BC ... LogOut.**


	5. ARCI: Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER** **  
** ***- Masashi Kishimoto -*** **  
** ***- Ichiel Ishibumi -***

 **Genre: Adventure, Supranatural, Fantasy, Friendship, dan Romance** **  
** **Rating: M** **  
** **Pairing: Naruto x Harem** **  
** **Warning: Gaje, abal, typo, OC atau OOC, Smart! Naru, Strong! Naru, Etc.**

 **Youkai no Chikara-***

 **Summary:** Pihak ketiga dari pemanas ketegangan saat Great War, seekor Youkai terkuat dan Youkai satu-satunya yang mengikuti ketegangan saat Great War. Sosok yang berani menantang dua Kaisar Naga langit, dan sosok yang memicu hari kiamat dunia terjadi lebih cepat. Dia kembali dengan sang tuan yang di berikan sang pencipta, dengan dalih mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya terdahulu.

 **.**

"Normal"  
'Thinking'  
 **"God/Monster"**  
 **'God/Monster'** **  
** **[SACRED GEAR]** **  
** ***Jutsu**

* * *

 **Sebelumnya:**

"Maksudmu ini perintah?.. Tenang saja, tanpa di perintah oleh kalian pun kami tak akan mencampuri urusan kalian jika itu memang keinginan kalian." Ujar Rias datar dan teramat dingin, nampaknya Moodnya tengah memburuk.

"Namun kalian harus ingat! Kesombongan kalian ini akan berdampak buruk, mungkin juga kalian akan meregang nyawa di tangan mereka. Apa kalian yakin tak menginginkan sedikit bantuan dari kami?" Ujar Sona santai, berusaha menyindir apa yang pertama mereka nyatakan.

"Kami tidak membutuhkan bantuan kalian, sebaiknya kalian camkan baik-baik apa yang tadi aku perintahkan. Kami tak menerima penolakan dalam bentuk apapun!" Seteah berkata seperti itu, gadis biru itu mulai beranjak dari sofa. "Ayo Irina, kita tak di perbolehkan terlalu lama bergaul dengan kumpulan Iblis!" Gadis coklat twintaill yang di panggil Irina segera bangkit berdiri dan beranjak menyusul gadis biru tersebut.

"Issei-kun, sampai jumpa lagi!" Sebelum melangkah keluar melewati pintu, terlebih dahulu gadis tersebut berbalik dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada sosok yang di panggil Issei.

"Nampaknya wilayah kita penuh dengan situasi yang mengejutkan, sebaiknya apa yang akan kita lakukan Sona?"

"Kita tunggu, sampai dimana kesombongan kedua gadis itu!"

 **:**

 **:**

 **CHAPTER 5  
**

 **.**

"Kaichou Sialan!..." Naruto berteriak meluapkan segala kekesalannya, sedetik kemudian ia kembali melangkahkan kedua kakinya untuk mencapai tempat kediamannya yang selama ini ia tinggali. "...Kenapa dia melimpahkan semua pekerjaan OSIS kepadaku? Heh sungguh konyol, sehingga aku terlambat untuk menghadiri peluncuran Game terbaru yang hendak ku pesan."

Ya alasan sebenarnya ia mengumpat seperti itu tidak lain berhubungan dengan tugas OSIS yang tadi ia kerjakan. Hal seperti ini mungkin Sona memanfa'atkannya untuk ajang balas dendam, di mana dua bulan sebelumnya memang Naruto yang tak dapat masuk sekolah sehingga semua anggota menutupi bagian yang di tinggalkan Naruto selama itu.

Dan sekarang, hari pertama Naruto memasuki sekolah ia harus di hadapkan oleh beberapa tugas OSIS yang di limpahkan Sona terhadapnya.

 ** _Kau harus mengganti keabsenanmu itu Naruto-Kun, jadi kau harus menanggung setengah pekerjaan OSIS yang lainnya._**

Itulah yang di katakan oleh Sona, hal itu membuat Naruto harus pulang lebih akhir dari pada yang lainnya untuk mengerjakan semua tugas tersebut.

 _"Mohon berilah berkah bagi umat yang tersesat!"_

 _"Mohon, berilah kami derma atas nama Bapa di Syurga sana!"_

"Eh?.." Naruto menghentikan langkah kakinya, ia melihat di depan sana dua orang gadis yang waktu istirahat ia temui di Ruang Club Rias tengah terduduk di sisi jalan sambil berdo'a? "...Apa-apaan itu?" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, melihat kedua gadis tersebut dengan pakaian mencolok berwarna hitam ketat dilingkupi sebuah Jubah. Bahkan tak sedikit beberapa yang berlalu lalang menatap keduanya dengan pandangan... Aneh?

 _"Kenapa jadi begini? Aku merasa hina sebagai pengabdi Tuhan, apa memang seperti ini kehidupan para pengabdi Tuhan yang berada di Jepang?"_

 _"Jangan bicara begitu, Xenovia! Kau tahu kita kehilangan semua uang kita, jadi kita harus mengandalkan sedekah dari orang orang kafir ini atau kita tak bisa makan. -Aaah.. kita bahkan tak akan bisa membeli sepotong pun roti, bagaimana kita bisa bertahan nanti?"_

"Kalian sedang apa?" Naruto yang kini sudah tepat di belakang keduanya langsung menanyakan hal seperti itu, memang aneh melihat keduanya berada di lokasi seperti ini dan di tambah dengan apa yang tengah keduanya lakukan tadi.

"Iblis?" Seorang gadis bersurai biru dengan poni depan sedikit hijau berbalik, melihat Naruto yang berada di belakang mereka seketika keduanya langsung berdiri dan menyiapakan posisi siaga.

"Dasar bodoh! Apa kalian berdua tak menyadari posisi kita berada?" Keduanya nampak langsung menengokan kepalanya kesana-kemari, Naruto medengus melihat keduanya terlihat membelakak sekilas dan seketika raut wajahnya kembali seperti semula.

"Kau.. kau untuk apa mendatangi kami? Jangan-jangan kau berniat mencari kesempatan untuk membunuh kami, itu tak akan bisa Iblis!" Gadis bersurai biru itu kembali mengungkapkan pernyataan yang membuat Naruto memijat kedua pelipisnya, mendengar ungkapan tersebut seperti Naruto adalah seorang Iblis yang mengerikan.

"Ano... Xenovia, bukannya aku meragukan apa yang kau nyatakan tadi. Namun jika dia memang berniat membunuh kita, mana mungkin ia menyapa kita terlebih dahulu." Gadis twintaill coklat menyentuhkan telunjuknya di bawah dagu, pemikiran gadis itu membuat Naruto mengacungkan jempol atas pernyataannya yang ia berikan.

"Ternyata rekanmu itu lebih cerdas. Aku ini Iblis yang baik hati, mana mungkin aku berniat jahat kepada kalian berdua." Gadis coklat yang diketahui bernama Irina Sidou berbinar mendengar pernyataan Naruto, ia memang merupakan gadis polos yang memang kebetulan memiliki pangkat di kesatuan Exorcist.

"Benarkah?" Naruto menganggukan kepalanya merespon pertanyaan antusias tersebut. "Kalau begitu, apa tuan berniat membantu kami?"

"Irina, apa-apaan kau ini? Kita tak boleh ikut tersesat, dia Iblis dan kita tak sepatutnya bergaul dengannya!" Xenovia nampak geram dengan kelakuan rekannya itu.

"Apa salahnya? Aku ini seorang Iblis yang baik hati, setelah ini aku akan melupakan apa yang kita bicarakan ini." Naruto memicing tajam merasa tak terima dengan pernyataan Xenovia itu, memang ia seorang Iblis namun tidak seperti yang dia katakan juga.

"Xenovia, apa kau masih ingin terus memohon derma dari para Manusia kafir itu?..." Telunjuk Irina mengelilingi area menunjuk satu persatu pejalan kaki. "...Apa salahnya kita meminta derma pada seorang Iblis? Manusia kafir yang sedari tadi kita mintai derma sesungguhnya tak ada bedanya dengan seorang Iblis di hadapan kita ini, Bapa pasti mengerti dengan kesulitan yang saat ini kita alami."

"Tunggu dulu! Alasan kalian berada disini karena kalian tengah meminta derma, untuk apa kalian melakukan hal seperti itu?" Naruto masih belum mengerti dengan situasi yang tengah terjadi, ia memutuskan untuk mengetahuinya terlebih dahulu.

 **Kruyuuuukkkk**

"Tidak usah di jawab, aku sudah tahu jawabannya!" Naruto menghela nafas sejenak, mendengar bunyi perut yang nampaknya berasal dari kedua gadis Gereja di hadapannya ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Enak!.." Irina dengan mulutnya terus mengabsen beberapa makanan diatas meja di hadapannya, ia sama sekali tak berniat untuk menjaga Image dirinya sebagai seorang Wanita. "...Hidangan ala Jepang memang luar biasa, aku tak akan segan-segan lagi untuk menambah!"

"Fuaaaahhh... Baru pertama kali ini aku merasakan yang seperti ini, aku juga tak akan segan lagi Irina!" Xenovia menanggapi pernyataan pertama dari Irina, nampaknya ia juga tak ingin kalah dan membiarkan begitu saja Irina untuk menghabiskan seluruh makanan itu.

'Mereka rakus sekali, apa memang ini kelakuan sebenarnya dari pengabdi Tuhan? Menyedihkan sekali!' Batin Naruto merasa miris, bukan miris terhadap kedua gadis tersebut. Namun ia merasa sangat miris dengan isi dompetnya setelah ini, terlihat sedari tadi ia terus memperhatikan dompetnya yang ia genggam dan di sembunyikan di bawah kolong meja.

"Hah.. Kenyangnya! Tidak apa-apa menjual diri kami kepada Iblis, Bapa pasti mengerti dengan kesusahan yang dialami oleh Hambanya." Naruto mengerutkan keningnya mendengar perkataan tersebut, Irina sendiri mengangguk membenarkan perkataan dari Xenovia itu.

"Naruto-San, terimakasih atas makanannya. Semoga Tuhan memberkati Iblis baik hati sepertimu, Amin!" Irina menangkupkan kedua tangannya pose berdo'a, Naruto sendiri terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Irina.

Namun bukan karena Irina yang tengah berdo'a, namun ia tak sedikit pun merasakan sesuatu yang aneh ketika Irina tengah memanjatkan do'a-do'a.

'Eh?.. Apa yang salah denganku, aku ini seorang Iblis kan? Kenapa sekarang aku tak merasakan sesuatu seperti biasanya?'

 **'Akan aku jelaskan nanti, Master!'**

'Kyuu, apa sesuatu yang gawat akan segera terjadi?'

 **'Bukan, pokoknya setelah sampai di rumah Master segera masuk ke Mindscape!'**

'Baiklah.'

"Naruto-San?.." Naruto mengerjapkan kedua matanya merasakan sebuah tepukan di pipi kirinya. "...Kenapa kau melamun?"

"O-oh tidak apa-apa, aku hanya merasa tak seperti biasanya ketika kau berdo'a." Ujar Naruto berterus terang, hal itu membuat Xenovia mengerutkan alisnya bingung akan pernyataan tersebut.

"Maksudmu dengan **tak seperti biasanya**?" Tanya Xenovia, Naruto mengangguk sekilas kemudian mencoba menjelaskan.

"Entahlah, ketika Irina-San berdo'a aku tak merasa sakit seperti biasanya. Padahal aku ini seorang Iblis, kan?" Ujar Naruto.

"Benarkah?" Irina nampak antusias mendengar hal tersebut, ini benar-benar hal Tabu baginya.

 **Sraaaaannnnggg**

"Kenapa kau menodongku seperti itu, Xenovia-San?" Naruto memicing nyalang ketika merasakan kulit lehernya dingin, itu di sebabkan bilah pedang besar Xenovia yang kini telah bertengger disana.

"Ini aneh!..." Xenovia menjauhkan pedang besarnya, kemudian ia menyimpannya dan segera mendudukan pantatnya kembali. "...Untuk seorang Iblis seharusnya kau sudah musnah, namun nampaknya pedang Excaliburku tak berpengaruh. Bolehkan aku menusuk dadamu untuk membuktikan yang lainnya, Naruto-San?"

"Kau gila! Apa itu balasanmu untuk seorang Iblis yang telah menjauhkanmu dari kematian karena kelaparan?" Irina hanya terkekeh geli melihat interaksi antara keduanya, meskipun Naruto ia ketahui seorang Iblis akan tetapi ia merasakan suatu perbedaan jika berada dekat dengannya.

"Aku hanya meminta persetujuanmu, jika kau menolak ya sudah." Xenovia memangku tangannya menatap direksi Naruto.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Kau bisa jatuh Cinta terhadapku, Xenovia-San!" Xenovia hanya tersenyum mendengar cibiran tersebut.

"Aku memang sudah mulai menyukaimu, namun sayang kau adalah seorang Iblis. Jadi, aku urungkan niatku untuk menyukaimu lebih lanjut." Naruto memutar bola Shafirenya tak ingin menanggapi seurius akan pernyataan tersebut.

"Aku mau pulang, jaga diri kalian baik-baik!" Naruto melirik sebuah jam dinding, melihat waktu sudah menunjukan waktu pukul empat ia memutuskan untuk pamit pulang.

"Kau kira kami siapa? Kami bisa menjaga diri kami baik-baik, kau tak usah mengkhawatirkan kami!" Xenovia merasa tersinggung dengan perkataan Naruto tadi.

"Terserahlah!" Naruto berbalik dan melangkahkan kedua kakinya mulai menjauh dari meja keduanya, tak sedikit Wanita yang berada di Cafe tersebut berdecak kagum dengan sosok Naruto.

"Woy Naruto-San?!.." Xenovia berteriak mencoba memanggil Naruto. "...Lupakan masalah hari ini!"

"Brensek! Mana mungkin aku akan melupakannya, kalian membuat dompetku kehilangan setengah dari penghuninya!" Xenovia dan Irina hanya menyengir lebar mendengar umpatan yang di keluarkan oleh Naruto.

 **.  
**

 **.**

 ***-Youkai no Chikara-***

 **.**

 **.**

Langit senja telah nampak menghiasi langit-langit Kuoh, Naruto masih berjalan santai dengan membawa sekantong Plastik persediaan makanan untuknya nanti di apartement. Setelah ia meninggalkan Cafe tadi, nampaknya Naruto memutuskan untuk mendatangi mini market terlebih dahulu untuk mendapatkan sekantong persediaan tersebut.

Sewaktu melewati sebuah jembatan Naruto menghentikan langkah kedua kakinya, di pinggir sungai ia melihat seorang pria menggunakan Yukatta, di tambah dengan apa yang dia lakukan membuat Naruto mengerinyit heran.

"Apa dia memang bodoh?" Gumam Naruto, melihat seorang yang tengah memancing di sungai kecil yang tidak memungkinkan adanya Ikan. Apa itu tak membuatmu merasa aneh?

"Woy.. Ji-San?!" Naruto mencoba meminta perhatian dari pria tersebut, pria itu berbalik dan Naruto dapat melihat paman itu menyeringai sesaat membuat Naruto meneguk ludahnya tercekat.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku, Gaki?" Sahut pria tersebut, Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya membari isyarat bahwa tidak ada apa-apa dan merutuki dirinya yang tadi sempat menyapa. "Apa kau ingin bergabung?" Pria itu menawari Naruto untuk bergabung bersamanya di sana, namun Naruto masih tersenyum canggung.

Dengan langkah ragu Naruto menghampiri letak keberadaan pria itu di sana, ia mendudukan dirinya tepat di sebelah dan memperhatikan aliran sungai yang berada di hadapannya.

"Kenapa Ji-San memancing di sungai seperti ini? Bukannya akan menjadi sia-sia karena memang sungai di sini jarang ada Ikannya, anda pindah saja ke sungai sebelah Utara!" Pria tersebut hanya tertawa membuat Naruto mengerinyit di buatnya.

'Apa dia tidak waras? Aku menyarankan agar dia pindah untuk mendapatkan hasil tangkapan yang memuaskan, namun apa yang dia lakukan saat ini?' Batin Naruto merasa ngeri, pikirannya sudah melalang buana memikirkan kemungkinan itu terjadi.

"Aku senang berada disini, aku tak berniat untuk pindah."

"Anda memancing untuk mendapatkan Ikan, bukan?"

"Tentu saja, namun bukan itu tujuan utamaku memancing seperti ini."

Naruto menyentuhkan telunjuknya menampakan pose berpikir, namun sedetik kemudian dahinya mengerinyit dengan pernyataan bertentangan dengan pikirannya itu.

"Lalu, tujuan anda yang sebenarnya?"

"Aku hanya sedang melatih kesabaran, dengan kesabaran kita akan mendapatkan segalanya. Tak ada cara instan di dunia ini, semuanya butuh proses untuk mencapai suatu tujuan."

"Aku mengerti, aku akan mengingat apa yang anda sampaikan ini."

"Tentu saja, jika bukan kau yang merupakan generasi muda. Lalu siapa lagi? ~Ahahaha"

"Anda terlalu Narsis, Ji-San!"

Naruto terus berbincang-bincang sejenak dengan pria tersebut, ternyata pikiran Naruto salah mengenai pria tersebut yang ia sangka tidak waras. Naruto merasa nyaman berbicara dengannya, sehingga ia sendiri tak menyadari bahwa Matahari telah sepenuhnya tenggelam yang membuatnya tersentak akan kelalaiannya.

"A-ah Ji-San, aku pamit dulu karena sudah menjelang malam hari karena besok aku harus masuk sekolah kembali!" Naruto membungkukan badannya tanda ia menghormati pria yang sedari tadi ia ajak mengobrol.

"Ya aku mengerti! Namaku Azazel, aku seorang Gubernur dari Da-Tenshi." Naruto membelakak lebar mendengar perkenalan tersebut, ia mencoba mengorek lubang telinganya barang kali ia salah mendengar.

"Hah.. Anda sedang bercanda, Ji-San?"

"Tidak Akuma-Kun, aku memang Gubernur Da-Tenshi!"

Mendapatkan kenyataan di hadapannya, Naruto seketika berbalik badan. Dengan segera tak mau membuang waktu, kedua kakinya melangkah cepat meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Ia sangat amat terkejut, ketika Azazel memperlihatkan enam pasang sayap berwarna hitam di belakang punggungnya.

"Woy.. Gaki, siapa namamu?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, aku secepatnya harus pulang!"

Sepeninggal Naruto, Azazel tertawa terpingkal melihat Naruto yang lari tunggang langgang seperti itu. Kemudian Azazel kembali menduduki tempatnya tadi, meraih sebuah pancingan dan melemparkan kailnya ke arah sungai.

"Azazel, aku merasakan jejak aura kuat di tempat ini." Seruan seorang pemuda bersurai abu-abu gelap, dengan sepasang sayap biru mendarat tepat di belakang Azazel yang tengah sibuk memancing.

"Oh.. Kau terlambat, Vali! Aku bahkan sempat berbincang dengannya lebih dari 30 menit, dia seorang Iblis renkarnasi." Azazel berucap seraya melirik sekilas pada pemuda yang kini berada tepat di sebelahnya.

 **'Tidak salah lagi, aku mengenal aura seperti ini Vali!'**

'Apa maksudmu, Albion?'

 **'bola bulu berwarna oranye.'**

'Hah?'

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hah.. hah.. Sungguh gila! Untung saja aku berhasil lolos dari cengkramannya, kalau tidak. Sungguh... aku tak tahu bagaimana nasibku." Bukannya dirimu yang berhasil lolos, memang Azazel lah yang membiarkanmu lolos dari cengkramannya.

"Aku tahu batasanku, tak mungkin juga aku melawan seorang Gubernur yang di katakan oleh Kaichou sebagai pemimpinnya." Naruto menyenderkan punggungnya pada pintu yang telah di tutup di belakangnya, ia mengatur nafasnya berulang kali agar bisa kembali normal akibat ia berlari tadi.

Setelah nafasnya kembali Normal, Naruto meninggalkan pintu tersebut dan melangkah menuju sebuah Kulkas dan menata barang bawaannya dari mini market.

Setelah selesai Naruto membuka kaosnya dan melemparkannya ke ujung ruangan tempat pakaian kotor menumpuk di sebuah keranjang, ia meraih Handuk dan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya dari keringat dan debu yang menempel.

Lima belas menit kemudian Naruto keluar dengan hanya mengenakan sebuah Handuk yang menutupi area bawahnya, segera ia melangkah ke sebuah ruangan tempat dimana kamarnya berada untuk memakai pakaian karena ia tak ingin terserang penyakit akibat angin malam.

 **'Master?!'**

'Nanti Kyuu, aku ingin makan dulu!'

Setelah selesai memakaikan pakaian di tubuhnya, Naruto melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju letak meja makan. Malam ini ia hanya menyeduh Ramen Instan untuk mengganjal perutnya, memang karena ia lagi malas saja untuk memasak yang mungkin saja akan membuang waktu terlalu lama.

Setelah selesai dengan acara makan malamnya, Naruto melangkah menghampiri sebuah sofa dan segera mendudukinya. Memejamkan kedua matanya, bersiap untuk memasuki alam bawah sadarnya.

 **.**

 **Mindscape**

Naruto membuka kelopak matanya, di hadapannya sudah tersaji seekor Rubah berwarna oranye, di tambah dengan 9 ekor yang melambai-lambai di belakang punggung Rubah tersebut.

"Kyuu?!" Naruto mulai mengeluarkan suaranya meminta perhatian dari sosok Rubah tersebut.

 **"Akhirnya Master datang juga!"** Kyuubi membuka kelopak matanya menampkan dua iris Ruby dengan pupuil Vertikal menatap Naruto.

"Apa yang ingin kau jelaskan, Kyuu?" Naruto tak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama, ia langsung menanyakan hal pokok yang memang menjadi pertanyaannya tadi di Cafe.

 **"Mengenai apa yang kau alami tadi, kau tak merasakan efek karena hal-hal berbau Suci. Aku akan langsung menjelaskan, jadi dengarkan baik-baik karean aku tak ingin mengulanginya tuk kedua kalinya!"** Naruto langsung memasang pendengarannya setajam mungkin, ia juga berusaha memfokuskan pikirannya untuk dapat memahami apa yang nanti akan di jelaskan.

 **"Aku adalah sosok Rubah peliharaan dari Kami-Sama, itu kar-"**

"Apa kau seurius, Kyuu?" Naruto bertanya dengan mimik wajah tak percayanya.

 **"JANGAN MEMOTONG PENJELASANKU, MASTER!"** Naruto langsung menciut mendengar teriakan lantang tersebut, ia meneguk ludah seraya menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti dan tak akan mengulanginya lagi.

"Si- Silahkan dilanjutkan, Kyuu!" Setelah mempersilahkan Kyuubi untuk melanjutkan, Naruto langsung mengambil posisi duduk bersila tepat di hadapan Kyuubi.

 **"Aku adalah sosok peliharaan Kami-Sama, ada alasannya aku menjadi peliharaan untuknya dan alasannya kau akan tahu sendiri. Kau adalah Jinchuriki pertama bagiku, dengan kata lain inilah pertama kalinya aku bisa melihat kembali dunia secara langsung."** Naruto mengangguk mengerti dengan penjelasan tersebut, namun pertanyaannya dirasa belum terjawab sama sekali.

"Aku belum menemukan jawabannya dari penjelasanmu itu, Kyuu!"

 **"Kita tidak akan terpengaruh oleh aura Suci. Karena sebelum aku di segel di tubuh Master, aku diberi berkah oleh Kami-Sama yang membagikan kekuatannya hanya 10%. Dengan catatan aku dan Master akan melaksanakan misi terakhir yang Kami-Sama berikan, misi ini adalah misi penebusan atas kesalahanku dimasa lalu."**

"Kau yang memiliki kesalahan, kenapa aku harus ikut menanggungnya juga? Sungguh konyol, Kyuu!"

 **Bletak**

 **"Kita adalah satu, kau adalah aku dan aku adalah kau."**

"Ya aku mengerti dengan itu! Ngomong-ngomong apa kesalahanmu itu, Kyuu?"

 **"Aku tak ingin memberitahukannya!"**

"Ayolah! Kita harus saling terbuka satu sama lain, Kyuu."

Kyuubi terus acuh membuang wajahnya tak ingin membeberkan apa yang Naruto tanyakan terhadapnya, rasa bersalah akan kembali menghinggapinya jika mengingat tentang kesalahan tersebut.

"Hah.. ya sudahlah kalau kau tidak mau berbagi. Kyuu tentang misi, misi apa yang Kami-Sama berikan pada kita?"

 **"Menjaga dunia sebelum waktu kehancuran tiba."**

Naruto meneguk ludahnya mendengar suara Kyuubi, kali ini Kyuubi berbicara dengan mimik yang sangat seurius sehingga Naruto menyimpulkan memang ia harus percaya dengannya.

"Aku dapat memastikan bahwa kesalahanmu memang sangat besar, Kyuu. Misi seperti ini bukan main-main, apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk menjaga dunia yang besarnya tak bisa ku peluk?"

 **"jangan bertanya hal seperti itu, sialan!"**

Naruto menyeringai melihat Kyuubi seperti ini, ingin rasanya ia terus menggodanya seperti ini. Namun nampaknya Naruto harus menundanya terlebih dahulu, karena ada sesuatu yang lebih penting dari itu semua.

"Satu lagi pertanyaan yang tidak mampu di pecahkan oleh Otakku. Kenapa waktu pertama aku menjadi Iblis, aku merasakan sakit ketika berhubungan dengan hal-hal yang Suci? Sedangkan dengan pernyataanmu tadi, kita sudah memiliki berkah dari Kami-Sama."

 **"Jawabannya karena kau sudah membuka gerbang _KITSUNE no ME_ , itu yang membuatmu sekarang ini tak merasakan sakit akibat aura Suci."**

Pertanyaan sudah terpecahkan. Jadi itu yang membuat kini Naruto seakan kebal dengan aura Suci, Naruto sudah membuka gerbang _KITSUNE no ME_. Berkah Kami-Sama memang mengalir dalam tubuh Kurama/Kyuubi, jika gerbang belum di buka sama saja Naruto tak membuka keistimewaan tersebut.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau sampaikan lagi, Kyuu?"

 **"Selamat malam!"**

Naruto sweatdrop mendengarnya, di tambah kini Kyuubi sudah mulai bergelung dengan 9 ekornya mulai menyamankan diri untuk menutup kedua matanya.

"Dasar bola bulu tukang tidur!" Naruto menggerutu kesal karena dia sudah ditinggal terlebih dahulu, tak ingin membuang waktu disini Naruto segera keluar dari Mindscape.

 **Mindscape OFF  
**

 **.**

Naruto membuka kelopak matanya, menengok ke sebelah kiri melihat Jam dinding sudah menunjukan pukul 8 PM. Ia beranjak dari sofa, melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju ruang kamar tempatnya beristirahat.

 **.  
**

 **.**

 ***-Youkai no Chikara-***

 **.**

 **.**

 **Skip time**

 _"Kyaaaa... Naruto-kun keren sekali!"_

 _"Naruto-kun yang paling tampan, keren dan yang paling seksi!"_

Jeritan serta pekikan hysteris menggema di salah-satu ruangan Indoor lapangan Basket. Kelas 2-2 nampaknya tengah kebagian pelajaran Olahraga, dan mereka tengah melaksanakan pertandingan Basket.

Di tengah lapang Basket terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai Blondie yang tengah berdiri dengan tangan kanannya terus memantulkan bola oranye, tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memberi Intruksi kepada seluruh rekan se Teamnya agar melakukan serangan.

Satu orang bersurai hitam maju merangsek mencoba merebut bola yang di pegang Naruto, tangannya terkepal erat seraya tersenyum menyeringai seakan ingin menghajar sesuatu. Sebelah sudut bibir Naruto terangkat tipis, ia menaikan bola diatas kepala kemudian melewati selengkangan siswa yang tengah terbuka lebar menghadang di depannya.

Semua yang menyaksikan nampak terpesona dengan gerakan tersebut. Sedangkan siswa yang ia lewati masih terbengong seraya kedua mata mengerjap-ngerjap dengan mulut menganga lebar, mencerna baik-baik kejadian tadi. Saat ia melihat Naruto yang tadi seperti hendak berbaring, yang ternyata hanya mengincar celah yang terdapat dibawah selengkangannya.

 **Bluuuusss**

 **Priiiiiittttttt**

Naruto mendarat dengan kedua kakinya setelah melakukan Dunk, ia melangkah meninggalkan area lapangan dan menuju ke bangku pemain. Meraih sebuah handuk, dan segera mengeringkan keringatnya yang keluar akibat permainan tadi.

"Lebih baik aku istirahat dahulu, tidur mungkin jadi pilihan terbaik dari pada aku harus mengerjakan tugas OSIS yang menumpuk itu." Naruto melangkahkan kedua kakinya kearah gudang tempat penyimpanan, ia menyeringai ketika ia memiliki suatu gagasan untuk menyamankan diri agar tak terganggu.

'Kyuu, bisakah kau menyembunyikan auraku? Kau tahu, aku tak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun.'

 **'Baiklah, Master!'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Skip time**

Akademi Kuoh di malam hari. Nampaknya malam hari ini bukan malam hari yang seperti biasanya, Akademi Kuoh yang setiap malamnya mengalami keheningan saat ini harus berkebalikan karena adanya suatu pertarungan.

Terlihat golongan anggota OSIS yang tengah melayang memutari area Kuoh, mereka tengah mempertahankan Kekkai yang mereka buat untuk menyembunyikan pertarungan yang terjadi didalam dari para Manusia yang memang masih Tabu dengan hal seperti ini.

"Tsubaki, dimana Naruto-Kun?" Sona yang Heires Sitri bertanya di sela mengkonsentrasikan energynya untuk mempertahankan Kekkai.

"Aku tak tahu Kaichou, dia juga sudah tak terlihat setelah jam pelajaran Olahraga di kelasnya." Tsubaki menjawab tak mengetahui letak keberadaan Naruto.

"Kemana dia itu? Kita membutuhkan satu anggota lagi untuk mempertahankan Kekkai!" Sona menggerutu karena Iblis yang di harapkan tidak di ketahui letak keberadaannya.

Di dalam Kekkai, lebih tepatnya di halaman Kuoh Akademi tengah terjadi pertarungan antara pihak Gremory dan pihak Da-Tenshi yang di pimpin oleh Kokabiel.

"Akeno!" Rias berteriak memberikan kode untuk menyerang.

"Arara.. Bucho nampak tidak sabaran, kalau begitu aku akan memulainya...

...Halilintar! Bergeloralah!" Akeno mengacungkan jari telunjuk kanannya kearah langit, percikan Halilintar tercipta di jari telunjuknya tersebut, dan segera Akeno mengarahkan kearah Cerberus.

Cerberus mencoba kabur dari tempatnya, seakan tahu bahwa dirinya tengah terancam saat ini. Cerberus tersebut berlari kearah kiri, namun apa yang terjadi disana?

 **Stab... Jleb Jleb Jleb**

Pedang bermunculan dari dalam tanah, tak terhitung jumlahnya sehingga Cerberus tersebut mau tak mau harus tertusuk oleh pedang-pedang tersebut.

"SEKARANG!" Rias Gremory berteriak lantang, kembali memperintahkan Akeno untuk segera melancarkan serangan yang sempat tertunda.

 **Flassssh**

Petir kuning Akeno menyerbu Cerberus yang telah kehilangan gerakannya karena efek dari kemampuan Kiba, petir  
itu begitu besarnya sampai tak bisa dibandingkan dengan yang sebelumnya. Ini adalah serangan penghabisan, Akeno memusatkan seluruh energy pada serangan ini.

 **DUAAAAAAARRRRRRRR**

Bersamaan dengan ledakan tersebut, raungan keras kesakitan cerberus menggema di halaman Kuoh. Semua nampak terdiam, mereka tengah menunggu hasil dari serangan tersebut berhasil atau tidak.

Kepulan asp berkurang semakin meninggalkan area bekas ledakan, semua tersenyum ketika melihat bahwa sudah lenyap sosok Cerberus yang sebelumnya di serang oleh Akeno.

"Rasakan ini, Kokabiel!" Rias Gremory nampaknya telah menyiapkan serangannya sedari tadi, ketika yang lainnya tengah memperhatikan ledakan yang di hasilkan oleh Akeno.

"Besar sekali, Bucho!" Issei nampak terkagum dengan besarnya energy Power Of Destruction yang di ciptakan oleh Rias.

Rias Gremory melemparkan energy tersebut tepat kearah Kokabiel, Kokabiel hanya terdiam dengan seringaian memuakan yang selalu tercipta di wajahnya.

 **Baaaaannnngggg**

kokabiel mampu memblokir bahkan menampar Power Of Destruction milik Rias, di tambah lagi ia hanya melakukannya dengan satu tangannya saja.

"APA-APAAN DIA ITU?" Issei bahkan menjerit hysteris melihat dengan gampangnya Kokabiel memntahkan serangan super besar dari Rias.

"Apa hanya segini kekuatan adik dari Maou Sirzecht Lucifer?..." Kokabiel menyeringai meremehkan kepada kelompok Gremory. "...Menarik, benar-benar menarik! ~Muahahaha" Kokabiel menertawakan serangan yang tadi telah ia mentahkan.

"Kau harus melihat bagaimana serangan yang aku milikki, Rias Gremory!" Kokabiel menciptakan sebuah Holy Spear sebesar Bus, ia menyeringai melihat ekspresi dari seluruh anggota kelompok Gremory.

"Be- Besar sekali!" Rias bergumam ngeri melihat besarnya Holy Spear tersebut.

Tak berbeda dengan Rias, para anggota Pearegenya harus di pakasa meneguk ludah bahkan yang tak kuat menahan energy sudah tak sadarkan diri melihat penampakan tersebut.

"Lihatlah seranganku ini, Gremory!" Kokabiel melemparkan Holy Spear tersebut menuju kearah suatu bangunan.

 **Buuuummm... Blaaaaaaaaaarrrr**

Ledakan sangat besar di hasilkan oleh serangan tersebut, bangunan yang menjadi tempat sasaran hancur tak berbekas membuat seluruh anggota Gremory bergidik ngeri melihat efek serangan tersebut.

"Kau harus sadar dimana letak perbedaaan kekuatan kita, aku bahkan bisa membunuhmu untuk membangkitkan Great War! ~Muahahahaha" Kokabiel semakin menjadi, ia tertawa memunculkan sifat arogantnya yang memang sudah mecapai kadar maksimal.

"Adudududuh..." Sebuah seruan asing berhasil menghentikan tawa Kokabiel, ia langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada objek serangannya tadi.

"Su- Suara apa itu, Bucho?" Issei nampak bertanya-tanya mengenai suara asing tadi yang seakan tangah merintih kesakitan.

"Siapa kau?" Kokabiel mengarahkan telunjuknya ketika melihat seseorang di balik kepulan asap yang belum sepenuhnya meninggalkan area serangannya.

Semua anggota Gremory mengalihkan pandangannya menatap tempat yang di tunjuk oleh Kokabiel, mereka juga belum mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya berada di kepulan asap tersebut.

 **Tap... Tap**

Langkah kaki terdengar semakin nyaring, perlahan namun pasti sosok tersebut akhirnya menampakan dirinya kepada seluruh makhluk yang bertanya-tanya sedari tadi.

Seorang pemuda bersurai Blondie, dengan pakaian yang nampak compang-camping menunjukan dirinya. Ia tengah memegangi sebelah tangan kirinya yang tengah beregenerasi membentuk tangannya utuh kembali, semua kelompok Rias sangat mengenali sekali siapa sosok tersebut.

"Na- Naruto-Kun?"  
"Na- Naruto-Senpai?"  
"Na- Naruto-San?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5 Complete**

 **Hallo... Sudah lama yah tidak Update FF ini, ma'af sekali membuat kalian menunggu! :v**

 **Esya mencoba membuat beda FF ini dengan FF yang lainnya, yah sudah terbukti dengan cara kedatangan Naruto yang banyak di FF lain sukanya menyelamatkan, dan di FF ini Esya buat dia kena serangan Kokabiel. ~Ehehehe**

 **.**

 **A/N:** _Woy.. Naru itu masih lemah, jadi jangan harap bisa mendeteksi aura Azazel yang memang ia sembunyikan. Makanya ia terkejut ketika mengetahui identitas Azazel yang sebenarnya, ia juga langsung kabur karena menurut pemberitahuan Sona ia harus menghindari masalah dengan Ras lain. Tenshi dan Da-Tenshi._

 _Masalah balas dendam Kiba? Esya tiadakan, Esya membuat Kiba sudah menerima segala sesuatu yang pernah ia alami dahulu._

 _Dan mengenai berkah Kami-Sama? Memang Kami-Sama memberikan 10% dari kekuatannya membaur bersama Kurama utuk bekal misi yang akan ia berikan, jadi nanti bakal ada julukan baru untuk Kurama. Namun itu nanti! :v_

 **.**

 **Balasan Review Non-Login**

 **Vela Cornelsa:** Yah ini sudah memasuki Arc tersebut, bahkan Chapter ini sudah mulai akan unjuk gigi Narutonya!

 **Neogami:** Memang Esya buat seperti itu, aura Rivallitas antar keduanya sangat kuat.

 **Guest:** Ada, pasti Esya masukan pertarungan antar keduanya.

 **Ryoko:** kalau sudah tahu, hayooo tebak!

 **12 senpai 12:** Ya, bisa diambil alih namun akan berefek bagi sang Host. Cluenya, dia adalah sebangsa Naga.

 **surya:** Ok terimakasih banyak! Esya akan berusaha untuk melanjutkan, doakan saja supaya Esya gak malas mengetiknya. ~Ehehehe

.

 ** **Terimakasih yang telah memberikan Review, Fav, atau Follnya! ...** Dan terakhir dari Esya ... Setidaknya untuk Reader-san, luangkanlah waktu untuk 'KLIK' Review pada Chapter ini. Berikan tanggapan, dan mungkin kalian bisa selipin juga jika kalian memiliki sebuah sarannya! ... Dan, sampai jumpa di Chapter '** ** **Youkai no Chikara** ' selanjutnya!**

 **Jaa' ... Minna-san!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Esya 27 BC ... LogOut.**


	6. ARCI: Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER** **  
** **Masashi Kishimoto** **  
** **Ichiel Ishibumi**

 **Genre: Adventure, Supranatural, Fantasy, Friendship, dan Romance** **  
** **Rated: M** **  
** **Pairing: Harem! Naruto  
**

 **Warning: Gaje, abal, typo, OC atau OOC, Smart! Naru, Strong! Naru, Etc.**

 **Youkai no Chikara-***

 **Summary:** Pihak ketiga dari pemanas ketegangan saat Great War, seekor Youkai terkuat dan Youkai satu-satunya yang mengikuti ketegangan saat Great War. Sosok yang berani menantang dua Kaisar Naga langit, dan sosok yang memicu hari kiamat dunia terjadi lebih cepat. Dia kembali dengan sang tuan yang di berikan sang pencipta, dengan dalih mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya terdahulu.

 **.**

"Normal"  
'Thinking'  
 **"God/Monster"**  
 **'God/Monster'** **  
** **[SACRED GEAR]** **  
** **"..Jutsu!"**

* * *

 **Sebelumnya:**

"Adudududuh..." Sebuah seruan asing berhasil menghentikan tawa Kokabiel, ia langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada objek serangannya tadi.

"Su- Suara apa itu, Bucho?" Issei nampak bertanya-tanya mengenai suara asing tadi yang seakan tangah merintih kesakitan.

"Siapa kau?" Kokabiel mengarahkan telunjuknya ketika melihat seseorang di balik kepulan asap yang belum sepenuhnya meninggalkan area serangannya.

Semua anggota Gremory mengalihkan pandangannya menatap tempat yang di tunjuk oleh Kokabiel, mereka juga belum mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya berada di kepulan asap tersebut.

 **Tap... Tap**

Langkah kaki terdengar semakin nyaring, perlahan namun pasti sosok tersebut akhirnya menampakan dirinya kepada seluruh makhluk yang bertanya-tanya sedari tadi.

Seorang pemuda bersurai Blondie, dengan pakaian yang nampak compang-camping menunjukan dirinya. Ia tengah memegangi sebelah tangan kirinya yang tengah beregenerasi membentuk tangannya utuh kembali, semua kelompok Rias sangat mengenali sekali siapa sosok tersebut.

"Na- Naruto-Kun?"  
"Na- Naruto-Senpai?"  
"Na- Naruto-San?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **.**

Mendengar seruan yang memanggil namanya membuat Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah asl suara, dapat ia lihat kelompok Gremory yang dengan memperhatikan direksi dirinya tampang keterkejutan mereka.

"Dibanding kalian aku lebih terkejut, jika tanpa kemampuan khusus yang kumiliki di pastikan aku telah mati." Naruto berujar seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya kikuk, ia sendiri nampak canggung karena sedari tadi terus di perhatikan oleh kelompok Gremory.

"...?"

Naruto mendesah pasrah karena tak ada satu pun yang menanggapi ungkapan basa-basinya tadi. "Ngomong-ngomong... Siapa yang melemparkan benda besar tadi kearah tempatku beristirahat?"

Tak ada satu patah kata yang keluar dari bibir kelompok Gremory untuk menjawab pertanyaannya, hanya sebuah telunjuk yang diarahkan mereka menuju tempat seorang Kokabiel yang tengah terduduk di singgasana melayangnya.

Naruto mengikuti arah telunjuk mereka, dapat ia lihat Kokabiel yang terduduk angkuh dengan kedua mata yang memicing tajam yang di layangkan terhadapnya. Naruto mengerinyit heran dengan Kokabiel, namun sedetik kemudian kedua matanya membelakak ketika Kokabiel langsung mengeluarkan 5 pasang sayap membentang di balik punggungnya.

'Ja- Jangan bercanda!' Batin Naruto, ia meneguk ludahnya tercekat karena terkejut dengan jumlah sayap Kokabiel yang mengingatkannya dengan seseorang yang di temuinya di pinggir sungai. Akan tetapi jumlahnya ini lebih sedikit, menandakan bahwa Kokabiel ini tak berbeda jauh tingkatan kekuatannya dengan sosok Gubernur Da- Tenshi yang ia ketahui bernama Azazel.

 **TAP**

Mendarat menapakan kedua kakinya pada permukaan tanah, menyunggingkan seringaian seraya tatapan nyalang masih ia arahkan terhadap sosok Naruto.

"Satu lagi Iblis yang akan aku bunuh, nampaknya kau memiliki kemampuan yang menarik." Kokabiel tak mampu untuk menahan apa yang ingin ia katakan, komentar itu begitu saja meluncur di per untukan kepada sosok Iblis yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik reruntuhan tempatnya melempar Light Spear tadi.

 **'Jangan bilang kau ingin membunuh diri kita sendiri dengan melawan Da- Tenshi itu, Master!'** Sebuah suara bergema dari dalam diri Naruto, mencoba memperingatkan Naruto untuk tak bertindak gegabah.

'Aku tidak terlalu bodoh untuk menikmati kematian, namun apa yang bisa kita lakukan Kyuu? Beraninya dia mengganggu waktu istirahat yang jarang kita dapatkan, apa kau tak kesal di buatnya?' Kyuubi hanya mendengus kasar akan tanggapan yang di berikan oleh Inangnya ini.

 **'Jika melihat dari kemampuanmu saat ini, peluang kita hanya 40% untuk bisa mengalahkan Da- Tenshi sekelas dia. Cih, setelah ini kau berhutang 2kg Apel untuk meredakan rasa gatal lidahku** **karena mengakui fakta yang membuatku merasa rendah!'** Naruto mengangguk membenarkan apa yang di utarakan Partnernya itu, namun sedetik kemudian kedua matanya melotot mendengar tuntutan terakhir dari sosok Rubah berekor 9 yang berada dalam tubuhnya.

'Apa boleh buat, nampaknya kita harus melibatkan mereka.' Naruto beralih memperhatikan kelompok Gremory ketika mengucapkan hal tersebut.

 **'Meskipun ini bukanlah sifat yang kita miliki, tak ada salahnya untuk kali ini saja kita memang membutuhkan sekutu. Ceritanya akan sangat berbeda jika kita bertarung bersama dengan kelompok gadis Tomat tersebut, mungkin peluang kita mengalahkannya meningkat menjadi 20%!'** Timpal Kyuubi mulai mengeluarkan seringaiannya. **  
**

Naruto merasa bahwa Partnernya menyeringai, ia juga tak mampu menahan agar seringaiannya tak keluar. Tak menunggu lama, ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju tempat keberadaan kelompok Gremory.

'Pengguna Power Destruction, pengendali petir, dua Ksatria berpedang, pemilik tenaga super dan jangan lupakan dengan Sekiryuutei. Mereka akan membuat pertarungan ini semakin menarik, aku yakin itu!' Batin Naruto di sela langkah kaki memperhatikan beberapa sosok Iblis naungan Gremory dan satu pengabdi Tuhan di dalamnya.

Setelah sampai ditempat kelompok Gremory ia menggaruk tengkuknya sejenak, kemudian ia mengarahkan telunjuknya kearah Kokabiel. "Kenapa kalian cari gara-gara dengan Gagak sekelas dia, sih?"

"Tunggu sebentar, kami tidak bermaksud sama sekali mencari gara-gara dengan dia!" Sanggah Rias Gremory, kemudian ia langsung menjelaskan situasi yang terjadi sebelumnya sehingga menjadikan situasi yang sampai seperti ini terhadap Naruto.

"Oh jadi dia bermaksud mengulangi Great war terdahulu sehingga mengacau di teritorial Iblis Gremory Sitri, dengan cara membunuh Adik dari dua Maou Iblis." Rias mengangguk membenarkan, cukup mudah menjelaskan pada naruto dibanding dengan menjelaskan terhadap Pionnya sendiri. "Cukup menarik sekali rencananya itu... Aku juga ingin sekali berpartisipasi dalam Great War, pasti akan membuatku merasa terhibur karena bertarung dengan beberapa sosok yang memiliki kemampuan yang sangat tinggi."

Rias dan anggotanya tersentak dengan pernyataan tersebut, karena secara tidak langsung Naruto sangat mendukung dengan rencana Great war yang akan dikumandangkan Kokabiel.

"Sayang sekali karena Sona-Kaichou pasti tidak mengharapkan itu terjadi, jadi sebagai seorang Pion yang patuh terhadap Rajanya aku tak mungkin membiarkan itu semua terjadi Gremory!" Rias mengangguk setuju setelah mengolah pernyataan tersebut, sedikit rasa iri hadir karena Sona mendapatkan seorang anggota Keluarga yang sangat mematuhinya.

Mungkin kah ini kelebihan lain yang dimiliki oleh setiap bangsawan Sitri? Namun apa bedanya dengannya? Dia juga memiliki anggota Keluarga yang patuh terhadapnya, jadi hal itu sudah menjadi suatu kewajaran.

Ah mungkin bukan masalah itu yang membuat dirinya iri, melainkan dengan kemampuan Naruto. Setelah ia melihat pertarungan antara Naruto dan issei terdahulu, ia jadi menyadari bahwa Pion yang dimiliki Rivalnya ini bisa dikatakan lebih kuat dibanding dengan Pion yang dia miliki setidaknya itulah yang ia tahu saat ini. Dengan fakta tersebut, menjadikan sosok Sona Sitri akan menjadi batu hambatan untuknya menguasai Rating Game yang akan di selenggarakan nanti.

"Ini merupakan kelompok yang sangat Komplit, kita bisa mengalahkan Gagak seperti dia dengan kombinasi serangan yang kita miliki saat ini. Namun..." Sejenak Naruto terdiam, kedua matanya menatap antusias terhadap sosok gadis bersurai hitam ekor kuda. "...Kita membutuhkan Air."

"Hah?" Muncul sebuah tanda tanya atas pernyataan terakhir yang di berikan oleh Naruto.

"Kita membutuhkan Air, Gremory-San!" Ulang Naruto menekankan bahwa memang apa yang dia sampaikan sangatlah berguna untuk pertarungan yang akan mereka lakukan sebentar lagi.

"Air? Untuk apa kita membutuhkan hal seperti itu, Naruto-Kun?" Tanya Rias, terlihat sekali ia sangat tertarik dengan alasan Naruto yang membutuhkan Air.

"Sebelumnya, biarkan untuk aku menjelaskan rencana yang akan kita pakai untuk mengalahkannya!" Naruto langsung menyampaikan sebuah rencana yang sebelumnya ia sempat pikirkan terhadap kelompok Gremory, semua nampak terdiam mencoba mengolah rencana untuk dapat di realisasikan dalam sebuah pertarungan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kelompok Sitri**

Sementara itu, tepat diluar kuoh Akademi. Terlihat beberapa Remaja dalam posisi terbang melayang, dengan kedua tangan keatase terlihat sangat kelelahan. Sudah cukup lama mereka mempertahankan sebuah kekkai yang mereka buat, tujuannya hanya satu yaitu menyembunyikan pertarungan Superanatural yang tidak akan mungkin dicerna oleh akal Manusia.

"Bukankah itu Naruto-Kun, Sona-Kaichou?" Seorang gadis bersurai hitam panjang, Tsubaki Sinra mengarahkan telunjuknya sekilas kearah sosok Remaja bersurai Spike Blondie yang kini terlihat tengah berbincang dengan kelompok Gremory.

"Baka-Neko!..." Gadis bersurai hitam sebahu, juga memakai kacamata menggeram marah setelah melihat apa yang ditunjukan oleh sang Queen. "...Kenapa dia bisa berada di dalam sana?"

"Naruto-Kun itu Kitsune dan bukannya Neko, Kaichou. Naruto-Kun akan menggeram marah jika anda memanggilnya seperti itu!" Sanggah Tsubaki.

"Apa peduliku?..." Tsubaki terdiam tak mampu membalas ketika melihat delikan tajam dari sang kaichou. "...Aku akan membuatnya menyesal karena tak memenuhi panggilanku sebelumnya, lihat saja nanti!" Lanjutnya dengan gumaman lirih, kedua mata yang mengintip dari balik kacamatanya menatap nyalang terhadap Naruto yang terlihat tengah berbincang dengan kelompok Gremory.

"Pertahankan terus kekkai yang kita ciptakan, kita harus berjuang sampai kita tidak bisa berdiri lagi. Kita tidak akan membiarkan Manusia dikota ini tahu, apalagi sampai ikut merasakan dampak dari pertarungan ini!" Perintah tegas Sona dengan nada suara lantang, mereka juga tak ingin kalah dengan kelompok Gremory yang tengah berada di dalam kekkai.

"Baiklah Kaichou!" Seluruh anggota Sitri berseru serempak mematuhi perintah atasannya, kemudian mereka kembali berkonsentrasi untuk mempertahankan kekkai.

 **.**

 **.**

'Dalam sekejap, dia sudah memiliki rencana sampai sejauh ini?' Batin Rias, merasa terkesan dengan rencana yang sebelumnya Naruto sampaikan terhadap kelompoknya. 'Type Sitri, kecerdasan mereka tidak bisa diremehkan!'

"Lupakan mengenai Sona-Kaichou, Kaichou cukup sibuk dengan urusannya mempertahankan kekkai!..." Rias serta yang lain langsung beralih menatap direksi Naruto. "...Kita hanya harus menggiring Gagak itu menuju kesana!.." Naruto mengarahkan telunjuknya kearah sebuah Atap Kuoh Akademi. "...Kita sudah menemukan penyelesaiannya, kita akan mendapatkan Air yang cukup untuk memuluskan rencana kita ini." Lanjutnya, kedua matanya tak lepas memperhatikan sebuah tempat penampungan Air dan pastinya ia mengingat akan sebuah kolam renang yang berada di atap Sekolah.

"Kita mulai!" Seru Rias mengambil komando. Bersamaan pengguna Pedang melangkah maju kedepan, Xenovia dan Kiba akan menjadi ujung tombak penyerangan. Selanjutnya Koneko, Issei dan Naruto yang sudah mengaktifkan Sacred gearnya **Boosted gear** / **Sutsunoyoro** di lapisan kedua untuk menjadi Team pendukung bagi kedua Ksatria berpedang. Kemudian dengan Rias dan Akeno, dengan kekuatan sejati yang mereka miliki akan menjadi sosok yang berperan penting untuk memberikan serangan tiba-tiba terhadap Kokabiel. Bagaimana dengan Asia Argento? Dia sudah diungsikan, alasannya karena Asia sudah tak sadarkan diri ketika Kokabiel menciptakan Light Spear untuk menghancurkan gedung olahraga.

Kiba dan Xenovia langsung melesat maju dengan dua Pedang dalam genggaman mereka masing-masing. Kiba dengan dua Pedang Balance Breaker **Sword Of Betrayer** di tangan kanan-kiri, sedangkan Xenovia menggenggam Pedang **Durandal** ditangan kanannya.

Yuto Kiba mendapatkan Balance Breakernya ketika ia beserta Xenovia bertarung melawan Freed Zelzan dan Valper Galiel, ia mampu menggabungkan dua unsur bertentangan dengan bantuan dari jiwa teman-temannya yang terenggut atas percobaan Project Valper Galiel.

 **TRANG**

Dengan Pedang cahaya yang ia siptakan, Kokabiel berhasil menahan tebasan yang diarahkan Kiba menuju perpotongan lehernya. Tak sampai di situ, Kiba kembali mengarahkan serangan dengan Pedang dalam genggaman tangan kanannya untuk kembali menebas bagian perut kokabiel yang sekali lagi dapat Kokabiel tahan dengan cara kembali menciptakan satu Pedang cahaya yang ia genggam.

Menyadari kedua serangannya gagal, Kiba langsung melompat salto ke belakang menjauh dari jangkauan Kokabiel. Dengan waktu bersamaan, ketika Kiba meninggalkan posisinya munculah Xenovia yang melompat menebaskan **Durandal** nya bermaksud membelah dua tubuh Kokabiel.

 **DUAR**

Serangan Xenovia hanya mampu mengenai permukaan tanah, Kokabiel sendiri langsung mengepakan ke sepuluh sayapnya untuk terbang menghindari tebasan yang Xenovia hendak arahkan.

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

Mendengar suara mekanik, sontak Kokabiel langsung menengadahkan wajahnya menatap keatas. Disana, seorang Hyoudou Issei dengan sarung tangan Gauntlet dengan berlian yang bersinar hijau melayang dengan sepasang sayap Iblis tepat diatas Kokabiel.

 **"..Dragon Shot!"**

Tak memiliki waktu untuk menghindar, Kokabiel hanya mampu melindungi tubuhnya dengan 5 pasang sayap untuk meminimalisir dampak serangan laser yang di lesatkan oleh Issei. Namun meski begitu, akibat dorongan yang sangat kuat membuat tubuh Kokabiel terdorong melesat kebawah permukaan tanah.

"Bagus, Sekiryuutei!" Teriak Naruto yang langsung kembali menghantam tubuh Kokabiel dengan tumitnya. Kokabiel yang merasakan sakit akibat tendangan tumit Naruto hanya mampu mengerang, semakin cepatlah tubuh kokabiel melesat kebawah menghantam permukaan tanah dengan kerasnya.

 **BUUUMMMM**

Kokabiel terbaring ditengah kawah berdiameter 5m, kepalanya menengadah keatas dengan nafas yang terengah memburu. Namun sedetik kemudian kedua matanya dipaksa kembali harus membulat, melihat seorang gadis loli bersurai putih yang tepat diatasnya melompat untuk memberikan serangan penghabisan.

 **BLAAAARRRRR**

"Arrrrggggghhhhh!" Kokabiel berteriak mengerang sakit merasakan ulu hatinya yang dihantam oleh lutut sigadis loli, sedangkan dengan Koneko yang sudah berhasil menyarangkan serangannya kembali melompat menjauh menjaga jarak dengan kokabiel.

 **'Kutarik kembali perkataanku sebelumnya, dengan kita sendiri bahkan memiliki 60% kemenangan. Dia memang kuat, namun dia tak mampu memanfa'atkan situasi untuk melenyapkan lawannya.'** Rubah berekor 9 mendengus kasar, merasa cukup kecewa dengan sosok Kokabiel yang menjadi lawan Naruto dan kawan-kawan.

'Cha aku sangat setuju, dia memang kuat namun sifat sombongnya gak ketulungan!...' Naruto mendaratkan kedua kakinya menapak di permukaan tanah, ia juga setuju dan sedikit kecewa karena dengan hanya kombinasi pertama mampu membuat Kokabiel seperti ini. '...Kali ini, bisakah kita sendiri yang menendang bokong Gagak brengsek seperti dia?'

 **'Itu terserahmu, Master! Namun alangkah baiknya kita berlaku adil, kita sudah terlanjur mengambil jasa kelompok si Tomat itu dan kita akhiri pertarungan ini bersama mereka.'**

'Gayamu seperti sesosok Makhluk yang mengagungkan sebuah kebijakan, untuk menghargai usahamu akan kujadikan kau sebagai sosok penasehat dalam hidupku. Kau menerima penghargaan ini, Kyuu?'

 **'Aku akan menerimanya jika kau menyiapkan jatah 1kg Apel setiap harinya, kau sanggup?'** Naruto langsung menundukan kepalanya lemas, kembali mendengar tuntutan yang berhubungan dengan nama Buah yang mampu membuatnya harus memutar otak mengatur pengeluarannya selain kebutuhannya akan Ramen.

 **Tempat Rias dan Akeno**

"Kenapa efeknya sangat berbeda?" Gumam Rias ketika memperhatikan pertarungan serta kombinasi serangan yang di perlihatkan oleh Naruto dan kawan-kawan.

"Arara.. Apa maksudmu dengan berbeda, Bucho? ~Nfufufu" Akeno mencoba mencari tahu kalimat ambigu yang sebelumnya diucapkan oleh Rias tadi.

"Kombinasi serangan yang sebelumnya kita lakukan, dibandingkan dengan... strategy yang Naruto-Kun berikan saat ini." Setengah mati Rias menahan Egonya untuk tidak mengakui hal ini, namun nampaknya terucap juga dengan hanya melihat kombinasi serangan dari hasil strategy Naruto.

"Apa yang kita lakukan tadi jelas berbeda dengan saat ini, sebelumnya kita langsung menyerang dengan kekuatan penuh walaupun hasilnya belum kita ketahui. Berbeda dengan sekarang, seperti yang kita lihat bahwa kombinasi serangan mereka yang biasa saja tanpa membuang-buang energy dalam melancarkan serangan. Serangan terkuat akan kita lancarkan ketika kita memang sudah sangat yakin, yakin jika serangan kita 100% mengenainya. ~Nfufufu" Rias mengangguk setuju, merutuki diri yang sebelumnya membuang-buang tenaga dalam pertarungan yang belum pasti.

 **. . . . . .  
**

"Iblis sialan! Kalian semua akan mati ditanganku!" Kokabiel terlihat sudah berdiri menegakan tubuhnya. Sekilas ia mengusap bagian sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah, setelah itu ia mengepakan kesepuluh sayap hitamnya untuk membantunya terbang melayang diatas halaman Kuoh Akademi.

'Ck, Gagak brengsek! Dia malah memanfa'atkan kelebihannya dengan terbang mengudara, satu Ksatria pedang tersisa harus berusaha lebih keras lagi nih karena yang satunya tidak memiliki sayap dan pastinya tidak mungkin bisa terbang.' Gumam Naruto yang kini pandangannya tak lepas memperhatikan Kokabiel yang tengah mengudara.

"Dengan seranganku kalian akan musnah dalam sekejap!" Kokabiel langsung mengkonsentrasikan diri menciptakan sebuah Light Spear yang sangat besar diatas tubuhnya.

"Kiba-San, Koneko-San dan Sekiryuutei... Giring dia sampai titik yang sudah kita tentukan!..." Kiba, Issei dan Koneko langsung menganggukan kepalanya mengerti dengan intruksi yang diberikan oleh Naruto, Ketiganya langsung mengeluarkan sepasang sayap Iblisnya dan selanjutnya ia langsung melesat mengudara terbang kearah Kokabiel. "...Bersiaplah Xenovia-San, dia memberikan sebuah jalan untukmu mendekatinya!"

"Matilah!" Kokabiel langsung melesatkan Light Spear sepanjang 15m yang sebelumnya ia ciptakan mengarah ketempat dimana Naruto dan kawan-kawan berada.

Naruto 5 langkah maju kedepan, tujuannya untuk menjauhkan diri dari xenovia untuk mengaktifkan mode **KITSUNE no ME 1**. Dalam waktu yang bersamaan dengan membuka matanya, muncul selubung energy berwarna oranye menutupi tubuh Naruto, tak melupakan telinga Rubah serta satu Ekor Rubah tercipta dari selubung energy oranye tersebut.

 **"..Hibarashi!"**

Naruto merentangkan kedua tangannya kedepan, kobaran Api oranye muncul dan menjadikannya sebuah dinding perlindungan yang terbuat dari Api.

 **JUSSSHHHHH**

Peluh keringat keluar ketika Naruto merasakan sebuah dorongan yang memaksanya untuk mengenyahkan dinding tersebut, Naruto langsung mengaktifkan **KITSUNE no ME 2** untuk memudahkannya menahan laju Light Spear Kokabiel dengan dinding Api miliknya.

"Xenovia-San, sekarang!" Mendengar teriakan tersebut, tanpa menunggu lama Xenovia langsung melompat menapakan kedua kakinya pada permukaan Light Spear Kokabiel, menjadikan Light Spear tersebut menjadi tumpuan tempatnya berlari mendekati tempat kokabiel.

Kiba, Koneko dan Issei sudah tepat berada di tempat kokabiel. Ketiganya langsung menyerang Kokabiel dengan kemampuan mereka masing-masing, bertarung di udara menjadi pilihan utama.

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]  
**

"Rasakan ini, hyaaaaaatthh!" Issei berteriak lantang. Melesat maju dengan kepalan tangan kirinya, mencoba menghantamkan Gauntlet merah miliknya tepat menuju pipi Kokabiel.

 **TAP BUUGGGHHH**

Kedua mata Issei membola, pukulan yang sudah ia gandakan berhasil ditahan dengan mudah oleh Kokabiel. Sedetik kemudian tubuhnya terlempar jauh ke belakang, merasakan bagian perutnya yang dihantam oleh lutut Kokabiel.

Dari arah belakang, Koneko sudah bersiap dengan pukulannya. Akan tetapi Kokabiel tampak menyadari keberadaannya, dan sebagai gantinya Kokabiel mengepakan dua buah sayapnya untuk menyerang Koneko sehingga membuat Koneko terlempar akibat kuatnya hempasan tersebut.

"Dapat!" Kiba berseru sesaat, menebaskan satu Pedangnya Horizontal mengarah pada perpotongan leher Kokabiel.

 **TRANG TRANG TRANG**

Kiba mendecih karena beberapa serangannya lagi-lagi berhasil ditahan oleh Pedang cahaya yang diciptakan Kokabiel sebagai alat bertarungnya, tak kehilangan akal Kiba langsung mensumon satu Pedang **Sword Of Betrayer** dan ia jepit di mulutnya. Kokabiel nampak terkejut, ia terdesak sehingga ia semakin memundurkan tubuhnya untuk menghindari tebasan Horizontal dari Pedang di mulut Kiba.

"Menghindar!" Sebuah teriakan mengintruksikan agar Kiba meninggalkan posisinya, terlihat Xenovia yang melesat maju dengan **Durandal** yang siap menebas tubuh Kokabiel.

 **PRAAANNGGG  
**

Pedang besar **Durandal** Xenovia berhasil ditahan oleh Kokabiel, namun sebagai gantinya kedua Pedang cahaya miliknya pecah berkeping-keping sehingga dia harus terbang memundurkan tubuhnya untuk meminimalisir dampak dorongan serangan kuat yang diberikan oleh Xenovia terhadapnya.

Setelah memberikan serangannya, tubuh Xenovia goyah dan terjun bebas karena ia sama sekali tak memiliki sayap untuk mampu bertahan lama melayang seperti rekan Iblisnya yang lain.

"Kali ini kau tidak akan lolos, Kokabiel!" Dari arah depan Naruto melesat maju menuju Kokabiel, dalam keadaan melayang Naruto langsung melemparkan keenem Shuriken yang sebelumnya ia genggam.

 **SRING SRING SRING SRING SRING SRING**

Enam Shuriken sukses dilesatkan Naruto kearah Kokabiel. Empat diantaranya berhasil ditahan oleh Pedang cahaya yang kembali Kokabiel ciptakan, dan dua sisanya hanya lewat begitu saja dan menancap tepat pada sebuah tempat penampungan Air di belakang Kokabiel.

"Hahahaha... Apa kau pikir dengan mainan seperti ini mampu membunuhku, Iblis?" Kokabiel tertawa laknat melihat keenam Shuriken yang dilemparkan Naruto tak satupun mengenainya.

"Itu bukanlah tujuanku..." Naruto menarik kedua tangannya, jika di lihat dalam jarak dekat Naruto tampak menarik sebuah tali kawat yang tersemat di masing-masing ketiga jarinya. "...Namun inilah tujuanku!"

 **SRING SRING SRING SRING  
**

Empat Shuriken yang sebelumnya ditahan oleh Kokabiel kembali berputar, melayang memutari tubuh Kokabiel. Naruto tersenyum menyeringai, dalam serentak kedua tangannya ia tarik sekuat tenaga.

 **GREB**

Dalam sekejap empat Shuriken yang sudah terhubung dengan kawat baja memerangkap tubuh Kokabiel. Ketika Naruto melepaskan kawat penghubung di tangannya, otomatis Kokabiel langsung tertarik ke belakang dan menempel di sebuah tempat penampungan Air dimana dua Shuriken yang sebelumnya menancap disana.

 **'Tidak sia-sia kau mempelajari Teknik Ninja eh, Master!'** Naruto hanya mengulum senyum menanggapi celetukan yang diberikan oleh Partner di dalam tubuhnya.

 **Tempat Rias dan Akeno**

"Arara.. Sudah saatnya kita beraksi, Bucho! ~Nfufufu" Akeno berujar seraya langsung mengeluarkan sepasang sayap Iblisnya, senyum bengis hadir menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Kau benar, kita harus menuju ke posisi sekarang juga." Rias mengeluarkan sepasang sayap Iblisnya, kemudian ia segera terbang menuju tempat yang sebelumnya sudah di tentukan untuk melancarkan serangan penghabisan.

 **. . . . . .  
**

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BRENGSEK?!" Nampaknya Kokabiel harus menyudahi kesombongannya, fakta mengatakan bahwa ia diharuskan kembali menahan pil pahit atas akibat kesombongannya itu. "CEPAT LEPASKAN AKU, IBLIS HINA!"

"Baka Da- Tenshi! Kenapa aku harus melepaskanmu? Susah-susah aku menangkapku sehingga menjadi seperti ini, jelas aku tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja." Naruto berujar santai, seringaian ia berikan menatap Kokabiel yang tengah berusaha melepaskan dirinya sendiri.

"Arara.. Dia adalah target yang sangat menggiurkan, Naruto-Kun. ~Nfufufu" Sebuah suara dengan nada menggoda terdengar dari arah sebelah kanan Naruto.

Naruto menengokan kepalanya kearah asal suara. Disana ia dapat melihat Akeno, Rias dan Issei yang sudah berdiri tegak melayang menggunakan sepasang sayap Iblis mereka. Ia mengangguk memberi isyarat terhadap Rias, Rias yang mengerti langsung menengadahkan telapak tangannya keatas. Dalam waktu bersamaan, sebuah energy merah hitam tercipta diatas telapak tangan Rias.

"Buchou?!" Issei memanggil meminta perhatian, Rias langsung menoleh dan segera menggenggam telapak tangan milik Issei.

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

Power Destruction milik Rias semakin membesar, bertepatan dengan Issei yang mentransfer energy Boosted Gear untuk menambahkan Intensitas serangan.

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

"Sekarang, Rias-San!" Rias langsung melemparkan Power Destruction yang sudah digandakan menjadi 6x lipat oleh Boosted Gear milik Issei, tujuan Power Destruction itu sendiri adalah tubuh Kokabiel yang masih terjerat kawat baja milik Naruto.

 **BUUUUUUMMMMMMM**

Ledakan terjadi ditempat dimana Kokabiel berada, sejumlah Air dalam penampungan langsung membuncah menutupi Kokabiel yang berada di dalamnya.

"Arara.. Sekarang giliranku! ~Nfufufu" Akeno yang sebelumnya sudah menghimpun energy dengan petir kuning miliknya langsung mengarahkan telunjuknya mengarah ke depan tempat Kokabiel, petir kuning langsung melesat maju menuju tempat Kokabiel berada.

 **DUUUUAAAAAARRRRR**

"Dia pasti gosong, bukan begitu Nar- Are kemana dia?" Akeno berkerut bingung ketika sosok yang dia cari sudah tak berdiri di tempatnya.

"IBLIS SIALAN!" Kedua mata Rias, Akeno serta Issei membelakak lebar ketika mendengar teriakan Kokabiel dari balik kepulan asap yang membumbung tinggi.

"Mu- Mustahil!" Ucap Rias Gremory tak percaya, dengan dua serangan mematikan yang mereka lancarkan tak mampu melenyapkan Eksistensi sosok Da- Tenshi yang sedari tadi mereka lawan.

 **TAP TAP TAP**

Kokabiel berjalan perlahan dan berhenti tepat di depan bangunan Kuoh yang setengahnya sudah hancur akibat dua serangan tadi, ia berdiri terengah dengan tangan kiri serta 9 sayap yang sudah meninggalkan posisinya. (Lenyap)

"SERANGAN YANG KALIAN LANCARKAN TIDAK AKAN MAMPU MEMBUNUHKU, KALIAN IT-"

"Bukan tidak mampu, namun belum mampu!..." Sebuah seruan menghentikan perkataan yang hendak Kokabiel ucapkan. "...Bagaimana jika kutambahkan serangannya sekali lagi?" Kokabiel langsung menengadahkan kepalanya keatas. Kokabiel terkejut melihat tepat di atas kepalanya Naruto yang sudah memasuki Mode **KITSUNE no ME 3** melesat menukik kebawah, dalam genggaman tangannya sebuah bola energy oranye berdiameter 2m.

 **"..Oodama Goen Rasengan!"**

"Ti- tidak munkin, AKU TIDAK MUNGKIN KAL- Arrrrrgggghhhhh!"

 **BUUUMMM BLAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR**

Ledakan sangat besar terjadi saat **Oodama Goen Rasengan** menyentuh tubuh Kokabiel, ledakan terbesar sepanjang pertarungan malam itu mengakhiri konflik panjang yang terjadi akibat ulah seorang Kokabiel yang merupakan salah-satu petinggi golongan Da- Tenshi.

Sementara dengan kelompok Rias yang menyaksikan dampak dari Teknik serangan yang Naruto hasilkan sesegera mungkin menjauh dari tempat jangkauan, berlindung untuk menghindarkan tubuh mereka dari dampak serangan tersebut.

"Se- Serangannya... A- Aku tak menyangka dampaknya sampai seperti ini!" Issei menjerit merasakan hembusan Angin yang berusaha menghempaskan tubuhnya, beruntung ia langsung ditarik Akeno untuk segera berlindung dari dampak serangan tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kelompok Sitri**

"Perkuat kekkainya!" Sona langsung berteriak memberi Intruksi pada seluruh keluarganya, ia yang sedari tadi terus memperhatikan jalannya pertarungan pasti sudah memperhitungkan hal seperti ini.

"Kami sudah tidak kuat, kaichou!" Sona menggeleng sekilas mendengar teriakan salah-satu anggota keluarganya.

"Bertahanlah sebentar lagi!" Sona berteriak menanggapi. Peluh keringat memenuhi seluruh wajahnya, ia juga merasa tak yakin jika dapat menahan dampak serangan terakhir ini. Dua serangan sebelumnya ia sudah merasa kepayahan menahannya, apalagi serangan terakhir ini yang memiliki dampak lebih kuat dari dua serangan sebelumnya.

"Anda memiliki Pion yang sangat kuat, Kaichou!" Ungkap Tsubaki.

"Naruto-Kun bukan hanya miliku, namun dia juga milik Nee-Sama." Meski balasan yang diberikan oleh Sona bernada lirih, Tsubaki masih mampu mendengarnya sehingga ia kini berkerut bingung menatap direksi Sona yang masih kukuh mempertahankan Kekkainya. "Sudah selesai, sebaiknya kita segera menghampiri mereka disana!"

 **. . . . . .**

 **SWOOOOSSSHHHH**

Asap hasil ledakan perlahan-lahan mulai terkikis oleh angin yang bertiup di sekitar halaman Kuoh. Ditempat ledakan yang sebelumnya terjadi, menampakkan kawah dengan diameter yang sangat luas dan dalam, bangunan Akademi yang awalnya tinggal setengah jadi musnah dan hanya meninggalkan puing-puing bangunan.

Tepat ditengah kawah ledakan, Naruto terlihat terbaring dengan setengah tubuh yang mengalami luka bakar yang seurius hasil dari serangan yang ia lancarkan terhadap Kokabiel juga berdampak buruk bagi dirinya sendiri. Namun perlahan tapi pasti, sebuah energy hijau terserap masuk kedalam tubuhnya menjadikan energy tersebut sebagai energy penyembuhan bagi tubuh Naruto.

Kelompok Rias yang tengah berjalan menuruni kawah menuju letak naruto jadi berhenti sejenak menatap sekumpulan energy yang meresap masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto, mereka tersenyum ketika melihat tubuh Naruto yang kembali memulihkan dirinya.

"Senjutsu memulihkan tubuhnya, Bucho!" Gadis loli Toujou Koneko berseru datar, berinisiatif memberitahu energy yang meresap masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto.

"Sebelumnya ketika kita bertarung aku merasakan aura Youkai dari tubuhnya, pantas saja ia mampu menggunakan Senjutsu yah..." Rias berujar seraya tersenyum kepada Koneko. "...Sona beruntung memiliki Pion seperti Naruto-Kun, andai jika aku yang mem-"

"Apa maksudmu, Rias?" Perkataan Rias terpotong oleh sebuah seruan dari sebelah kanannya, terlihat kelompok Sona yang juga tengah berjalan menuju letak terbaringnya Naruto. "Selalu seperti ini, apa kau masih kurang puas dengan pencapaian anggota keluargamu?"

"Ti- Tidak! Bukan maksudku seperti itu, Sona!" Sanggah Rias, ia merasa tensi perbincangan semakin memanas saat ini.

"Sudahlah!" Sona langsung melangkah setengah berlari meninggalkan kelompok Rias serta Pearege miliknya di belakang, ia ingin segera sampai ditempat Naruto untuk memeriksa keadaannya.

Sesampainya Sona ditempat Naruto, ia langsung menumpukan kepala Naruto diantara kedua pahanya. Memandang wajah Naruto, sesekali ia mengelus bagian pipi sebelah kiri Pionnya itu.

"So- Sona-kaich-"

 **PLAK**

Sona langsung menampar bagian pipi sebelah kiri, otomatis membuat apa yang akan Naruto ucapkan jadi terhenti akibat tamparan tersebut.

"Itu untukmu karena kau bersikap seenaknya, tidak menanggapi panggilan dari Rajamu!" Mendengar seruan lantang tersebut membuat Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya kebawah, sehingga kini kedua matanya terlepas dari pandangan kedua mata violet Sona.

"Ma- Ma'afkan aku karen-"

 **CUP**

Kedua mata Naruto membelakak merasakan sebuah sapuan bibir di sebelah pipi kiri bekas tamparan tadi, sontak ia langsung menatap kearah Sona yang kini sudah memerah wajahnya.

"Itu untukmu, karena kau sudah memberikan tontonan menarik bagi Rajamu!" Sona tersenyum bangga. Tak membuang waktu, Sona langsung menteleport dirinya dan naruto meninggalkan seluruh Iblis yang masih berada di halaman Kuoh.

"Ka- Kaichou?" Tsubaki Sinra berseru lirih, kedua pipinya memerah melihat adegan yang sebelumnya diperlihatkan oleh Sona. Pengalaman pertama melihat sang Kaichou yang memiliki tampang datar nan dingin menjadi seperti ini, ditambah dengannya yang terfokus pada Naruto sampai tak mengingat anggota Pearegenya yang ia tinggalkan.

"Arara.. Terlihat sekali yah, Sona-Kaichou sangat tertarik dengan Naruto-Kun. ~Nfufufu" Akeno tersenyum dengan rona merah masih nampak dikedua pipinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **A/N:** _Pertarungan antara XenoKiba dan ValFreed telah selesai, sengaja tidak Author perlihatkan karena kalian sendiri pasti sudah tahu pertarungannya seperti apa. Bukankah begitu?  
_

 _ **Mengenai Sword Of Betrayer:** Kiba memang saya buat tak memiliki dendam, namun bukan berarti saya tak membuat Kiba mencapai Balance Breakernya. Balance Breaker Kiba muncul karena tekad kuatnya, tekad untuk melindungi anggota keluarganya. (Kalau di Canon Kiba berjuang untuk dendamnya, kalau disini sya buat Kiba berjuang untuk melindungi keluarganya)_

 **.**

 **Balasan Review Non- Login:**

 **Aoi Itsuka:** Ya dia pasti terlibat, karena Naruto bagian Pearege Duo Sitri.

 **TatsuOga:** Yang dimaksud oleh Kurama itu sejenis Naga, yah bisa dikategorikan golongan Ophis, Great Red, Trihexa. Tinggal dipilih mau yang mana, satu diantara mereka yang dimaksud oleh Kurama.

 **12 senpai 12:** Kemunculan Sword Of Betrayer jelas ada, namun sedikit berbeda dalam teori.

 **.**

 ** **Terimakasih yang telah memberikan Review, Fav, atau Follnya! ...** Dan terakhir dari Esya ... Setidaknya untuk Reader-san, luangkanlah waktu untuk 'KLIK' Review pada Chapter ini. Berikan tanggapan, dan mungkin kalian bisa selipin juga jika kalian memiliki sebuah sarannya! ... Dan, sampai jumpa di Chapter '** ** **Youkai no Chikara** ' selanjutnya!**

 **Jaa' ... Minna-san!**


	7. ARCI: Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER  
Masashi Kishimoto  
Ichiel Ishibumi**

 **Genre: Adventure, Supranatural, Fantasy, Friendship, dan Romance  
Rated: M  
Pairing: Harem! Naruto**

 **Warning: Gaje, abal, typo, OC atau OOC, Smart! Naru, Strong! Naru, Etc.**

 **Youkai no Chikara-***

 **Summary:** Pihak ketiga dari pemanas ketegangan saat Great War, seekor Youkai terkuat dan Youkai satu-satunya yang mengikuti ketegangan saat Great War. Sosok yang berani menantang dua Kaisar Naga langit, dan sosok yang memicu hari kiamat dunia terjadi lebih cepat. Dia kembali dengan sang tuan yang di berikan sang pencipta, dengan dalih mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya terdahulu.

 **.**

"Normal"  
'Thinking'  
 **"God/Monster"**  
 **'God/Monster'  
[SACRED GEAR]  
"..Jutsu!"**

* * *

 **Sebelumnya:**

"Ma- Ma'afkan aku karen-"

 **CUP**

Kedua mata Naruto membelakak merasakan sebuah sapuan bibir di sebelah pipi kiri bekas tamparan tadi, sontak ia langsung menatap kearah Sona yang kini sudah memerah wajahnya.

"Itu untukmu, karena kau sudah memberikan tontonan menarik bagi Rajamu!" Sona tersenyum bangga. Tak membuang waktu, Sona langsung menteleport dirinya dan naruto meninggalkan seluruh Iblis yang masih berada di halaman Kuoh.

"Ka- Kaichou?" Tsubaki Sinra berseru lirih, kedua pipinya memerah melihat adegan yang sebelumnya diperlihatkan oleh Sona. Pengalaman pertama melihat sang Kaichou yang memiliki tampang datar nan dingin menjadi seperti ini, ditambah dengannya yang terfokus pada Naruto sampai tak mengingat anggota Pearegenya yang ia tinggalkan.

"Arara.. Terlihat sekali yah, Sona-Kaichou sangat tertarik dengan Naruto-Kun. ~Nfufufu" Akeno tersenyum dengan rona merah masih nampak dikedua pipinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 7  
**

 **.**

 **Suatu tempat pinggiran Kuoh**

Angin malam berhembus membuat siapapun yang merasakan hawa dingin mendera seluruh tubuh, namun tidak berarti untuk seorang pria berpakaian Yukatta serta dengan surai hitam poni depan pirang ini. Pria itu masih kukuh terduduk di tempat menghiraukan rasa dingin yang ia rasakan, sesekali kepalanya menyongsong maju untuk meniup sebuah bara api yang ia buat sendiri dengan tujuan membakar seekor Ikan yang sebelumnya dapat ia tangkap dengan alat pancingnya.

"Tidak sia-sia aku bersabar menanti Ikan ini terjerat umpanku." Gumamnya sendiri, sedikit rasa bangga merasuk ketika kedua matanya menatap penuh antusias seekor Ikan yang tepat berada di atas tungku api unggun kecil yang ia buat.

Mengulurkan tangan kanannya kedepan, membalik bagian tubuh Ikan menggunakan sebuah batang pohon. Namun sedetik kemudian tangannya berhenti melakukan aktifitas membolak-balik tubuh Ikan, merasakan sebuah kehadiran seseorang yang baru saja mendarat tepat dibelakangnya.

"Bagaimana, Vali?" Ujarnya tanpa membalik tubuh menatap sosok Vali yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Aku terlambat, Azazel!..." Mendengar jawaban tersebut membuat pria yang diketahui bernama Azazel menghela nafas jengah. "...Yang kulihat hanya kumpulan Iblis yang tengah memperbaiki kawasan Kuoh Akademi, kemungkinan besar Kokabiel-Teme telah mati oleh kelompok Gremory dan Sitri."

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu, Vali?" Tanyanya kembali.

"Aku harus menjawabnya seperti apa lagi, Azazel? Kenyataannya memang aku tak lagi dapat merasakan kehadiran Kokabiel-Teme itu!" Azazel hanya mengangguk sekilas, kemudian ia membalik tubuh menatap bosan wajah Vali.

"Gremory dan Sitri... Aku tak menyangka mereka mampu mengalahkannya, nampaknya mereka cukup berkembang pesat."

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan mereka, yang membuatku tertarik adalah jejak energy yang dulu pernah aku rasakan disini."

"Ah Iblis kekar bersurai pirang itu rupanya!" Azazel mangangguk setuju dengan pernyataan Vali, nyatanya ia sendiripun pernah sekilas berjumpa dengan sosok yang dimaksud oleh vali.

"Sayang sekali aku tidak terlalu beruntung, jika memang aku bertemu dengannya ak-"

"Berhenti, aku sudah mengerti dengan apa yang akan kau ucapkan selanjutnya!" Vali menyeringai, menghiraukan Azazel yang kini tengah mengurut pelipis matanya. "Ngomong-ngomong... Apa kau mau ikut menyantap Ikan yang kutangkap ini, Vali?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Underworld Mansion Sitri**

Di sebuah ruangan yang bisa kita identifikasi sebuah kamar yang cukup luas untuk menampung 3 orang penghuni, muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir biru khas keluarga Sitri. Dari balik lingkaran sihir tersebut muncul dua sosok Iblis berbeda Gender, si Iblis betina terlihat masih kukuh mempertahankan posisinya menumpu kepala si Iblis jantan diantara kedua pahanya.

Iblis betina bersurai hitam sebahu menyunggingkan senyum simpul, melihat kini ia sudah sampai di tempat tujuannya. Memilih kamar di Mansion Sitri untuk mengistirahatkan si Iblis jantan, berhubung karena ruang Pribadinya di ruang OSIS Kuoh telah hancur tak tersisa akibat dampak pertempuran yang sebelumnya terjadi.

Mengangkat kedua tangannya dan ia arahkan menuju letak sebuah ranjang tempat tidur. Bersamaan dengan itu, tubuh si Iblis jantan terangkat dan melayang menuju arah yang dimaksud untuk membaringkan tubuhnya disana.

Setelah selesai membaringkan tubuh si Iblis jantan, si Iblis betina pun langsung beranjak bangun dari posisi duduknya. Ia melangkahkan kaki menuju letak pembaringan, menutup tubuh si Iblis jantan dengan selimut kemudian ia berbalik dan melangkah kembali menuju letak kamar mandi berada.

Sepuluh menit kemudian si Iblis betina keluar dari kamar mandi dengan memakai piama tidur. Iris ungu violet indah milik si Iblis betina itu menatap dalam wajah pemuda yang saat ini tengah memasuki alam mimpinya dengan pancaran sedih, senang dan bangga.

Melangkah kembali dan mendudukan dirinya di pinggiran ranjang dekat dengan kepala si Iblis jantan itu berada. Secara pelan tangan ringkihnya mulai terjulur dan berlabuh di wajah tampan itu, tersenyum seraya sesekali menurunkan tangan ringkihnya untuk merasakan rahang kokoh milik si Iblis jantan.

"Kau sangat keterlaluan! Ini aksi keduamu, aksi yang kau perlihatkan malam ini membuatku merasa sangat khawatir dibanding dengan aksimu yang pertama ketika bertarung dengan Hyoudou Issei." Elusan tanganya kini beralih menuju surai kuning cerah si Iblis jantan. Sama seperti diwajahnya, iblis betina itu melakukannya dengan lembut sarat akan kasih sayang dan kenyamanan yang membuat wajah yang tengah tertidur mematri senyum tipis seakan menikmati perlakuan dari si Iblis betina.

"Aku mendengar bahwa seekor Kucing memiliki 9 nyawa, bagaimana dengan seekor Rubah?..." Si Iblis betina terkekeh geli ketika menanyakan hal tersebut. "...Entahlah, nyatanya dengan luka bakar seperti ini kau masih sanggup mempertahankan nyawamu. Kau harus berterimakasih dengan kemampuan Specialmu itu, Naruto-Kun!"

Sudah merasa puas meneliti wajah si Iblis jantan, si Iblis betina mengangkat pantatnya menegakan tubuh berdiri di samping ranjang. Tangan kecil itu perlahan membuka pakaian piama yang dipakainya, melepaskan satu persatu dengan pelan. Tanpa membutuhkan waktu yang lama, semua pakainan yang awalnya melekat pada tubuh iblis betina itu telah turun seutuhnya sehingga memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh yang sempurna dan pass dengan porsi tubuhnya yang mungil. Terakhir ia melepaskan lensa kacamata yang selama ini selalu ia pajang diatas hidung manis miliknya, membungkukan sekilas tubuhnya untuk menyimpan lensa kacamata itu diatas meja samping ranjang.

Dengan perlahan, si Iblis betina beranjak naik keatas ranjang dan menyusup kedalam selimut yang digunakan si Iblis jantan. Memeluk tubuh si Iblis jantan di daerah pinggang dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada lengan kekar menyamankan diri. Si Iblis betina mulai mendongkakan kepalanya untuk melihat kembali wajah tampan si Iblis jantan, menyunggingkan senyum seraya berbisik **Oyasumi, Naruto-Kun!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Youkai no Chikara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Skip time**

Pagi hari mulai menyapa Mansion Sitri, di salah-satu ruangan kamar terlihat dua sosok Iblis berbeda Gender masih kukuh memejamkan kedua matanya. Namun ada sedikit hal janggal diantara mereka berdua, si Iblis jantan yang sedari tadi nampak tak begitu nyaman dalam kondisi tidurnya dan sesekali bergerak kesana-kemari sehingga membuat si Iblis betina merasa terganggu akan sebuah getaran pergerakan yang dilakukannya.

"Enngghhsss... ~Akkhhhh!" Mendengar suara erangan di sertai desahan, si Iblis betina sontak langsung membuka kedua matanya dan dengan segera mengambil posisi duduk menyelonjorkan kedua kaki.

Kedua mata Violet indah itu langsung beralih menatap wajah yang tampak berpeluh milik si Iblis jantan, wajahnya berkerut bingung ketika melihat ekspresi si Iblis jantan yang mengap-mengap disertai beberapa desahan lainnya yang menyusul desahan pertama yang dia dengar.

Pandangan kedua Violet itu semakin turun menuju letak kaki si Iblis jantan berada, hanya mampu terkejut ketika Violet indah itu melihat sebuah bongkahan yang tertutupi sebuah selimut. Kedua matanya menatap nyalang, dengan secepat kilat ia meraih/memakai lensa kacamata miliknya, segera ia langsung menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan si jantan.

"Ne- Ne- Nee-Sama?" Si Iblis betina memekik hysteris ketika melihat sosok Iblis betina yang sudah pasti dia sangat mengenalnya. Wajahnya langsung memerah pekat dengan asap yang mengepul diatas kepalanya, melihat Kakaknya kini yang tengah dalam posisi menungging dengan mulut yang sibuk memainkan sebuah batangan yang menjulang tinggi?

"Akhhmmm.. O- Ohayouhhmm, So-Tanmmm?!" Sapa si Iblis betina menghentikan kegiatannya, beralih melirik sekilas kearah Sona.

"A- A- Apa yang..." Sona tak mampu menanyelesaikan pertanyaannya, ia sendiri pun sudah jelas tahu yang sebenarnya Kakaknya ini lakukan.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, So-Tan!" Ia kembali memfokuskan athensinya mengarah pada sebuah batangan panjang didepan wajahnya, kembali ia mengulum batangan tersebut menggunakan mulut mungilnya.

Dengan wajah yang masih memerah Sona menggelengkan kepalanya, kedua Violetnya beralih menatap direksi wajah berpeluh si Iblis jantan.

"Bangun kau, NARUTO!" Tanpa aba-aba yang jelas, Sona langsung menampar pipi si Iblis jantan bermaksud untuk membangunkannya.

 **PLAK**

Merasakan sentuhan kulit nan panas di pipinya, membuat si Iblis jantan langsung membuka kedua matanya. ia langsung beranjak mengambil posisi duduk selonjor, tak menyadari bahwa si Iblis betina yang mengeluarkan sebuah pekikan karena batangan yang sedari tadi ia mainkan menjauh.

"Ke- Kenapa anda menamparku, Sona-Kaichou?..." Tanyanya, masih sayup belum menyadari akan posisinya. "...E- Ehhh?..." Kedua matanya membelakak, sedetik kemudian kedua telunjuknya mengarah langsung pada direksi Sona. "...KENAPA ANDA TELANJANG? Dan... dan... KENAPA SAYA JUGA TELANJANG? APA KITA TELAH MELAKUKAN HAL-HAL YANG... Akhhhhhh!" Naruto terlebih dahulu mengeluarkan suara desahan, merasakan sebuah hisapan pada batangannya yang membuatnya tak mampu menyelesaikan apa yang hendak ia ucapkan.

"SE- SERA-SAM- ~Ugh!" Kembali Naruto harus berteriak hysteris dan melenguh dalam waktu yang bersamaan, ketika ia beralih menurunkan pandangannya menatap bagian bawah dengan horor. Disana, ia melihat seorang Serafall yang tengah menghisap batangannya.

"Arigatou, So-Tan!..." Serafall menyunggingkan senyuman yang berakhir dengan sebuah seringaian yang ia arahkan menuju Naruto. "...Berkatmu Naru-Tan bangun, selanjutnya akan aku buat Naru-Tan membalas perlakuanku. Kita akan bermain ~Kyaaa senangnya!"

Mendengar hal itu sontak Naruto langsung beranjak berdiri diatas kasurnya, tak lupa ia menarik boxernya yang menggantung dibagian bawah karena melorot.

"Se- Sebaiknya aku pul-"

"Tetap disini, ini adalah perintah dari Rajamu Naru-Tan!" Naruto langsung menghentikan kegiatannya menyiapkan sihir teleport, wajah pucatnya langsung beralih menatap direksi Serafall. "Perintah Rajamu selanjutnya... Ambil keperawananku dan kita bermain bersama!"

 **'Kebetulan sekali, sudah bertahun-tahun aku melewatkan musim kawin para Kitsune!'** Wajah Naruto semakin memucat mendengar celetukan dari Partner didalam tubuhnya, ia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mencegah dirinya tak tergoda akan ajakan/perintah dari Rajanya itu.

"Kenapa kau menyalah gunakan jabatanmu itu, hah?" Pekik Sona dengan wajah yang memerah, di tambah dengan raut tegang menandakan menentang akan perintah yang di keluarkan oleh Kakaknya. Naruto sendiri menganggukan kepala setuju, ia merasa sangat aneh dengan perintah sewenangnya dari Serafall.

Wajahn Naruto semakin memerah menatap sekilas pada letak selangkangannya, masih dapat ia lihat batangannya yang belum juga meninggalkan ketegangannya atas serangan mulut Serafall tadi yang secara frontal telak membuatnya merasa gerah. Meskipun otaknya menolak, akan tetapi berbeda dengan tubuhnya yang sangat mendambakan kelanjutan dari ini semua.

"E- Ehh?" Naruto terpekik ketika sebelah tangannya ditarik oleh Serafall, kini tubuhnya kembali berbaring diatas tempat tidur dengan Serafall yang langsung memerangkap tubuhnya.

"Jika So-Tan tidak ingin bergabung, So-Tan bisa kok meninggalkan kami berdua..." Sona mengap-mengap tak mampu menanggapi kalimat usiran yang diberikan oleh Kakaknya ini. "...Sera sangat menyukai Naru-Tan, Sera ingin punya Anak dari Naru-Tan. Naru-Tan mau kan jika Sera jadi Ibu dari Anak-Anaknya Naru-Tan?" Diantara sadar dan tidak sadar Naruto menganggukan kepala, isyarat setuju ini membuat Serafall terlonjak senang dibuatnya. "Jadi, bisa kita mem-"

"Ba- Baiklah, Sera-Sama!" Serafall tersenyum senang atas sifat Koferatif Naruto. berbanding dengan Sona, ia langsung mendengus kasar seraya segera beranjak bangun. Memakai piama yang semalam ia gunakan, selanjutnya ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan pasangan Iblis yang masih berada di atas kasurnya.

 **BLAM**

Serafall melirikan matanya sekilas melihat pintu yang sebelumnya di tutup secara kasar oleh Sona, selanjutnya ia beralih kembali menatap Naruto seraya menyunggingkan senyum menyeringai.

Perlahan Serafall mulai mendaki tubuh Naruto, sampai kini wajahnya tepat di depan wajah Naruto. Naruto meneguk ludahnya melihat wajah Serafall yang perlahan mulai mendekat, sebuah sapuan bibir ia rasakan di kedua bibirnya. Dengan canggung ia pun mulai menggerakan kedua bibirnya berusaha membalas pagutan kedua bibir Serafall, suara erangan dapat ia dengar dari Serafall ketika ia mencoba untuk menggigit bibir bagian bawah miliknya.

"Lakukan sesusakamu, Na- Ru- To- Kun!" Naruto langsung membalik tubuhnya sehingga tubuhnya kini menimpa tubuh mungil milik Serafall, kedua matanya berkilat dan selanjutnya ia kembali meraih bibir Serafall untuknya sendiri mulai menginvasi.

"Enngggss..." Serafall mengerang merasakan hisapan kuat pada kedua bibirnya, sedikit kewalahan ketika Naruto mencoba memaksa lidahnya memasuki rongga mulut miliknya. Ia tersenyum di sela usahanya memberi perlawanan, membuka mulutnya dan segera menyambut lidah Naruto menggunakan lidah miliknya.

Naruto menarik wajahnya sesaat, kemudian ia mengecup bagian kening Serafall sebelum kepalanya kembali ia turunkan menuju letak perpotongan leher jenjang Serafall. Mengecupnya sekilas, kemudian ia mulai menjilat dan menggigit leher Serafall serta meninggalkan beberapa Kissmark disana.

"Na- Naruuuhh ~Akkhhh!" Serafall mendesah tak tertahankan, tubuh yang sebelumnya telah memanas kini semakin tambah memanas. Serafall mendongkakan kepalanya menyamping, mencoba memberikan ruang untuk Naruto lebih menginvasi leher jenjang miliknya.

Mulut Serafall mengap-mengap tak tahan dengan sensasi yang naruto berikan, sehingga kedua tangannya kini langsung meremat kepala Naruto dan segera ia menekannya untuk mendapatkan sensasi yang lebih dari sekedar yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kedua tangan Serafall dipaksa melepas rematannya karena kepala Naruto semakin turun menuju letak kedua buah payudara besarnya berada.

"Anda sangat cantik, Sera-Sama." Serafall tersenyum mendengar ungkapan tersebut.

 **KLIK**

Suara pengait Bra yang dibuka, Naruto perlahan mulai menyingkirkan Bra hitam yang dipakai Serafall kemudian ia lempar ke sembarang arah.

Sesaat Naruto terdiam, terpana menatap dua buah payudara menggoda Serafall yang seakan melambai memanggil untuk segera mengecapnya. Tak ingin membuang waktu lama, Naruto langsung mengarahkan mulutnya untuk menjilat seraya mengigit kecil tonjolan puting merah muda milik Serafall.

"Y- Ya sepertiihh tuhh, Naruuhhh ~Akkkhh!" Kedua payudara Serafall mulai membusung naik, menantang naruto untuk memberinya pelayanan yang lebih. Sebelah tangannya ia buat untuk meremat kembali kepala Naruto untuk memperdalam invasinya, sedangkan tangan yang satunya lagi Serafall arahkan menuju tempat liang senggama miliknya untuk mulai menginvasi dirinya sendiri dengan tujuan menambah sensasi yang sekarang ia rasakan.

Sedangkan dengan Naruto? Terlihat kedua matanya sudah berubah warna menjadi merah dengan pupil vertikal, selain dirinya ternyata seekor Rubah yang di dalam tubuhnya juga ikut bergabung merasakan apa yang kini tengah Naruto alami. Kedua mata itu berkilat terpenuhi nafsu, mulut yang masih bermain di payudara kiri Serafall dengan bringas, sebelah tangan Naruto juga langsung terangkat mulai meremas kuat payudara sebelah kanan Serafall menimbulkan sebuah pekikan terkejut yang di keluarkan oleh pemiliknya.

"Pe- Pelanhh... Ja- Jang- ~Arrrggghh!" Sama sekali Naruto tak menanggapi protesan dari gigitannya itu, sudah cukup untuknya bermain aman. "Na- Naruuuhh ~Akkkhhhhh!" Tubuh Serafall bergetar, pertanda gejolak pertama berhasil ia keluarkan.

Naruto menyeringai sesaat ketika kedua matanya menatap Serafall yang terengah mengatur nafas. Tak ingin terlalu lama membuang waktu, tangan kiri Naruto langsung turun dan menarik celana dalam Serafall sehingga kini Serafall seutuhnya telanjang bulat.

"Anda sudah sangat basah, Sera-Sama. Bisakah kita tidak membuang waktu lagi?" Kedua kaki Serafall dipaksa mengangkang oleh Naruto, ia meneguk ludah seraya mengangguk dengan perasaan yang membuncah di dalam dada.

"Sssstt..." Naruto mendesis ketika ia mulai untuk menggesekan milknya di belahan Vagina Serafall. "...Sangat indah, anda menjaganya dengan sangat baik!"

"Na- Naru? ~Ugh..." Serafall melenguh, merasakan bahwa milik Naruto perlahan mulai masuk kedalam liang sempit Vaginanya. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, menahan ringis rasa perih di daerah bawah ketika bagian kepala Penis Naruto sudah terbenam dalam liang Vaginanya. "...I- Ini pertama kalinya, pelan-pel- ~Arrrggggghhh! hiks hiks" Belum selesai apa yang coba Serafall peringatkan, Naruto terlebih dahulu langsung menghentakan secara kasar mengabaikan peringatan tersebut.

"Ma'af!" Naruto berujar meminta ma'af atas kebrutalannya. Ia mendiamkan Penisnya sejenak, kemudian ia mengecup pipi kanan-kiri Serafall untuk merealisasikan penyesalannya.

"Na- Naru-Tan ja- jahat, hiks hiks sa- sakit tahu!" Naruto mengangguk mengerti, ia langsung membungkam bibir Serafall berusaha membantu melupakan rasa sakit yang tengah mendera daerah Vagina miliknya.

Selang lima menit Serafall menggerakan pinggulnya bergoyang, Naruto tersenyum menyeringai mendapat tanda untuknya mulai bergeraka kembali. Ia langsung menarik keluar Penis milknya, terhenti dengan hanya bagian kepalanya yang masih terbenam di dalam Vagina. Dapat ia lihat, aliran darah mulai meleber keluar akibat keperawanan Serafall yang sebelumnya telah ia robek.

 **PLOK**

Suara benturan dua kulit yang saling bertabrakan. Tubuh Serafall sedikit terhentak ketika Naruto melakukan gerakan pertama, selanjutnya Naruto mulai bergerak teratur untuk melakukan gerakan In-Out Penis miliknya di dalam Vagina Serafall.

Suara lenguhan, erangan, desahan dan sebagainya menggema memenuhi ruangan kamar milik Sona. Dua Iblis berbeda Gender terlihat sangat menikmati penyatuan mereka, tampak jelas dengan cara si Iblis betina yang sedari tadi tak habis mengeluarkan desahan sebagai sarana berbagi sensasi kenikmatan atas gerakan In-Out yang di lakukan oleh si Iblis jantan.

Serafall memaksa kepala Naruto mendekat dengan cara menarik bagian tengkuknya menggunakan kedua tangan, kemudian ia langsung melahap bringas bibir Naruto untuk menyalurkan kenikmatan yang tengah ia rasakan. Naruto sendiri hanya membiarkannya mendominasi bagian belah bibirnya, sedangkan dia sendiri lebih memilih mendominasi bagian Vagina Serafall dengan cara mempercepat genjotannya.

"Akh.. Akh.. Kimochi desu! Na- Naruuuhhh Kimochi desu!" Serafall meracau di sela mendominasi belah bibir Naruto, air liur tak sedikit meleleh dan ia biarkan saja untuk mempermanis kegiatan yang tengah ia jalani.

"Oh.. Nikmat se- sekali, Sera-Sama!" Naruto menanggapi racauan tersebut dengan racauannya mengenai kenikmatan Vagina Serafall yang tengah ia genjot semakin cepat.

"Na- Naruuuhh -Tan ~Akkhh!" Naruto tersenyum puas melihat dengan jelas ekspresi dari Serafall. "A- Aku... ~Ugghh Oh aku mo- mohon!" Desahan sarat permohonan itu membuat Naruto semakin menggila, ia semakin cepat bergerak sehingga membuat tubuh Serafall semakin terhentak-hentak mengabaikan segala irama permainan.

"Anda ingin keluar?... ~Ugh" Serafall mengap-mengap, mengangguk sekilas kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya kesana-kemari. "...Kita keluar... ~Akh sama-sama, Sera-Sama. Se- Sebentar lagihhh!"

"A- Aku tak bisa menah- ~NAAARUUUU!" Serafall menjerit tak tertahankan ketika gejolak Orgasme yang kembali menderanya, tubuhnya bergetar merasakan cairan cintanya yang sudah meluber keluar.

Namun tidak dengan Naruto, ia sama sekali belum keluar sehingga ia semakin mempercepat genjotannya untuk segera menyusul Serafall yang telah terlebih dahulu menuntaskan gejolaknya.

"Se- Sera-Sama? ~Akkhh!" Naruto berhenti dengan menancapkan sedalam mungkin Penisnya di dalam Vagina Serafall untuk menyemburkan cairan cinta, kemudian ia langsung memeluk berbagi sebuah getaran kenikmatan dengan tubuh dalam tindihannya itu.

"Apakah anda sudah puas, Sera-Sama?..." Anggukan lemah yang mampu Serafall berikan, dadanya terlihat naik turun terengah. "...Namun ma'af, saya belum merasa puas. Jadi..." Naruto langsung mengangkat tubuh mungil Serafall, memaksakan tubuh Serafall agar menungging memperlihatkan dua lubang Vagina/Anal tepat di depan wajahnya. "...Saya ingin melakukannya dengan gaya Kitsune bersetubuh, Sera-Sama!" Kedua tangan Naruto mencengkram kedua pinggul Serafall, ia perlahan mendekatkan Penisnya untuk kembali menginvasi Vagina Serafall. Namun sebelum itu terjadi...

 **CKLEK**

...Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka dari luar, Naruto mengerinyitkan alisnya heran. Di depan pintu, Sona yang masih memakai piamanya tengah berdiri menundukan kepalanya.

"Na- Naruto-Kun?..." Ia perlahan mengangkat kepalanya, menampakan wajahnya yang sepenuhnya telah memerah sempurna. "...A- Aku memerintahkanmu untuk mengambil ke- keperawananku, ki- kita bermain bersama!" Setelah berujar seperti itu, Sona langsung kembali menundukan kepalanya mencoba untuk menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang sangat memerah.

"Sesuai dengan perintah yang anda berikan, kemarilah!" Naruto tersenyum menyeringai, kedua tangannya terangkat melambai-lambai kearah Sona.

Dengan canggung Sona mulai melangkahkan kedua kakinya menghampiri ranjang kasur tempat Naruto dan Serafall berada. Sampai disana Sona langsung memeluk tubuh Naruto, wajahnya yang memerah perlahan maju untuk mengecup belah bibir milik Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bandara Kuoh**

Terlihat di salah-satu Gate tempat pemberangkatan menuju Vatikan, dua orang gadis Remaja tengah berbincang membahas permasalahan yang memang sedari pagi tadi menjadi pokok utama.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau kembali, Xenovia?" Tanya seorang gadis bersurai coklat twintaill, Irina Shidou sangat menyayangkan atas keputusan rekannya ini yang tidak mau kembali ke Vatikan.

"Bu- Bukannya aku tak mau kembali, namun aku sungguh tak bisa kembali. Kepercayaanku terhadap Bapa telah tiada, inilah keputusan yang aku pilih sendiri. Ma'afkan aku, Irina!" Gadis bersurai biru sebahu dengan sedikit warna hijau itu menunduk, Xenovia merasa sangat takut menatap ekspresi penuh kekecewaan dari rekannya itu.

"Untuk alasan apa kau menjadi seperti ini, Xenovia?..." Masih dengan tampang syok miliknya, Irina berusaha menggali alasan Xenovia melepas kepercayaannya. "...Apa yang aku lewatkan ketika aku tengah tak sadarkan diri, Xenovia?" Tuntutnya kembali meminta sebuah penjelasan.

 **FLASHBACK**

Di halaman Kuoh Akademi, sebelum kedatangan Kokabiel. Terlihat tiga pengguna Pedang tengah bertarung, dan satu orang pendeta yang memiliki tubuh tambun yang tengah berdiri memperhatikan pertarungan ketiga pengguna Pedang tersebut.

Kiba dan Xenovia saat ini sedang beradu pedang secara sengit dengan **Ex- Exorcist** Freed Zelzan. Mereka berdua bahu membahu bertarung untuk mengalahkan Freed yang menggunakan **Fused** **Excalibur** , suara dentingan benda logam menggema menghiasi pertarungan ketiganya.

Kiba menggunakan Pedang evolusi Balance Breaker miliknya, **Sword Of** **Betrayer**. Sedangkan Xenovia menggunakan Pedang peninggalan yang tersegel, **Durandal**. Keduanya silih berganti memberikan serangan, Freed sendiri terlihat mulai kewalahan menghadapi kedua Ksatria berpedang yang tak bisa dipandang sebelah mata.

"FREED!" Kiba melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi, bermaksud menebaskan Pedangnya dengan kekuatan penuh menebas Freed.

"KIBA!" Freed tak ingin kalah begitu saja, ia juga melesat cepat menebaskan Pedang miliknya untuk beradu dengan Pedang milik Kiba.

 **PRAAAAANNGGG**

"INI TIDAK MUNG- ~Ohok!" Pedang Fused Excalibur milik Freed hancur berkeping-keping, sedangkan Kiba yang melihat itu langsung menghunuskan Pedang miliknya menembus punggung Freed.

"Aku tidak akan kalah denganmu, Freed. Aku bertarung untuk melindungi seluruh keluargaku, aku berusaha menjadi lebih kuat lagi untuk melindungi mereka." Kiba menarik Pedang miliknya dari punggung Freed, bersamaan dengan itu tubuh Freed langsung jatuh terbaring dengan genangan darah.

"Ba- Bagaimana bisa **Fused Excalibur** dihancurkan beg-"

"Aku memiliki dendam tersendiri terhadap Pedang **Excalibur** , aku berambisi untuk menghancurkan seluruh **Excalibur**. Namun itu dulu, berkat Rias-bucho serta keluargaku yang lain aku dapat melupakan dendamku tersebut. Dan inilah jawabannya..." Kiba menghentikan sejenak perkataannya, ia tersenyum menatap Freed yang terbaring di tanah tak berdaya. "...Perasaan teman-temanku yang mati dalam proyek pedang suci milik Valper menjawab tekad kuat yang aku miliki, intinya aku menerima segala takdir yang telah aku alami ini."

"K- Kau..." Pendeta tambun yang bernama Valper Galiel mengarahkan telunjuknya kearah Kiba. "...Bagaimana bisa kau bisa mempunyai pedang dengan dua aura yang saling berlawanan? Kenapa... I- itu adalah hal yang sangat mustahil!"

Kiba menolehkan kepalanya menatap direksi Valper, ia mengulum senyum. "Kenyataan tak sejalan dengan teorimu, buktinya aku memang memilikinya."

"Pasti karena itu..." Valper masih dengan wajah syok mengungkapkan sesuatu. "...Tuhan telah mati, untuk itulah apa yang menjadi hal yang mustahil menjadi mungkin."

"Apa yang kau katakan itu, Valper?!" Xenovia berseru lantang, terlihat tidak terima atas pernyataan yang diberikan oleh Valper Galiel.

"Apa kau pikir aku melepas kepercayaanku karena tidak ada sebabnya, Xenovia?!..." Valper membalas teriakan lantang dari Xenovia. "...Karena aku mengetahui sebuah kebenaran bahwa Tuhan telah mati, inilah yang menyebabkanku menjadi seperti ini. Kau tahu? Aku berhasil kabur ketika sebentar lagi hari Eksekusiku tiba, dan untukmu juga akan segera mati di Eksekusi karena mengetahui hal seperti ini. ~Hahahaha" Xenovia langsung terduduk lemas mendengar pernyataan tersebut, kedua matanya menatap kosong seakan memikirkan apa yang sebelumnya Valper sampaikan. "Kau akan berakhir sama sepertiku, kau ak- ~Ohok!" Valper terlebih dahulu tertembus Light Spear sebelum menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Dasar Mahkluk hina!" Kiba dan Xenovia langsung menengadahkan kepalanya kearah asal suara, mereka melihat sosok Da- Tenshi dengan 5 pasang sayap terduduk di singgasana melayang miliknya.

"Ko- Kokabiel?" Mendengar panggilan terbata Kokabiel menoleh kearah Xenovia.

"Oh kau pengikut Tuhan..." Kokabiel berujar seraya tersenyum menyeringai. "...Apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya ketika mendengar fakta tersebut?"

"A- Apa maksudmu?" Tubuh Xenovia bergetar hebat.

"Percuma untuk ditutupi lagi, semua yang ada di sini sudah terlajur mengetahuinya. Dengarkan ini Iblis dan pengikut Tuhan!... Bukan hanya Satan, Gubernur 1 Da- Tenshi saja yang mati. Namun Tuhan sendiripun mati, dia mati dalam Great War terdahulu." Pernyataan Kokabiel membuat seluruh pasang telinga yang mendengarnya jadi tersentak, terkejut akan satu fakta yang di sampaikan oleh Kokabiel yang notaben satu diantara anggota Da- Tenshi yang selamat atas kejadian Great War terdahulu.

.

.

.

'Tidak mungkin!'

 **FLASHBACK OF**

"Ada beberapa hal yang tidak seharusnya kau tahu, aku tak ingin kau menjadi sepertiku yang kehilangan kepercayaannya." Xenovia langsung berbalik badan, mulai beranjak pergi meninggalkan Irina yang masih bertanya-tanya dengan alasan Xenovia menjadi seperti ini. "Dan, tidak secepat ini untukku mati!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuoh Akademi  
**

Di salah-satu ruangan Kuoh Akademi, tepatnya di ruang tempat golongan OSIS berada. Terlihat beberapa Remaja berlalu lalang saling mengunjungi, seluruh anggota OSIS tampak masih bergelut dengan kesibukannya menyelesaikan beberapa berkas yang menjadi makanan sehari-hari.

Ditengah kesibukan mereka langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan langsung mengalihkan perhatian menuju tengah ruang OSIS, melihat lingkaran sihir khas keluarga Sitri tercipta di permukaan lantai ruang OSIS.

Tak berselang lama, muncul dua Iblis Remaja berbeda Gender keluar dari balik lingkaran sihir tersebut. Iblis betina bersurai hitam sebahu yang mereka kenali sebagai Kaichou, dan Iblis jantan bersurai pirang yang mereka kenali sebagai salah-satu anggota OSIS sama seperti mereka.

"Kaichou?" Tsubaki Sinra langsung bergegas menghampiri sang Kaichou, sedikit terheran ketika melihat ada yang aneh dengan penampilan Sona-Kaichou yang tak biasa memakai syal untuk menutupi leher jenjangnya. "Tidak biasanya anda memakai syal, lagipula ini sudah memasuki musim panas."

Sona yang mendengar ujaran Tsubaki tubuhnya sontak menegang, wajahnya langsung memerah ketika pikirannya mengingat kejadian yang ia alami sebelum datang ke sekolah ini. Sedangkan dengan Naruto yang mendengar itu, ia langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah lain seraya bersiul-siul tak jelas.

"Su- Sudahlah, hari ini a- aku hanya ingin memakainya saja." Sona langsung melangkah cepat menuju letak singgasana tempat biasa ia duduki.

'Mencurigakan!' Batin Tsubaki memperingatkan. Meskipun ia sangat penasaran, ia tak mungkin terus memikirkannya. Ia menghela nafas sejenak, kemudian ia melangkah menuju letak kursi tempat biasa ia duduki.

Begitu pula dengan Naruto, ia menghiraukan segala tatapan menyelidik dari seluruh anggota OSIS yang lain. Ia melangkah cuek menuju kursi miliknya, mendudukan pantatnya dan mulai untuk kegiatannya setiap hari ketika di ruang OSIS yaitu kegiatannya untuk menggoda Saji anggota OSIS laki-laki selain dirinya.

Sona menghela nafas jengah, ia langsung menyimpan kembali berkas yang sebelumnya ia periksa. Tatapannya langsung tertuju pada dua sosok Iblis jantan yang berada di ruang OSIS, ia sudah yakin bahwa ini sudah saatnya untuk mereka berdua mendapatkan Familiar.

"Tsubaki?.." Tsubaki menoleh menyahuti panggilan Sona. "..Bagaimana dengan anggota Rias? Apa mereka sudah berhasil mendapatkan Familiar mereka?"

"Sudah, Kaichou..." Tsubaki memperbaiki letak kacamata terlebih dahulu sebelum ia melanjutkan untuk menjelaskannya pada Sona. "...Untuk Hyoudou Issei dan Asia, mereka sudah mendapatkan Familiar mereka. Dan... Apa ada alasan khusus menanyakan hal tersebut, Kaichou?"

"Setelah kegiatan sekolah selesai, kita akan menemani dua anggota kita untuk mendapatkan Familiar mereka. Sudah saatnya mereka memiliki Familiarnya, Naruto dan Saji." Seluruh anggota mengangguk mendengar pernyataan yang di sampaikan oleh Sona, berbeda dengan Naruto dan Saji yang menampakan tanda tanya mengenai masalah Familiar.

Familiar itu... Apa itu sejenis nama Makanan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **A/N:** _Meskipun Mansion Sitri berada di Underworld, akan tetapi berkat para peneliti Underworld berhasil membuat sistem Underworld dan dunia atas (Manusia) sama saja. Di Underworld juga mengalami siang dan malam, pergantian musim, iklim dan sebagainya._

 _ **Fanfic yang Esya buat tidak terfokus pada Canon DXD!** Ada beberapa hal yang sedikit menyimpang dari kejadian Canon, karena memang alasannya Esya memakai sudut pandang kelompok anggota OSIS._

 _Chapter depan tentang pencarian Familiar, bingung juga mau menjadikan Familiar Naruto dari jenis apa. Dan kalau yang tahu Familiar milik Saji, kabar-kabari Esya karena jujur Esya tidak tahu. Please!_

 _Chapter 7 ini sudah 70% pengerjaan ketika menyusun Chapter 6, makanya Esya tuntaskan hari ini dan langsung Esya Update saja. Hitung-hitung untuk mengobati hati kalian yang lara, terlalu lama menunggu Publish Chapter 6 kemarin. **(Mungkin)** _

**.**

 **Balasan Review Non- Login:**

 **Aoi Itsuka:** Duo Sitri jadi Pair Naruto, entah mau nambah atau tetap dua saja. Perlahan namun pasti, bagaimana nanti saja sesuai dengan kejadian.

 **12 senpai 12:** Ya Terimakasih, Esya mencoba untuk menjadikan pertarungan itu TAG TEAM. Jujur saja, kalau Naruto bertarung sendiri rasanya monoton. Untuk Mode terlarang Naruto, setiap penggunaan kemampuan yang tidak sesuai dengan kondisi fisiknya jelas terlarang bagi Naruto. Misalnya Naruto baru menguasai KITSUNE no Me 3, terus Naruto memaksakan diri memakai KITSUNE no ME 4 dst itu akan berakibat fatal dan memerlukan sebuah pengorbanan untuk mengganti kekurangan fisiknya.

 **Pendy uye:** Untuk Vali belum saatnya bertemu muka dengan Naruto, makanya di Scene kemarin Esya meniadakannya. Keduanya pasti akan bertemu kok, rencananya nanti ketika pertemuan 3 Fraksi.

 **Dark Resolvet (KW):** Apa dikau berpikir saya akan memajang Review anda yang tak jelas itu? Jelas tidak, saya langsung hapus Review menjijikan milik anda. Anda berbicara seenak **LIANG PODOL** anda saja, memangnya gampang mencari sebuah Inspirasi dan Ide untuk menyusun sebuah Cerita? Hey Bung, **MEMBUAT SEBUAH KARYA TULIS ITU TIDAK SEMUDAH MEMASUKAN PENIS KEDALAM VAGINA IBUMU!** Anda harus bercermin terlebih dahulu, dah! Anda yang tak mampu membuat **AKUN FANFICTION** saja berkoar dan berbicara omong kosong, sungguh tidak pantas! Untuk nama Guest saja anda mem- **PLAGIAT** nama salah-satu **AUTHOR HEBAT FANFICTION** **(Dark Resolvet)** , apalagi jika kau membuat sebuah karya tulis? Mungkin karya anda merupakan gabungan dari seluruh Karya cerita yang sebelumnya anda baca, sudah terlihat jelas dari tingkah anda yang **MENJIJIKAN** seperti ini. **(Jika Flame yang anda tulis mengikuti Norma serta Moralitas sewajarnya jelas saya akan memajangnya di kotak Reviews, namun apa yang anda tulis jauh dari kata Norma serta Moralitas. Review seperti itu hanya akan menjadi sampah, selayaknya dibuang. Anda mengerti?)**

[Untuk para pembaca Esya minta Ma'af sebelumnya, karena Esya meluapkan segala Emosi noh seperti yang diatas sana! Kita saling menghargai saja, tak enak juga Esya sebagai Author mendapatkan sebuah **OMONG KOSONG BESAR** seperti yang sebelumnya di tulis oleh **Dark Resolvet (KW)**. Saling mengerti, OK! Kami sebagai Author membuat karya tulis itu tidak mendapatkan keuntungan pribadi, kami hanya menyalurkan Imaginasi melalui Situs FANFICTION ini]

Ada satu Teori nih! Sesungguhnya para **FLAMERS** itu hanya **1:1000** , itu fakta secara nyata karena mereka **HOBI** memakai **Guest**. Coba kalau dia pakai **AKUN FANFICTION** , kita bisa menghitung secara pasti ada berapa banyak jumlah Flamers di Indonesia. Benarkah? Itu sih pendapat Esya!

 **.**

 ** **Terimakasih yang telah memberikan Review, Fav, atau Follnya! ...** Dan terakhir dari Esya ... Setidaknya untuk Reader-san, luangkanlah waktu untuk 'KLIK' Review pada Chapter ini. Berikan tanggapan, dan mungkin kalian bisa selipin juga jika kalian memiliki sebuah sarannya! ... Dan, sampai jumpa di Chapter '** ** **Youkai no Chikara** ' selanjutnya!**

 **Jaa' ... Minna-san!**


	8. ARCI: Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER  
Masashi Kishimoto  
Ichiel Ishibumi**

 **Genre: Adventure, Supranatural, Fantasy, Friendship, dan Romance  
Rated: M  
Pairing: Harem! Naruto**

 **Warning: Gaje, abal, typo, OC atau OOC, Smart! Naru, Strong! Naru, Etc.**

 **Youkai no Chikara-***

 **Summary:** Pihak ketiga dari pemanas ketegangan saat Great War, seekor Youkai terkuat dan Youkai satu-satunya yang mengikuti ketegangan saat Great War. Sosok yang berani menantang dua Kaisar Naga langit, dan sosok yang memicu hari kiamat dunia terjadi lebih cepat. Dia kembali dengan sang tuan yang di berikan sang pencipta, dengan dalih mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya terdahulu.

 **.**

"Normal"  
'Thinking'  
 **"God/Monster"**  
 **'God/Monster'  
[SACRED GEAR]  
"..Jutsu!"**

* * *

 **Sebelumnya:**

"Tsubaki?.." Tsubaki menoleh menyahuti panggilan Sona. "..Bagaimana dengan anggota Rias? Apa mereka sudah berhasil mendapatkan Familiar mereka?"

"Sudah, Kaichou..." Tsubaki memperbaiki letak kacamata terlebih dahulu sebelum ia melanjutkan untuk menjelaskannya pada Sona. "...Untuk Hyoudou Issei dan Asia, mereka sudah mendapatkan Familiar mereka. Dan... Apa ada alasan khusus menanyakan hal tersebut, Kaichou?"

"Setelah kegiatan sekolah selesai, kita akan menemani dua anggota kita untuk mendapatkan Familiar mereka. Sudah saatnya mereka memiliki Familiarnya, Naruto dan Saji." Seluruh anggota mengangguk mendengar pernyataan yang di sampaikan oleh Sona, berbeda dengan Naruto dan Saji yang menampakan tanda tanya mengenai masalah Familiar.

Familiar itu... Apa itu sejenis nama Makanan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 8  
**

 **.**

Kegiatan belajar Akademi Kuoh telah selesai. Sembilan sosok Iblis Sitri tengah berjalan menyusur Koridor Sekolah Kuoh Akademi. Menuju kearah belakang tempat dimana lokasi tempat keberadaan Club Supranatural Kuoh, kelompok Iblis lainnya selain Sitri yaitu Gremory. Sampai di depan satu Gedung tua belakang Kuoh, Sona langsung membuka pintu dan segera melangkah masuk kedalam diikuti 8 sosok lain yang berada di belakangnya.

"Sona?!" Sebuah suara terdengar dari salah-satu sosok Iblis yang berada di dalam ruangan itu, lebih tepatnya berasal dari satu Iblis betina bersurai merah yang terduduk di Kursi kebesarannya sebagai Ketua kelompok Gremory.

Sona tak menyahut panggilan tersebut, ia melangkah semakin masuk dan berhenti tepat di depan Iblis betina itu berada. Begitu pula para anggotanya, mereka berhenti di belakang Sona dan menunggu apa yang akan sang Ketua mereka lekukan selanjutnya setelah datang ke tempat perkumpulan kelompok Gremory.

"Rias?!" Sona memanggil, meminta perhatian seraya sekilas membenarkan letak kacamatnya. Mendengar penggilan tersebut, Rias langsung mengarahkan perhatiannya langsung menuju Sona dengan sedikit berkerut bingung.

"Sona... Tak biasanya kau memakai benda seperti itu!?" Tunjuk Rias mengarah langsung pada leher jenjang Sona. Sedikit heran dengan tingkah Heires Sitri ini, di musim panas ia menggunakan syal violet seperti itu.

"Su- Sudahlah!..." Sona berujar terbata, wajahnya memerah malu karena sahabatnya ini malah menyinggung tentang keberadaan syal violet yang ia pakai untuk menutupi leher jenjangnya. "...A- Aku datang bukan untuk membicarakan masalah seperti ini, Rias."

"Arara... Pasti ada sesuatu dibalik syal itu ne, Kaichou? ~Nfufufu" Akeno yang sedari tadi terduduk langsung berujar dengan seringaiannya yang langsung ia arahkan menuju Sona.

"Kami akan mulai untuk berburu Familiar untuk Naruto dan Saji, kau sudah selesai dengan urusanmu mengenai Issei dan Asia kan?" Sona mengungkapkan maksud kedatangannya, menghiraukan ujaran menggoda yang sebelumnya Akeno berikan. Ia berharap dengan apa yang ia ungkapkan kini mampu untuk mengalihkan pokok pembicaraan, meninggalkan masalah mengenai sebuah syal yang ia pakai saat ini.

Familiar, Naruto dan Saji sudah tahu apa yang dimaksud Familiar oleh Kaichou nya ini. Yaitu, Familiar adalah basis bagi para Iblis. Mereka bisa membantu majikan mereka, bisa dipakai untuk transmisi informasi, bisa dipakai untuk mengintai, bahkan bisa di gunakan untuk membantu dalam pertarungan yang tengah dialami oleh sang Majikan. Tergantung dari jenis Familiar, karena beberapa Familiar memiliki kemampuan khusus masing-masing.

"Unn..." Rias mengangguk membenarkan, kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya menuju letak issei dan Asia yang terduduk bersebelahan. "...Tunjukan Familiar milik kalian Issei, Asia!"

"Perkenalkan, ini adalah Rassei!" Naruto dan Saji berbinar melihat seekor Naga kecil bersisik biru yang kini tengah bertengger manis di pelukan Asia, namun sedetik kemudian mereka bergidik ngeri ketika melihat pandangan kedua mata Naga kecil Asia mendelik tajam kearah mereka seolah tengah terancam dengan keberadaan mereka berdua.

"Perkenalkan, ini adalah Familiarku yang luar biasa. Ryuuteimaru!" Naruto dan Saji tak berniat beralih menatap Issei, dengan serempak keduanya acuh tak sedikit pun melirik kearah Issei utuk sekedar melihat Familiar yang ia keluarkan. "Kalian berdua sangat Brengsek! hiks hiks" Issei langsung terduduk jongkok dengan tangis lebay karena di hiraukan oleh kedua anggota Sitri itu, niatnya ingin pamer kepada mereka berdua.

"Sangat menarik, mereka memiliki Familiar yang hebat!..." Rias tersenyum mendengar ungkapan yang Sona berikan. "...Kalau begitu, kami akan kembali ke ruang OSIS, segera kami juga ingin berburu Familiar untuk mereka berdua." Sona langsung berbalik, melangkahkan kaki diikuti anggotanya untuk meninggalkan ruang Ocult Research Club milik Gremory.

"Huh!..." Rias mendengus menatap punggung anggota OSIS Kuoh. "...Selalu seperti ini, datang tak diundang setelah itu pulang dengan cara seperti itu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ruang OSIS**

Sembilan Iblis Sitri kini sudah berada di tempat perkumpulan mereka, ruang OSIS.

"Kenapa kita harus berkunjung ke kelompok Gremory, Kaichou? Jika hanya untuk berburu Familiar, kita bisa melakukannya sendiri bukan?" Sona tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan yang di berikan oleh Tsubaki, ia berbalik dan menghadap kedelapan sosok Iblis yang berada di hadapannya.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat jenis Familiar milik kedua anggota Gremory, ini sebagai salah-satu strategy untuk mengimbangi Familiar yang mereka dapatkan." Ucap Sona, menjawab pertanyaan yang di lontarkan oleh Tsubaki.

"Aku mengerti!" Tsubaki mengangguk, sedangkan anggota yang lain tersenyum simpul. Inilah salah-satu point penting dari Ketua mereka, Sona selalu bertindak dengan memperehitungkan sesuatu sebelumnya.

"Sekarang, mari pergi dan tangkap Familiar kalian!" Naruto dan Saji mengangguk, sedangkan dengan Tsubaki ia melangkah tiga langkah dan langsung menyiapkan sihir Teleport menuju tempat perburuan Familiar.

 **.**

 **.**

Dalam sebuah hutan, muncul lingkaran sihir khas Keluarga Sitri. Tak berselang lama, muncul beberapa sosok Iblis dari lingkaran sihir tersebut.

 **Naruto POV**

Kami muncul di sebuah hutan yang sama sekali tak ku kenal, sejauh mata memandang hanya terlihat pohon-pohon menjulang tinggi serta jalanan yang membelah hutan tepat dimana kami semua berdiri.

"Banyak Iblis pengguna Familiar tinggal disini, hutan Familiar. Dan di dalam hutan ini juga, aku ingin Naruto serta Saji mendapatkan Familiar mereka!" Sona-Kaichou berujar, menjelaskan mengenai hutan tempat kita semua tengah berada.

Hutan Familiar? Jadi disini tempat habitat mereka? Pantas ini disebut sebagai perburuan, mengingat tempat habitat mereka yang terletak di alam bebas.

"AYO KITA MULAI UNTUK MENANGKAPNYA!" Aku dan Saji tersentak dengan seruan lantang tersebut, ini sangatlah tiba-tiba, dimana aku yang tengah berkonsentrasi memperhatikan keadaan sekeliling.

"Namaku adalah Zatooji dari Kota Madara, aku adalah Iblis yang masih berlatih dan berniat menjadi Master Familiar!" Muncul satu orang lelaki berpakaian kasar yang langsung memperkenalkan dirinya, aku berkerut bingung menatap dirinya yang kini tengah berdiri di salah-satu dahan pohon tepat di depan kami.

"Naruto-Kun, Saji... Dia adalah seorang Profesional di bidang Familiar, hari ini kita akan berburu Familiar di hutan ini sembari menerima nasehat darinya, oke?"

"Ya/Baiklah, Kaichou!"

"Zatooji-San, aku membawa dua Iblis yang telah aku daftarkan sebelumnya bersama Rias Gremory." Kaichou mulai untuk memperkenalkan kami pada seorang bernama Zatooji sang Master Familiar itu. "Kedua anggota Keluarga Sitri, Uzumaki Naruto dan Genshirou Saji!"

"Lumayan!..." Dia mengangguk sekilas, kemudian matanya beralih menatap aku dan Saji. "...Iblis dengan wajah pas-pasan, satu lagi Iblis kekar berwajah Yanke." A- Apa? dia menyebutku seorang Yanke? Tapi itu memang kenyataannya, dahulu aku seperti itu. Mungkin, wajah dengan title **The King Of Street** masih melekat pada diriku.

"Sekarang... Type Familiar apa yang kalian mau? Yang kuat? Yang cepat? Atau yang beracun?" Zatooji mulai untuk menyebutkan beberapa karakteristik yang dimiliki oleh Familiar, aku sendiri pun bingung untuk menjawab apa. Namun jika aku boleh berharap, tentu aku akan memilih Familiar yang kuat karena untuk membantuku dalam pertempuran.

"Inilah yang ingin aku rekomendasikan! Salah satu Dragon King, Chaos Karma Dragon... Tiamat!..." Zatooji memulai untuk memberi rekomendasi pada kami berdua, mulai menyalakan sebuah layar untuk kami dapat melihatnya. "...Dia adalah Naga Legendaris, dia juga satu satunya wanita diantara para Dragon King. Bahkan sampai saat ini, belum ada satupun Iblis yang bisa menangkapnya. Itu sudah jelas, karena dia memiliki kekuatan setingkat para Maou."

Setingkat para Maou? Mungkin Familiar seperti itu akan di dapatkan oleh Iblis yang melebihi level para Maou, tidak ada kesempatan untukku dapat mendapatkan. Mengingat tentang kemampuanku saat ini, aku masih dibawah kemampuan keempat Maou tersebut.

Aku melirik kearah Saji, kulihat matanya berbinar melihat layar rekomendasi Zatooji. "Apa kau ingin bercanda, Saji? Berharap untuk mendapatkan Familiar seperti itu, sama saja kau berniat untuk mati!" Ungkapku, sedikit memberi tahu untuknya tak berbuat bodoh bermaksud memburunya.

"Itu terdengar sangat menggiurkan!..." Aku beralih menatap Sona-Kaichou. Apa-apaan senyuman manis seperti itu? Aku jadi merasakan firasat buruk. "...Kau bisa mencoba untuk mendapatkannya, Naruto-Kun!" Aku membelakak, tersentak atas pernyataan sembrono dengan nada ceria seperti itu.

"JA- JANGAN BERCANDA, KAICHOU!" Aku tak sadar berseru lantang, menentang atas pernyataannya itu. Apa dia tak sadar dengan pernyataan yang membuatku hampir terkena serangan jantung? Seenaknya saja menyarankan rencana bunuh diri seperti itu!

"Aku tidak bercanda, Naruto-Kun!..." Aku hanya mampu meneguk ludahku tercekat, menatap senyum manis yang ia keluarkan saat ini. "...Kau memiliki nyawa melebihi seekor Kucing, mengingat kau adalah seekor Rubah."

"Hah?..." Rahangku terasa menggantung, mendengar pernyataan bodoh dan tidak masuk akal yang pertama kali ini Sona-Kaichou keluarkan. "...Ta- Tap-"

"Sudah diputuskan, targetmu adalah Tiamat!" Aku menghela nafas pasrah, tak mampu berkata-kata untuk menentang sosok yang memiliki kekeras kepalaan yang tinggi seperti ini.

Kapan Sona-Kaichou jadi seperti ini? Kupikir Sona mulai terkontaminasi rasa Obsesi yang tinggi, haus kekuatan istilah gampangnya.

"Ti- Tidak, Kaichou! A- Anda harus berpikir lebih jernih lagi!" Segera aku mendongkak, beralih menatap Tsubaki dan mengangguk antusias menyetujui tentangannya itu.

Aku dapat melihat juga semua anggota OSIS yang lainnya menatap penuh rasa iba terhadapku, sesekali mereka bergidik, mungkin karena mereka membayangkan jika aku tiada akibat melawan Tiamat.

"Aku percaya Naruto-Kun dapat mendapatkannya, kita juga akan membantunya." Kuliahat seluruh anggota OSIS langsung menegang mendengar pernyataan itu, serempak mereka meneguk ludah mereka.

'Bagaimana menurutmu, Kyuu?' Aku langsung meminta pendapat pada Partner di dalam tubuhku.

 **'Tiamat? Aku jelas lebih kuat dibanding dirinya, bahkan dia bisa aku buat menjadi samsak latihan.'**

'Maksudku dengan kemampuan yang ku miliki saat ini, berapa persen aku bisa hidup setelah melawannya?' Apa-apaan jawabannya itu, yang aku maksudkan adalah kemampuan yang saat ini kumiliki. Aku tidak perlu ragu dengan kemampuan aslinya itu!

 **'Tidak melebihi 30%, namun aku sarankan untuk kita mengambil opsi ini. Bukankah akan lebih mengasikan bertarung dengan lawan yang berada di atasmu? Kita akan terus bertambah kuat dengan pertarungan yang kita alami, masalah hidup atau mati kita pikirkan saja nanti!'**

'Ck, kita bersiap untuk mati kalau begitu!' Aku merasa Rubah di dalam tubuhku tengah menyeringai saat ini, sedikit merepotkan memang jika memiliki Partner yang gila bertarung sepertinya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mendapatkannya untuk Familiarku." Aku menyeringai, mungkin ini akan menjadi perburuan sekaligus misi bunuh diri untuk anggota Sitri.

"Bagus!..." Nampaknya Sona-Kaichou terlalu percaya diri bisa mendapatkan Familiar sekelas Tiamat, terlihat jelas dari senyumannya ketika aku menyanggupi rekomendasi darinya. "...Kita akan membagi dua kelompok dalam perburuan ini. Momo Hanakai, Tomoe Meguri dan Tsubasa Yura... Kalian ikut aku dalam perburuan Tiamat, kita akan membantu Naruto-Kun mendapatkannya! Sedangkan untuk Tsubaki Sinra, Reya Kusaka dan Ruruko Nimura... Kalian akan ikut membantu Saji mencari Familiarnya. Tsubaki, aku mengandalkanmu untuk mendapatkan Familiar yang sangat menarik!"

"Kami mengerti, Kaichou!"

"Zatooji-San, kami meminta kordinat tempat Tiamat berada!" Kulihat Zatooji pun sedikit tersentak mendengar permintaan tersebut.

"Ka- Kalian yakin?..." Sona-Kaichou mengangguk membenarka. Aku menghela nafas untuk menenangkan rasa gugupku sebelum memulai pertarungan yang sudah pasti akan terjadi, kulihat ketiga gadis dibelakangku melakukan hal yang sama. Mungkin mereka tengah bergelut dalam pikiran, ingin menentang, namun tidak bisa mereka lakukan. "...Hhh.. Kalian adalah kelompok High Class pertama yang mengambil resiko seperti ini, aku hanya mampu mendoakan yang terbaik untuk kalian!" Kami langsung memfokuskan diri menatap Zatooji yang tengah menyiapkan lingkaran sihir di samping kanannya, muncul layar yang menunjukan sebuah peta yang menunjukan tempat keberadaan Tiamat.

"Satu pesan untuk kalian semua!..." Zatooji mulai berujar kembali, mengarahkan telunjuknya mengarah padaku. "...Jika tidak memungkinkan untuk mendapatkannya, kalian harus segera lari dari pertarungan itu. Aku tidak ingin mendengar salah-satu kelompok yang memintaku jadi instruktur perburuan Familiar meregang nyawa!"

Kami mengangguk dengan cepat. Kata meregang nyawa nampak cukup menyeramkan, aku tidak ingin secepat itu mati. Dan juga aku tidak akan membiarkan salah-satu Keluargaku terluka, terutama Sona-Kaichou.

Tak ingin membuang waktu, kami berlima langsung beranjak pergi menyusuri jalan setapak menuju letak keberadaan Tiamat. Meninggalkan kelompok Tsubaki-Senpai yang mungkin akan terlebih dahulu akan mendengar beberapa rekomendasi dari Zatooji-San, untuk menilik Type Familiar yang nanti Saji bisa dapatkan.

 **Naruto POV end**

 **.**

 **.**

Di pinggir pantai dengan pasir putih membentang luas, kelompok Sona sudah menjajakan diri mereka disana. Menunggu sesuatu yang memungkinkan muncul, mengingat mereka berlima sudah memasuki kawasan Dragon King Tiamat berada.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, apa lokasinya salah yah?" Sona berucap sedikit tak yakin, melihat suasana cukup tenang tanpa sedikit pun tanda-tanda keberadaan Tiamat.

"Sudahlah, kita sebaiknya kembali Kaichou!" Sona mendelikan matanya menatap direksi Naruto, nampak sekali ia tak suka dengan pernyataan tersebut. Mereka bermaksud mendapatkan Tiamat, namun yang di rekomendasikan malah berkata seperti ini.

"Baiklah kalau itu mau Kaic- AWAS!" Perkataan Naruto terhenti merasakan sebuah serangan telah dilancarkan, target dari serangan tersebut adalah tempat dimana mereka berada.

 **BUUUMMMM**

Kelimanya berhasil melompat mundur menjauh dari jarak serangan, langsung kelima pasang mata beralih kedepan untuk mengidentifikasi si penyerang itu.

Di depan 20m dari tempat kelompok Sona berada, berdiri seorang Wanita jelmaan Naga bersurai merah muda sebahu dengan sepasang tanduk kuning keemasan. Tubuh seksi Proposiaonal, di dukung dengan pakaian hitam-jingga yang terbuka menampilkan bagian lekuk tubuh bagian depan. Terlihat juga beberapa corak sisik merah gelap di beberapa bagian leher jenjang, sepasang lengan, serta di kedua kakinya. Juga ia memiliki sepasang sayap khas naga berwarna merah gelap di sisi kanan-kiri tubuhnya, juga sebuah ekor besar yang berwarna senada dengan sayapnya tengah bergerak-gerak di belakang tubuhnya.

"Diakah yang dimaksud Tiamat?" Tanya Naruto.

 **'Dia bukan Tiamat, Naruto!'**

'E- Eh? Dia bukan yang kita maksud?'

 **'Ya, dia bukanlah Tiamat. Namun dia adalah sang Dragon Hybrid, Vulcanos Of Keeper... Naga penjaga lahar terbawah.'**

'Dia Hybrid, Kyuu?'

 **'Ya, dia adalah Iblis setengah Naga. Belum ada yang tahu dia dari jenis keturunan Naga apa, namun di lihat dari Energynya dia sedikit mirip seperti Tannin.'**

'Aku tak habis pikir, kau sangat begitu mengenal mengenai para Makhluk Superanatural.'

 **'Aku mengenal banyak Makhluk berbagai jenis Spesies di dunia ini, lebih tepatnya mengenal di dalam medan pertarungan.'**

"Menurut Kyuubi, dia bukanlah Tiamat yang kita cari Kaichou!" Naruto berseru memberitahukan Sona tentang sosok di hadapannya ini.

"Ya aku juga berpikir begitu, ia terlihat sangat berbeda dengan yang tadi kita lihat lewat layar milik Zatooji-San." Sona berseru menyetujui.

 **"Ada urusan apa kelompok Iblis mencari Tiamat?"** Sosok itu bertanya dengan nada berat menanyakan maksud kedatangan kelompok Sona. **"Tiamat sudah tidak ada, dia di bawa pergi oleh seorang Iblis bersurai hijau."**

"Ti- Tidak ada?" Sona tersentak akan kenyataan tersebut, apa yang dia cari ternyata sudah tidak berada di tempatnya. 'Siapa yang berhasil mendapatkannya? Mungkinkah Ajuka Beelzebub-Sama? Mengingat beliau adalah seorang Ultimate Devil, beliau juga memiliki surai berwarna hijau.' Batin Sona, mencoba menerka keadaan.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya, Kaichou?" Momo berbisik lirih, menanyakan tentang kelanjutan perburuan yang sia-sia ini.

"Kita pergi!" Sona membalik tubuh hendak beranjak pergi, namun sebuah seruan menghentikan segala niatnya itu.

 **"Mau kemana kalian? Aku telah memperhatikan kalian dari pertama kalian meninggalkan tempat pertama, aku merasa tertarik dengan sosok Iblis tampan bersurai kuning itu..."** Ungkapnya menjilat bibir bawahnya. **"...Apa kau memiliki sesuatu yang menarik di dalam tubuhmu itu?"**

 **'Ck, banyak bicara seperti biasanya!'**

'Kau mengenalnya, Kyuu? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu dari tadi!'

 **'Ya aku mengenalnya, dia adalah Naga Jalang yang selalu menantangku bertarung. Dia ingin memperoleh keturunan denganku, jadi aku memberinya syarat jika dia berhasil mengalahkanku maka aku akan memenuhinya.** ** **Obsesi untuk memperoleh keturunan denganku tak bisa di pandang remeh!** Kupikir dia akan menyerah sampai pertarungan terakhir kami, setelah dia mengalami beratus-ratus kekalahan. Namun, setelah kejadian ini aku harus mengakui kegigihannya.'**

'Aku tak menyangka, membiarkan kau tinggal di tubuhku membuatku memiliki banyak masalah yang tak terduga. Istilahnya bukan aku yang selalu mencari masalah, namun masalah lah yang senantiasa selalu mencari keberadaanku.'

 **'Bukankah kau sudah terbiasa?...'** Ucap Kyuubi menyeringai. **'...Sebelum menjadi Iblis, kau selalu di cari para petarung jalanan untuk di curi gelarmu itu.'**

Naruto tersenyum simpul mendengar pernyataan tersebut, memang benar adanya dia selalu seperti ini. Namun sedikit miris juga, ketika menjadi Manusia maupun kini sudah menjadi Iblis nasibnya masih tetap sama seperti ini. Ketika menjadi Manusia ia bergelut dengan masalahnya karena ia yang selalu gila bertarung, ketika ia telah bertransformasi menjadi Iblis masih tetap sama karena menanggung masalah gila bertarung yang dulu Kyuubi lakukan sebelumnya.

'Berapa kemungkinan untukku mengalahkannya, Kyuu?'

 **'Dia terasa lebih kuat dari terakhir aku bertarung dengannya, kemungkinan menang 45% dengan catatan seluruh gadis yang bersamamu ikut dalam pertarungan.'**

'Sekuat itukah dia?...' Naruto melirikan matanya menatap Wanita jelmaan Naga itu. '...Terlalu beresiko! Persentase kemenangan tidak sesuai dengan harapan, kita mungkin berhasil menang. Namun, jika di sertai dengan resiko kemungkinan hilangnya salah-satu anggota Keluargaku aku tidak akan memilih Opsi seperti itu.'

 **'Terus, apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya? Aku yakin dia telah melatih dirinya untuk saat seperti ini, mengalahkanmu dengan maksud untuk memperoleh keturunan. Kau tidak akan dibiarkan lolos begitu saja, Naruto!'**

Naruto menyudahi komunikasinya dengan Kyuubi, ia mengulum senyum simpul ketika suatu pemikiran hadir dalam Otaknya. Bisa mendapatkan Familiar sekelas Dragon Keeper di hadapannya, dengan catatan tanpa melakukan pertarungan yang bisa mengakibatkan anggota Keluarganya terluka.

"Kau datang kesini untuk bertarung denganku dan Kyuubi, bukan begitu?" Naruto maju dua langkah kedepan, menghiraukan Sona yang mencoba memperingatinya untuk tak melakukan pertarungan. "Untuk seorang Familiar, dia juga kuat Kaichou!" Seru Naruto menengok kearah Sona, memberikan keyakinan untuk mendapatkan sosok di depannya sebagai Familiar miliknya.

"Aku tak ingin terjadi pertarungan antara kita..." Wanita jelmaan Naga itu mendelik, memicing tajam seraya bersiap melancarkan serangannya jika sampai Naruto tidak berniat melakukan pertarungan. "...Namun, aku memiliki sebuah kesepakatan untuk kita jalin bersama."

 **"Apa maksudmu, Iblis?"** Naruto menyeringai, melihat bahwa Wanita jelmaan Naga itu sudah mulai memakan umpannya.

"Aku mengetahui maksud apa kau untuk mengajakku bertarung..." Naruto mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Wanita jelmaan Naga di depannya. "...Aku akan memenuhinya, dengan syarat... Jika kau bersedia ikut denganku dan menjadi Familiarku."

 **'APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN, SIALAN!...'** Naruto dapat mendengar Rubah dalam dirinya menggeram marah ketika ia menyatakan kesepakatan tersebut. **'...CK, KAU AKAN MENYESALI KEPUTUSANMU INI! KAU BELUM TAHU APA YANG AKAN NAGA JALANG ITU LAKUKAN TERHADAP KITA, NARUTO.'**

 **"A- Apa?..."** Dia terlihat sangat terkejut dengan apa yang Naruto ungkpakan. **"...Kau bermaksud untuk memperbudakku, huh!"**

"Tidak!..." Naruto mengibaskan telunjuknya menentang pernyataan kata perbudakan. "...Aku ingin kau terus berada di sisiku, aku juga ingin mengamati perkembangan hasil yang telah kita perbuat. Aku juga berhak untuk berada disisinya, aku tidak ingin dia terlahir tidak mengetahui sosok Ayahnya."

"A- Apa maksudnya?..." Sona dan ketiga gadis di belakang Naruto bertanya-tanya, tak mengerti dengan kalimat Ayah yang terlontar dari mulut Naruto. "...Hei! Apa yang kau maksudkan itu, Naruto-Kun?"

"Keputusan sepenuhnya ada di tanganmu, namun jika kau memilih untuk bertarung dan kau kalah... Kau tidak berhak lagi untuk menemuiku, apalagi kau kembali mengajak bertarung untuk memuaskan hasrat Obsesimu itu!" Dengan pernyataan terakhirnya, Naruto mengucapkan dengan nada datar penuh keseuriusan.

Naruto tersenyum menyeringai melihat Wanita jelmaan Naga itu terdiam, tampak bergelut dengan pikirannya. Naruto melangkah ke depan, sehingga kini ia berada tepat 5m di depan Wanita jelmaan Naga itu.

 **"Aku juga memiliki kesepakatan tersendiri untukmu!..."** Tubuh Naruto sedikit menegang ketika mendengar hal itu, namun sedetik kemudian ia berhasil menenangkan diri. **"...Aku bukanlah bagian daftar golongan Familiar, jadi aku tidak menyetujui akan kesepakatanmu untuk menjadikanku Familiar."** Ungkapnya seraya menyilangkan kedua tangan di bawah dada besarnya.

'Ho.. Ingin bermain-main denganku rupanya, kalau begitu aku akan melayaninya.' Batin Naruto menyeringai, mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik untuk menghancurkan tuntutan tersebut.

"Jadi, kesepakatan apa yang akan kau berikan?" Tanya Naruto yang langsung mendapatkan sebuah seringaian dari sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya ini.

 **"Jadikan aku Istrimu, dengan begitu aku akan mengikuti kemanapun kau pergi!"** Naruto tersentak, terkejut akan tuntutan yang di sampaikan oleh sosok jelmaan Naga yang kini tengah mengeluarkan seringaiannya.

Sona, Momo, Tomoe dan Yura nampak terdiam di tempatnya. Sesekali mereka mencoba untuk mendengar pembicaraan antara Naruto dan sosok jelmaan Naga itu, namun mereka harus menelan rasa kecewa karena tak sedikit pun mereka menangkap hasil pembicaraan tersebut.

'Apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan? Sebagai Iblis yang memiliki pendengaran yang tajam, aku sama sekali tak dapat menangkap pembicaraan mereka.' Batin Sona, terus mengarahkan kedua Violetnya terhadap dua sosok yang tengah menjalani pembicaraan itu.

"Aku menolak!..." Jelmaan Naga itu mendecih, kedua matanya menatap nyalang mengeluarkan hawa intimidasi yang hanya ditanggapi santai oleh Naruto. "...Kesepakatanku mengenai Familiar masih berlaku, kau adalah bagian Familiar karena kau berada di tempat seperti ini. Dengan Fakta tersebut, tidak ada alasan untukku tidak bisa mendapatkanmu sebagai Familiar."

 **"BRENGSEK!..."** Wanita jelmaan Naga itu menggeram marah mendengar hal itu. **"...Aku berada di tempat ini bukan tanpa alasan, sialan! Aku berada di sini karena Tiamat berada di sini, setelah dia pergi aku bahkan berniat keluar dari tempat ini."**

"Hoho.. Mendengar dari pernyataanmu, nampaknya kau menggunakan Tiamat sebagai Partner berlatihmu." Naruto menyeringai di sela pengucapan kalimat itu. "Berapa tahun kau berlatih memperkuat diri? Berapa tahun kau menunggu saat-saat seperti ini? Bertemu denganku, seorang Iblis yang menjadi bagian dari Makhluk Obsesimu."

Wanita jelmaan Naga itu terkatup diam membisu, tak mampu menjawab atau lebih tepatnya tak mampu mengingat waktu yang telah ia habiskan untuk menunggu saat-saat seperti ini. Bahkan ia sempat mendengar Rubah yang menjadi Obsesinya mati karena keterlibatannya saat Great War, namun ia tetap berpegang teguh pada kepercayaannya untuk terus menunggu.

"Aku ingin meneruskan perburuanku untuk mencari Familiar, namun aku tahu kau tidak akan melepaskanku begitu saja. Jadi, aku harus bertarung dahulu denganmu untuk melepas rasa Obsesimu itu kan?" Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Naruto segera membalik badannya. Hendak melangkahkan kaki, namun sedetik kemudian terhenti karena merasakan sebuah cekalan di pergelangan tangannya.

 **"Tu- Tunggu!..."** Naruto sedikit melirik kearah pergelangan tangannya, melihat tangan yang memiliki sisik merah gelap tengah bertengger disana. **"...A- Aku menerimanya, tidak ada pertarungan antara kita dan... A- Aku menyetujui kesepakatan itu."** Mendengar itu Naruto menyeringai sekilas, kemudian ia membalik badan untuk menghadap kembali kearah jelmaan Naga itu.

"Jadi, secepatnya kita lakukan kontrak kita!" Naruto mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang terbebas, ia memberikan senyum simpul sebagai apresiasi atas kesepakatan yang telah berhasil ia buat dengan Wanita jelmaan Naga itu. Pertama kali ia sudah cukup yakin untuk mendapatkan jelmaan Naga ini dengan kesepakatan yang ia ajukan, tak perlu dengan pertarungan jika ia bisa menyerang mental jelmaan Naga itu dengan beberapa pernyataannya.

"Ba- Baiklah!" Wanita jelmaan Naga itu menonaktifkan mode Naganya, ditandai dengan suara yang tadi berat jadi melembut. Kini dapat di lihat seorang Wanita berusia 20 tahunan dengan Fisik yang menandakan dia seorang jelmaan Naga telah menghilang. kulit tan yang berubah jadi putih bersih, sisik dan beberapa tato yang menghiasi bagian kulit tubuhnya bahkan telah mengilang, dia nampak seperti Manusia biasa pada umunya dengan pakaian yang melekat masih sama seperti sebelumnya.

Naruto terpana sejenak, ia tak menyangka jika Wanita jelmaan Naga itu akan terlihat sangat cantik jika ia mengambil bentuk Fisik seperti ini. Ia menggeleng sekilas, kemudian ia langsung meraih tangan Wanita jelmaan Naga itu untuk dibawa menghampiri tempat kaichou nya berada.

"Dia yang akan jadi Familiarku, Kaichou!" Naruto berujar tersenyum bangga, menunjuk seorang Wanita bersurai merah muda yang kini tengah bergelayut manja di lengan kirinya.

"Bagaimana bisa dia bersedia menjadi Familiarmu? Pertama kali kulihat dia cukup... Liar." Sona memicing tajam, ia yakin ada sesuatu yang terjadi dalam pembicaraan mereka tadi.

"Kami telah menyetujui beberapa kesepakatan, makanya dia bersedia menjad-"

"Kesepakatan apa?" Naruto meneguk ludahnya tercekat, melihat ekspresi Sona yang kini seakan tengah menuntut penjelasannya.

"A- Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti, Kaichou! Un- Untuk saat ini, b- bagaimana kita menjalin kontrak untuk Familiar?" Naruto terlihat tak ingin membahas mengenai kesepakatannya, setidaknya untuk saat ini merasa belum siap jika harus memberitahukannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kelompok Tsubaki telah selesai dengan perburuan mereka mencari Familiar untuk Saji. Kini mereka serta Zatooji sudah berada di tempat pertama mereka muncul dalam lingkaran sihir, menunggu kedatangan sang Kaichou yang masih belum kembali dari perburuan Tiamat, setidaknya itu yang Tsubaki ketahui.

"Familiar miliku terlihat sangat luar biasa, untuk Familiarku aku memberi nama Arbok." Saji sedari tadi tengah bermain-main dengan seekor Ular berwarna Ungu gelap yang bertengger di atas bahunya, sesekali ia mengusap bagian kepala Ular tersebut.

"Kita akan menyusul Kaichou! Aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengan mereka, mengingat apa yang telah mereka rencanakan untuk mendapatkan Tiamat." Tsubaki berujar terhadap dua gadis Iblis, sedangkan ketika ia menatap Saji ia memberikan delikan tajam agar Saji memperhatikannya.

"Zatooji-San, kami ingin tahu letak kordinat dari Tiam-" Tsubaki tak bisa menyelesaikan apa yang hendak ia ucapkan, terlebih dahulu mereka di kejutkan dengan lingkaran sihir yang tiba-tiba muncul diantara mereka.

Tidak berselang lama lima sosok gadis dan satu laki-laki, ya Kaichou serta empat anggota OSIS muncul dari balik lingkaran sihir tersebut. Tsubaki menghela nafas lega melihat Kaichou nya telah kembali dengan selamat, namun sedetik kemudian ia berkerut bingung karena diantara mereka, ia melihat seorang Wanita berusia 20 tahunan bersurai merah muda yang tengah bergelayut manja di lengan kiri Naruto.

"Diakah jelmaan dari Tiamat, Kaichou?" Tanya Tsubaki langsung, mungkin hanya itu yang mampu ia terka dari sosok Wanita yang Kaichou nya bawa ini.

"Hmm... Nampaknya kalian beralih mendapatkan dia, Dragon Vulcanos Of Keeper." Sona langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Zatooji yang berujar seperti itu. "Tidak terlalu buruk, dia adalah sosok yang selalu menantang Tiamat. Meskipun berakhir dengan kekalahan, sih!"

"Ehem!.." Sona berdehem, kedua matanya memicing menatap direksi Zatooji. "...Bisa anda jelaskan, tentang ketiadaan Tiamat di hutan Familiar ini?"

"E- Eh?..." Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Zatooji langsung mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari dimensi penyimpanan dan dengan segera ia mengecek buku Daftar Makhluk penghuni di hutan Familiar. "...Ma'af, terjadi sebuah kesalah pahaman! Tiamat sudah tidak terdaftar di hutan Familiar, kemungkinan besar dia sudah di ambil oleh Majikannya atau dia sekedar dibawa oleh seseorang."

"Kukira mereka berhasil mendapatkan buruan mereka!" Gumam Tsubaki, setelah ia mengolah Informasi yang ia dengar ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOUKAI NO CHIKARA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Underworld**

Aura pekat penuh intimidasi serta KI menguar di dalam ruangan tempat 4 Maou selalu berkumpul untuk membicarakan masalah mengenai kepemimpinan mereka. Aura pekat yang menguar di ruangan ini berasal dari energy sang Maou Lucifer dan Leviathan, hanya ada mereka berdua karena dua Maou lainnya tidak ikut serta dalam pertemuan mendadak ini.

"Bisa kau ulangi pernyataanmu tadi, Sirzechs?" Serafall Leviathan (Sitri) telah meninggalkan sifat ceria nan ramahnya, nada yang dia keluarkan kini penuh dengan intimidasi.

"Pagi tadi Rias berkunjung ke Mansion Gremory, dia berkata bahwa kelompoknya dan Sona sempat di serang oleh golongan atas Da- Tenshi Kokabiel yang bermaksud untuk kembali membawa Great War jilid 2. Namun berk-"

"Da- Tenshi sialan!..." Sirzechs mengurut keningnya sekilas, menghela nafas karena apa yang hendak ia jelaskan terlebih dulu terpotong oleh umpatan Serafall. "...Kita harus menyikapi hal ini dengan seurius, Sirzecht! Dan... Kenapa Sona tak melaporkan masalah seurius ini kepadaku?"

"Beri waktu untukku menjelaskannya, ok?..." Serafall mengangguk sekilas, memang salahnya yang memotong apa yang hendak di jelaskan Sirzechs selanjutnya. "...Berkat kerjasama antara kelompok Rias dan Bidak milik Sona, Kokabiel berhasil di lenyapkan. Dan ketika Sona yang membawa Bidaknya telah meninggalkan tempat, dia datang... Seseorang yang mengaku sebagai Wakil dari Azazel. Dia mengungkapkan bahwa penyerangan ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Fraksi Da- Tenshi, Kokabiel bertindak atas keinginannya sendiri."

"Maksudmu Kokabiel berkhianat pada Fraksinya, begitu?" Tanya Serafall yang dijawab anggukan oleh Sirzechs. "Tapi, bagaimana jika apa yang dikatakan oleh dia hanya kebohongan semata?"

"Lantas, apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Tanya santai Sirzechs terhadap Serafall, ia tidak ingin Serafall berbuat ceroboh jika dia berniat untuk menyerang Fraksi Da- Tenshi. Ia sangat mengerti karena ia 11-12 dengan Serafall, pengidap Sister Complex. Mendengar kejadian ini dari Rias, sudah cukup sulit untuknya meredakan amarah karena mengetahui Adiknya menjadi target Kokabiel untuk menyulut Great War.

"Aku ingin diadakan pertemuan 3 Fraksi, ini bukan masalah yang sepele Sirzechs!" Bunyi berderit terdengar saat Serafall beranjak dari sofa yang ia gunakan, ia melangkah pergi dengan disertai aura membunuh pekat kearah Sirzech yang mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Sebelum ia menyentuhkan tangannya pada kenop pintu, ia menengok dan memberi delikan SEURIUS untuk Sirzechs agar menanggapi permintaannya.

"Ba- Baiklah!" Pasrah Sirzechs. Meskipun kekuatan yang ia miliki jauh diatas Serafall, namun dengan keadaan Serafall yang seperti ini sudah dipastikan akan membuatnya merasa kerepotan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **A/N:** _Tadinya Esya berniat memakai Tiamat sebagai Familiar Naruto, namun sedetik kemudian Esya mengurungkannya ketika Esya telah selesai membaca Volume 20 LN HDxD. Kemampuan Tiamat tidak cocok dengan kemampuan yang Naruto miliki, dimana Naruto yang berdarah panas sedangkan Tiamat yang berdarah dingin. Jadi Esya memilih Familiar Naruto yaitu sejenis **Hybrid Dragon** (iblis+Dragon), **Dragon Vulcanos Of Keeper** (Naga penjaga lahar terbawah). **#Kunjungi FB Esya jika penasaran dengan bentuk Fisik Hybrid Dragon ini!**_

 _Familiar Saji yaitu sejenis Monster dalam serial **POKEMON** , **Arbok**. **Kemampuan:** Arbok memiliki kemampuan yang sangat beragam. Ia bisa mengigit dengan bisa yang sangat kuat dan mematikan, bisa menghancurkan benda sekuat batu besar hanya dengan lilitannya saja, bisa menghipnotis korbannya melalui pola wajah yang ada di bagian lehernya dan yang terakhir ia juga bisa menyembuhkan badannya seketika bila sedang terluka saat menghadapi musuh. **#Penasaran? Searching In Google, gih!**  
_

 **.**

 **Balasan Reviews Non- Login:**

 **yuan:** Untuk membuka Gerbang KITSUNE no ME 4-9 tidak bergantung pada latihan, namun bergantung pada ketahanan Fisik tubuh yang dimiliki. Untuk menjadikan ketahanan tubuh Naruto agar kuat, prosesnya yaitu melatih kekuatan Fisik yang dia miliki. Berbeda dengan Teknik, Naruto jelas membutuhkan pelatihan untuk mendapatkan beberapa Teknik bertarungnya.

 **Guest:** Entahlah, di chap ni aja sudah masuk satu lagi calon Harem yaitu Dragon Vulcanos Of Keeper. Energy Suci yang Kami-Sama berikan, Naruto belum bisa untuk mengolahnya menjadi kemampuan. Akan tetapi, untuk saat ini Energy Suci tersebut bermanfa'at untuk Naruto kebal terhadap hal-hal berbau Suci.

 **iwas:** Sip, namun sesekali pasti akan muncul kok!

 **Kagami yuki:** Sama kayak di Canon namun warnanya berbeda, oranye bukan kuning. Esya tidak ingin memaksa Imajinasi Esya dan para pembaca, sudah ada yang Real dan dikenali buat apa kita nyari yang susah?

 **Pendy uye:** Kalau Familiarnya Kodok, nanti Esya merasa kesulitan saat dimana Familiarnya akan ikut serta dalam sebuah pertarungan. Jadi, gomen!

 **.**

 ** **Terimakasih yang telah memberikan Review, Fav, atau Follnya! ...** Dan terakhir dari Esya ... Setidaknya untuk Reader-san, luangkanlah waktu untuk 'KLIK' Review pada Chapter ini. Berikan tanggapan, dan mungkin kalian bisa selipin juga jika kalian memiliki sebuah sarannya! ... Dan, sampai jumpa di Chapter '** ** **Youkai no Chikara** ' selanjutnya!**

 **Jaa' ... Minna-san!**


	9. ARCI: Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER  
Masashi Kishimoto  
Ichiel Ishibumi**

 **Genre: Adventure, Supranatural, Fantasy, Friendship, dan Romance  
Rated: M  
Pairing: Harem! Naruto**

 **Warning: Gaje, abal, typo, OC atau OOC, Smart! Naru, Strong! Naru, Etc.**

 **Youkai no Chikara-***

 **Summary:** Pihak ketiga dari pemanas ketegangan saat Great War, seekor Youkai terkuat dan Youkai satu-satunya yang mengikuti ketegangan saat Great War. Sosok yang berani menantang dua Kaisar Naga langit, dan sosok yang memicu hari kiamat dunia terjadi lebih cepat. Dia kembali dengan sang tuan yang di berikan sang pencipta, dengan dalih mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya terdahulu.

 **.**

"Normal"  
'Thinking'  
 **"God/Monster"**  
 **'God/Monster'  
[SACRED GEAR]  
"..Jutsu!"**

* * *

 **Sebelumnya:**

"Da- Tenshin sialan!..." Sirzechs mengurut keningnya sekilas, menghela nafas karena apa yang hendak ia jelaskan terlebih dulu terpotong oleh umpatan Serafall. "...Kita harus menyikapi hal ini dengan seurius, Sirzecht! Dan... Kenapa Sona tak melaporkan masalah seurius ini kepadaku?"

"Beri waktu untukku menjelaskannya, ok?..." Serafall mengangguk sekilas, memang salahnya yang memotong apa yang hendak di jelaskan Sirzechs selanjutnya. "...Berkat kerjasama antara kelompok Rias dan Bidak milik Sona, Kokabiel berhasil di lenyapkan. Dan ketika Sona yang membawa Bidaknya telah meninggalkan tempat, dia datang... Seseorang yang mengaku sebagai Wakil dari Azazel. Dia mengungkapkan bahwa penyerangan ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Fraksi Da- Tenshi, Kokabiel bertindak atas keinginannya sendiri."

"Maksudmu Kokabiel berkhianat pada Fraksinya, begitu?" Tanya Serafall yang dijawab anggukan oleh Sirzechs. "Tapi, bagaimana jika apa yang dikatakan oleh dia hanya kebohongan semata?"

"Lantas, apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Tanya santai Sirzechs terhadap Serafall, ia tidak ingin Serafall berbuat ceroboh jika dia berniat untuk menyerang Fraksi Da- Tenshi. Ia sangat mengerti karena ia 11-12 dengan Serafall, pengidap Sister Complex. Mendengar kejadian ini dari Rias, sudah cukup sulit untuknya meredakan amarah karena mengetahui Adiknya menjadi target Kokabiel untuk menyulut Great War.

"Aku ingin diadakan pertemuan 3 Fraksi, ini bukan masalah yang sepele Sirzechs!" Bunyi berderit terdengar saat Serafall beranjak dari sofa yang ia gunakan, ia melangkah pergi dengan disertai aura membunuh pekat kearah Sirzech yang mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Sebelum ia menyentuhkan tangannya pada kenop pintu, ia menengok dan memberi delikan SEURIUS untuk Sirzechs agar menanggapi permintaannya.

"Ba- Baiklah!" Pasrah Sirzechs. Meskipun kekuatan yang ia miliki jauh diatas Serafall, namun dengan keadaan Serafall yang seperti ini sudah dipastikan akan membuatnya merasa kerepotan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 9  
**

 **.**

Satu hari telah berlalu dari hari dimana para Anggota Sitri melakukan perburuan Familiar. Kini di pagi hari sebelum kegiatan belajar Kuoh Akademi dimulai, sepuluh sosok dengan delapan bergender perempuan dan dua laki-laki tengah berkumpul di ruang perkumpulan Iblis kebangsawanan Sitri yang di ketuai oleh Sona Sitri selaku Raja.

"Alasan kita berkumpul disini adalah untuk mengumumkan status mengenai Jelmaan Naga itu di sini, Kuoh Akademi. Ini adalah Kasus pertama yang pernah aku jumpai, dimana dia yang notaben seorang Familiar lebih memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan hutan Familiar untuk mengikuti Majikannya." Seorang Iblis betina bersurai hitam sebahu, duduk di atas singgasana kursi mengungkapkan alasan untuk mengumpulkan seluruh Keluarganya.

Memang benar adanya yang di ungkapkan oleh Sona Sitri. Dimana Familiar akan tetap tinggal di hutan Familiar tempat dimana habitat mereka berada, mereka akan datang memenuhi panggilan dari sang Majikan jika benar sang Majikan tengah membutuhkan bantuannya. Namun tidak dengan sosok yang diketahui sebagai Dragon Vulcanos Of Keeper ini, dengan melalui perdebatan alot dengan Master Familiar Zatooji, dia akhirnya bisa meyakinkan dan memiliki alasan yang sangat kuat untuk dapat mengikuti Majikannya ketimbang tetap menetap di hutan Familiar.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Selamat untuk Uzumaki Naruto dan Saji, kalian sudah mengikat kontrak dengan Dragon Keeper dan Ekans!" Zatooji berujar memberi selamat, setelah ia membimibing Naruto untuk melakukan beberapa ketentuan mengikat Kontrak.

"Namanya Arbok, Zatooji-San! Aku lebih senang memanggilnya seperti itu. ~Hehehehe" Saji berujar, memberitahukan nama Ular yang telah mengikat Kontrak dengannya.

"Ya terserahmu saja, Gaki! Seorang Majikan berhak untuk memberikan nama terhadap Familiar mereka." Ungkap Zatooji, sama sekali tidak mempermasalhkan nama yang di berikan oleh setiap pemegang Kontrak Familiar.

"Terimakasih atas bantuan anda, Zatooji-San!" Naruto membalas ungkapan selamat tersebut, mengucapkan terimakasihnya seraya membungkukan sekilas badannya.

"Hahaha.. Ini sudah menjadi kewajibanku, membimbing para Iblis muda untuk mendapatkan Familiar mereka." Sona menyunggingkan senyum simpul mengingat bahwa sang Dragon Keeper sudah pasti berada di pihak kebangsawanan Sitri. Meskipun sedikit rasa kecewa menderanya karena tidak dapat mengikat Tiamat, namun untuk ukuran Familiar sang Dragon Keeper sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membantu Naruto kelak.

"Urusan kami disini sudah selesai, kami pamit untuk meninggalkan tempat ini Zatooji-San dan terimakasih sekali lagi kami ucapkan!" Zatooji menganggukan kepala menerima pernyataan Sona.

"Persiapan sudah selesai, Kaichou!" Seru Tsubaki, lingkaran sihir teleport yang akan membawa pergi para anggota Sitri sudah ia siapkan.

"Baiklah, kita berangk-"

"TUNGGU DULU!" Zatooji menghentikan kegiatan Sitri yang hendak meninggalkan hutan Familiar. "Kenapa kau juga malah mengikuti mereka?" Tunjuk Zatooji terhadap sang Dragon Keeper yang masih mengalungkan tangannya di lengan kiri Naruto.

"Eh?" Dragon Keeper berkerut bingung dengan pertanyaan tersebut, memang apa salahnya dia mengikuti sang Majikan? Pikirnya.

"Kau tetap disini, kau akan ada dimana ketika Majikanmu itu membutuhkanmu." Seru Zatooji kembali, melihat sang Dragon Keeper yang nampak bingung dengan pertanyaannya tadi.

"Maksudmu aku tidak boleh mengikuti Majikanku, huh?" Seru Dragon Keeper, ia melangkahkan kaki mendekati tempat Zatooji berada. "Asal kau tahu, aku bukanlah Makhluk seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku tidak memiliki hubungan dengan tempat ini, dari awal aku bukanlah bagian dari Makhluk Familiar karena aku adalah Makhluk luar yang mendatangi tempat ini."

"Meskipun begitu, saat ini statusmu adalah seorang Familiar yang sudah mengikat kontrak seperti Familiar lainnya. Jadi, kau harus mengikuti ketentuan yang sudah ada di hutan Familiar ini!" Zatooji berujar tak ingin kalah, sama sekali tak terpengaruh dengan hawa intimidasi yang kini telah Dragon Keeper keluarkan.

"Aku telah mencapai kata sepakat dengan Majikanku, apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap mengikutinya karena dia adalah tujuanku saat ini!" Seru Dragon Keeper, mulai menguarkan aura pekat mengancam terhadap Zatooji. Dia sangat tidak suka jika ia di tentang seperti ini, apalagi dengan Zatooji yang seakan tengah berusaha memisahkannya dari sang Majikan.

Seluruh anggota Sitri berkeringat dingin, merasakan energy KI yang kini tengah menguar dari sosok Dragon Keeper. Naruto menghela nafas sejenak, kemudian ia melangkah menghampiri tempat Dragon Keeper berada.

"Ma'af sebelumnya, Master Zatooji!..." Dragon Keeper perlahan kembali menekan kekuatannya, menyunggingkan senyum simpul melihat Naruto yang ia yakin akan membantunya untuk keluar dari masalah seperti ini. "...Apa yang di katakan oleh Wanita ini benar adanya, saya dan dia telah mencapai kata sepakat. Dimana dia bersedia menjadi Familiar saya, dengan catatan saya mengijinkannya untuk terus berada dan melihat saya dalam jangkauannya."

"Tetap saja itu merupakan pelanggaran ketentuan!" Dragon Keeper kembali mengarahkan delikan tajamnya mendengar tentangan yang Zatooji ungkapkan.

"Jika memang begitu, sebagai seorang Majikan saya memerintahkannya untuk selalu ada setiap saat dan dimanapun saya berada. Jadi mengenai ketentuan tersebut tidak berlaku sama sekali, karena tidak ada alasan bagi seorang Familiar untuk menentang perintah dari Majikannya." Ungkap Naruto mutlak. Zatooji hanya mampu terdiam, terkekeh sesaat merasa kalah dengan pernyataan tersebut.

"Na- Naruto-Sama?!" Dragon Keeper menatap tidak percaya terhadap Naruto, kedua matanya berkaca-kaca merasa bahwa dia adalah sosok yang berharga sehingga seolah tidak membiarkannya untuk menjauh dari jangkauan sang Majikan.

 **PLUK**

"Aku tidak pernah mengingkari apa yang telah keluar dari mulutku, sekarang kau adalah bagian dari Keluargaku dan tidak akan aku biarkan kau sendirian disini." Naruto berujar seraya mengusap bagian puncak kepala merah muda sang Dragon Keeper.

"Tidak ada alasan untukku menahan Dragon Keeper disini, menentang perintah Majikan merupakan pelanggaran keras bagi seluruh Familiar." Zatooji berujar menandakan bahwa ia menyerah untuk tidak mengijinkan Dragon Keeper keluar dari hutan Familiar, karena dalam kasus ini Familiar hanya menuruti perintah dari Majikannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto-Sama! ~Hwaaa hiks hiks" Teriak Dragon Keeper yang kemudian langsung melompat menerjang Naruto dengan pelukannya.

"E- Eh?" Naruto dan seluruh yang ada di sana dibuat terkejut oleh pernyataan yang di keluarkan oleh Dragon Keeper.

Sona mendelik tajam terhadap Naruto yang kini masih dalam pelukan Dragon Keeper, ia cukup merasakan shok akibat mendengar pernyataan absurd itu. Ia sangat yakin pasti ada sesuatu di dalam kesepakatan Naruto dan Wanita jelmaan Naga itu, ia bersumpah untuk mencari tahu tentang isi kesepakatan tersebut.

 **FLASHBACK OF**

"Aku telah mendaftarkannya menjadi salah-satu bagian tenaga pengajar baru menggantikan Kaoru-Sensei yang bermaksud pensiun dari Kuoh Akademi." Jelas Sona. Ketanggapan dia sebagai seorang Ketua tak bisa di ragukan lagi, mendapatkan masalah keberadaan jelmaan Naga itu membuat Sona cepat memikirkan alasan yang tepat untuk jelmaan Naga itu berada di sekeliling mereka anggota OSIS. "Dengan dia yang menggantikan Kaoru-Sensei membuatnya menjadi bagian dari anggota OSIS, karena keterhubungan Kaoru-Sensei yang berposisi sebagai guru pembimbing bagi OSIS Kuoh Akademi."

"Tanda tangani berkas ini!" Wanita jelmaan Naga yang di bicarakan sedari tadi langsung menerima satu lembar berkas yang di sodorkan oleh Sona untuknya.

"Biodata pendaftaran... Nama lengk- are?" Di sela membaca isi berkas tersebut, ia tersentak penuh dengan tanda tanya. "Ha- Ru- No- Sa- Ku- Ra?" Membaca jajaran beberapa huruf yang membentuk sebuah nama lengkap disana.

"Apakah kau suka dengan nama yang aku berikan untukmu?" Wanita jelmaan Naga itu menoleh sekilas kepada Naruto yang berdiri di sebelah kanannya. Ia tersenyum cerah kemudian mengangguk antusias, mengerti bahwa Majikannya inilah yang memberikan nama Haruno Sakura untuknya. "Baguslah! Aku mengingat mengenai musim semi di Jepang ketika kelopak bunga Sakura yang tengah berguguran, nama itu sesuai dengan rambutmu yang indah itu."

Mendengar sendiri Majikannya ini sudah menyiapkan sebuah nama untuknya membuat rasa hangat menjalar memenuhi rongga dadanya, Kedua mata Wanita jelmaan Naga yang sudah berganti nama menjadi Haruno Sakura itu mulai berkaca-kaca. Sebagai sosok Familiar ia merasa sangat di hargai oleh sang Majikan, pertama kali ini ia merasakan perasaan yang seperti ini. Meskipun memang sudah sewajarnya bagi seorang Majikan memberikan nama untuk Familiar mereka, namun sangat terasa bahagia jika mendengar sendiri secara langsung dari mulut sang Majikan. Apakah Familiar yang lainnya merasakan hal yang sama ketika mereka mendapatkan identitas baru dari sang Majikan?

"Terimakasih, Naruto-Sama!" Sakura berujar seraya dengan tubuh siap melompat kedalam pelukan Naruto.

 **BRAKKKK**

Suara benturan tubuh Sakura, tepat di hadapannya muncul dinding Es yang menghalangi untuknya menjangkau tubuh Naruto yang berada di sebrang dinding tersebut.

"Sebentar lagi bunyi Bel tanda dimulainya pembelajaran akan berbunyi, sebaiknya kita lekas untuk memasuki kelas kita masing-masing!" Sona sang pelaku penciptaan dinding Es tersebut langsung beranjak dari kursi kebesarannya, segera ia menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto untuk membawanya pergi meninggalkan ruang OSIS.

"APA MAKSUDNYA INI, BOCAH SIALAN?!" Haruno Sakura menggeram marah terhadap Sona, tidak ada sedikitpun rasa hormat dari pernyataannya itu. Sakura hanya akan menunduk hormat pada Naruto tuannya seorang, tidak akan ia lakukan pada siapapun meskipun tingkat kekuasaan mereka melebihi tuannya.

"Lebih baik anda segera bersia-siap, Ha- Ru- No- Sen- Sei!" Tegasnya melirik sekilas kearah Sakura, setelah itu kembali melangkah pergi menghiraukan Sakura yang tengah menyumpah serapahi perbuatannya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bel dimulainya waktu pembelajaran telah berbunyi 10 menit yang lalu, ruang kelas XII-A Akademi Kuoh. Seluruh Siswa maupun Siswi di kelas ini tampak tengah saling berbincang-bincang membicarakan urusan mereka masing-masing, begitu pula dengan empat sosok gadis remaja yang paling di segani oleh seluruh Murid Akademi Kuoh.

Tidak berselang lama, pintu ruang kelas terbuka dan menampilkan seorang guru laki-laki bersurai coklat klimis dengan kacamata membingkai wajahnya.

"Selamat pagi?!" Ucapnya di sela berjalan menuju letak tengah depan kelas.

"Selamat pagi juga, Tanaka-Sensei?!" Seluruh murid membalas sapaan guru tersebut secara serempak.

"Sensei datang kesini bukan untuk mengambil jadwal mengajar dari kaoru-Sensei, namun Sensei akan memperkenalkan Guru baru yang akan menggantikan beliau paska pensiun." Seluruh Murid kelas saling berbisik, saling menebak Guru baru yang akan mengajar dikelas mereka ini. "Silahkan masuk, Haruno-Sensei!" Tepat setelah Tanaka-Sensei berujar seperti itu, seorang wanita yang sedari tadi berdiri di luar kelas langsung melangkah memasuki ruang kelas.

Seluruh murid menahan nafasnya melihat seorang wanita berusia 20 tahun bersurai merah muda melangkah memasuki kelas, bahkan terlihat beberapa Siswa yang tersenyum-senyum penuh arti melihat sosok yang diketahui akan menjadi Guru baru mereka.

"Selamat pagi?!" Sakura Haruno membungkukan badannya sekilas menyapa terlebih dahulu seluruh Murid kelas XII-A. "Seperti yang telah diketahui, saya adalah Guru baru menggantikan tugas dari Kaoru-Sensei paska pensiun dari Akademi Kuoh. Perkenalkan saya Haruno Sakura, kalian bisa memanggil saya dengan sebutan Haruno-Sensei. Dan terakhir, mohon kerja-samanya Minna-San!" Sakura mengakhiri perkenalannya dengan senyuman manis, sehingga membuat seisi kelas bergemuruh karena beberapa pekikan hysteris yang dikeluarkan oleh hampir seluruh Murid kelas XII-A.

"Kyaa Haruno-Sensei sangat manis."

"Dia juga sangat cantik dan berwibawa."

"Yosh kelas kita mendapatkan aset berharga selain Rias-Sama dan Akeno-Sama."

"Kau benar, payudaranya menyaingi mereka berdua."

Disisi lain kelas, tempat empat Iblis betina berada. Rias dan Akeno menatap lurus kedapan, mengarah langsung menuju direksi Guru baru tersebut.

"Bucho, aku merasakan energy Naga dalam tubuhnya!" Akeno berbisik lirih, mencoba memberitahu Rias Gremory yang terduduk satu meja dengannya.

"Kau benar! Meskipun ia sudah menekannya, namun aku masih dapat merasakan energynya yang besar itu." Rias mengangguk seraya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Arara.. Apakah dia membuat anda tertarik, Bucho? ~Nfufufu" Rias menolehkan kepalanya kearah Akeno, seketika ia tersenyum menyeringai.

"Kau tahu apa yang aku pikirkan, Akeno?" Tanya balik mendapatkan anggukan dari Akeno.

"Tentu saj-"

"Jangan pernah berpikir kau akan menariknya menjadi bagian kebangsawanan Gremory, Rias!" Rias dan Sona mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Sona yang terduduk di depannya bersama Tsubaki Sinra. Kedua gadis itu melupakan satu fakta bahwa seorang Iblis di kelas ini bukan hanya mereka berdua, pendengaran seorang Iblis sangat peka sehingga perbincangan mereka sudah pasti di dengar oleh sosok di depannya ini.

"Apa masalahnya? Jangan bilang kau juga tertarik dengannya, Sona!" Seringai Rias, ia harus bersiap jika harus bersaing dengan Iblis Sitri untuk mendapatkan calon Bidak potensial yang tengah berdiri di depan kelasnya ini.

"Sama sekali tidak, aku tidak tertarik menjadikannya salah-satu Pearege Sitri." Rias tersenyum seraya menghela nafas lega, ia kira Sona juga tertarik untuk menariknya kedalam kebangsawanan Sitri. "Namun asal kau tahu saja, dia sudah berada di dalam naungan keluarga Sitri!"

"A- Apa maksudmu?" Rias bertanya terbata, belum mengerti dengan pernyataan terakhir yang Sona keluarkan.

"Setelah pembelajaran Akademi Kuoh selesai, aku akan mengunjungimu!" Jawab singkat Sona, memunculkan rasa penasaran dalam benak Rias dan Akeno.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan maksudmu itu, Sona! Namun kebetulan sekali jika kau akan berkunjung, karena aku memiliki anggota baru yang akan aku perkenalkan pada kelompok kebangsawanan Sitri." Balas Rias memaklumi sifat Sona yang mysterius itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Suatu tempat dipinggiran Kuoh**

Seorang yang memiliki pangkat sebagai Gubernur Da- Tenshin, Azazel tengah terduduk mengabaikan alat pancingnya. Dengan tampang kusut ia memperhatikan sebuah Surat yang berada di pegang kedua tangannya, namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum penuh arti.

"Akibat perbuatan Kokabiel-Teme itu... Aku tidak sampai berpikir akan seperti ini, pihak Akuma nampaknya tidak menganggap penyerangan ini sebagai tindak hal yang sepele. Namun terimakasih juga aku ucapkan padanya, berkat penyerangan itu pintu perdamaian semakin dekat untuk di jangkau." Gumam Azazel dengan segera merogoh saku Yukattanya untuk mengambil alat komunikasi.

"Hallo, Vali?!..." Ujarnya meletakan alat komunikasi tersebut disamping lubang telinganya. "...Seminggu dari sekarang kau harus menemaniku, kita akan mengadakan pertemuan antar 3 Fraksi!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Underworld**

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah mengirim surat undangan kepada kedua pihak itu, Sirz-Tan?" Tanya Serafall Leviathan (Sitri).

"Aku sudah mengirimkan undangan tersebut pada Azazel dan juga Michael, seminggu dari sekarang adalah waktu yang aku pilih untuk mengadakan pertemuan tersebut. Dan aku juga telah mengutus Grayfia untuk memberitahukan masalah ini pada Ri-Tan untuk bersiap-siap, kita akan menggunakan Kuoh Akademi sebagai tempat pertemuan." Jawab Sirzechs Lucifer (Gremory).

"Apakah tidak terlalu berlebihan, Sirzechs?" Tanya Fallbium Asmoedus (Glasya-Labolas).

"Apa maksudmu dengan tidak berlebihan?" Tanya Sirzechs kembali pada Fallbium.

"Yang mereka tahu adalah Kuoh Akademi merupakan basis dari kelompok Iblis, apa tidak akan menimbulkan kecurigaan terhadap mereka? Istilah lainnya kita seperti mengundang mangsa kesarang pemangsa, mungkin begitu." Jelas Fallbium yang ditanggapi senyuman oleh Sirzechs.

"Mereka tidak akan sampai berpikiran kesana, Fallbium! Aku sendiri mengenal sudah dekat dengan pemimpin kedua pihak tersebut, kami sama sekali tidak pernah terlibat dengan suatu pertentangan apapun. Lagian kita mengadakan pertemuan ini untuk membicarakan mengenai masalah Kokabiel sebelumnya, dan ada satu tujuan lagi yang hendak aku capai bersama kedua pemimpin itu." Ketiga penguasa Iblis lainnya tersenyum penuh arti mendengar penjelasan Sirzechs, mereka juga sudah tahu pasti apa maksud terselubung dari acara pertemuan 3 Fraksi yang hendak di laksanakan itu.

"Namun ma'af, aku dan juga Fallbium tidak bisa menghadiri pertemuan tersebut. Jadi, aku serahkan masalah tersebut pada kalian berdua!" Sahut Iblis penguasa lainnya yang memiliki surai berwarna hijau, Ajuka Beelzebub (Astaroth).

"Kami mengerti! Aju-Tan teruskan saja penelitianmu itu dan untuk Fallbi-Tan, teruskan saja acara tidurmu itu! Jadi, serahkan saja semuanya pada Serafall-Sama ini! ~Oho ho ho" Serafall berdiri dari kursinya, membusungkan dada besarnya seraya tertawa arogant yang nampak sekali tidak begitu pantas dengan sifatnya yang Childish seperti itu.

Sirzechs, Ajuka dan Fallbium hanya Jawdrop merasa kehilangan wibawa, menggelengkan kepalanya merasa frustasi jika harus memiliki rekan sesama penguasa yang absurd seperti itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bel tanda selesainya kegiatan belajar di Akademi Kuoh telah berbunyi 30 menit yang lalu, di gedung tua tempat kelompok Gremory berada. Terlihat dua kelompok kebangsawanan berkumpul di salah-satu ruangan di gedung tua milik Gremory, sesuai dengan apa yang telah dikatakan bahwa kelompok kebangsawanan Sitri akan berkunjung ke tempat kelompok Gremory.

"Jadi?" Ucap Rias memecah keheningan, ia sangat penasaran dengan kedatangan sang Guru baru bersama kelompok Sitri. 'Apakah ini yang dimaksud Sona ketika dikelas tadi?' Batin Rias, mencoba menerka akan kehadiran Sakura di dalam kelompok Sona.

"Menurutku kau harus terlebih dahulu memperkenalkan dua anggota keluarga barumu itu, Rias!" Ucap Sona, kedua matanya sekilas melirik pada seorang gadis bersurai biru sebahu dengan poni depan hijau dan tak melupakan juga seorang gadis **(?)** bersurai pirang sebahu dengan kedua telinga lancip.

"Kenapa tidak kau sendiri yang memperkenalkan dirinya terlebih dahulu, Sona?" Rias membalikan pernyataan dengan penuh penekanan, kedua matanya masih menatap penuh rasa penasaran terhadap Haruno Sakura.

"Arara.. Kenapa disini terasa tegang sekali, yah? ~Nfufufu" Akeno datang dan langsung menyuguhkan dua gelas Teh yang sebelumnya dia buat didepan meja tempat Sona dan tsubaki berada.

"Baiklah..." Sona menghela nafas jengah. "...Perkenalkan dirimu, Haruno-San!" Sakura mendelik sesaat, merasa intonasi sangat tidak begitu bersahabat yang dikeluarkan oleh King dari Majikannya ini.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Haruno Sakura, Familiar dari Naruto-Sama!" Ucap Sakura memperkenalkan diri. Rias tersentak dari dudukannya, ia beranjak bangun dan segera mengarahkan telunjuknya terhadap Sakura.

"K- Kau Familiar?..." Sakura mengangguk seraya mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap lengan kiri Naruto. "...Ti- Tidak mungkin kan? Maksudku... Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tentu saja bisa karena Naruto-Sama menginginkanku sebagai Familiarnya, begitu pula denganku yang menginginkan Naruto-Sama menjadi Majikanku." Jawab Sakura.

"Aku juga sudah memiliki Familiar loh, ini Arbok Familiar milikku!" Saji ikut nimbrung, mensumon Ular ungu gelap yang kini tengah membelit lengan kanan sampai leher jenjangnya.

"...?" Hening! Tidak ada satu pun tanggapan yang muncul untuk mengomentari Familiar milik Saji.

"A- Aku... Yang sabar ya, Arbok! Kau kalah hiks hiks tenar dengan Familiar hiks milik Naruto sialan itu!" Saji terduduk di pojokan, mengelus Ular miliknya seraya menangis Anime disana. Menggelengkan kepalanya tidak terima, kemudian mengeluarkan boneka Voodo berbentuk Naruto yang langsung ia tusuk-tusuk menggunakan paku seraya kedua mulut terus bergumam **Mati kau, Naruto sialan!** -seperti itu.

"Boleh aku ikutan, Saji?" Saji menengadahkan kepalanya, melihat wajah frustasi Issei dengan segera ia mengangguk mempersilahkan.

Issei langsung mengeluarkan sebuah Bolpoin dan langsung bergabung dengan Saji, menusuk boneka Voodo berbentuk Naruto. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa umpatan untuk mengimbangi umpatan yang dikeluarkan oleh Saji, **Iblis sok keren mati saja sana!** -seperti itu.

Seluruh pasang mata Sweatdrop melihat kelakuan dua remaja tersebut, tidak terkecuali Naruto yang duketahui sebagai objek dari kenistaan keduanya.

"Bisa kau jelask-"

"Saatnya kau memperkenalkan dua anggota keluarga barumu itu, Rias!" Sona sadar dari Sweatdropnya langsung memenggal perkataan yang hendak Rias ucapkan, menekankan setiap kata untuk Rias segera memperkenalkan dua anggota baru miliknya.

Rias langsung merosot lemas karena gagal mengorek Informasi, mendudukan kembali pantatnya secara kasar pada sofa di belakangnya. "Perkenalkan diri kalian, Xenovia dan Gasper!"

"Perkenalkan nama saya Xenovia Quarta, saya adalah Bidak Ksatria milik Rias-Bucho!" Xenovia membungkuk sekilas setelah memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai anggota baru Rias Gremory.

"Tunggu dulu!..." Naruto mengintrufsi, seakan ia baru mengingat sesuatu mengenai sosok gadis remaja di depannya ini. "...Bukankah kau adalah salah-satu pengikut Tenshi?"

"Naruto-Kun benar, dulu saya memang berada di pihak mereka. Namun untuk sekarang, saya memutuskan untuk membelot dan memilih Akuma." Tubuh Naruto langsung menegang, ketika dengan kedua matanya sekilas melihat sebuah seringaian menggoda yang di berikan Xenovia untuknya.

"Arara.. Kenapa kau bersembunyi, Gasper-Chan? ~Nfufufufu" Akeno mencoba berkali-kali mendorong punggung Gasper kedepan, memberi tanda bahwa dia harus memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Dia memang pemalu, maklumi saja! Namanya Gasper Vladi, sebenarnya dia bukan anggota baru. Aku sudah memilikinya dari dulu, namun karena sesuatu hal aku baru bisa menunjukannya pada kalian." Rias yang memaklumi sifat pemalu Gasper dan langsung memperkenalkannya pada kelompok Sona.

"Senjata rahasia?" Sona sedikit menyindir atas pernyataan yang Rias berikan tadi.

"Kau bisa menyebutnya seperti itu, Sona!" Jawab Rias singkat, tidak terlalu peduli atas sindiran yang Sona berikan. "Ahhh.. Ada satu hal yang akan aku tanyakan padamu, Sona." Sona melirik Rias seakan mengatakan **Apa itu?** "Kenapa kau menyembunyikan masalah seuris mengenai penyerangan Kokabiel?"

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Sona tidak mengerti.

"Kau tidak melaporkan masalah ini kepada Kakakmu, bukan?" Tanya Rias kembali.

"A- Ah i- itu..." Wajah Sona langsung memanas, kedua pipinya merona pekat karena ia mengingat suatu kejadian sehingga mampu melupakan masalah yang sangat seurius ini. "...Go- gomennasai! Ka- Karena suatu hal, a- aku sampai melupakannya." Ia masih sangat mengingat tentang kejadian setelah penyerangan Kokabiel, kejadian yang baru pertama ia rasakan membuatnya melupakan kejadian sebelumnya.

"Hah..." Rias menggeleng tidak mengerti terhadap Sona, padahal ia sangat kenal betul tipikal Sona yang tidak mungkin melupakan masalah yang bahkan seseuris ini. "...Sudahlah, lupakan! Yang terpenting setelah ini ada sesuatu yang harus kita bicarakan mengenai masalah ini."

"Aku mengerti!" Sona merutuki kebodohannya karena sampai melupakan masalah sepenting ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOUKAI NO CHIKARA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari pertemuan 3 pemimpin Fraksi telah tiba. Dan saat ini, para pemimpin Fraksi sudah menduduki tempatnya masing-masing. Dari Fraksi Akuma yang di wakili oleh Sirzechs dan Serafall, keduanya di kawal oleh Adik kesayangan mereka beserta Pearegenya dan tak melupakan Sirzechs juga membawa sang istri yang bernama Grayfia Lucifuge. Dari Fraksi Tenshin di wakili oleh Michael dan Gabriel, keduanya di kawal oleh Irina Shidou. Dan yang terakhir dari Fraksi Da- Tenshin di wakili oleh Azazel, ia dikawal oleh seorang pemuda bersurai perak yang bernama Vali sang Hakuryuuko.

"Jangan!" Bisik Azazel penuh penekanan, seakan ia mengerti dengan kedua mata Vali yang sedari tadi menatap nyalang direksi Naruto yang berada tidak jauh darinya. "Aku tidak ingin pertemuan ini sampai ternoda, Vali." Sambungnya kembali memperingatkan Muridnya itu.

"Ehem!..." Sirzechs berdehem meminta perhatian dari semua pihak yang berada di ruangan tersebut. "...Sebelumnya saya mengucapkan terimakasih untuk kalian yang dengan senang hati mendatangi undangan kami!" Berdiri dan membungkukan badannya sekilas mengucapkan terimakasih pada kedua pihak Tenshin dan Da- Tenshin, meskipun ia adalah seorang penguasa Underworld ia juga harus menghormati para pemimpin dari kedua pihak itu.

"Aku sedikit kurang nyaman, kau terlalu Formal Sirzechs! ~Ah ha ha" Azazel berujar tertawa kikuk atas sikap Formal yang di tunjukan oleh Sirzechs terhadap mereka.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, setidaknya kita harus saling menghormati dan menghargai antar sesama Makhluk ciptaannya." Michael tersenyum teduh mengungkapkan hal itu.

"Aku mengundang kalian dalam pertemuan kali ini tidak lain untuk membahas mengenai masalah yang sebelumnya terjadi, masalah yang mengancam kedamaian yang saat ini kita rasakan." Sirzechs langsung membuka pokok utama dalam pertemuan 3 Fraksi, memang masalah mengenai Kokabiel tidak bisa dianggap sepele jika menyangkut dengan kelangsung hidup Fraksi lain.

"Jadi apa kau bisa menjelaskan masalah ini, Azazel?" Tuntut Serafall mengambil alih pembicaraan.

"Masalah Kokabiel?" Tanya Azazel dengan nada tidak tertarik, hal itu membuat Serafall geram dan hampir melayangkan Demonic Power miliknya jika tidak di hentikan oleh Sirzechs. "Aku sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalah itu, Kokabiel bertindak sendiri menentang perintah yang aku berikan."

"KAU PEMIMPINNYA, JADI KAU YANG HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB!" Bentak Serafall, menaikan KI sehingga membuat ruangan tempat diadakannya pertemuan mulai membeku karena penurunan suhu Udara.

Melihat suasana yang mulai memanas, Sirzechs berinisiatif untuk menenangkan Serafall yang nampak sudah membekukan beberapa tempat di ruang pertemuan.

"Aku sudah mengirim Vali untuk membereskan Kokabiel, namun dia terlambat karena Kokabiel telah lenyap. Bukan begitu, Rias dan Sona?" Tanya Azazel melimpahkan pada Rias untuk menjelaskan lebih lanjut.

"Itu benar..." Rias mengangguk membenarkan pernyataan tersebut. "...Ketika kami sedang memperbaiki kawasan Akademi Kuoh dia datang, menjelaskan pada kami bahwa penyerangan itu bertentangan dengan Gubernur Da- Tenshin." Sambung Rias menunjuk kearah Vali yang berdiri di belakang Azazel.

"Masalah selesai, jadi mari kita menuju pokok pembahasan kedua mengenai perjanjian perdamaian kita!" Ujar Azazel seenaknya mengalihkan pokok pembahasan.

Ketiga pemimpin dari masing-masing Fraksi kini tengah merundingkan bagaimana cara tercapainya kata perdamaian, tak sedikit perbedaan pendapat dan pertentangan dalam pembicaraan ini.

"Kau pikir perdamaian itu sesuatu yang mudah eh, Azazel?" Tanya Serafall.

"Perdamaian yah?" Azazel manggut-manggut menyentuhkan telunjuknya dibawah dagu, sedetik kemudian kedua matanya beralih menatap seorang remaja bersurai pirang AKA Uzumaki Naruto. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Iblis muda?" Tanyanya meminta pendapat, ia sangat tertarik dengan sosok yang ia pandangi saat ini.

"Menurutku perdamaian adalah sesuatu yang semu, tidak ada kata perdamaian yang abadi kecuali kita telah mati!..." Semua yang mendengar pernyataan tersebut terhenyak. "...Kami-Sama menciptakan segala sesuatunya berpasang-pasangan. Ada siang maupun malam, ada laki-laki ada pula perempuan, begitu juga dengan sifat Makhluk ciptaannya... Dimana ada yang bersifat kebaikan, disana pula ada yang memiliki sifat keburukan. Jadi, yang dinamakan perdamaian hanyalah omong kosong belaka!"

"Ja- Jadi itu adalah pendapatmu?" Tanya Azazel terbata, ia tidak menyangka mendapatkan pernyataan yang seperti itu. "Jika begitu adanya... Bagaimana menurutmu untuk kita menyelesaikan pertentangan ini?" Azazel kembali bertanya, merasa sangat begitu tertarik mengetahui jawaban selanjutnya.

"Tu- Tunggu dulu!..." Tahan Sirzechs mengintrufsi, ia memiliki sesuatu yang membuatnya sangat bertanya-tanya. "...Bukankah kau seorang Iblis?"

"Apakah anda meragukan ke- Iblisan saya, Lucifer-Sama?" Tanya Naruto, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti atas pertanyaan tersebut.

"Mungkin yang Lucifer-Dono maksud adalah... Mengenai identitas anda yang seorang Iblis, namun anda sama sekali tidak terlihat terpengaruh ketika anda menyebutkan Kami-Sama." Michael berujar dengan senyum simpul yang selalu menguar dari wajah tampannya. "Ma'afkan saya, Minna-San!" Michael tersenyum canggung, melihat seluruh Iblis muda kecuali Naruto merasakan akibat darinya yang mengulang kalimat Kami-Sama yang di nyatakan Naruto sebelumnya.

"Ini memang hak alami yang aku miliki, bahkan pecahan Excalibur tidak akan sanggup untuk membunuhku." Ungkap Naruto dengan nada arogant, menyeringai bengis ketika melihat seluruh ekspresi yang ia lihat dari berbagai wajah diantara mereka.

"Kau terlihat sangat sombong, Iblis muda!" Azazel berujar tidak suka atas pernyataan Naruto tadi.

"Saya tidak menyombongkan diri, Azazel-Sama. Namun itu memang kenyataannya, jika tidak percaya coba anda tanyakan sendiri pada mereka berdua!" Naruto berucap seraya menujuk Xenovia dan Irina.

"Lupakan itu, aku hanya ingin mengetahui pendapatmu atas pertanyaanku tadi!" Sanggah Azazel, nampak sekali sudah tak sabar ingin mengetahui jawaban atas pertanyaannya tadi.

"Pertentangan atau perbedaan pendapat adalah hal yang wajar adanya, untuk menyelesaikan pertentangan itu menurutku dengan jalan pertarungan. Bertarung dan melenyapkan apapun yang menentang apa yang kita inginkan, ada kalanya peperangan memang sangat dibutuhkan agar kit- ~Ittai!" Naruto berhenti dan tidak mampu menyelesaikan apa yang ingin ia ucapkan selanjutnya, merasakan kaki kanannya di injak begitu sangat kuat oleh sosok Iblis betina yang berdiri di sebelahnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Kaichou?"

"Berhenti mengucapkan hal yang tidak berguna yang mungkin akan mengganggu proses perdamaian ini!" Sona berbisik, seraya kedua matanya memicing mengancam terhadap Naruto.

"Jadi maksudmu kita tidak bisa berdamai, kita akan terus dalam jalur peperangan dan pertentangan 3 Fraksi?" Azazel bertanya, wajahnya mengeras mendapat jawaban Naruto yang sama sekali tidak di harapkan olehnya.

"E- Eh siapa yang bilang begitu?" Naruto berkerut bingung dengan pertanyaan yang kini diajukan oleh Azazel.

"Kau sendiri yang mengungkapkan hal seperti itu, Iblis muda!" Azazel mulai tidak bisa menahan gejolak emosinya, seluruh ruangan terasa panas akibat Azazel yang menaikan intensitas KI miliknya.

"Sekarang saya yang ingin bertanya... Apakah kalian selaku pemimpin dari 3 Fraksi yang bertentangan memiliki tujuan serta pendapat yang sama?" Naruto berseru datar menegaskan keseuriusan dari pertanyaannya itu.

"Tentu saja, kami memiliki tujuan yang sama untuk mengakhiri pertentangan antara ketiga Fraksi." Azazel menjawab penuh penekanan.

"Jika begitu adanya, untuk apa kalian menunggu lagi?" Azazel berkerut, mulai bingung bercakap-cakap dengan Iblis sekelas Naruto. "Tinggal tanda tangani perjanjian damai tersebut, kemudian bersama-sama kita memerangi siapapun yang menentang kedamaian yang kita jaga." Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, tersenyum menyeringai kearah Azazel.

"Dasar brengsek!..." Azazel mengumpat mendengar hal itu. "...Kau terlalu berbelit-belit, Iblis muda."

"Saya hanya menjawab pertanyaan yang anda ajukan, jadi pertanyaan anda lah yang sangat berbelit-belit?" Azazel terdiam, sedetik kemudian ia tertawa canggung seraya menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya.

Akhirnya perundingan damai antara 3 Fraksi yang saling berperang sejak lama kini sudah selesai, ketiganya sepakat untuk beraliansi dalam menjaga perdamaian dan akan memerangi siapapun yang berani merusak perdamaian ini.

Ketika ketiga pemimpin Fraksi hendak membubarkan diri, mereka dikejutkan dengan sebuah penomena dimana waktu tiba-tiba saja berhenti. Tidak sediukit yang terdiam kaku tak bergerak, hanya yang memiliki keistimewaan yang mampu menjaga kesadarannya.

"Ada apa ini?" Seluruh Iblis muda yang tidak terpengaruh penomena ini bertanya-tanya.

"Forbiden Ballor View?" Tanya Azazel, ia sudah yakin bahwa penomena tersebut disebabkan oleh teknik Balance Breaker yang dimaksud. Sedetik kemudian Azazel tersentak, ia hendak memperingati yang lainnya namun sayang karena terlebih dahulu...

 **DUAAAAAARRRRRR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **A/N:** _Sistem Familiar disini seperti Sistemnya Kuchiyose di Dunia Shinobi, dimana mereka memiliki habitat mereka sendiri dan akan muncul jika memang sang Majikan/pemegang Kontrak tengah membutuhkan bantuannya._

 **.**

 **Balasan Reviews Non- Login:**

 **andry wahyu99** / **Pendy uye uye:** Tidak ada Biiju selain Kurama, karena Kurama itu sebenarnya adalah Youkai yang memiliki hubungan dengan Youkai golongan Kyoto.

 **Aoi:** Serafall Sitri, Sona Sitri, Sakura Haruno.

 **riski56:** Yang dimaksud dengan halaman banyak itu bisa anda sebut sebagai pergantian Scene.

 **Guest:** Ma'af karena Esya kurang hapal apa itu dua Makhluk, golongan Pokemon juga Esya tidak terlalu hapal.

 **.**

 ** **Terimakasih yang telah memberikan Review, Fav, atau Follnya! ...** Dan terakhir dari Esya ... Setidaknya untuk Reader-san, luangkanlah waktu untuk 'KLIK' Review pada Chapter ini. Berikan tanggapan, dan mungkin kalian bisa selipin juga jika kalian memiliki sebuah sarannya! ... Dan, sampai jumpa di Chapter '** ** **Youkai no Chikara** ' selanjutnya!**

 **Jaa' ... Minna-san!**


	10. ARCI: Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER  
Masashi Kishimoto  
Ichiel Ishibumi**

 **Genre: Adventure, Supranatural, Fantasy, Friendship, dan Romance  
Rated: M  
Pairing: Harem! Naruto**

 **Warning: Gaje, abal, typo, OC atau OOC, Smart! Naru, Strong! Naru, Etc.**

 **Youkai no Chikara-***

 **Summary:** Pihak ketiga dari pemanas ketegangan saat Great War, seekor Youkai terkuat dan Youkai satu-satunya yang mengikuti ketegangan saat Great War. Sosok yang berani menantang dua Kaisar Naga langit, dan sosok yang memicu hari kiamat dunia terjadi lebih cepat. Dia kembali dengan sang tuan yang di berikan sang pencipta, dengan dalih mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya terdahulu.

 **.**

"Normal"  
'Thinking'  
 **"God/Monster"**  
 **'God/Monster'  
[SACRED GEAR]  
"..Jutsu!"**

* * *

 **Sebelumnya:**

"Jika begitu adanya, untuk apa kalian menunggu lagi?" Azazel berkerut, mulai bingung bercakap-cakap dengan Iblis sekelas Naruto. "Tinggal tanda tangani perjanjian damai tersebut, kemudian bersama-sama kita memerangi siapapun yang menentang kedamaian yang kita jaga." Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, tersenyum menyeringai kearah Azazel.

"Dasar brengsek!..." Azazel mengumpat mendengar hal itu. "...Kau terlalu berbelit-belit, Iblis muda."

"Saya hanya menjawab pertanyaan yang anda ajukan, jadi pertanyaan anda lah yang sangat berbelit-belit?" Azazel terdiam, sedetik kemudian ia tertawa canggung seraya menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya.

Akhirnya perundingan damai antara 3 Fraksi yang saling berperang sejak lama kini sudah selesai, ketiganya sepakat untuk beraliansi dalam menjaga perdamaian dan akan memerangi siapapun yang berani merusak perdamaian ini.

Ketika ketiga pemimpin Fraksi hendak membubarkan diri, mereka dikejutkan dengan sebuah penomena dimana waktu tiba-tiba saja berhenti. Tidak sediukit yang terdiam kaku tak bergerak, hanya yang memiliki keistimewaan yang mampu menjaga kesadarannya.

"Ada apa ini?" Seluruh Iblis muda yang tidak terpengaruh penomena ini bertanya-tanya.

"Forbiden Ballor View?" Tanya Azazel, ia sudah yakin bahwa penomena tersebut disebabkan oleh teknik Balance Breaker yang dimaksud. Sedetik kemudian Azazel tersentak, ia hendak memperingati yang lainnya namun sayang karena terlebih dahulu...

 **DUAAAAAARRRRRR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 10  
**

 **.**

Setelah suara ledakan besar terjadi, kini terlihatlah bangunan yang menjadi tempat pertemuan tiga Fraksi hancur hingga hanya menyisakan reruntuhannya saja. Sebuah Kekkai transparan terlihat melingkupi area tempat beradanya seluruh sosok yang mengikuti pertemuan tiga Fraksi, rupanya para petinggi dari masing-masing Fraksi cepat tanggap menciptakan Kekkai pelindung yang bertujuan untuk meminimalisir dampak serangan.

"Majutsu?" Azazel bertanya-tanya. Mengerutkan kening untuk dapat melihat dengan jelas kumpulan Majutsu yang keluar dari lingkaran portal sihir di atas langit, mereka menyerang membabi buta kumpulan para Prajuriyt 3 Fraksi yang berjaga diluar untuk mengamankan proses pertemuan. "Kita tengah di serang Teroris!" Sambungnya, berujar dengan nada lantang untuk memperingatkan kepada dua pihak lainnya yang telah masuk dalam Aliansi perdamaian.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu, namun siapa dalang dari seranga-" Perkataan Sirzechs terhenti, ketika ia melihat satu sosok yang kini tengah melayang dan turun tepat di hadapan mereka.

"Wahh.. wahhh.. Ternyata seluruh pemimpin saling bahu membahu menciptakan sebuah Kekkai!" Seluruh pasang mata langsung mengalihkan athensi mereka menuju asal suara. Menatap seorang wanita muda bertubuh semampai dengan pakaian cheon-sam berwarna hitam, rambut kecoklatan yang ia di ikat ponytaill, memakai kacamata tipis, dan juga membawa tongkat panjang dengan ujung melengkung menyerupai tanda baca **?**. Keterea Leviathan, bagian dari Fraksi Maou lama yang masih hidup.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ini, Katerea?!..." Bukan merupakan sebuah pertanyaan, melainkan sebuah pernyataan yang menjurus pada sebuah emosi rasa geram melihat tindakan dari sosok wanita muda yang bernama Katerea tersebut. "...Apa yang kau inginkan sehingga menyerang kami seperti ini?!"

"Tentu saja untuk menggagalkan rencana kalian, namun sayang aku sudah sangat terlambat untuk menggagalkannya. Maka dari itu, aku akan menghancurkan kalian semua..." Katerea menatap nyalang pada kumpulan sosok dibalik Kekkai pelindung. "...Kita diciptakan untuk saling membunuh, tidak ada kata perdamaian untuk kedua pihak yang bertentangan dengan bangsa Iblis." Sambungnya, mengingat atas kejadian dahulu ketika Great War terjadi.

 **PRAAAANGGGGGGGG**

Dalam hitungan tiga detik, Kekkai pelindung yang di ciptakan pemimpin 3 Fraksi hancur berkeping-keping layaknya kaca. Seluruh pasang mata tersentak, melihat dua sosok yang meluncur keluar penyebab dari hancurnya Kekkai pelindung.

"NARUTO-KUN?!" Sona berteriak lantang. Tersadar ketika pegangan tangannya terlepas, di tambah dengan sosok Naruto yang melesat seakan didorong oleh sesosok kilatan putih.

 **BUUUMMM**

Ledakan terdengar ketika Naruto dan sosok yang membawanya menghancurkan Kekkai, mereka mendaratkan tubuh dengan menabrak bangunan sekolah Kuoh Akademi.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, VALI?!" Azazel berteriak geram, melihat bahwa Vali sang Hakuryuuko yang menjadi penyebab kehancuran Kekkai.

Benar saja, dari balik kepulan asap terlihat satu sosok yang kini telah memakai sebuah Armor Naga Putih Hakuryuuko. Beberapa kali ia menghantamkan tubuh Naruto pada dinding bangunan Kuoh Akademi, tidak memiliki niatan untuk melepas cekalan tangannya terhadap leher Naruto.

"Apa kau bagian dari mereka, Vali?" Sambungnya tertahan, menatap nyalang Vali yang masih kukuh menghantamkan tubuh Naruto. "JAWAB AKU, VALI LUCIFER!" Teriak Azazel merasa sangat geram tak kunjung diberikan jawaban.

"Lu- Lucifer?" Seluruh pasang telinga tersentak mendengar teriakan Azazel, menyebutkan kata Lucifer terhadap sosok yang diketahui bernama Vali tersebut.

"Ya. Dia adalah Hybrid Manusia-Iblis, alasan itulah yang menjadikannya sebagai Hakuryuuko terkuat sepanjang masa." Ungkap Azazel, ia berterus terang atas identitas Vali karena sudah percuma jika ia harus menutupinya.

"Su- Sulit dipercaya!" Sirzechs berucap terbata, cukup terkejut memang karena dengan telinganya sendiri mendengar pernyataan tersebut.

 **"Berada di pihakmu sama sekali tidak menguntungkanku, Azazel. Aku memiliki sesuatu yang lebih menarik, dengan tidak masuk kedalam kelompokmu."** Vali berseru menjawab, kembali ia menjedukan kepala Naruto pada dinding bangunan Kuoh. **"Untuk pertanyaanmu yang kedua... Aku sama sekali tidak berada di pihak mereka, aku bertarung untuk diriku sendiri."**

"Khahaha.. Rupanya terjadi pepecahan disini!" Katerea tertawa senang melihat kejadian tersebut, segera ia menciptakan lingkaran sihir untuk menyerang tempat beradanya ketiga pemimpin 3 Fraksi.

 **DUAR DUAR DUAR DUAR DUAR**

Lima Demonic Power tertahan oleh sebuah dinding Es yang tercipta tepat di tengah daripada kedua belah pihak. Seorang wanita muda bertubuh kecil, Serafall Leviathan melangkahkan kedua kakinya kedepan berhadapan dengan Katerea Leviathan.

"Sudah cukup, Katerea!" Serafall berujar menantang, dalam hitungan detik Serafall berganti pakaian dengan pakaian perang yang selalu ia siapkan untuk pertarungan. Pakaiajn serba hitam ketat dengan beberapa corak garis berwarna biru, serta ia mensumon sebuah tongkat sihir berwarna hitam kebiruan yang memiliki panjang 70cm.

"Diam! Kau hanya wanita jalang, wanita pencuri!" Katerea menggeram, menyeringai merasa terhibur karena sosok di hadapannya ini berani menantangnya.

"Katerea, aku... aku..." Raung Serafall tak terima di katakan sebagai pencuri.

"Jangan khawatir, Serafall. Hari ini aku akan membunuhmu di tempat ini dan merebut sendiri title Leviathan itu darimu!" Katerea mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya **?** kearah Serafall, bersamaan dengan itu sebuah tembakan Demonic Power melesat lurus menuju Serafall.

 **BLAAARRRR**

Serafall berhasil menghindar dengan cara mengudara, mengepakan sayap Iblisnya untuk meninggalkan permukaan tanah.

"Kau adalah Maou yang baik. Namun, kau bukan Maou terbaik. Karena itulah, kami berniat untuk kembali mengambil title Maou yang kalian curi!" Katerea kembali melancarkan beberapa Demonic Power kearah Serafall, menyerang langsung ketika Serafall masih terlihat mengudara.

 **DUAR DUAR DUAR DUAR**

 **.**

 **.**

Di tempat ketiga pemimpin Fraksi. Azazel mengalihkan pandangannya kearah seorang Iblis betina bersurai merah, Rias Gremory.

"Jika tidak ada yang ingin membantunya, biarkan aku untuk membantunya. Lepaskan aku, Grayfia!" Sona mulai menggeliat, tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak akibat cekalan kedua tangan Queen dari Maou Lucifer.

"Tenanglah, Sona-Sama!" Grayfia sedari tadi menahan tubuh Sona untuk tidak merangsek menuju tempat Naruto berada, sesekali ia merasakan sakit di beberapa bagian tubuhnya ketika menahan pemberontakan dari Sona.

"Ta- Tapi dia, bagaimana dengan Nar-"

"Disana terlalu berbahaya!" Grayfia memanggal perkataan Sona, ia bersikukuh terus menahan tubuh Sona agar tidak merangsek ceroboh menuju tempat Vali yang tengah mencekal tubuh Naruto. Sesekali ia dapat mendengar suara mekanik **Divide** dari sana, sudah dapat ia asumsikan bahwa Vali terus menerus menyerap energy Naruto yang menyebabkannya tak mampu berbuat banyak.

"Ano.. Apa yang anda maksudkan dengan Majutsu itu, Azazel-Sama?" Issei bertanya-tanya, sebelum ini ia sempat mendengar kata Majutsu dan kemudian kata Teroris yang menyusul seakan memberi sebuah kepastian akan kedatangan mereka mengganggu pertemuan 3 Fraksi.

"Orang-orang itulah yang disebut Penyihir!" Azazel mengarahkan telunjuknya, berkeliling menunjuk beberapa Majutsu yang tengah saling berperang dengan para Prajurit 3 Fraksi. "...Itu adalah jenis sihir yang pada dasarnya dikembangkan dari dari sistem sihir Iblis oleh Penyihir Legendaris **Merlin Ambrosius** dan direkonstruksi sebagai energy sihir untuk kekuatan sihir yang mereka lancarkan, kurasa masing-masing dari mereka memiliki kekuatan sihir selevel Iblis kelas-menengah. Singkat kata, artinya manusia bisa menggunakan kekuatan yang digunakan oleh Iblis. Namun, tentu saja kekuatan mereka tetap tak bisa mengimbangi Iblis sungguhan."

"Ka- Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan penghentian waktu?" Tanya Issei kembali. Mengingat hanya dirinya, Rias, Kiba, Xenovia, Sona dan Naruto yang merupakan Iblis muda sama sekali tidak terpengaruh atas penghentian waktu tersebut.

"Mungkin saja, mereka memakai Sacred Gear atau sihir yang mentransfer kekuatan pada bocah separuh Vampir dengan paksa yang membuatnya memasuki kondisi Balance Breaker." Anggota kelompok Rias tersentak mendengar hal tersebut, menyadari bahwa bagian dari keluarga mereka telah di jadikan sebagai senjata untuk mengacaukan pertemuan 3 Fraksi. "Itu hanya mode Balance Breaker sementara! Meski begitu, sampai bisa mempengaruhi orang-orang di dalam objek pada bidang pandangnya. Ternyata potensi Iblis separuh Vampir itu sangat tinggi, sepertinya dia tak memiliki kekuatan untuk melawan orang-orang yang menggunakannya."

"Gasper telah dijadikan senjata Teroris di gedung sekolah lama..." Rias mulai menaikan thensi emosinya. "...Darimana mereka mendapatkan informasi penting tentang budakku?"

"Onii-Sama, ijinkan aku untuk bertanggung jawab atas keteledoran Budakku!" Rias berujar menuntut, kedua matanya menatap Sirzechs berharap perijinan darinya.

"Kupikir aku akan mengatakannya sebelumnya..." Sirzechs berujar mengurut keningnya sekilas. "...Aku sangat paham kepribadian adikku ini. Namun, bagaimana kamu akan menuju gedung Ocult Research Club dengan cepat? Kau tidak bisa merangsek maju begitu saja, mengingat jika para Majutsu itu mengincarmu."

"Gedung Ocult Research Club, basis ruang klub milikku memiliki bidak Rook yang tersisa, tak terpakai dan masih tersimpan aman di dalamnya. Bagaimana jika aku melakukan Castling?" Tanya Rias, mencoba mendapatkan kepastian atas rencananya tersebut.

"Castling, yah?" Sirzechs menutup kedua matanya berpikir. "Castling secara Teknik dapat secara seketika memindahkan lokasi dengan pertukaran King dan Rook, merupakan teknik Special dari sistem Rating Game. Grayfia, apakah memungkinkan kita mengirim dua sekaligus dalam sistem ini?"

"Ya. Sepertinya kita bisa melakukannya, energy Sekiryuutei mampu menyatu dengan energy yang dimiliki oleh Ojou-Sama. Kita bisa mengirim mereka berdua menuju tempat Bidak Rook milik Rias-Ojou yang tidak terpakai." Sahut Grayfia menjelaskan masalah perpindahan. Ia langsung tersentak ketika cekalan kedua tangannya mengendur, membuat Sona langsung merangsek maju berlari ke arah Naruto. "Ma'afkan saya, Sona-Sama!" Grayfia langsung menciptakan lingkaran sihir mengarah kepada Sona, dalam hitungan 3 detik setengah tubuh Sona kebawah membeku tidak bisa bergerak.

"DIA KELUARGAKU, GRAYFIA!" Sona berteriak hysteris, dalam hati mengumpat karena Grayfia berlaku seperti ini padanya. Seluruh pasang mata Iblis muda menatap kearahnya, pandangan nanar Rias perlihatkan untuk sahabatnya itu. Sangat mengerti dengan perasaan sahabatnya itu, sebagai King ia juga sangat tidak terima jika melihat anggota keluarganya di perlakukan seperti itu.

"Jadi begitu, dengan kata lain Issei terlebih dahulu mentransfer energynya kemudian dilanjutkan dengan mengirim keduanya." Grayfia mengangguk membenarkan hipotesa Sirzechs.

"Bagus, kalau begitu saya akan segera memulainya." Sahut Rias, harapan telah ia dapatkan untuk melakukan Castling.

"Bocah Sekiryuutei?!" Azazel berseru memanggil, otomatis proses perpindahan terhenti dengan beralihnya perhatian dari Issei dan juga Rias. "Ambil ini!" Issei menangkap dua benda yang berupa cincin gelang, ia berkerut bingung memandangi kedua benda yang di lemparkan oleh Azazel.

"Apa ini, Azazel-Sama?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Itu adalah gelang dengan kemampuan mengendalikan Sacred Gear sampai poin tertentu. Kalau kalian telah menyelamatkannya, kenakan padanya. Itu mungkin bisa sedikit membantunya untuk mengendalikan kekuatannya." Jelas Azazel yang ditanggapi anggukan oleh Issei.

"Aku mengerti, namun kenapa ada dua?" Tanyanya kembali.

"Yang satunya untukmu. Kamu belum menguasai kekuatan si **Welsh Dragon** , kan? Kalau begitu, kenakanlah! Kalau hanya untuk sesaat, masih mungkin mencapai kondisi Balance Breaker tanpa membayar harga apapun. Namun, sebagai efek sampingnya kamu akan melepas segel yang dipasang padamu." Issei hanya terdiam, ia menggaruk bagian kepalanya masih bingung dan belum mengerti. "Ini hanya opini pribadiku dari segi pembagian bidak. Ddraig dapat tujuh sedangkan satu untukmu, kan? Tidak, mungkin 7, 9 dan 0,1. **Promotion** juga membangun dasar yang perlu untuk mewujudkan kekuatan sejati Ddraig. Yang manapun, faktanya melepaskan kekuatan Ddraig juga akan melepaskan segel bidaknya. Apakah aku benar, Rias Gremory?" Rias hanya terdiam, ia sendiri masih tidak begitu paham atas penjelasan yang Azazel berikan. "Pakai itu sebagai pamungkas terakhirmu. Karena itu tak bisa mengatur konsumsi staminamu, kamu hanya akan menghabiskan tenagamu sia-sia kalau mengaktifkannya tiba-tiba. Ia akan mengonsumsi jumlah stamina dan kekuatan sihirmu secara drastis, ketika kamu berada dalam mode Balance Breaker."

Issei dan Rias mengangguk, segera keduanya langsung menghilang meninggalkan tempat karena proses perpindahan. Tak berselang lama, sebuah Bidak Rook langsung muncul dan tergeletak tak berdaya diatas tanah tempat sebelumnya Issei dan Rias berada.

"Azazel, Seberapa jauh kau mempelajari Sacred Gear?" Sirzechs bertanya penasaran, ia sangat ingin tahu mengenai Azazel yang sebelumnya memaparkan segalanya mengenai Sacred Gear.

"Aha ha ha.." Azazel tertawa canggung, ia menggaruk kepalanya sekilas merasa kikuk di pandangi oleh beberapa pasang mata yang seakan ingin memakannya saat ini juga. "...Aku masih belum seberapa mengetahui masalah seperti itu, namun ak-"

 **BLAAAAAARRRRRRRRR**

Suara ledakan memotong apa yang hendak Azazel sampaikan, secepat kilat seluruh perhatian beralih menatap menuju asal suara ledakan. Setelah mereka tahu asal suara ledakan tersebut mereka tersentak, tempat dimana sebelumnya Vali dan Naruto berada kini telah di lingkupi oleh debu serta asap yang berterbangan.

 **SWUUUSSSSHHH**

Dari balik kepulan asap meluncur Vali, menggunakan sayap Naganya ia mengudara diatas langit dengan kedua mata masih terfokus menuju letak tempat yang tertutupi kepulan asap.

 **"Ma'afkan saya, Naruto-Sama. Saya terlambat datang!"** Sebuah suara khas wanita menggema dari balik kepulan asap, beberapa pasang mata nampak menatap penuh rasa penasaran terhadap tempat tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Serafall vs Katerea**

Lapangan sekolah mendapat kerusakan hebat disana-sini sebagai dampak dari jual beli serangan yang di lancarkan oleh kedua Levithan tersebut, Serafall dan Katerea. Katerea terbang mengudara menghampiri serta mengikis jarak dengan Serafall, setelah dirasa cukup dekat Katerea mengarahkan tongkat sihir **?** kedepan dengan posisi sedikit terangkat keatas.

Lingkaran sihir khas Leviathan yang berwarna oranye kehitaman muncul tepat diatas kepala Serafall. Serafall menydari hal tersebut jelas tak ingin tinggal diam, ia mengangkat tongkat sihirnya keatas untuk menciptakan lingkaran sihir pelindung yang berupa penciptaan dinding Es yang melayang tepat diatas kepalanya untuk meminimalisir dampak serangan Demonic Power Katerea.

 **DUAR DUAR DUAR**

Suara ledakan Demonic Power Katerea yang membentur dinding pertahanan Es milik Serafall.

Katerea tersenyum menyeringai, seakan sudah menebak apa yang akan dilakukan Serafall. Sebagai gantinya ia dengan cepat kembali mengeluarkan lingkaran sihir dari telapak tangannya, bersamaan dengan itu ulur Demonic Power melesat menuju Serafall, sulur Demonic yang bertujuan untuk mengikat serta menjerat tubuh Serafall.

 **SPLAAASSSHHH**

Tangan kiri Serafall terjerat oleh sulur Demonic Katerea. Serafall sekilas terlihat panik namun seketika ia berhasil mengatasi kepanikannya sendiri, segera ia mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya kearah Keterea, bersamaan dengan mengurainya dinding Es diatasnya yang kemudian bertransformasi menjadi empat tombak Es dan langsung melesat maju menuju Katerea.

"Itu sangat percuma, Serafall!" Katerea berseru arogant. Ia bermanuver menghindari lesatan empat tombak Es yang mengarah kepadanya, mengudara dengan sayap Iblisnya tanpa sedikitpun berniat melepas jeratan Demonic miliknya yang kini masih bertengger di lengan kiri Serafall.

"Kyaaaahhhhhh!" Serafall memekik, merasakan seluruh tubuhnya kini sudah mulai terjerat oleh sulur Demonic Katerea. Sulur itu terus merambat, sehingga kini membuatnya tak mampu bergerak karena lilitan sulur Demonic tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

Di tempat Sirzechs dan yang lainnya. Kini para pemimpin Fraksi kembali harus dibuat terkejut atas kemunculan satu sosok asing di hadapan mereka, seorang wanita yang memiliki fisik layaknya seekor Manusia-Naga dengan sepasang tanduk serta sayap di tubuhnya. Namun yang membuat mereka terkejut bukanlah itu, akan tetapi dengan kemunculan sosok itu yang datang membantu Naruto yang sebelumnya tengah tersiksa oleh Vali.

"Siapa lagi itu? Sekutu, kah?" Hanya itu yang terucap dan terpikirkan dari mereka.

"Syukurlah!" Sona menghela nafas lega melihat kedatangan sosok tersebut. Ia langsung menyentak kedua lengan Grayfia yang mengekang tubuhnya, kemudian ia mendelik tajam kearahnya karena memaksa dengan cara mengekangnya untuk tidak membantu Naruto keluarganya.

"Kau mengenalnya, Sona?" Tanya Sirzechs yang ditanggapi anggukan membenarkan dari Sona.

"Dia adalah Haruno Sakura, salah-satu bagian dari keluarga Sitri." Ucapnya mengklaim Sakura sebagai bagian dari kebangsawanannya.

"Pearege baru, kah? Namun kenapa dia baru datang?" Sona hanya mengulum senyum sesaat, merasa cukup bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Emm... Di- Dia adalah Familiar dari Naruto-Kun, Lucifer-Sama." Ucap Sona berterus terang. Sekilas Sirzechs terkejut atas penuturannya, namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum karena mengetahui fakta wanita jelmaan Naga itu merupakan bagian dari sekutunya.

"Familiar yang sangat patut diperhitungkan!..." Sona mengangguk, tersenyum senang mendapatkan pernyataan tersebut dari pemimpin bangsanya. "...Namun, aku merasa tak asing dengan aura energy yang dia miliki."

 **"Kyaaaahhhhhh!"**

Suara pekikan lantang berhasil mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Kembali Sona harus terkejut melihat Kakaknya kini tengah dalam keadaan yang cukup membahayakan, sedikit terlupakan memang karena sebelumnya ia terlalu fokus terhadap Naruto. **Ini adalah pertarunganku, aku adalah seorang Leviathan.** Hanya itu yang Sona ingat untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum Kakaknya maju berniat menghentikan Katerea Leviathan.

"Onee-Sama?!" Sona menggigit bawah bibirnya cemas, merasa kalut melihat Kakaknya yang kini tubuhnya mulai terjatuh bebas dikarenakan sayapnya tak berfungsi akibat jeratan sulur Demonic Katerea.

"Ma.. Ma.. Nampaknya aku harus mengambil alih pertarungan itu." Ungkap Azazel sedikit menyeringai. "Pastikan kalian menciptakan sihir pertahanan yang kuat, Sirzechs-Dono dan Michael-Dono!" Azazel langsung melangkah maju, berniat untuk mengambil alih pertarungan antara kedua Leviathan tersebut.

 **BUUUMMM**

Namun, baru 15 langkah ia meninggalkan tempat. Azazel harus dipaksa mengeluarkan enam pasang sayapnya untuk mengudara, menghindari serangan yang tiba-tiba datang mengincar keberadaannya.

"Nampaknya Asmodeus dari golongan Maou lama menunjukkan dirinya." Seru Azazel yang mengudara mengepakan kedua belas sayapnya, kedua matanya memicing tajam melihat seorang pria yang mengenakan pakaian bangsawan hitam dengan beberapa corak motif warna merah. "Apakah ini semacam kudeta Maou lama terhadap Maou sekarang?"

"Ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu... Perkenalkan aku adalah bagian dari Asmodeus asli, Creuserey Asmodeus." Sosok yang tiba-tiba muncul itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan tak lupa membungkukan badannya, layak sekali seperti memang bagian dari kebangsawanan.

"Sebagai bagian dari Maou lama, kau terlihat sopan sekali!" Azazel tersenyum sekilas melihat itu, kemudian ia menuruti apa yang sebelumnya dilakukan oleh Creuserey. "Perkenalkan aku adalah Gubernur Malaikat jatuh, Azazel." Menegakan kembali tubuhnya dan tersenyum menyeringai.

"Bukan Maou lama! Namun, aku adalah pewaris darah dari Maou Asmodeus sejati." Seru Creuserey, merasa tidak terima dikatakan sebagai bagian dari Maou lama oleh Azazel. "Aku datang untuk melindungi pertarungan diantara pewaris Leviathan, Leviathan sejati dan Leviathan palsu."

Azazel melirikan sebelah matanya kearah tempat pertarungan kedua Leviathan. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum lega, melihat bahwa dari arah samping melesat sosok wanita jelmaan Naga (Sakura) yang berniat menolong Serafall Leviathan.

Bukan hanya Azazel, Creuserey pun menyadarinya. Sehingga dengan secepat kilat ia mengarahkan tangan kanannya kearah Sakura, bersamaan dengan Demonic Power yang melesat untuk menghentikan pergerakan Sakura.

 **DUAAARRRR**

Azazel jelas tidak tinggal diam, ia juga mengeluarkan laser cahaya untuk menghalangi Demonic Power Creuserey sehingga membuat dua serangan tersebut bertabrakan dan meledak.

"Aku tidak akan tinggal diam, Asmodeus-Dono." Ujar Azazel, ia tersenyum menyeringai melihat respon Creuserey yang seakan tidak suka atas perbuatannya tadi. 'Dia setingkat dengan High Class Devil. Ultimate Class Devil + High Class Devil, mereka lebih dari cukup untuk mengatasi Katerea.' Batin Azazel, mencoba memperhitungkan situasi dari energy yang terpancar dari ketiga sosok yang menjadi perhatiannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto vs Vali**

 **"Kau meremehkanku?"** Vali menggeram, melihat sosok Sakura yang meninggalkan tempat karena di perintahkan Naruto untuk membantu Serafall Leviathan.

"Aku tidak meremehkanmu." Naruto perlahan bangkit menegakan tubuhnya, merasa bahwa energy yang sebelumnya di ambil Vali kini sudah terisi kembali dengan sendirinya. "Namun aku tidak selemah itu untuk mengharapkan sebuah bantuan."

 **"Sombong sekali!"** Vali tersenyum menyeringai menatap kebawah, tepat menuju letak Naruto berada. "Aku harap kau bisa memenuhi hasrat bertarungku!"

 **'Kadal sialan! Hati-hati Naruto, dia memiliki kemampuan untuk membagi energy dan menjadikannya miliknya!'**

'Aku sudah tahu, sebelumnya aku telah merasakannya. Aku merasa tidak berdaya tadi, ketika aku ingin mengeluarkan energyku dia juga langsung membaginya. Namun berapa kalipun dia membagi energy kita itu akan percuma saja, karena energy kita tidak terbatas dan akan terus terisi dengan sendirinya.'

 **'Tetap saja itu sangat berpengaruh besar untuk tubuh kita, penurunan energy secara tiba-tiba akan membuat sedikit demi sedikit stamina kita terbuang cuma-cuma.'**

'Aku sangat mengerti, Kyuu! Namun jika kita tidak melawan, apa yang akan kita lakukan? Berdiam diri dan hanya pasrah dipukuli seperti tadi, begitu?'

 **'Cih!'** Naruto menyeringai ketika merasakan bahwa Rubah dalam dirinya mendecih tidak suka. **'Aku ingin menghajarnya! Aku akan membantumu secara maksimal, tugasmu hanya menghajarnya dan buat dia menyesal telah memperlakukan kita seperti tadi!'**

Naruto melangkah kedepan, bersamaan dengan **KITSUNE no ME** **1** mulai aktif. Dia mendongkakan kepalanya keatas, menatap nyalang Vali yang tengah mengudara dengan sepasang sayap Naganya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gedung Ocult Research Club**

"Gaspeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer?!" Issei berteriak keras sampai menggema dalam ruangan. "Jangan takut! Jangan kabur! Jangan menangis! Aku, Bucho, Akeno-san, Asia-Chan, Kiba, Koneko-Chan dan Xenovia. Kami semua adalah temanmu, Kami pasti takkan pernah mengabaikanmu dan melakukan sesuatu seperti meninggalkanmu sendiri!"

 **[BOSST]**

Issei mengangkat tangan kirinya yang terbalut Gauntlet merah darah, Boosted Gear.

"Bucho, aku meminta Promotion Queen!" Issei berseru meminta persetujuan.

"Aku menerimanya!" Rias menjawab memberi persetujuan untuk Pionnya melakukan Promotion Queen.

"Ascalon!" Bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah bilah tajam keluar dari Gauntlet Issei. Sebuah bilah pedang berwarna putih, dengan bagian tengah berwarna ungu dengan motif segitiga memanjang.

 **[BLADE]**

Gauntlet Issei merespon. Sebuah senjata baru yang Issei dapatkan dari pemberian pemimpin Malaikat, Michael.

Beberapa Majutsu masih terus mengawasi Issei dan Rias. Issei memindahkan bilah tajam Ascalon pada telapak tangannya, dan...

 **ZRASH**

Issei melukai telapak tangannya sendiri, darah mengucur kebawah akibat luka robek yang di sebabkan oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Issei?" Rias memandang khawatir pada Issei, merasa heran karena Issei melukai dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak ada gunanya kalau kamu tidak bangkit sendiri, Gasper! Setelah mendapat dukungan dari seorang wanita, setelah itu bangkitlah dengan tekadmu sendiri! Bukankah kamu memiliki sesuatu yang tidak mungkin dimiliki seorang wanita?" Issei mengulurkan Ascalon yang ternoda darah miliknya menuju Gasper, dengan gerakan cepat sebelum para Majutsu menyadari dan bereaksi. "Minumlah darahku! Darah kuat dari seorang Kaisar Naga Merah, pemilik Ddraig masa kini." Gasper membuka mulutnya, darah di ujung Ascalon menetes dan jatuh tenggelam kedalam mulut Gasper.

Suasana mendadak berubah, hawa dingin mulai menyelimuti tubuh Issei dan Rias. Ketika Issei beralih menatap kembali ketampat Gasper, kedua matanya membelakak karena tidak menemukan Gasper disana. Kedua matanya langsung berkeliling, mencoba mencari keberadaan Gasper yang sudah lenyap meninggalkan kursi dan tali yang sebelumnya digunakan untuk mengikat Gasper.

 **"Chichichichichi!"** Suara berdecit aneh terdengar, suara Kelelawar yang tak terhitung jumlahnya bergantungan di langit langit ruangan. Kelompok Kelelawar bernata merah itu langsung menyerang para Majutsu yang tersisa, tidak memberikan ruang untuk mereka melawan.

"Kuh! Jadi dia berubah bentuk, Vampir sialan itu!"

"Kyaaa... Brengsek!"

Para Majutsu itu mengutuk sambil mengacungkan tangan mereka ke arah kelompok Kelelawar, mencoba menembakkan peluru sihir namun mereka ditarik oleh sesuatu sehingga kehilangan keseimbangan. Tangan-tangan hitam tak terhitung jumlahnya muncul dari bayangan para Majutsu, menarik para Majutsu kedalam bayangannya sendiri.

 **"Sia sia saja, aku sudah membaca gerakan dan serangan kalian!"** Suara Gasper menggema dalam ruangan. Mata merah Kelelawar bersinar, menggunakan Sacred Gearnya untuk menghentikan beberapa peluru sihir yang di lesatkan oleh para Majutsu.

"Apakah darahku penyebab Gasper seperti itu, Bucho?" Issei bertanya pada Rias, kedua matanya masih memandang kagum pada kemampuan Gasper yang saat ini ia saksikan sendiri.

"Ya, ini adalah kekuatan sejati dari Gasper. Darahmu membangkitkan kemampuannya, Issei!" Jawab Rias, ia tersenyum melihat Bishopnya memiliki kemampuan yang sangat mengagumkan.

"Issei-Senpai, lakukan serangan terakhir!" Gasper berteriak, memberikan ruang untu Issei melakukan serangan terakhir.

"Serahkan padaku!" Issei langsung berlari merangsek kedepan menuju para Majutsu, menyentuhkan telapak tangannya pada sebagian tubuh para Majutsu. Setelah itu, Issei langsung memasang pose sekeren mungkin tepat di tengah ruangan.

 **"..Dress Break!"**

Dalam hitungan tiga detik, Issei langsung terjungkal ke belakang dengan senyum nista dan darah yang mengucur dari hidungnya. Issei sama sekali tidak menyangkanya, di balik jubah hitam tersebut ternyata tubuh telanjang para Majutsu sudah lebih dari cukup membuatnya bergairah.

"Tu- Tubuh telanjang memang sangat menakjubkan! ~Ehehehe" Issei tersenyum senang, berbanding terbalik dengan Rias yang Sweatdrop sambil menepuk dahinya sendiri karena melihat kelakuan dari Pion kesayangannya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Azazel vs Creuserey**

Azazel menembakan tombak cahaya yang tak terhitung jumlahnya kearah Creuserey. Namun, seluruh tombak cahaya yang Azazel lesatkan tak satupun mengenai telak meskipun Creuserey dengan kedua tangan merentang kedepan masih berdiri tegak di tempatnya berada. Azazel masih terdiam, menyipitkan kedua matanya mencoba mengidentifikasi kemampuan Creuserey yang mampu membuat tubuhnya seakan terlihat menyerupai sebuah hologram sehingga segala macam serangan terlihat seperti hanya menembus tubuhnya begitu saja.

"Apa ada yang salah, Azazel?" Creuserey mengangkat tangan kanannya kedepan, bersamaan dengan tiga laser kuning terang yang melesat menuju arah Azazel.

 **DUAR DUAR DUAR DUAR**

Azazel seakan dibuat tidak berdaya, ia sama sekali tidak bisa mendaratkan serangan pada tubuh Creuserey. Kemampuan seperti ini membuat Azazel merasa frustasi, pikirannya melayang mengingat-ingat akan pertarungannya ini. Sedetik kemudian kedua matanya membelakak, seakan instingnya mentadari sesuatu tentang jalannya pertarungan ini.

'Apakah memang begitu cara bertarung Asmodeus ini?' Dalam hati bertanya-tanya, sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman. Azazel akan mencobanya, ya ia memang harus mencoba apa yang terlintas di kepalanya kini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **SeraSaku vs Katerea**

"Kenapa kau menggangguku? Aku akan menghujamnya dengan tombak Es miliku!" Serafall meraung geram menunjuk kearah Sakura, gara-gara Lava milik Sakura tombak Es milik Serafall jadi mencair.

 **"Itu bukan salahku, dasar bocah bodoh!"** Sahut Sakura dengan nada berat akibat efek perubahan ke Mode Naga, ia sama sekali tidak mau di salahkan.

"K- Kau..."

 **"Apa?"** Sakura menantang, memenggal apa yang hendak Serafall ucapkan. **"Memang benar kenyataannya, kau yang terlalu dekat denganku. Gara-gara Es milikmu, Lava yang aku keluarkan jadi tidak sempurna!"**

 **BUUUMMM BLAAARRR**

Serafall dan Sakura langsung mengudara kearah berlawanan menggunakan sayap mereka masing-masing, menghindari serangan Katerea yang melesat kearah mereka.

"Aku tidak suka diacuhkan!" Katerea berujar sedikit lantang, merasa geram karena diacuhkan dan hanya bisa menonton pertengkaran antara Serafall dan Sakura.

Sakura memuntahkan semburan Lava menuju Katerea. Katerea menciptakan sihir pelindung untuk menahan semburan tersebut, dia tersenyum karena Lava Sakura tak sedikitpun menyentuhnya. Namun itu hanya sementara, di saat bersamaan Serafall muncul di samping tubuh Katerea dan memukulkan tongkat sihirnya pada bagian bawah tubuh Katerea.

Hanya butuh 2 detik untuk Serafall melancarkan serangannya, tubuh bagian bawah Katerea langsung membeku akibat sihir Serafall yang berhasil menembus pertahanan sihirnya.

 **"Rasakan serangan ini, jalang!"** Teriak Sakura, memukulkan tangan kanan yang berlapis Lava pada perut Katerea.

 **SWUUUSSSHHH BLAAARRR**

Katerea terpelanting jauh ke belakang, dan kini terhenti karena membentur permukaan tanah sehingga menyebabkan kawah berdiameter 2m tercipta.

 **"Hahahaha..."** Sakura tertawa jenaka melihat hasil yang ia perbuat, membuat Katerea terpelanting akibat pukulannya. **"...Kau lihat sendiri kan, Bocah? Berkat pukulan kuatku menjadikannya seperti itu."** Sakura berujar arogant, telunjuknya mengarah pada Katerea yang kini terbaring menatap langit.

"Apa kau bilang?..." Serafall menggeram tidak terima. "...Itu berkat sihirku yang membekukan tubuhnya, kau hanya beruntung karena aku memberikanmu peluang untuk menyerangnya!"

 **"Jelas tidak begitu!..."** Sakura menyanggah dengan cepat. **"...Tanpa bantuanmu aku yakin bisa mendaratkan pukulanku, sihirmu itu tidak ada dalam skenarioku."**

"A- Apa kau bilang?" Serafall kembali meraung, merasa tidak terima karena jerih payahnya membuka ruang diabaikan begitu saja. "Kali ini aku akan membuktikan bahwa ak-"

 **"Diam! Dia datang lagi, dia terlihat sangat marah sekali kali ini!"** Sakura berteriak, menunjuk Katerea yang kini melesat kembali mengudara.

"Kupastikan kalian akan mati ditanganku!" Katerea mengeluarkan Ular ungu kemudian langsung menelannya.

Keadaan hening, Serafall maupun Sakura terdiam karena merasakan hawa intimidasi yang lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Kedua mata mereka menatap lurus menuju Katerea, melihat sekilas tubuh Katerea memancarkan aura ungu yang menyelimuti kulit tan miliknya.

"E- Energynya bertambah sangat kuat, setelah memakan Ular tadi dia menjadi tambah kuat!" Serafall berseru memperingatkan. Segala ekspresi telah lenyap di wajah cantiknya, memandang datar penuh keseuriusan kepada Katerea. "Untuk kali ini saja... Untuk kali ini saja kita harus bekerjasama, Sakura!"

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah berhasil menghentikan Gasper, Forbiden Ballor View. Issei, Rias, Koneko dan Gasper sudah keluar gedung Ocult Research Club. Menyusuri koridor sekolah menuju tempat tujuan sebelumnya, tempat keberadaan Sirzechs dan yang lainnya berada.

Namun, ketika jarak mereka dengan Sirzechs dan yang lainnya hanya tinggal 10m langkah mereka seketika terhenti ketika melihat keadaan yang ada di halaman kuoh. Lapangan sekolah mendapat kerusakan yang sangat hebat, mereka juga dapat melihat 3 posisi pertarungan yang berbeda. Jika saja Maou-sama dan Michael-Sama tidak melindungi bangunan sekolah, bisa di pastikan bahwa gedung sekolah akan luluh lantah meninggalkan bekas pertarungan.

Beberapa kali mereka melihat beberapa serangan pertarungan membentur perisai pelindung, sungguh mengerikan hanya dengan melihat pertarungan di tiga posisi tersebut. Cukup beruntung kawasan Kuoh sudah terlapisi perisai pelindung yang sangat kuat, sehingga tidak menyebabkan kerusakan sampai keluar kawasan sekolah. Bisa dibayangkan jika tidak ada perisai tersebut, di pastikan dampak pertarungan ini akan sampai menghancurkan beberapa perumahan di sekitar kawasan luar Kuoh Akademi.

"A- Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya terbata Issei, sedetik kemudian tubuhnya langsung tegang. Merespon suatu panggilan, lebih tepatnya ketika ia memfokuskan pandangannya pada posisi pertarungan antara Naruto dan Vali.

 **[BOSST]**

Gauntlet Issei merespon, nampak sekali bahwa ia terpancing ketika melihat pertarungan diantara kedua sosok tersebut.

"Sona?!" Sontak Sona langsung menoleh ke belakang, menyahuti panggilan dari Rias yang baru saja kembali. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi... disini?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, kita mengalami penyerangan yang sungguh hebat!" Jawabnya singkat, ia tidak perlu untuk menjelaskan lebih lanjut karena ia yakin selebihnya Rias bisa menyimpulkannya sendiri.

"Pertarungan mereka sudah mencapai tahap gila-gilaan, kita tidak tahu sampai kapan kita bisa mempertahankan Kekkai ini." Sahut Sirzechs.

"Anda benar, Sirzechs-Dono. Di tambah dengan beberapa Majutsu yang sedari tadi terus melancarkan serangannya untuk menghancurkan kekkai, meskipun hanya energy yang kecil namun hal itu bisa membuat sedikit demi sedikit Kekkai terkikis karenanya." Sirzechs menyetujui apa yang Michael tuturkan, sedetik kemudian Sirzechs mengalihkan pandangannya menatap beberapa Iblis muda yang sudah terlepas dari efek Forbiden Ballor View.

"Untuk kalian para Iblis Muda, nampaknya aku harus melibatkan kalian dalam urusan ini. Sampai Grayfia menyelesaikan lingkaran sihir transfer untuk para Majutsu, bisakah kalian mengurus semua Majutsu diluar sana?" Seluruh Iblis muda ditambah dengan Irina utusan Tenshin beralih menatap Sirzechs, dengan serempak mereka menganggukan kepalanya.

Perintah langsung dari Maou-Sama, ini merupakan suatu kebanggan bagi para Iblis muda.

"Kita buka sedikit Kekkai untuk mempersilahkan mereka untuk keluar, Michael-Dono." Ungkap Sirzechs yang ditanggapi anggukan mengerti oleh Michael. "Restuku menyertai kalian semua, semoga kalian berhasil!" Sambungnya.

Kelompok Sona maupun Rias langsung merangsek maju, adapun Irina juga tidak mau kalah mengikuti mereka untuk melenyapkan para Majutsu. Kekkai terbuka, kemudian langsung menutup kembali ketika mereka semua telah berhasil melewati Kekkai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Azazel vs Creuserey**

Azazel mengulurkan tangan kanannya masuk menuju bagian celah pakaian, menarik sebuah tombak berwarna emas dengan sebuah permata ungu gelap di ujung pegangannya.

"Aku akan menggunakanmu, Dragon Fatnir!" Creuserey mempertajam pandangan kedua matanya. Merasa bahwa apa yang dikeluarkan Azazel sangat mengancam, tangan kanannya langsung terangkat, bersamaan dengan sebuah laser besar berwarna kuning melesat menuju Azazel.

 **[Down Fall Dragon Spear : Balance Breake]**

Azazel terdiam masih di tempatnya, sama sekali tidak memperdulikan laser kuning yang memungkinkan membuat tubuhnya hancur oleh serangan tersebut.

 **[Down Fall Dragon Another Armor Scale mail]**

 **BLAAAAARRRRRRRRR**

Ledakan besar terjadi di tempat Azazel. Namun sedetik kemudian terlihat kilatan berwarna kuning melesat cepat menuju tempat Creuserey membuatnya tersentak karena kedua mata Creuserey tak mampu mengikuti kecepatan tersebut, kemudian kilatan kuning itu hilang tepat ketika di depan Creuserey.

 **CRAAASSSHHH**

Tangan kanan Creuserey tiba-tiba terpotong begitu saja, hal itu membuat Creuserey berteriak penuh kesakitan.

 **"Kau sudah tamat, Asmodeus-Dono!"** Creuserey menengok kebelakang, menuju asal suara berat tersebut terdengar.

Tepat di hadapan kedua matanya, Creuserey dapat melihat sesosok ber- Armor emas Dragon Fatnir dengan sebuah tombak cahaya bermata dua menyerupai sebuah Garpu **Y** yang di genggam di tangan kanan sosok tersebut. Sudah dapat ia pastikan, tombak itulah yang berhasil memisahkan tangan kanannya tadi.

 **'Jika perkiraanku benar, maka jalannya pertarungan sudah dipastikan akan menjadi milikku sepenuhnya.'** Batin Azazel, kedua matanya yang bersinar ungu gelap memandang mengawasi Creuserey yang berdiri tertatih di hadapannya. **'Ketika dia menyerang, dia akan mengangkat satu tangannya. Berbanding terbalik jika dia tengah dalam kondisi bertahan, maka dia akan mengangkat kedua tangannya.'**

Creuserey memandang penuh kebencian pada Azazel yang kini terselimuti Armor emas Balance Breaker. Segera ia mengeluarkan Ular yang sama persis seperti yang dimiliki oleh Katerea, menenggelamkannya kedalam mulutnya. Setelah dipastikan Ular tersebut masuk kedalam mulutnya, tekanan udara di sekitar tubuhnya kian memanas juga hawa intimidasi yang ia pancarkan lebih kental dan gelap dibandingkan dengan sebelumnya.

 **"Aku tidak tahu kau memiliki sesuatu yang sangat menarik, Azazel. Namun yang aku sudah tahu pasti, kau bukanlah lawan yang sembarangan untukku."** Ujar Creuserey menyeringai. **"Kau harusnya merasa tersanjung, kau akan melihat kekuatan Maksimal dari pewaris Asmodeus sejati! ~Muahahaha"**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apakah itu hasil dari penelitiannya selama ini? Bukan hanya **Dia** yang mampu menciptakan Sacred Gear, namun Azazel juga berhasil menciptakannya dari jiwa Dragon King Fatnir. Sulit di percaya!" Michael hanya tersenyum canggung mendengar pernyataan yang diberikan oleh Sirzechs, namun ia juga sangat mengakuinya bahwa Azazel merupakan sosok yang luar biasa.

"Azazel-Dono, memang merupakan salah-satu sosok yang jenius. Sayang karena sifat yang bertentangan dengan kami, dia jadi jatuh." Sirzechs jelas sangat mengerti dengan ungkapan tersebut, Azazel memang bagian dari Fraksi Tenshin. Namun itu dulu, sebelum ia jatuh dan kini memegang kendali pemerintahan tertinggi di pihak Da- Tenshin.

"Kekkai pelindung sudah mulai stabil, berkat mereka kini kita bisa bernafas lega tanpa mengkhawatirkan ancaman dari para Majutsu." Kedua mata Sirzechs beralih memandang para golongan Iblis muda yang tengah berperang dengan para Majutsu, menjaga Kekkai pelindung dari luar.

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyaaaaahhhhhh!" Kiba, Xenovia, Irina, Tomoe dan Tsubaki berlari maju menyerang para Majutsu yang berada di dekat tempat mereka berada. Hujan energy sihir yang di tembakan para Majutsu tidak sedikitpun mempengaruhi serangan mereka, dengan kecepatan potensial yang dimiliki setiap para Knight mereka mampu bermanuver menghindari setiap peluru sihir yang di tembakan para Majutsu.

 **JLEB JLEB JLEB**

Masing-masing senjata berhasil menembus pertahanan tubuh para Majutsu. Kiba dengan pedang Sword Of Betrayer, Xenovia dengan Durandal, Irina dengan imitasi Excalibur Mimic, Tomoe dengan pedang Samurai hitam-biru senjata serta Tsubaki yang membawa Naginata berhasil membabat satu demi satu Majutsu.

 **DUAR DUAR DUAR**

Sona merentangkan tangan kanannya kedepan, menciptakan dinding Es perlindungan untuk menahan peluru sihir yang di lesatkan oleh para Majutsu.

Rias dan Akeno menganggukan kepalanya, mengerti dengan isyarat yang diberikan oleh Sona. Segera kedua tangan kanan mereka terangkat, mengumpulkan energy dan langsung melemparkan serangan dari kemampuan khas mereka. Rias dengan Power Destruction, sedangkan Akeno dengan Petir kuning miliknya.

 ** **DUAAARRR**** ** ** **DUAAARRR**** BLAAARRR  
**

"Yang memiliki sihir pertahanan bukan hanya Kaichou seorang, kami pun memiliki hal seperti itu!" Momo dan Reya datang dari belakang, langsung merentangkan kedua tangan mereka kedepan. Bersamaan dengan lingkaran sihir pelindung tercipta di depan Sona, Rias dan Akeno berada.

 **DUAR DUAR DUAR**

Kembali peluru sihir tertahan oleh sihir pelindung yang diciptakan oleh Momo dan Reya.

"Mereka tidak ada habisnya!"

"Mereka terus berdatangan!"

"Berapa kali pun kita melenyapkan mereka, aku merasa jumlahnya masih tetap sama seperti sebelumnya!"

Sahutan demi sahutan mulai terdengar di arena peperangan antara para Iblis muda dan para Majutsu, meskipun begitu mereka tetap menyerang tanpa memberikan peluang pada para Majutsu mendekati Kekkai pelindung yang dibuat Sirzechs dan Michael.

"Ijin untuk **Promotion** menjadi **Bishop** , Kaichou!..." Ruruko menutup kedua matanya dan langsung memutar tubuhnya sekilas, membuka kedua matanya dan ia langsung melemparkan tiga kartu Remi pada tiga Majutsu di depannya. "...Aku telah selesai! Sekarang giliran kalian Koneko-Chan, Tsubasa-Senpai!"

Koneko dan Tsubasa langsung muncul dari balik tubuh Ruruko, mereka berdua melompat tinggi dan langsung mendarat dengan memukulkan tangan kanan mereka pada permukaan tanah tempat tiga Majutsu yang sebelumnya terdiam karena pengaruh Hipnotis yang dilakukan oleh Ruruko.

 **BUUUUUUUMMMMMMM**

Permukaan tanah luluh lantah atas kekuatan kedua Bidak Rook ini, Tsubasa dan koneko. Termasuk dengan para Majutsu, mereka yang kini sudah tenggelam di bawah kawah yang tercipta dari benturan kedua pukulan super tersebut.

"Bagus Saji, serahkan sisanya padaku!" Issei langsung berlari kedepan, menuju empat Majutsu yang kini telah terjerat oleh Benang Vitra milik Saji.

 **"..Dress Break!"**

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa!" Empat Majutsu yang sudah kehilangan pakaiannya memekik hysteris. Meskipun percuma, mereka berusaha menyembunyikan daerah yang menurut mereka sangat memalukan.

 **CROOOTTT**

"Te- Teknik yang sangat menakjubkan, aku ingin mempelajarinya! ~Ehehehe" Saji langsung terjengkang ke belakang, senyum mesum terkembang dengan darah mengalir dari kedua lubang hidungnya.

"Tenang saja Asia-Chan, Hyoudou Issei akan selalu melindungimu!" Issei berkata seolah dia bekerja seorang diri, mengabaikan Saji yang memberi peluang untuknya menggunakan Teknik Dress Break.

Issei Menengok kearah belakang, tersenyum nista dengan sebelah tangan kanan yang memegang hidung dan satu tangannya lagi memberikan jempol terhadap Asia.

"I- Issei-San?" Asia berujar lirih, ia tersenyum canggung dengan rona merah tercipta di kedua pipinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto vs Vali**

Naruto berlari kedepan, ekor yang berjumlah dua melayang-layang di atas tubuhnya akibat hempasan Angin akibat terlalu cepatnya ia memacu kedua kaki. Sudah dekat dan tepat berada di hadapan Vali, ia segera menyiapkan kepalan tangan untuk ia pukulkan terhadap tubuh ber- Armor putih Vali.

 **[DIVIDE]** **[DIVIDE]** **[DIVIDE]  
[DIVIDE] ****[DIVIDE]** **[DIVIDE]**

Kembali Naruto harus tersentak, tubuhnya sedikit oleng sehingga ia kehilangan momentum untuk segera menghantamkan kepalan tangannya. Hal tersebut berakibat fatal untuknya, karena Vali mampu memanfa'atkan keterlambatan Naruto sehingga dirinya langsung menghantamkan tumit kakinya menghantam punggung Naruto.

 **BRAAAKKK**

Tubuh Naruto menghantam permukaan tanah, sedikit hentakan ia alami karena kuatnya tendangan tersebut.

'Kuso!' Naruto mengumpat di sela rintihan kesakitan. Kembali ia dipaksa kembali kedalam mode **KITSUNE no ME 1** , lebih tepatnya energy yang sebelumnya telah terkumpul sampai **KITSUNE no ME 2** terambil secara paksa oleh Vali.

Vali terbang mengudara tepat diatas tubuh Naruto yang terbaring di bawah, kedua tangannya langsung merentang kedepan bersamaan dengan sebuah energy terkumpul di kedua telapak tangannya.

Naruto menyadari hal itu. Sebelum serangan Vali menghantam tubuhnya, Naruto terlebih dahulu berguling kesamping kiri dan melompat menjauh dari area jangkauan serangan Vali.

 **DUAAARRR**

Laser putih menghantam tempat sebelumnya Naruto berada. Vali menggeram, meskipun dalam hal teknik ia unggul, namun serangan yang ia lesatkan selalu saja dapat di hindari oleh Naruto.

 **"..Gokakyuu!"**

Bola Api besar melesat maju menuju Vali, kembali kemampuan khas yang dimiliki Vali berfungsi.

 **[DIVIDE] [DIVIDE]**

 **SPLAAASSSHHH**

Bola Api Naruto lenyap begitu saja. Namun apa yang dilakukan Vali sudah dapat di tebak oleh Naruto, sehingga ia telah berlari melesat cepat sampai kini ia sudah tepat berada di samping tubuh Vali.

"Rasakan ini, Vali!" Naruto berteriak, menghantamkan kepalan tangannya yang berlapis Api pada dada ber- Armor milik Vali.

 **BUUUGGGHHH**

Vali terpelanting jauh ke belakang. Belum merasa puas, Naruto kembali menyiapkan serangannya.

 **"...Hosenka!"**

Empat Api Phoeniks melesat cepat menuju Vali.

 **DUAR DUAR DUAR DUAR**

Telak, empat Api Phoeniks menghantam tubuh ber- Armor Vali tanpa mampu di hindari.

"Huah.. hah hah..." Naruto terengah-engah, sangat terasa menyiksa melakukan pertarungan dengan sosok di hadapannya ini. "...Sampai saat ini, sekalipun aku tidak di berikan kesempatan untuk memasuki mode **KITSUNE no ME 3**. Setiap masuk masuk kedalam **KITSUNE no ME 2** , dia selalu saja mengembalikanku ke kondisi **KITSUNE no ME 1**." Setelah bergumam dengan dirinya sendiri, Naruto kembali harus mengawaskan dirinya karena Vali sudah kembali menegakan tubuhnya.

'Apa yang terjadi denganku? Aku tidak bisa membagi serangan tadi.' Batin Vali, sama sekali tidak mengerti karena kemampuan membagi miliknya tidak berfungsi ketika ia bermaksud akan membagi teknik Hosenka milik Naruto.

 **'Vali, untuk sementara kemampuan membagi kita tidak akan berfungsi!'**

'A- Apa? Bagaimana mungkin itu bisa terjadi, Albion?'

 **'Sudah terlalu banyak energy yang telah kita tampung, aku akan mengosongkan kembali energy yang telah kita dapatkan sebelumnya agar kau bisa menggunakan kemampuan Divide milikmu.'**

Vali melirik sekilas menuju letak sepasang sayapnya berada. Memang benar, ia dapat melihat sebuah energy menguar yang di lepaskan oleh sepasang sayap Divine miliknya.

'Aku tidak menyangka bisa menemui petarung yang mampu membuat Divine kelebihan energy, ditambah dengan dia yang terasa energynya masih dalam kondisi normal tanpa terpengaruh Divide.'

 **'Sudah aku bilang sebelumnya, dia memiliki energy yang tidak terbatas. Berapa kalipun kita membagi energynya, itu akan tetap sama dan percuma karena dia akan kembali mengumpulkan energy dengan sendirinya.'**

'Tidak terbatas? Menurutku itu sangat berlebihan, Albion!' Vali hanya menanggapi acuh pernyataan tersebut, ia sama sekali tidak menganggap pasti bahwa sosok yang menjadi lawannya ini memiliki energy yang tidak terbatas. 'Eksistensi ketidak batasan hanya satu yang aku ketahui, hanya Ophis yang sudah pasti memiliki title seperti itu.'

 **'Apa kau memiliki alasan lain untuk penomena yang kau alami saat ini, Vali? Sudah lebih dari seratus kali kau menggunakan kemampuan membagi, namun dia tetap dalam kondisi seperti pertama kau bertarung dengannya.'** Vali terdiam mengatupkan mulutnya, tidak mampu menyanggah karena memang yang dikatakan Albion ada benarnya.

Di sisi lain, Naruto mengerinyit heran menatap Vali. Sama sekali ia tidak dapat mengerti, biasanya Vali yang selalu langsung menyerangnya, namun kini Vali hanya terdiam di tempat tak kunjung untuk berniat melakukan serangan.

 **'Ini adalah kesempatanmu, Naruto!'**

'A- Ah... Maksudmu?'

 **'Kau tidak merasakannya?'**

'I- Itu...' Naruto membelakak lebar, kedua matanya terfokus memperhatikan sepasang sayap Divine yang menguarkan pendar biru terang. '...Energynya berkurang sedikit demi sedikit.'

 **'Dia sengaja untuk mengosongkan energynya, Naruto. Sepertinya Albion sudah dalam tahap Maksimal untuk menyerap energy yang kita miliki, alasan itulah yang membuat dia tidak bisa membagi serangan kita sebelumnya.'**

'Aku mengerti maksudmu, Kyuu!' Naruto langsung tanggap. Dia memaksa tubuhnya untuk menyerap energy Senjutsu lebih cepat, sehingga ia kini sudah kembali memasuki mode **KITSUNE no ME 2**.

"Saatnya pembalasan!" Naruto langsung melesat cepat menuju tempat Vali berada, berniat untuk membalas segala perlakuan Vali yang sebelumnya membuat dia tersiksa dengan kemampuan membaginya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 sudah Update, yah?... Rencananya sih Esya mau Update Chapter Long Word untuk penutup Arc I Youkai no Chikara, namun karena tidak ketersediaan Imajinasi untuk menyelesaikan Scene penutup, dengan sangat terpaksa Esya akan membagi dua dengan nanti di Chapter 11.**

 **Esya Publish dulu yang sudah ada, soalnya nanti tambah ngaret untuk Update jika menunggu bang Ilham datang. Kesibukan Esya juga menjadi kendala, karena Esya sudah mulai mem- Fokuskan pikiran pada UAS yang sebentar lagi akan datang. m(-_-)m  
**

 **.**

 **Balasan Reviews:**

 **Who:** Kekuatan Kyuubi masih dibawah Tiga Naga paling berkuasa di dunia, jika bertarung Kyuubi tetap akan kalah meskipun sebelumnya memberikan perlawanan yang berlebih. (Ophis, Great Red, Trihexa 666)

 **I:** Memangnya salah? Itu sudah seharusnya, pak. Naruto dan jelmaan Dragon Keeper (Haruno) memiliki kesepakatan tersendiri.

ina: Pairnya Harem, namun untuk saat ini hanya ada 3 doang. (Serafall, Sona, Sakura)

 **Pendy uye uye:** Arc Rating Game mungkin akan Esya undur, entah mau Esya taruh di Arc berapa. Pokoknya untuk Arc dua Esya ingin memunculkan sesuatu yang baru.

 **Guest** / **Shizuka:** Memang adalagi Chara yang memiliki Rambut merahmuda sebahu selain Haruno Sakura? Esya sendiri merasa nyaman-nyaman saja, soalnya tuh Chara Fav Esya. ~Ehehehe

 **sadayana:** Rias bagian Harem milik Issei, pusing juga jika Esya memaksakan Rias masuk Harem Naruto. (Alasannya karena Plot awal Rias sudah Respect sama Issei)

 **.**

 ** **Terimakasih yang telah memberikan Review, Fav, atau Follnya! ...** Dan terakhir dari Esya ... Setidaknya untuk Reader-san, luangkanlah waktu untuk 'KLIK' Review pada Chapter ini. Berikan tanggapan, dan mungkin kalian bisa selipin juga jika kalian memiliki sebuah sarannya! ... Dan, sampai jumpa di Chapter '** ** **Kurama Youkai no Chikara** ' selanjutnya!**

 **Jaa' ... Minna-san!**


	11. ARCI: Chapter 11 (End)

**DISCLAIMER  
Masashi Kishimoto  
Ichiel Ishibumi**

 **Genre: Adventure, Supranatural, Fantasy, Friendship, dan Romance  
Rated: M  
Pairing: Harem! Naruto**

 **Warning: Gaje, abal, typo, OC atau OOC, Smart! Naru, Strong! Naru, Etc.**

 **Youkai no Chikara-***

 **Summary:** Pihak ketiga dari pemanas ketegangan saat Great War, seekor Youkai terkuat dan Youkai satu-satunya yang mengikuti ketegangan saat Great War. Sosok yang berani menantang dua Kaisar Naga langit, dan sosok yang memicu hari kiamat dunia terjadi lebih cepat. Dia kembali dengan sang tuan yang di berikan sang pencipta, dengan dalih mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya terdahulu.

 **.**

"Normal"  
'Thinking'  
 **"God/Monster"**  
 **'God/Monster'  
[SACRED GEAR]  
"..Jutsu!"**

* * *

 **Sebelumnya:**

 **'Ini adalah kesempatanmu, Naruto!'**

'A- Ah... Maksudmu?'

 **'Kau tidak merasakannya?'**

'I- Itu...' Naruto membelakak lebar, kedua matanya terfokus memperhatikan sepasang sayap Divine yang menguarkan pendar biru terang. '...Energynya berkurang sedikit demi sedikit.'

 **'Dia sengaja untuk mengosongkan energynya, Naruto. Sepertinya Albion sudah dalam tahap Maksimal untuk menyerap energy yang kita miliki, alasan itulah yang membuat dia tidak bisa membagi serangan kita sebelumnya.'**

'Aku mengerti maksudmu, Kyuu!' Naruto langsung tanggap. Dia memaksa tubuhnya untuk menyerap energy Senjutsu lebih cepat, sehingga ia kini sudah kembali memasuki mode **KITSUNE no ME 2**.

"Saatnya pembalasan!" Naruto langsung melesat cepat menuju tempat Vali berada, berniat untuk membalas segala perlakuan Vali yang sebelumnya membuat dia tersiksa dengan kemampuan membaginya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 11  
**

 **.**

Vali bermanuver, menghindarkan tubuhnya dari jalur lesatan Naruto. Setelah itu Vali langsung mengepakan sepasang sayap Divide miliknya, mengudara mengambil jarak dengan Naruto.

 **SWUUUSSSHHH**

Naruto memukulkan tangannya kedepan, sayang hanya udara kosong yang menjadi sasaran kepalan tangannya karena terlebih dahulu Vali menghindarkan tubuhnya.

Merasa serangannya gagal, Naruto langsung mendongkak dan segera mengeluarkan sepasang sayap Iblis miliknya untuk mengincar Vali yang kini terbang menggunakan sayap Divide.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lolos, Hakuryuuko!" Naruto terbang melesat mengejar Vali, dua ekor melayang bergabung dengan sayap Iblis miliknya sehingga membuat sepasang sayap Iblis bersinar orannye terang.

 **DUAK**

Keduanya saling beradu pukulan di udara, Vali maupun Naruto tidak ada satu pun yang berniat mengalah. Keduanya bermanuver, mencoba menyeimbangkan tubuh dan langsung melesat maju untuk menyerang lawannya masing-masing.

 **DUAK DUAK DUAK**

Adu Taijutsu di udara masih terus berlanjut. Vali menggeram sekilas, kemudian ia merentangkan tangan kanannya kedepan bersamaan dengan sebuah laser melesat menuju Naruto.

 **SLAAASSSHHH**

Naruto langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas, bersamaan dengan kobaran api tercipta di kedua kepalan tangannya. Setelah itu ia langsung melesat maju, melawan laser Vali yang siap menghantam tubuhnya.

 **BAAAANNNGGG**

Naruto memukulkan tangan kanannya kedepan, api dalam genggaman tangannya membesar dan memberikan efek kejut untuk laser Vali sehingga laser tersebut membeluk dari jalur yang seharusnya **.**

 **DUUUAAAAKKKKK**

Vali terpelanting ke belakang, merasakan sebuah pukulan kuat membentur Armor bagian depan tubuhnya. Baru saja dia menyeimbangkan diri, kembali Vali harus di paksa terpelantig ke samping kanan.

 **"..Gokakyuu!"**

Vali segera menambahkan daya dorong dari sepasang Divide miliknya untuk bermanuver menukik ke bawah, menyelinap melewati bola Api yang Naruto ciptakan.

"Kau pikir bisa lolos dari Insting pemangsa yang aku miliki, Hakuryuuko?" Terdengar sebuah bisikan mengandung hawa intimidasi lebih pekat dari sebelumnya, Vali menengokan kepalanya menatap Naruto yang sudah memasuki mode **KITSUNE no ME 3** sudah berada tepat di samping tubuhnya.

 **DUAK DUAK DUAK DUAK**

Naruto langsung memberikan pukulan bertubi-tubi terhadap tubuh Vali, kobaran Api semakin membesar akibat Angin yang berhembus di sekitarnya.

 **BRAAAKKKK**

Naruto menghantamkan tumit kanannya kearah punggung Vali...

 **BLAAARRRR**

...Membuat tubuh Vali menukik kebawah, menghantam permukaan tanah.

Naruto melayang, terengah-engah mengatur nafas akibat ke brutalannya tanpa berniat menunggu Vali pulih dari setiap serangan yang ia lancarkan. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum bengis, ia masih jauh dari kata puas.

 **"..Hiken no Bugentai!"**

"Hyaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Naruto memukulkan kedua tangannya pada udara kosong,. Di setiap ia memukulkan kepalan tangannya, setiap satu peluru Api tercipta dan melesat menuju Vali yang masih terbaring di bawah kakinya.

 **DUAR DUAR DUAR DUAR**

Puluhan peluru Api menghujam permukaan tanah tempat Vali berada. Naruto seakan tidak peduli dengan area sekitar yang sudah tertutupi oleh asap yang beterbangan, yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah menghajar Vali yang sebelum ini membuatnya terhina dan tak berdaya di bawah kuasa kemampuan Divide miliknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **SeraSaku vs Katerea**

Katerea menciptakan lingkaran sihir besar khas Leviathan tepat di hadapannya, menghentakan tangan kirinya bersamaan dengan laser Demonic power berwarna oranye gelap melesat lurus menujku tempat Serafall berada.

Sakura yang terbaring diatas permukaan tanah membelakak lebar, ia berusaha tertatih menegakan tubuhnya. Sedikit oleng sekilas dan akhirnya sepenuhnya berdiri tegak, tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi luka menganga di bagian bahu kirinya akibat terkena serangan yang sebelumnya Katerea lancarkan.

 **"SERAFALL?!"** Sakura berteriak, ia harus mengakui bahwa ia sangat mengkhawatirkan partner bertarungnya itu.

Serafall menutup kedua matanya, membukanya dan segera mungkin menciptakan lingkaran sihir di hadapannya untuk menahan serangan tersebut. Ia mengerahkan segala energy yang dia miliki, karena ia sangat yakin bahwa Katerea juga menggunakan energy tersisa untuk serangan dashyatnya ini.

 **KABOOOMMM BLAAARRRR**

Ledakan besar terdengar di langit halaman Kuoh, kepulan asap membumbung tinggi sehingga mampu menutupi jarak pandang seluruh pasang mata.

 **SLAAASSSHHH**

Kilatan biru melesat cepat menuju Katerea. Terlihat Serafall yang mengkat tongkat sihirnya kedepan, bersamaan dengan itu tongkat sihir Serafall bertransformasi menjadi sebuah tombak Es sepanjang 2m. Membentang kedepan, menyambut tubuh Katerea dengan ujung tombak Es miliknya.

 **JLEEEBBB SLAAABBBB  
**

 **"Arrrgggggghhhhh!"** Katerea berteriak merasakan sakit, bagian perutnya bolong akibat tusukan tombak Es milik Serafall.

"Sudah selesai, Katerea!" Ucap Serafall yang sudah berdiri dengan jarak lima meter di belakang Katerea.

 **"Ji- Jika Uhuk aku mati, AKU JUGA AKAN MEMBAWAMU!"** Katerea membalik tubuhnya dengan cepat, setelah itu kedua tangan Katerea memanjang melesat menuju Serafall. Kedua tangan Katerea menjadi bercabang, sehingga kini kedua tangan itu menjerat seluruh tubuh Serafall yang memang memiliki porsi tubuh kecil.

"A- Apa?" Serafall berusaha untuk memberontak mengalirkan energy sihir untuk dapat melepaskan jeratan tersebut, namun itu percuma karena semakin ia mencoba maka jeratan tersebut semakin erat.

 **"KAU AKAN MATI DI TANGANK-"**

 **CRAAASSSHHH**

Sakura datang melesat dengan sebuah pedang element Lava miliknya, memotong dengan cara melepuhkan tangan Katerea yang menjerat tubuh Serafall.

 **BRUK**

Setelah berhasil dengan apa yang dia lakukan, Sakura langsung terjun bebas menghantamkan permukaan tanah di akibatkan energynya yang telah terkuras habis.

"Selamat tinggal, Katerea!" Serafall memfokuskan energy Iblisnya untuk serangan terakhir, melemparkan tombak Es di tangan kanannya melesat menuju Katerea.

 **SLAAABBB**

Tombak Es Serafall menembus kepala Katerea, sedetik kemudian seluruh tubuh Katerea membeku dan pecah bagaikan kaca.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Azazel vs Creuserey**

Perang peluru cahaya terjadi dipertarungan antara Azazel dan Creuserey. Meskipun Creuserey sudah tidak memiliki sebelah tangan, ia masih tetap kokoh untuk segera di tumbangkan hanya dengan peluru cahaya yang di lontarkan oleh Azazel. Sama halnya dengan Azazel, ia pun telah k

 **"Arrrgggggghhhhh!"**

 **"KATEREA?!"** Creuserey teralihkan oleh teriakan Katerea, kedua matanya membelakak lebar melihat Katerea yang terkena telak oleh tombak Es milik Serafall.

Mendapatkan suatu momentum karena kelengahan Creuserey, Azazel melesat maju menuju Creuserey dengan tombak cahaya **Y** di tangan kanannya. Setibanya di dekat Creuserey, Azazel langsung menusukan tombak cahaya miliknya tepat pada bagian perut Creuserey.

 **CRAAASSSHHH JLEEEBBBB**

Dua tebasan terdengar di tempat Creuserey berada. Nampaknya Creuserey berhasil menebas tangan kiri Azazel, bersamaan dengan Azazel yang menusuk bagian perutnya itu.

Azazel sekilas melirik tangan kirinya yang sudah menghilang, namun ia hanya menghiraukannya dan kembali tangan kanannya melemparkan tombak cahaya **Y** kearah Creuserey.

 **SLAAABBB**

Tombak cahaya Azazel menembus bagian kepala Creuserey, sedetik kemudian ledakan terjadi ditempat Creuserey dan melenyapkan eksistensi Creuserey.

 **"Nasibmu sama dengannya, Asmodeus dengan Leviathan kurasa itu sangat cocok!"** Sahut Azazel mencemooh sosok lawan yang sudah lenyap.

 **KRAK KRAK PRAAANNNGGG**

Azazel sedikit tersentak ketika Armor Dragon Fatnir miliknya pecah, ia mengalihkan kedua matanya menuju letak sebuah tombak emas dalam genggaman tangan kanannya. "Ternyata hanya cukup sampai disini, yah?..." Gumam Azazel, sekilas mendengus tak suka mengetahui batasan Sacred Gear buatannya hanya sampai disini. "...Selama kau masih berasamaku, aku akan menyempurnakanmu Gigantis Dragon Fatnir!" Azazel berbalik, mengepakan kedua belas sayapnya untuk beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempat pertarungan.

 **.**

 **.**

"Dua pertarungan besar telah selesai, tinggal satu pertarungan yang belum tentu pasti kapan berakhirnya." Sirzechs beralih menatap tempat lokasi pertarungan antara Naruto dan Vali. "Di tempat itu... keadaan menjadi berbalik!" Kedua matanya memandang takjub pertarungan yang berada disana, kini dapat ia lihat pertarungan berjalan dengan Naruto yang tengah memegang kendali. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, dimana ia melihat bahwa Vali lah yang memegang kendali atas pertarungan tersebut.

"Anda benar, Sirzechs-Dono. Sangat disayangkan, pertemuan penting ini harus di hiasi dengan pertarungan seperti ini." Sahut Michael menanggapi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto vs Vali**

Naruto yang masih kukuh dengan memukulkan kedua kepalan tangannya kearah Vali tersentak, segera ia memiringkan kepalanya ketika ia melihat sebuah laser putih kebiruan melesat bermaksud memecahkan kepalanya.

 **SWUUUSSSHHH**

Vali melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah Naruto, namun Naruto mampu menghindarkan tubuhnya dari jalur lesatan Vali. Naruto memicingkan matanya, kemudian tanpa menunggu waktu lebih lama lagi ia langsung mengarahkan tendangannya telak mengenai bagian bahu kanan Vali yang membuatnya langsung terpelanting kembali ke bawah.

'Di- Dia bertambah cepat, sangat cepat!' Rutuk Vali, memunculkan gaya dorong keatas untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

Namun sayang baru saja ia menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, kembali ia harus merasakan rasa panas akibat tendangan tumit Naruto yang mengarah pada bagian perutnya.

 **BUUUMMMM**

Tubuh Vali di paksa untuk kembali terbaring di permukaan tanah, sedetik kemudian ia langsung menekan kedua tangannya pada permukaan tanah demi menambah gaya tekanan untuknya melompat ke belakang.

 **BLAAARRRR**

Tanah tempat sebelumnya Vali berada luluh lantah, akibat Naruto yang melesat menukik kebawah menghantamkan pukulannya pada permukaan tanah.

 **SLAAASSSHHH**

Terlihat kilatan berwarna oranye melesat cepat dari balik kepulan asap, melesat cepat menuju Vali yang tidak jauh dari tempat dirinya menghantamkan serangan.

"Rasakan ini, Vali!" Naruto kembali menghantamkan kepalan tangannya telak pada kepala ber- Armor Vali, kembali berlari dan kembali memukulkan kepalan tangannya tanpa memberikan kesempatan untuk Vali pulih dari kondisinya.

Vali tidak dapat melawan, ia masih terdiam memilih memfokuskan dirinya untuk segera mengosongkan energy yang telah diambil oleh Divine.

 **'Sudah cukup, Naruto!'**

'Diam!' Naruto mengacuhkan, seakan tidak mendengar. Ia melesat menendang Vali dengan tumit kakinya membuat sang hakuryuuko terpental, terpelanting ke belakang akibat kuatnya tendangan tersebut.

 **'HENTIKAN! KAU SUDAH BERADA DIAMBANG BATAS, BAKA!'**

"Aku tidak peduli! Akan aku tunjukan gaya bertarung dari sang Raja!" Naruto mengabaikan peringatan dari Kyuubi, ia kembali melesat maju dengan kedua kepalan tangan yang dilapisi oleh Api oranye yang membara.

 **"..Hiken no Kaasai Danmaku!"**

 **DUAK DUAK BRAAAKKK**

Naruto memukulkan kedua tangannya bertubi-tubi terhadap tubuh Vali, senakin cepat dan cepat sehingga membuat tubuh Vali terhentak-hentak dibuatnya.

"Ini untukmu yang seenaknya saja menyerangku!"

 **DUAK**

Vali sedikit membungkukan badannya, merasakan perutnya ditekan oleh tinju Api Naruto.

 **GREB**

Kedua tangan Naruto menggenggam kedua bahu Vali.

"Ini untukmu karena kau seenak pantat Nagamu membagi/mengambil energyku, membuatku merasa tidak berdaya sebelumnya."

 **DUAK DUAK DUAK DUAK**

Naruto menghujamkan kedua lututnya bergantian, menghantam bagian perut Vali yang hanya terdiam tidak mampu melawan. Puas dengan perbuatannya Naruto langsung melepaskan cengkramannya pada bahu Vali, sebagai gantinya ia menarik kedua tangannya ke belakang tubuh.

 **"..Hiken no Kasaai Shotto!"**

 **SWOOOSSSHHH**

Api yang berkobar semakin besar, berpusat pada kedua kepalan tangan yang berada tepat di belakang punggung Naruto. Ketika Vali mulai menegakan tubuhnya, ia langsung menghantamkan kedua kepalan tangannya yang berkobar api pada dada Vali.

 **DUAAARRR**

Ketika kedua kepalan tangan Naruto menyentuh Armor Vali, sedetik kemudian ledakan Api yang berkobar membuat tubuh Vali terlempar ke belakang. Seperti seorang psycopath yang sangat tertarik dengan penderitaan lawannya, Naruto belum merasa puas dan lebih memilih kembali melesat maju menciptakan sebuah energy di telapak tangan kanannya.

 **"..Oodama Goen Rasengan!"**

 **BUUUMMM BLAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR**

Vali terlempar, terpelanting berguling-guling diatas permukaan tanah. Seluruh Armor putih Hakuryuuko dilingkupi oleh Api oranye yang berkobar, perlahan namun pasti...

 **KRAK KRAK PRAAAANNNGGGG**

...Armor Hakuryuuko pecah berkeping-keping, bagaikan kaca yang terjatuh karena gaya Gravitasi dunia.

Begitu pula dengan Naruto, ia langsung terbaring tertelungkup dengan tubuh yang terbakar. "Jika tidak ada Armor itu, sudah pasti dia akan jadi arang!" Kepalanya mendongkak menatap kedepan, menyunggingkan senyuman ketika melihat bahwa usahanya menemui hasil.

"Sudah cukup aku menungg- Ohok..." Vali kembali menegakan tubuhnya, tertatih dan segera membungkuk menumpu tubuh dengan kedua lengannya ketika ia memuntahkan sebagian darah dari mulutnya.

"Ku- Kuso!" Naruto mengumpat, ia menenggelamkan kepalanya menempel di permukaan tanah.

 **'Kau sekarat, Naruto. Ini adalah batasanmu, tubuhmu sudah tidak sanggup untuk merespon energy yang masuk.'** Kyuubi mendengus dalam diri Naruto, ia merasa cukup di pusingkan dengan sifat keras kepala dari Jinchurikinya ini.

'Kau tahu, Kyuu? Aku merasa sangat lemah, aku tidak ingin berada di posisi seperti ini!' Naruto merasa sangat miris dengan kondisinya saat ini, ia sudah mengerahkan segala apa yang dia punya, namun lawannya ini masih mampu untuk berdiri. Berbanding terbalik dengannya, jangankan untuk berdiri, untuk menggerakan tubuhnya pun ia merasa sangat kaku.

"Cuihhhh!..." Vali meludah mengeluarkan jejak darah dalam rongga mulutnya, setelah itu ia menatap nyalang penuh amarah terhadap Naruto yang terbaring tak berdaya. "...Aku tinggal membunuhmu, bukan begitu?" Tubuh Vali kembali mengaktifkan Balance Breakernya, ia mengepakan sepasang sayapnya melesat kearah Naruto.

 **'Ya kau benar, Vali. Kau harus membunuhnya, jika di biarkan hidup dia akan menjadi penghalang yang sangat merepotkan untuk Tradisi Rivalitas dengan Sekiryuutei.'** Albion sangat setuju, ia tidak ingin jika Tradisi Rivalitas mereka di ganggu oleh eksistensi Makhluk yang tidak mereka kehendaki.

 **"Inilah akhir pertarungan kita..."** Vali langsung mengarahkan telapak tangannya kearah Naruto, bersamaan dengan itu energy mulai terkumpul di telapak tangan tersebut. **"...Kau akan mat-"**

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

 **[Explotion]**

 **"..Dragon Shot!"**

Vali langsung bermanuver menghindari laser yang melesat kearahnya, setelah berhasil menghindar ia langsung menatap si penyerang yang kini telah mendarat tepat di samping tubuh Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

Azazel yang sudah terlepas dari mode Balance Breaker miliknya melayang dan mulai mendarat tepat di depan Kekkai, ia menatap kedua pemimpin Fraksi yang masih kukuh mempertahankan Kekkai.

"Sudahlah, untuk apa kalian terus mempertahankan Kekkai?" Sahut Azazel dengan nada jenaka, ia berpikir bahwa ancaman untuk kehancuran Kuoh sudah selesai.

Sirzechs dan Michael langsung menurunkan kedua tangan mereka, bersamaan dengan itu Kekkai pelindung yang melingkupi Kuoh Akademi menghilang.

"Jadi, itukah yang dinamakan Sacred Gear buatan?" Azazel hanya tersenyum canggung mendapatkan pertanyaan menjurus pada sindiran yang di berikan oleh Sirzechs.

"Aku memang jenius, Sirzechs. Meskipun masih banyak kekurangan disana-sini, aku akan menyempurnakannya selama masih ada berlian ini!..." Dengan itu Azazel mengecup sebuah berlian yang berada di gagang Sacred Gear Down Fall miliknya. "...Akan kupastikan dia akan selalu menemaniku, Gigantis Dragon Fatnir."

"Sombongnya!" Sahut Sirzechs mengomentari.

"Hahahaha..." Azazel tertawa terpingkal mendengar hal tersebut. "...Lupakan saja! Sebaiknya kita segera menghampiri tempat pertarungan terakhir, aku takut akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak terkendali karenanya." Sirzechs mengangguk menyetujui, namun sedetik kemudian ia beralih menatap sebuah lingkaran portal sihir besar diatas langit tempat dimana para Majutsu keluar.

"Namun sebelum itu, ada sesuatu yang harus kita hancurkan!" Azazel dan Michael mengangguk mengerti, keduanya langsung menatap lingkaran portal sihir yang melayang diatas langit halaman Kuoh Akademi.

 **.**

 **.**

Serafall dan Sakura terduduk lemas menyelonjorkan kedua kakinya, keduanya sama-sama merasa sangat lelah akibat pertarungan mereka melawan Katerea. Namun sedetik kemudian keduanya menoleh ke belakang, merasakan beberapa aura Iblis yang menghampiri tempat mereka berada.

"Onee-Sama?!" Tiba-tiba Sona muncul dan terduduk tepat di sebelah Serafall.

"Periksa dia dahulu, aku sangat yakin dia yang paling membutuhkan!" Belum sempat Sona memeriksa keadaan Serafall, terlebih dahulu Serafall memberi intruksi terhadap Sona.

"Asia, tolong periksa Haruno-Sensei!" Sona langsung memberikan senyumnya untuk Rias yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, ia sangat berterimakasih atas bantuan dari sahabatnya itu. Dengan begitu, ia bisa langsung memeriksa keadaan dari Nee-Sama nya ini.

"Dimana Issei?" Seakan menyadari keabsenan salah-satu keluarganya, Rias segera bertanya terhadap seluruh keluarganya.

"Tidak tahu, Bucho. Setelah membereskan para Majutsu, Issei sudah tidak terlihat lagi." Jawab Kiba.

"Jangan-jangan dia..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Sekiryuutei, kah?..."** Sahut Vali setelah tahu siapa yang menggagalkannya untuk membunuh Naruto. **"...Jadi Rival milikku sudah datang... Apa kau tertarik dengan pertarungan tadi? Kau ingin melawanku, Sekiryuutei?"**

Issei hanya terdiam, sekilas melirik Naruto yang terbaring tertelungkup dibawah kakinya. Ia sedikit miris melihat keadaannya, hampir seluruh tubuhnya mengelupas karena terbakar.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan temanku. Apa itu salah?" Vali mendecih mendengar jawaban tersebut, ia memicingkan kedua matanya menatap Issei yang berdiri menantang di permukaan tanah.

 **"Membosankan! Saat aku mengetahui siapa dirimu, aku hanya mampu tertawa karena rasa kekecewaan..."** Ujar Vali, Issei terdiam merasa tidak mengerti atas pernyataan tersebut. **"...Aku berpikir sebelumnya, kau datang karena memenuhi takdirmu sebagai Rival Hakuryuuko. Namun apa yang aku dapatkan kini? Kau berkata hanya ingin menyelamatkan temanmu? Sungguh konyol!"**

"ISSEI/NARUTO?!" Sebuah teriakan terdengar dari arah belakang. Terlihat golongan Iblis muda, di tambah dengan para pemimpin Fraksi mendatangi tempat dimana ketiga sosok itu berada.

Setelah mereka tiba di tempat itu, Sona langsung bergegas untuk menghampiri tempat Naruto yang terbaring tertelungkup. Ia menghiraukan beberapa peringatan dari Rias, bahkan ia mengindahkan peringatan dari Maou-Sama agar tidak mendekat. Setelah tiba di tempat Naruto, menggunakan sihirnya untuk mengangkat dan membawa tubuh Naruto menuju tempat para pemimpin Fraksi berada.

Tiba di tempat yang ia yakini sangat aman, Sona langsung menumpukan kepala pirang Naruto diantara kedua pahanya. Kedua tangannya mengalirkan energy untuk memeriksa keadaannya, meskipun sama sekali tidak ahli dalam penyembuhan Sona tetap memaksakan diri untuk mengalirkan energy penyembuhnya.

"Lemah... Lemah... Aku sangat lemah!..." Naruto terus bergumam, kedua matanya menatap kosong. "...Iya kan, Kaichou?" Tanyanya lirih.

"Be- Berhenti berkata seperti itu! Kumohon jangan hiks berkata seperti hiks hiks itu!" Sona merasa sangat miris melihat keadaan Naruto saat ini, pakaian yang sudah compang-camping dengan luka bakar yang tercetak di beberapa bagian tubuh Naruto.

"Ano..." Sona mendongkak, melihat Asia yang kini sudah berdiri ditempatnya berada. "...I- Ijinkan saya untuk membamntu Naruto-San, Kaichou!?"

Sona menghapus jejak airmatanya sejenak, kemudian ia mengangguk dan tersenyum kepada Asia. Setelah mendapatkan peresetujuan, Asia langsung terduduk di samping tubuh Naruto dan mulai untuk mengobati luka yang di derita oleh Naruto.

Bersama dengan Vali, ia mendecih sekilas tanda tidak suka karena usahanya untuk membunuh Naruto akan sangat beresiko dengan kehadiran seluruh pemimpin Fraksi disana. Segera ia mengalihkan tatapannya menuju Issei, menyeringai sesaat karena memiliki sesuatu pemikiran untuk kembali bertarung dengan Sekiryuutei Rivalnya itu.

 **'Jangan bilang kau belum puas dengan bertarung dengan jelmaan bola bulu tadi, dan berniat kembali bertarung dengannya!?'**

'Aku hanya ingin menyapa Rival kita saja, Albion.'

 **'Aku hanya baru setengah mengosongkan energy yang berlebihan ini, Vali!'**

'Tenang saja! Dia tidak sekuat Naruto, Albion. Tanpa kemampuan Divide, hanya mengandalkan sisa energy yang sudah kita serap dari Naruto sudah cukup untukku mengalahkannya!'

 **'Itu menurutmu, kita tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya Vali!'** Vali hanya tersenyum menyeringai mendangar balasan dari Albion, ia mengembangkan sayap Dividenya dan menatap lurus kearah Issei berada.

 **"Bagaimana caranya aku membangkitkan hasrat bertarungmu itu, Sekiryuutei?"** Issei mengerinyitkan alisnya mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. **"Apa aku harus membuatmu menjadi sosok yang pendendam?"**

 **Issei POV**

Aku tak paham dengan maksud yang dikatakannya itu. Bagaimana mengatakannya ya, aku merasa orang ini pandai dalam hal tata bahasa sampai aku pun tidak mengerti apa yang ia maksudkan.

 **"Ahhh... Apa aku harus terlebih dahulu membunuh kedua Orangtuamu, Sekiryuutei? Kalau aku membunuh kedua Orangtuamu, maka sudah dipastikan kau akan mengincar keberadaanku untuk membalaskan kematian mereka."**

Aku tak bisa mengungkapkannya, aku tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaan yang muncul dalam hatiku ini. Perasaan ini yang tak pernah kudapatkan sebelumnya mulai tercipta dalam diriku, perasaan marah hingga membangkitkan hasrat membunuhku.

Sampai mati pun aku tidak akan membiarkan semua itu terjadi, jika dia bermaksud untuk membunuh Orangtuaku maka akulah yang akan terlebih dahulu untuk membunuhnya.

Membayangkan Orangtuaku dibubuh olehnya?

"Aku merasa terhina jika Orangtuaku terbunuh oleh orang macam dirimu, HAKURYUUKO!"

 **[Welsh Dragon Over Booster]**

Seolah merespon kemarahanku, Sacred Gearku mulai memancarkan aura merah yang kuat. Dengan gelang yang kuperoleh dari Azazel...

 **[Boosted Gear Scale Mail]**

...Aku melengkapi tanpa harus mengorbankan apapun.

Namun, sesuatu seperti hitungan mundur muncul di berlian Gauntlet tangan kananku. Melihat waktunya, aku bahkan tak punya 15 menit. Meskipun masih lebih baik daripada 10 detik Balance Breaker tak sempurnaku, ketika melawan Riser di pertunangan Bucho.

Aku dapat melihat ia terdiam dengan senyum memuakan itu, seringaiannya itu apakah sesuatu yang meremehkanku?

... ... ...

'Lihatlah, Aibion! Energy Sekiryuutei meningkat drastis. Alasan biasa dan sederhana bernama kemarahan adalah pemicunya, sungguh kekuatan Naga bukan?'

 **'** **Sacred Gear hanya menggunakan emosi yang kuat sebagai sumber makanan atau kekuatan. Kemarahan Hyodou Issei sudah mencapai batasnya, dan diarahkan padamu!'**

'Jadi begitu, ini akan sangat menarik!'

 **'Jangan gegabah, aku belum selesai mengosongkan energy yang sebelumnya kita dapatkan dari jelmaan bola bulu itu!'**

'Sudah aku bilang tidak usah mengosongkannya! Tanpa kemampuan Divide aku akan memenangkan pertarungan ini, Albion!'

 **'Tidak, aku akan tetap mengosongkannya. Kau belum tahu kemampuan Boosted Gear yang sebenarnya, dia mampu meningkatkan energy berarus kali lipat dari ini.'**

'Terserahmu saja, Albion!'

 **... ... ...**

 **"Woawww... Kau berhasil membangkitkan energy yang sangat besar, Sekiryuutei. Namun kau masih belum pandai, kecerdasanmu masih sangat kurang dalam mengendalikan energy dari Ddraig. Itu adalah kelemahanmu, Sekiryuutei!"**

A- Apa yang dia bilang? Apa maksusnya itu? Aku akui aku memang sangat bodoh, aku tidak mengerti segala hal yang dia katakan itu. Namun yang aku tahu pasti adalah...

"Berhenti berbicara dan mengatakan hal yang tak kupahami, Sialan!" Setidaknya aku tidak ingin mendengar pernyataan yang akan membingungkan bagiku.

 **"Ya! Karena itulah kau disebut sebagai idiot!"** Sialan, kau!

Menyemburkan aura dari kekuatan sihir di punggungku, aku menyerbu ke arah Vali. Ini adalah kedua kalinya aku memakai Balance Breaker, namun seranganku tak boleh gagal lagi seperti waktu bertanding dengan Riser. Eh... Sepertinya ini adalah kali ketigaku, menurut Bucho aku pernah bertarung dengan Naruto sampai memasuki mode Balance Breaker.

Aku memukulkan kepalan tanganku ini menuju wajah Vali, namun sialnya Vali dengan mudah mengelak dari seranganku.

Ini masih belum! Aku mencoba menjaga keseimbanganku di udara, menyerbu kembali ke arah Vali yang baru saja mengelak. Ini sangat percuma, lagi-lagi seranganku hanya menemui ruang kosong.

Aku akan menggunakan itu! Mengeluarkan dan segera mengacungkan Ascalon dari lengan kiriku, meluncurkan serangan dengan senjata merupakan hal tabu bagiku. Namun, apa salahnya mencoba dengan insting yang kumiliki?

 **... ... ...**

 **'Vali, pedang itu merupakan pembunuh Naga. Jika mengenaimu sekali saja, kau pasti akan mendapat luka serius!'**

'Begitukah, Albion? Tapi tak apa, artinya aku harus mengelak dan tidak membiarkanku terkena pedang itu.'

 **... ... ...**

Aku memang sangat bodoh! Berapa kali pun aku menebas kesana-kemari, tidak ada satu pun yang mengenainya. Sial!

Aku harus lebih banyak belajar setelah ini, aku harus banyak berlatih bersama Kiba untuk mempertajam seni berpedangku.

 **Issei POV end**

 **.**

 **.**

"He- Hebat! Inikah kekuatan sang Sekiryuutei?" Saji bergumam takjub menatap pertarungan yang ada di hadapannya ini, harus ia akui bahwa ia sangat tertinggal jauh dari Issei maupun... Naruto. Saji mengepalkan kedua tangannya, **Aku tidak berguna!** -umpat Saji dalam hati.

"Dia berhasil menghancurkan Armor milik Vali, Hakuryuuko!" Rias pun sama, sebagai seorang King dari Issei ia merasa sangat terkejut dan bangga dengan potensial dari Piuonnya ini. "Namun, apa yang hendak ia lakukan dengan mengambil berlian yang terjatuh itu?" Sambungnya kembali, melihat Issei yang membungkuk meraih bola berlian yang terpecah dari Armor Hakuryuuko.

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Kau masih sangat lemah, Sekiryuutei. Dibanding bertarung denganmu yang hanya mampu menggores sedikit Armorku, lebih baik aku bertarung dengan Naruto yang berhasil melenyapkan seluruh Armor milikku!"** Ujar Vali, mencoba memprovokasi.

Issei hanya terdiam tak berniat menanggapi, namun sedetik kemudian ia membelakak memfokuskan kedua matanya pada sebuah bola berlian Hakuryuuko yang tergeletak tak jauh dari kakinya.

'Sacred Gear akan merespon perasaan penggunanya kan, Ddraig?'

 **'Ya itu benar, memangnya kenapa?'**

Issei sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya, meraih bola berlian Hakuryuuko yang tergeletak di dekat kakinya. Bola berlian yang terpecah, ketika Isei berhasil merusaj Armor Hakuryuuko dengan tinjunya.

'Sebelum berlian ini menjadi debu aku akan meng- Implankannya kepadamu, menggabungkan energy Hakuryuuko yang tersisa di berlian ini.'

 **'A- Apa? Itu mustahil terjadi, Partner!'**

'Kita belum mencobanya, Kiba berhasil menciptakan pedang Suci-Iblis yang dikatakan sangat mustahil. Apa bedanya denganku?'

 **'Kau memiliki rencana yang sangat berbahaya, namun kurasa ini cukup menarik! Jika gagal kita akan mati, apa kau sudah yakin?'**

'Mana bisa aku mati secepat ini, aku belum ingin mati sebelum memperawani Bucho. Aku sudah yakin dengan ini, perasaanku sangat yakin akan berhasil!'

Di sisi lain Vali mengerut bingung, kelakuan Issei yang seperti ini sangat mysterius untuknya.

'Apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan berlian itu?'

 **"Vali, aku akan mengambil energy Hakuryuuko melalui berlian ini!"** Issei berujar, mengangkat berlian Hakuryuuko dan menunjukannya pada Vali.

'Mengambil energy Hakuryuuko? Sangat konyol!'

 **'Dia akan mati! energy yang saling bertentangan tidak akan bisa di gabung!'**

"Ugyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Issei mulai mengeluarkan jeritannya, tangan kanannya meremukan bola berlian Hakuryuuko.

 **.**

 **.**

"A- Apakah aku tidak salah lihat?" Ujar Rias terbata, melihat penomena nyata yang tepat berada di hadapannya. "Issei berhawsil mengambil energy Hakuryuuko, menggabungkannya dengan energy Sekiryuutei yang sudah berada di dalamnya."

"Beberapa ketentuan sudah mulai tidak beraturan. Semenjak **Ayah** tiada, kemustahilan pun akan menjadi kemungkinan." Sahut Micahel dengan senyum teduhnya, meski harus dia akui ia juga sedikit terkejut dengan penomena ini. Namun mengingat tentang Kiba, dia bahkan juga mampu menggabungkan unsur yang saling bertentangan.

"Omong kosong jika memang eksistensi Sang pencipta telah tiada, itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi!" Sebuah suara terdengar dari arah belakang, nampaknya ia sangat menentang pernyataan yang Michael ucapkan tadi. "Sang pencipta adalah eksistensi terkuat di alam semesta ini, tidak ada istilahnya Kami-Sama mati oleh Makhluk ciptaannya sendiri." Seluruh pasang mata kini beralih menatap Naruto yang tengah terduduk dengan menyelonjorkan kedua kakinya. "Ma'afkan aku telah membuatmu merasakan sakit, Kaichou!" Sahut Naruto, baru menyadari ketika sosok yang menumpu kepalanya di bahu miliknya ini sedikit menegang ketika ia menyebutkan kalimat Kami-Sama.

"Ya, anda memang benar! Saya pun sangat menolak keyakinan beberapa sosok yang menyatakan **Ayah** telah tiada, namun sesuai dengan kenyataan yang saat ini... **Ayah** memang tidak menempati tempat yang seharusnya, sehingga saya lah yang bertugas mengisi kekosongannya." Michael berujar tenang, ia sangat senang dengan pernyataan yang di uacpkan Naruto sebelumnya. Rupanya ada selain dirinya yang menolak keyakinan tersebut, terlebih lagi dia adalah bagian dari Fraksi Iblis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **  
[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **  
** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **  
** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]  
** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]**

 **"Takkan kumaafkan kau! Kau satu-satunya orang yang tak mungkin kumaafkan! Aku akan menghajarmu! Aku akan menghancurkanmu! HAKURYUUKO!"** Issei berteriak kesetanan, ketika ia mengetahui bahwa Vali berniat membagi ukuran payudara seluruh wanita yang berada disana.

 **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **  
[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **  
** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **  
** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]  
** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]**

 **'Ini lebih dari dugaanku, dia terus meningkat melebihi jumlah energy yang kita miliki. Gunakan Divide untuk mengimbanginya, Vali!'**

'Ba- Baiklah!'

 **[DIVIDE]** **[DIVIDE]** **[DIVIDE]  
** **[DIVIDE]** **[DIVIDE] [DIVIDE]** **  
** **[DIVIDE] [DIVIDE]** **[DIVIDE]  
** **[DIVIDE]** **[DIVIDE]** **[DIVIDE]**

 **[DIVIDE]** **[DIVIDE]** **[DIVIDE]  
** **[DIVIDE]** **[DIVIDE]** **[DIVIDE]  
** **[DIVIDE]**

 **'Sudah Maksimal, Vali! Kita sudah tidak bisa membagi lagi!'**

 **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **  
[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **  
** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **  
** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]  
** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]**

'Di- Dia masih mampu untuk terus meningkatkan energynya, ini diluar perkiraank-' Kedua mata Vali membelakak lebar, menatap sosok Issei dalam Armor Boosted Gear Scale Mail sudah ada tepat di hadapannya.

 **"Ini untuk payudara Buchou!"** Issei menghantamkan kepalan tangannya telak mengenai perut Vali.

 **DUAK**

 **[DIVIDE]**

Issei mengaktikfan kemampuan Hakuryuuko yang sebalumnya ia dapatkan, membagi energy milik Vali.

 **"Ini untuk payudara Akeno-San!"** Issei menghantamkan kepalan tangannya kewajah Vali.

 **"Guhhhaaa!"** Vali memuntahkan sejumlah darah dari balik Helmet Hakuryuuko.

 **"Ini untuk payudara Asia yang masih tumbuh!"** Jet di punggung Issei berkobar, mendorong tubuh Vali melayang diatas, kemudian Issei kembali menghantamkan kepalan tangannya pada bagian perut Vali.

 **"Ini untuk payudara Zenovia!"** Issei menendang Vali sehingga ia melayang tinggi.

 **"Akhirnya! Ini untuk payudara Koneko-chan yang akan menghilang jika mereka dibagi dua!"** Issei menghantamkan dua kepalan tangan yang menyatu menjadi bogem besar kearah punggung Vali, membuat Vali terjun bebas melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi menghantam tanah.

"Ohok..." Vali kembali harus memuntahkan sejumlah darah, ia kembali berdiri tegak menantan. Meskipun Helmet yang melindungi wajahnya sudah lenyap karena hancur, sama sekali tidak begitu bermasalah untuknya.

 **"Koneko-chan! Dia begitu mengkhawatirkan payudaranya, tahu? Dan... Kau berencana akan membaginya? Takkan kubiarkan! Jangan bawa pergi payudara dari anak itu! Tak bisakah kau memahami rasa sakit itu? Dasar maniak pembagi dua!"** Issei masih meraung marah, ia nampaknya membayangkan payudara Koneko yang sudah dipastikan akan lenyap jika sampai dibagi dua oleh Vali.

"Menarik, sungguh sangat menarik Rivalku ini!" Vali hanya menanggapinya senang, ia sangat bergairah untuk melanjutkan pertarungan ini.

 **'Vali, aku sudah menganalisa kemampuan membaginya. Dia memiliki jangka waktu 1:30, dia dapat melakukan pembagian 30 detik setiap satu kali!'**

'Jadi begitu, aku tidak perlu takut dengannya!' Vali tersenyum menyeringai. 'Albion, apa menurutmu dia cukup layak untuk ditunjukkan **Juggernaut Drive**?'

 **'Vali, itu bukan pilihan yang tepat di tempat ini. Kalau kau nekat memasuki Juggernaut Drive, kutukan Ddraig mungkin akan tercabut!'**

'Akan kujamin ini berhasil, Albion!'

[Aku, yang hendak bangkit, dalam keadilan sejati...]

 **"Apa yang akan dia lakukan?"** Gumam Issei, berkerut bingung karena melihat Vali yang mulai mengumandangkan sebuah mantra.

 **'Jugernaut Drive.'**

'Apa itu?' Issei kembali bertanya, nampak belum mengerti dengan apa maksud perkataan Ddraig.

 **'Dia sedang memulai untuk melepaskan Jugernaut Drive, bodoh! Jugernaut Drive adalah Mode terlarang.'** Ddraig meraung marah, menyesalkan otak bodoh yang dimiliki Partnernya ini.

'A- Apa dia berniat untuk mati? Katamu jika kita memasuki mode itu, kita akan mati Ddraig.'

'Ya, namun entahlah!'

Issei menyiagakan dirinya semakin awas, mendengar apa yang di sampaikan oleh Ddraig sudah jelas kondisi ini sudah lebih dari gila dibandingkan kondisi sebelumnya. Namun sedetik kemudian Issei mengerinyit heran, ketika ia merasakan sebuah energy asing yang melesat cepat menuju tempat dimana dia dan Vali berada.

"Vali, aku sudah datang untukmu." Sebuah kemunculan tiba-tiba, serta suara memanggil menghentikan aktifitas perapalan mantra pelepasan Jugernaut Drive Hakuryuuko.

"Ternyata Bikou. Untuk apa kau datang kesini?" Vali melirikan matanya menatap seorang pemuda bersurai hitam mengenakan Armor ala kerajaan, serta dengan sebuah tongkat yang bertengger di bahu kanannya.

"Bukankah itu kejam? Aku membuat perjalanan panjang dan datang jauh-jauh ke negara kepulauan ini karena partnerku sedang terjepit, tahu? Orang-orang yang lain sedang bikin keributan di markas pusat, tahu? Karena kita bergabung bersama untuk melawan para Dewa negara utara, kau seharusnya sudah terbang dan kembali secepatnya kalau misi gagal kan? Katerea dan Creuserey sudah gagal melenyapkan Michael, Azazel, dan Lucifer kan? Kalau begitu, peran observasimu sudah selesai. Kembalilah bersamaku." Ujar Bikou menjelaskan kedatangannya.

"Begitu, ternyata sudah waktunya!" Sahut Vali menanggapi.

 **"Siapa kau?"** Tanya Issei menunjuk pada Bikou.

"Aku adalah Bikou, Youkai Monyet yang telah mewarisi kekuatan Son Goku. Namun, aku berbeda dari generasi pertama yang menjadi Buddha. Aku hanya hidup sesukaku, akulah yang memilih sendiri takdir hidupku. Senang bertemu denganmu, Sekiryutei!..." Bikou memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nada riang, membuat Issei sedikit heran dibuatnya. "...Dan aku berniat membawa Vali kembali, untuk itulah pertarungan kalian ditunda dulu saja yah!" Setelah itu bikou langsung mengeluarkan portal, membawa Vali meninggalkan tempat itu.

 **"Hey Tunggu! Mana bisa kubiarkan kalian lol- Hahhhh..."** Issei menghela nafas jengah, terlebih dahulu kedua sosok itu telah lenyap memasuki portal.

 **.**

 **.**

Kedua mata Naruto memandang kosong kedepan, kedua tangannya mengepal erat seakan mencoba mengingkari apa yang saat ini ia lihat oleh pandangan retina matanya.

Menggeram sekilas, kemudian ia mulai beranjak bangun dari dudukannya sehingga membuat sang Kaichou yang sedari tadi menumpu kepalanya tersentak. Menatap bingung ketika ia melihat Naruto yang berdiri tegak di sebelahnya, sedetik kemudian Sona langsung beranjak menegakan tubuhnya ketika ia melihat Naruto yang mulai melangkah meninggalkan tempat.

"Kau mau kemana, Naruto-Kun? Kenapa kau..." Naruto berhenti sejenak. Menundukan kepalanya merasa sangat bersalah sehingga membuat ekspresi seperti itu hadir menghiasi wajah Kaichounya, namun sedetik kemudian ia mengeraskan hati untuk kembali melangkah menjauh dari tempat tersebut. "Berhenti! Tidak kah kau mengerti perasaanku? Tidak kah kau mengerti bahwa aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, Naruto? Kau mau pergi kemana? Kau... Kau..." Sona menyampaikan hal tersebut dengan nada mulai bergetar, airmata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata ketika ia melihat tak sedikit pun Naruto menanggapi apa yang ia sampaikan sebelumnya.

Naruto kembali berhenti, memutar langkah kakinya untuk menhampiri Sona. "Ma'af!..." Naruto berujar lirih, kemudian ia mengelus bagian puncak kepala Sona. "...Aku baru menyadarinya, sangat. Aku masih sangat lemah, kaichou... Jika aku masih seperti ini, bagaimana aku bisa menjagamu? Menjaga kalian berdua?"

Sona menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju atas apa yang Naruto sampaikan, ia menangkap dan meremat tangan kanan Naruto yang sedari tadi mengelus puncak kepalanya. "Tidak, kau tidak lemah! Jangan pernah berkata seperti itu lagi!" Air muka yang tadinya melembut seketika mengeras, Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangan Sona dan langsung berdiri tegak dengan raut wajah datar menatap langsung kedua mata Violet Sona.

"Aku akan pergi, aku tidak akan kembali sebelum aku bertambah kuat untuk mampu melindungi kalian... Keluargaku!" Naruto langsung berbalik badan, melangkahkan kedua kakinya meninggalkan Sona yang langsung terduduk lemas diatas permukaan tanah.

Naruto semakin melangkah menjauh meninggalkan tempat dimana seluruh Iblis muda maupun para pemimpin Fraksi berada. Sedetik kemudian ia menolehkan kepalanya kesamping kiri, melihat Sakura yang mendaratkan kedua kakinya di permukaan tanah, setelah itu Sakura pun melangkahkan kaki mengimbangi Naruto.

Seluruh pasang mata yang melihat kejadian tersebut merasa miris, melihat Sona yang kini menangkupkan kedua tangannya menutupi wajah seraya menangis sesenggukan. Begitu pula dengan Serafall, hatinya merasa sangat sakit karena baru pertama kali ini ia melihat Sona yang mengalami situasi Down seperti ini.

"Naruto?!..." Saji berseru memanggil membuat seluruh pasang mata kini beralih menatapnya. "...Ijinkan aku mengikutimu! Aku merasa terhina jika aku tertinggal jauh dari kalian berdua!" Ketika ia hendak melangkahkan kedua kakinya, ia sekilas tersentak ketika pergelangan tangannya di cekal oleh seorang Iblis betina bersurai coklat bergelombang.

"Sa- Saji?" Reya Kusaka, kedua matanya memandang lirih kearah Saji.

"Aku pasti akan kembali..." Sahut Saji dengan senyum simpul yang dia berikan. "...Ini adalah kesempatanku untuk bertambah kuat, aku juga ingin melindungi kalian seperti halnya Naruto!" Saji mengangkat kepalan tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi, seakan ia tengah menunjukan semangatnya untuk menjadi lebih kuat.

Reya hanya terdiam, namun genggaman tangannya kian mengendur membuat Saji dapat melepaskan cekalan tangan tersebut. Ia tersenyum dan mengusap puncak kepala Reya sekilas, setelah itu ia mengangguk dan perlahan berjalan mundur menjauhi tempat dimana seluruh keluarganya berada.

"Kaichou, dengan atau tanpa persetujuan anda... Saya akan tetap pergi. Terimakasih!" Saji membungkukan badannya terhadap Sona yang masih terduduk sesenggukan.

Tanpa menunggu Sona berucap sepatah kata, Saji langsung berbalik dan langsung memacu kedua kakinya menyusul Naruto dan Sakura yang kini sudah berada tepat di depan gerbang keluar Kuoh Akademi.

"Apa yang mereka berdua pikirkan? Bukan kah itu akan menjadikan mereka sebagai salah-satu Iblis Liar, Bucho?" Issei yang kini sudah bergabung di tempat keluarganya berada langsung memberi pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Entahlah..." Sahut Rias hanya menanggapi dengan jawaban singkat.

"Tapi..." Issei mengepalkan kedua tangannya, merasa cukup terangkat mengingat bahwa mereka berdua yang ia anggap sebagai Rivalnya sudah pasti akan bertambah kuat... Setelah nanti mereka kembali.

Dia tidak mungkin berdiam diri saja, kan?

Tidak mungkin jika membiarkan dirinya tertinggal jauh dari mereka berdua, kan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOUKAI NO CHIKARA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak ada satu pun yang menyadari, jika situasi malam kelam pertemuan 3 Fraksi tengah diintai oleh sepasang mata merah dengan tomoe berputar. Terlihat diatas gedung pencakar langit, seorang pria berusia 20 tahunan dengan surai hitam kebiruan berdiri tegak di tingkat tertinggi gedung tersebut, kedua mata merah dengan tiga tomoe berputar kini beralih dengan terus memperhatikan ketiga sosok yang tengah berjalan meninggalkan kawasan Kuoh Akademi.

Pria itu menyeringai sesaat, kemudian menghilang dengan sekejap kilat dan hanya meninggalkan bulu-bulu Gagak berwarna biru gelap disana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sebuah ruangan yang bisa di katakan sangat mewah, dengan ukiran emas bergambar seekor Rubah di sepanjang dinding ruangan. Di tengah ruangan tersebut terlihat dua singgasana (Raja dan Ratu) yang salah-satunya tengah diduduki oleh seorang wanita bersurai putih panjang, kedua mata wanita terebut menatap angkuh kedepan memperhatikan delapan sosok berbeda yang terduduk di masing-masing kursi yang memang khusus di sediakan.

Delapan kursi dengan posisi yang berbeda. Empat kursi di sebelah kanan singgasana, dan empat kursi sisanya berada di sebelah kiri singgasana. Sedangkan untuk di jalur tengah singgasana, terhampar sebuah karpet yang terbuat dari sulaman berbahan emas.

 **POOOFT**

Si wanita bersurai putih yang diketahui sebagai sosok Ratu itu tersenyum senang, melihat seorang pria yang tadi mengawasi pertemuan 3 Fraksi muncul dan langsung memberi hormat terhadapnya.

"Apa yang kau dapatkan?" Sang Ratu langsung bertanya, berharap bahwa sosok di hadapannya ini memiliki sesuatu yang menarik untuk dia ketahui.

"Seperti yang mulia Ratu katakan, **Dia** memang ada disana..." Sang Ratu tersenyum mendengar hal itu, kemudian ia menunggu si pembawa berita untuk kembali melanjutkan hasil pengawasannya. "... **Dia** sempat bertarung, dan... **Dia** mengalami kekalahan telak dari pemilik salah-satu Naga Syurgawi Hakuryuuko."

"Sudah cukup!..." Sang Ratu memejamkan kedua matanya. "...Terus awasi! Jangan sampai kau kehilangan sedikit pun Informasi yang seharusnya kau dapatkan, Uchiha!" Sambungnya membari perintah, kedua matanya menatap nyalang si pria pembawa berita. Bersamaan dengan itu... Muncul sepasang telinga rubah berwarna putih di puncak kepalanya, serta sepuluh ekor Rubah berwarna putih dengan ujung berwarna hitam yang kini memeluk tubuhnya yang masih terduduk di singgasana.

"Saya mengerti...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...Kaguya Kogo-Sama!"**

* * *

 **ARC I ... END!**

* * *

 **A/N:** _Esya cukup bingung untuk memilih Scene penutup, jadi Esya putuskan seperti ini. Di awali oleh pertarungan Issei dengan Vali seperti di Canon, banyak di Skip disana-sini lagi, intinya pertarungan mereka sama saja dengan di Canon. Hanya perbedaannya terletak pada Vali, dimana dia yang baru mengosongkan setengah energy yang dia dapatkan dari Naruto, sehingga membuatnya tidak bisa memaksimalkan potensi Divide ketika bertarung dengan Issei. **  
**_

 _ **ARC II**. Naruto, Sakura dan Saji berpisah dengan kelompok Sitri untuk mengembara mencari kekuatan sejati mereka. Sedangkan, kelompok Antagonis sudah mulai menampakan diri. Coba tengok di akhir cerita, mereka lah musuh baru Naruto untuk nanti di ARC II. _

_**Uchiha Clan**. Esya sudah memiliki gambaran serta rencana untuk salah-satu Clan ini, dimana sejarah serta berbagai Faktor lainnya akan Esya buat melenceng dari Canon Naruto. Penjelasannya nanti, ketika kita sudah masuk di ARC II. _

**_... ... ... ..._**

 **Akhirnya... Esya bisa menyelesaikan Fanfic Youkai no Chikara, Arc I.**

 **Terimakasih banyak untuk kalian yang sudah mendukung Esya dalam menyelesaikan Karya tulis ini...**

 **...Kepada para Readers, Favoriters, dan Followers semuanya, Esya ucapkan terimakasih!**

 **... ... ...**

 **Terakhir dari Esya... Untuk para Reviewers atau Silent Readers (?)**

 **Muncul lah! Di Chapter terakhir ini, Esya berharap kalian menghadirkan diri anda di kolom Reviews!...**

 **...Berikan tanggapan kalian selama mengikuti Fanfic Youkai no Chikara ini!**

 **... ...**

 **Sampai jumpa di Youkai no Chikara ARC II...**

 **...Minna-San!**

 **...**


	12. ARCII: Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER** **  
** **Masashi Kishimoto** **  
** **Ichiel Ishibumi**

 **Genre: Adventure, Supranatural, Fantasy, Friendship, dan Romance** **  
** **Rated: M** **  
** **Pairing: Harem! Naruto**

 **Warning: Gaje, abal, typo, OC atau OOC, Smart! Naru, Strong! Naru, Etc.**

 **Youkai no Chikara-***

 **Summary:** Pihak ketiga dari pemanas ketegangan saat Great War, seekor Youkai terkuat dan Youkai satu-satunya yang mengikuti ketegangan saat Great War. Sosok yang berani menantang dua Kaisar Naga langit, dan sosok yang memicu hari kiamat dunia terjadi lebih cepat. Dia kembali dengan sang tuan yang di berikan sang pencipta, dengan dalih mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya terdahulu.

 **.**

"Normal"  
'Thinking'  
 **"God/Monster"**  
 **'God/Monster'** **  
** **[SACRED GEAR]** **  
** **"..Jutsu!"**

* * *

 **YOUKAI NO CHIKARA  
**

 **ARC II**

 **CHAPTER 1**

* * *

 **Kuoh Academy (Ocult Research Club)  
**

Di sekolah, tepatnya ditempat perkumpulan anggota club penelitian gaib. Mereka dikejutkan dengan kedatangan seseorang yang mereka sudah kenali, Azazel sang petinggi Grigori.

"Halo semuanya?!..." Azazel menyapa, tidak peduli dengan pakaian yang nampak kucel membungkus tubuhnya. "...Mulai saat ini aku akan menjadi pembina untuk club penelitian gaib, dan panggil saja Azazel-sensei!"

Seluruh penghuni kicep, melihat kedatangan tiba-tiba dan sesi perkenalan tersebut.

"Kenapa anda ada disini?" Ungkap tanya seorang gadis bersurai merah crymson, nampak bingung dengan tangan mengerut pelipisnya.

"Ini permintaan pribadi dari Sirzechs, dan aku menerimanya dengan senang hati. Karena aku suka berada didekat kumpulan gadis sekolahan!" Dengan ungkapan terakhirnya senyum seringaian, lebih tepatnya senyum mesum tampak diwajah Azazel. "Syarat bagiku tinggal di sekolah ini adalah aku harus membuat Sacred Gear prematur yang dimiliki para Iblis di keluarga Gremory tumbuh. Yaa, pengetahuanku sebagai pakar Sacred Gear sangat berguna. Kalian juga sudah mendengarnya, untuk mempersiapkan perlawanan terhadap organisasi aneh bernama **Chaos** **Brigade**." Rias serta yang lainnya hanya menyimak, membiarkan terlebih dahulu Azazel bermonolog menjelaskan. "Sebagai rencana masa depan melawan mereka, [Welsh Dragon] dan keluargamu harus menjadi terkenal. Ketimbang itu, aku lebih tertarik dengan pemegang **Vanishing** **Dragon**. Dari informasi yang kudapat darinya, aku tahu kalau Vali punya timnya sendiri. Sementara kita sebut saja **Tim Hakuryuukou**. Beberapa orang bergabung dengan orang-orang yang sudah kita identifikasi saat ini, Vali dan Son Goku."

"Apa mereka akan menyerang kembali?" Tanya Issei, menangkap apa maksud dari pernyataan Azazel tadi.

"Mereka tak akan menyerang disini lagi. Itu adalah kesempatan jarang usaha pembunuhan ketiga pemimpin golongan utama di konferensi, tapi itu juga gagal. Lawan mereka saat ini adalah Surga dan Dunia Bawah. Di Dunia Bawah, para Malaikat Jatuh dibawah perintahku sudah bergabung dengan Iblis. Dunia Bawah takkan jatuh dengan mudah. Orang-orang Seraph di Surga juga takkan tinggal diam. Selain itu, ada Hewan Suci yang menumpang hidup di Surga dan Dunia Bawah."

"Peperangan?" Akeno mengungkap kata yang sontak membuat perhatian kearahnya.

"Belum, ini masih dalam tahap pemberontakan. Anggap saja kalau kita dan mereka tengah dalam persiapan. Jangan khawatir, hal bernama perang tak akan muncul sampai kalian semua lulus dari universitas, apalagi kalau masih duduk di SMA. Nikmati saja kehidupan sekolah kalian—namun, itu adalah periode persiapan yang lama untuk ditunggu. Jadi, kalian harus melakukan banyak persiapan bukan?"

" **Ya!** " Jawab, serempak dengan pemikiran mereka yang sama. Namun tidak dengan remaja bersurai coklat itu, nampak dari wajahnya ia ini masih terlalu membingungkan baginya.

"Bocah Sekiryutei, jangan terlalu dipikirkan! Karena otakmu kecil, tak akan ada kemajuan kalau kamu kebanyakan berpikir. Musuh bebuyutanmu adalah sang Hakuryuukou, Vali Lucifer. Yang pasti, jangan lupakan satu fakta itu."Ungkap Azazel, seakan tahu Issei sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan pokok pembicaraan tadi. "Kamu kebetulan bisa mengimbangi Vali, hanya karena kamu menggabungkan Pedang Pembunuh Naga yang kamu dapat dari Michael dan kekuatan Boosted Gear. Juga, Vali masih menahan kekuatannya. Kalau bukan karena itu, kamu sudah kalah telak. Juga, kamu bisa bertahan karena kebetulan kedua hal itu saling kompatibel. Kalau lawannya bukan Naga dan memiliki kekuatan selevel Vali, kamu sudah mati dari awal."

"Bukan itu!" Issei tidak sadar ketiga nada bicaranya naik. "Sebelumnya memang aku tidak memiliki peluang untuk menang. Kebetulan saja, sebelum pertarungan kami terlebih dahulu Naruto melakukan sesuatu sehingga membuat Vali tidak bisa memaksimalkan penggunaan kekuatannya."

"Ahh.. kau benar juga. Ngomong-ngomong dimana dia sekarang, yah?..." Azazel dengan santai menyentuhkan telunjuknya didagu, berpikir. "...Aku juga cukup terkesan dengan Iblis Sitri itu, mampu mengimbangi pertarungannya melawan Vali. Setelah ini aku yakin dia akan menjadi lebih kuat dengan rencana latihannya itu, begitupula dengan kalian semua dengan adanya diriku disini."

"Untuk itulah hal ini menjadi keberuntungan bagiku. Dengan adanya Azazel-san disini, anda bisa membantuku menjadi lebih kuat. Bukan begitu?" Ungkap Issei, mengacungkan kepalan tangannya semangat.

Bukan hanya Ise, nampak seluruh anggota club penelitian gaib tersenyum penuh arti. Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Ise, dengan adanya Azazel disini akan jelas menguntungkan bagi kebangsawanan Gremory. Nampaknya Rias berhutang ucapan terimakasih teruntuk sang kakak, tentu saja nanti akan dia sampaikan.

"Ya, ya. Dan panggil aku Azazel-sensei, Bocah Sekiryuutei!"

"Panggil saja Ise, Azazel-sensei!"

"Impianmu menjadi raja Harem, bukan?" Ise mengangguk dengan antusias. "Bisakah aku mengajarimu tentang Harem? Biarpun aku kelihatan macam begini, aku adalah seorang pria yang dulu pernah membuat ratusan Harem, kau tahu?" Ise membulatkan matanya terkejut, menatap kembali Azazel ia merasa tidak yakin tentangnya.

"Masa sih?" Tanyanya belum yakin.

"Tentu saja aku seurius. Kau tidak akan rugi mendapatkan beberapa nasihat dariku, Ise!" Azazel berkata menyombongkan diri. "Apa kau masih perjaka, Ise?" Dengan seringaiannya Azazel mempertanyakan hal tersebut kepada Ise. "Akan kuajari tentang wanita padamu, bagaimana cara menjerat wanita secara benar. Cerita masa lalu kenapa aku bisa jatuh seperti ini adalah karena aku meremas payudara wanita manusia, aku pria yang tak ragu-ragu dalam hal ero. Dan disini kau memiliki kumpulan gadis-gadis cantik, tentu kau bisa mempraktekannya nanti."

"Uwoooohhh... Luar biasa! Kalau begitu aku setuju!" Ise terlonjak girang, hal-hal mesum kini berseliweran memenuhi otaknya. "Pertama Bucho, lalu Akeno-senpai, Asia-chan, Koneko-chan dan selanjutnya Xenovia yang akan menjadi praktek kelulusanku." Dengan senyum mesumnya, Ise melihat kumpulan gadis yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. "Setelah itu, aku bisa berburu para gadis lainnya. Lihat saja! Aku akan melebihi dirimu, Azazel-sensei!"

"Arara.. Tapi ma'af, Ise-chan, nampaknya kau harus berusaha lebih keras untuk meyakinkanku untuk menyerahkan kesucianku itu. Kau tahu? Aku ini type Sadistic, loh! Aku lebih menyukai partner yang bisa kusakiti terus menerus, dan aku rasa aku telah menemukannya dalam diri Naruto-kun. ~Nfufufufu" Akeno berucap, menyatakan sebuah hal yang membuat Ise kini nelangsa atas penolakannya yang secara tidak langsung itu.

"Sampai lenyap pun aku tak sudi!" Yang satu ini, Xenovia terus terang mendeklarasikan penolakannya. Terlebih lagi, sebelum dia berubah menjadi Iblis dia sudah terlanjur tertarik dengan seseorang yang dulu mentraktir dirinya bersama Irina Sidou.

Mendengar dua dari calon Haremnya itu menolak membuat Ise terpuruk. Namun apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Ia hanya mampu berharap tidak ada penolakan yang datang lagi, agar dia bisa konsen mencari tambahan Harem lainnya.

"Dasar menjijikan!" Kali ini Ise mendongkak menatap arah suara. Melihat Koneko dia menjadi pusat pasi, mengingat setelah ini akan ada acara pemukulan. Namun tidak, Ise kicep karena ia melihat koneko yang tidak marah dan malah tersenyum.

Apa itu termasuk bagian penolakan, atau tidak?

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuoh Academy (OSIS)**

Saat ini musim Panas tiba, juga ini adalah hari terakhir dari jadwal kegiatan belajar-mengajar di Academy Kuoh. Namun tidak untuk para anggota OSIS, mereka masih nampak berkumpul dimarkasnya. Beberapa anggota nampak sibuk kesana-kemari entah apa yang mereka kerjakan, menghiraukan sang ketua yang terlihat hanya duduk tenang dengan beberapa dokumen berkas diatas mejanya.

"Ini hari terakhir kita sekolah." Gumamnya, tentu dapat didengar oleh seorang gadis bersurai hitam panjang dengan memakai kacamata persis seperti sipengucap. "Aku akan membawa kalian ke Underworld besok, persiapkan diri kalian!"

"A- Anda seurius, Kaichou?" Seakan tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya, gadis yang berdiri didepan seorang yang disebut Kaichou itu bertanya.

"Kau sudah bekerja dengan sangat baik, Tsubaki!..." Kaichou mengangkat beberapa berkas yang sedari tadi ia baca. Berkas mengenai berbagai informasi data para bangsawan yang akan mengikuti Rating Game, juga disana sudah tercantum berbagai data individual para peserta. "...Namun ini hanyalah sekedar informasi, kita juga butuh untuk mengasah kemampuan kita lebih tajam lagi. Dan aku dengan dibantu oleh Nee-sama telah mempersiapkan menu latihan disana, untuk itulah kita akan berlatih di Underworld."

Tsubaki terdiam, selanjutnya tersenyum ketika mengetahui bahwa ketuanya ini memang sangat sesuatu. Dimana dia yang telah dilanda masalah hati, namun dia masih tetap tidak mengabaikan permasalahan lainnya.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan mereka? Jika mereka kembali dan mereka mencari keberadaan kita?" Tanya Tsubaki.

"Biarkan mereka berbuat seenaknya, setidaknya untuk sementara waktu aku membebaskan mereka." Jawab Kaichou tersenyum, namun sedetik kemudian tatapan violet itu menajam. "Meskipun aku tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan, sebagai seorang Raja aku akan selalu dapat mengetahui keberadaan mereka. Jika waktunya telah tiba kita akan menjemputnya, segera!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disebuah hutan (Kyoto)**

Tiga sosok nampak berjalan, membelah hutan lebat yang membentang dihadapan mereka.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan ditempat seperti ini sih, Naruto?" Seorang remaja bersurai pirang nampak mengeluh.

"Aku jadi menyesal mengajakmu jika harus selalu mendengar ocehanmu itu, Saji!" Naruto menghadap Saji, menyilangkan kedua tangannya menatap Saji tajam. "Omonganmu itu hanya bualan, katanya kau ingin tumbuh menjadi seorang Dragon King terkuat. Namun lihatlah sekarang ini, hanya baru berjalan 6 km saja kau terus mengeluh huh!"

"Bukan itu yang kupermasalahkan. Namun tujuan perjalanan ini yang akan berakhir dimana? Dan juga benar katamu kita sudah berjalan kurang lebih 6 km, namun.. LIHATLAH APA YANG ADA DIBELAKANGKU INI?!" Saji menurunkan seluruh bawaan yang sedari tadi ia panggul dipundaknya. "KAU.. KAU SEENAKNYA SAJA MEMBEBANKAN SEMUANYA INI KEPADAKU, KAU SENDIRI HANYA BERTANGAN KOSONG SAAT INI!" Saji kembali menumpahkan kekesalannya, mengingat dari terakhir mereka turun dari Bus yang membawa mereka kepintu masuk hutan, Sajilah yang membawa semua perlengkapan mereka bertiga.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang memintaku untuk membentuk otot tubuhmu seperti ini, Saji?" Dengan nada datar Naruto kembali menjawab, tak lupa dengan posenya yang seperti Binaragawan yang memperlihatkan lekuk-lekuk tubuhnya.

"Naruto-kun aku ingin menyentuhnya! ~Kyaaaaa" Seorang wanita bersurai merah muda langsung bergelayut manja dilengan berototnya yang terangkat, seolah memberitahu Saji keuntungan seseorang yang memiliki tubuh seperti Naruto.

"Te- Tentu saja!" Jawab Saji tegagap, pikiran serta hatinya merasa sangat iri dengan tubuh Naruto yang seakan bisa mengundang para gadis cantik untuk menyentuhnya setiap lekukan itu.

"Kalau begitu kita lanjutkan perjalanan!" Naruto berbalik melangkahkan kembali kedua kakinya meninggalkan.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Saji, melihat Naruto yang kembali mengacuhkannya membuat perempatan muncul disekitar dahi. Mengalihkan arah pandangan, melihat kembali kumpulan barang bawaan yang sebelumnya ia jatuhkan dipermukaan tanah. "ARRRGGGGHHHH, BRENGSEK!" Dengan terpaksa, Saji kembali harus membawa bawaan tersebut.

Mendengar teriakan frustasi tersebut Naruto hanya tersenyum, tanpa menghentikan langkah kakinya dia memberikan satu jempol kepada Sakura yang ditanggapi kikikan senang dari sipemilik surai merah muda itu.

 **... ... ...**

Saji terlihat bersusah payah mengimbangi langkah dua sosok yang berjalan didepannya, sesekali mulutnya menggerutu menyesalkan sikap acuh dari kedua sosok tersebut.

"Seurius deh, aku sangat penasaran dengan tujuan kita sebenarnya!" Gerutu Saji kembali yang ditanggapi helaan panjang dari Naruto.

"Lihat ini!" Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari saku jaketnya, menunjukan kepada Saji bahwa tujuan mereka berada dalam buku tersebut. "Kita akan mencari letak keberadaan **Kerajaan Siluman Kyoto**."

"Ehhh.. Ma- Maksudmu kita akan kesana? Untuk apa?" Tanya Saji, mempertanyakan alasan Naruto yang melibatkannya untuk mencari Kerajaan Siluman itu.

"Tentu saja aku akan meminta pemimpin mereka untuk melatihku menggunakan keistimewaan ini, Saji..." Kata Naruto menjelaskan maksud pencarian mereka. "...Kaichou pernah bercerita bahwa pemimpin dari Kerajaan Siluman Kyoto adalah sosok jelmaan Rubah ekor 9, aku berpikir untuk menggali ilmu darinya mengenai kemampuannya menggunakan Senjutsu. Bukankah menurutmu aku dan dia adalah sama, Saji? Jelmaan Rubah ekor 9."

"APAAAA? JADI KAMI DISINI HANYA SEBATAS MENGANTAR?..." Saji berteriak, menunjuk kepala Naruto menggunakan telunjuknya. "...Terus, terus.. BAGAIMANA DENGANKU?"

"H- Hey, tenanglah!.." Naruto langsung berbalik menatap Saji, mengibaskan tangannya menyanggah prasangka buruk yang tengah Saji pikirkan saat ini. "..Bukan maksudku begitu! Kau pun akan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan. Kami khususnya Sakura yang akan melatihmu, bukankah sebagai pengguna kekuatan Naga itu lebih baik?"

"Ta- Tapi..."

"Apa kau akan menolakku, Saji-kun?" Dengan mata berkaca-kaca, ditambah dengan wajah dimaniskan Sakura menyatakan hal tersebut.

 **Glek**

Saji hanya mampu meneguk ludahnya tercekat, dia merasa menjadi seorang lelaki jahat yang membuat seorang perempuan bersedih karenanya.

"Terserahlah!" Pasrah Saji, mungkin apa yang dikatakan Naruto tidak buruk juga.

Naruto tersenyum melihat sikap Koperatif yang ditunjukan oleh Saji. Memang ini bukan tujuan yang sebenarnya, mengingat sebelumnya Naruto tidak pernah untuk menyertakan Saji dalam perjalanannya. Namun karena Saji yang memaksa untuk mengikutinya, jadi untuk saat ini inilah skema terbaik untuk menu latihan Saji, sebelum dia menemukan metode yang lebih pasti untuk meningkatkan kemampuan Saji selanjutnya.

Masih terus berjalan. Ketiganya mulai memasuki kawasan hutan yang lebih lebat, bahkan cahaya matahari senja hanya mampu menembus sedikit melalui celah-celah rimbunan pepohonan.

 **Duk  
**

Sudah jauh ketiganya berjalan, satu dari tiga kelompok Naruto tidak mampu melanjutkan perjalanan. Naruto berhenti, menoleh ke belakang melihat Saji yang hanya mengerutkan dahi bingung.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Saji tak mengerti, tubuhnya seakan merasa menabrak sesuatu namun dihadapannya ia tidak melihat apa-apa yang menghalangi langkah kakinya.

"Tetap disana!" Naruto memberi intruksi, ia melangkah mundur kembali ditempat Saji berada.

"Sebuah kekkai, Naruto-kun." Sahut Sakura, seakan tahu apa yang membuat Saji tidak mampu melangkahkan kakinya lebih lanjut.

"Ehh, Kekkai?" Tanya Saji terkejut.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya, Naruto-kun?" Naruto melirik kepada Sakura yang memberikan pertanyaan tersebut.

"Entahlah. Kita tidak mungkin meninggalkan Saji dan melanjutkan perjalanan."

"Tentu saja begitu. Aku akan menghajarmu jika kau berniat meninggalkanku, Naruto!"

"Sebaiknya kita mendirikan tenda disana, hari mulai gelap dan kita bisa mengistirahatkan tubuh kita segera!"

Benar. Seharian ini mereka telah berjalan menyusuri hutan Kyoto ini, melihat hari sudah mulai senja, mereka harus secepatnya menyiapkan tempat beristirahat.

Naruto, Sakura dan Saji mulai mengeluarkan perlengkapan mereka dari tas besar yang dibawa oleh Saji. Namun tidak jauh dari sana, diatas sebuah pohon terdapat seseorang yang sedari pertama mengikuti mereka. Dengan mata bersinar merah, sosok tersebut terus memperhatikan kegiatan mereka bertiga.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Prolog dari Youkai no Chikara ARC II.

Alur cerita chapter pertama ini adalah 4 hari setelah pertemuan 3 Fraksi.

Dua pewaris Clan Iblis sudah mulai mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi Arena Rating Game yang akan dilaksanakan di Underworld. Bersamaan dengan itu masalah yang ditimbulkan oleh kelompok Naruto akan menyeret kembali kedua pewaris kedua Clan Gremory/Sitri, ternyata keputusan Sona yang membebaskan sementara kelompok Naruto merupakan keputusan yang salah.

Bagaimana kelanjutannya? -Ikuti saja Youkai no Chikara!

 **.**

 **Terimakasih atas segala dukungannya, Reader-san!**

 **Untuk sekarang ini Esya belum bisa membalas semua Review yang masuk di chapter terakhir Youkai no Chikara ARC I, Gomennasai!**


End file.
